No winter lasts forever
by gise.axolotl
Summary: [Omegaverse secundario] Después de la Guerra Santa, la vida continúa. El mundo enfrenta una nueva amenaza. En medio de la incertidumbre, Radamanthys de Wyvern y Dégel de Acuario cometen un grave error. Mientras se libra la batalla contra enemigos desconocidos, el juez del Inframundo y el santo de oro deben enfrentar juntos el desafío más difícil con la persona menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaración: Este es un Omegaverse de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas que ocurre de forma posterior a la Guerra Santa. Para efectos de la historia, pues, los personajes se mantienen con vida; aparte de lo mencionado, el contexto de Saint Seiya se mantiene prácticamente intacto. Aparte, debido a influencias ancestrales hetalianas, en mi cabeza, Radamanthys y Dégel se llevan horrible. Además, el Wyvern le atravesó el pecho a Unity en la historia original, vamos, no te puede agradar de buenas a primeras alguien así. La franquicia no me pertenece, blablablá._**

 ** _Gracias especiales a Midou de la serie Rewrite. Ese hermoso pedazo de cielo me dio lo que me faltaba para empezar a escribir de esta ship._**

La Guerra Santa había concluido con Atenea victoriosa y Hades derrotado. Al acabar la feroz disputa, el rey del Inframundo había regresado con sus tropas a las profundidades y la Tierra había vuelto a librarse de una de las amenazas más grandes. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que la paz fuera absoluta. Con la retirada de Hades, varias fuerzas antagonistas habían aprovechado la oportunidad para alzarse y por ende el trabajo de los caballeros de oro estaba lejos de acabar.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Dégel, a un año de la victoria contra los espectros, preparaba sus cosas para el próximo viaje.

—Llegaste hace apenas una semana y ¿ya te vas de nuevo? ¿No están abusando de ti? —

Quien preguntó fue el santo dorado de Escorpio, la molestia en su voz era evidente y ni siquiera la manzana a medio comer en su boca bastaba para ocultarlo. Ante sus palabras, el peliverde acomodó sus gafas y terminó de guardar una pequeña caja en el contenedor de su armadura.

—No soy el único, Kardia. Ya has escuchado las noticias: últimamente nos llegan muchas solicitudes de ayuda debido a ataques misteriosos y todos empiezan a tener rasgos similares. Tal vez nos estamos enfrentando a una nueva amenaza y por eso Atenea está movilizando a todos los caballeros.— Repitió la historia por tercera vez en aquella semana, apenas dándose el tiempo para dirigir miradas fugaces a su amigo en lo que iba y venía asegurándose de que no le faltara nada.

—Pues podrían mandarme a mí en tu lugar ¿sabes? — Protestó el griego de todas formas, rumiando con mala cara lo que quedaba de su fruta.

—Si no te han enviado fuera del Santuario nuevamente es porque tuviste una crisis muy fuerte y la señorita Sasha se preocupa mucho por ti. Y es el motivo de que me haya quedado más tiempo del necesario. Ya te encuentras lo bastante estable como para dejarte solo en observación en la Fuente de Atenea, por lo que me concierne cumplir esta misión por nosotros dos.— Luego de confirmar una tercera vez su equipaje, Dégel se dignó a acompañar al escorpión sentándose a su lado un momento.

—Maldita sea, ya, lo entiendo. Pero en serio… ¿tiene que ser justo esta semana? — Por primera vez en un buen rato, la mirada y la voz de Kardia adquirieron el matiz de seriedad que la conversación requería.

Ante esa expresión ceñuda que denotaba preocupación, Dégel se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego se permitió sonreír con tranquilidad, poco antes de ponerse de pie.

—Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que salgo en esta fecha. Sé cómo cuidarme. Todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan hasta ahora ¿no es verdad?

—¿Llevas medicina suficiente?

—Suficiente para estar un mes lejos del Santuario, tal y como lo sugeriste.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Ha muerto gente, Kardia. No puedo solo cuidar de mí en esta situación.—El paladín de Acuario le dirigió una mirada paternal y suspiró con cierta resignación. Luego, levantó su caja de Pandora y la cargó en su espalda.—Confía en mí, pase lo que pase, estaré de regreso en dos semanas. Si algo llega a sucederme, serás el primero en saber.

—Más te vale que así sea, carajo.— Gruñó el peliazul, dándose por vencido y listo para acompañar al francés.

—Somos amigos, no te mentiría.—Ante esto, el escorpión dorado le sonrió con la confianza restaurada.

Sin embargo, el octavo caballero se detuvo en la salida del templo y, cuando el guardián correspondiente lo miró con viva curiosidad, mostró ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Sasha quiere verme para asegurarse de que estoy vivo, entero y que mi falta de fiebre no es fingida.

—Mis saludos para Atenea.

—Nos vemos pronto. Si algo pasa, ya sabes, telepatía. Puedo no tener la mejor concentración de todas, pero sé que tú harás la mayor parte del trabajo.

—Me siento halagado y abusado al mismo tiempo. Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto.

Tras compartir una sonrisa de despedida, cada uno giró en direcciones opuestas y hacia sus próximos destinos.

No es que Dégel no entendiera las preocupaciones de Kardia. Siempre se procuraba que todo omega permaneciera en el Santuario durante su fecha, pero no podía quitarse la idea de que todos esos ataques eran el preludio de algo malo, de algo que debían detener cuanto antes. No era el momento para velar por sí mismo y por eso en la Fuente de Atenea le habían dado una buena cantidad de inhibidores para que pudiera realizar su misión sin ninguna clase de inconveniente.

Aún así, Kardia estaba insatisfecho. Había desarrollado ese instinto protector el mismo día en que lo conoció, cuando tuvo que ayudarlo a controlar una de sus habituales crisis. Desde entonces, lo celaba, protegía y fastidiaba en partes iguales, especialmente durante la época de celo. De ahí que estuviera tan irritado por no poder evitar que se marchara; era la primera vez que no estaría ahí para vigilarlo.

El paladín de la onceava casa había bajado casi todo el recorrido pensando en aquello, por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en el tercer templo solo cuando uno de sus guardianes alzó la voz.

—Puedes pasar, adelante.

—No sabía que ya habían regresado. Gracias. ¿Fue una misión difícil?

—¿Lo preguntas por cortesía?

—Lo pregunto por la herida en tu rostro.

Hubo una breve pausa. Dégel levantó una ceja y Aspros no pudo evitar curvar el extremo de su boca en una sonrisa irónica.

—Algo no anda bien, fue una emboscada realmente bien planificada. Antes de que pudiera averiguar algo, ya se habían marchado.

—¿Saldrás nuevamente?

—Por supuesto. Es mi deber corresponder a un desafío. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No es recomendable que estés allá afuera tú solo precisamente ahora.

—No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Aspros. Kardia no pudo convencerme de quedarme y, además, tú y Defteros son más útiles aquí. Olvidas que soy un caballero de oro igual que tú.

—En ese caso, solo me queda desearte un buen viaje.

—Estaré de regreso muy pronto.

—Iré a visitarte entonces.

El arconte de la penúltima casa continuó su trayecto después de brindarle al geminiano una última mirada de sentimientos contrapuestos. Aspros era un alfa sensato, pero poseía una sensibilidad demasiado aguda y tendía a reaccionar al celo de cualquier omega con más rapidez que los otros alfas, lo que lo había metido en más de un conflicto. En su caso específico, Aspros había estado a punto de morderlo en una ocasión y Kardia lo había salvado ensartándole tres agujas escarlata al gemelo. Desde entonces, la situación entre Dégel y Aspros se mantenía en límites poco claros y Kardia y el gemelo rara vez cruzaban palabras.

Lo primero que hizo el aguador después del encuentro y antes de salir de las doce casas fue ingerir uno de los inhibidores. Si respetaba los horarios, no tendría dificultades.

Con su próximo objetivo en las tierras del norte de África, Dégel emprendió el viaje hacia el muelle donde aguardaba la embarcación que lo llevaría hasta el otro lado del mar.

.v.v.

 **°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

 **.v.v.**

Tardó dos días en llegar al otro continente.

Según las instrucciones, debía llegar a un pequeño hostal a pocos minutos del puerto, pues ahí estaría esperándolo la persona que había pedido ayuda al Santuario.

Al bajar de la embarcación, se aseguró de inmediato de ingerir otro de los medicamentos, cuya forma redonda y verdosa lo hacía parecer una simple golosina. Pagó el viaje y agradeció al barquero para luego iniciar el trayecto a pie.

Egipto era tan diferente como podía imaginarse de un país al otro lado del mar. Distintos atuendos, distintos olores, solo el predominante color ocre le recordaba a Grecia. Era su primera vez en aquella ciudad y, a pesar de encontrarse en una misión, esperaba al menos poder contar con algo de tiempo para empaparse de su cultura. Tenía planeado comprar un libro o dos, tal vez un diccionario; el Patriarca le había concedido dos semanas para trabajar solo: debía regresar con el problema resuelto o para solicitar refuerzos. Si todo salía bien, disfrutaría de un par de días extra para aprender más de un páramo tan exótico.

Poco antes de llegar al hostal, un escaparate llamó su atención. La dueña de la tienda ofrecía con gran entusiasmo un telar exquisito con un bordado de los dioses egipcios. Dégel sabía bastante acerca de la mitología de esa cultura y en más de una ocasión se había detenido a pensar en qué dioses corresponderían con los griegos. Como había vuelto a sumirse en la reflexión, no notó que un individuo lo observaba.

—Disculpa ¿eres tú el caballero del Santuario?

La voz hizo que el paladín apartara los ojos del telar y prestara atención al hombre que se aproximaba hacia él luego de haber hablado. El francés se irguió y presentó sus respetos con una corta inclinación.

—En efecto, debo suponer que tú eres quien ha pedido ayuda a la diosa Atenea ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada. Estás en lo correcto. Mi nombre es Amir, agradezco infinitamente que hayan atendido a nuestro llamado.

Tras presentarse, el hombre descubrió su rostro y dejó ver una sonrisa blanca que contrastaba fuertemente con su piel color chocolate. Su negro cabello no pasaba de los hombros y de inmediato le clavó una mirada de oro, idéntica a la de un gato. Dégel no pudo evitar pensar que esos ojos dorados tenían un cierto aire escalofriante, tal vez, provocado por las atrocidades que había visto y que lo habían llevado a pedir ayuda.

—Yo soy Dégel, Dégel de Acuario. Para los caballeros, proteger a las personas es un deber y un honor. Agradecemos a la vez que nos hayan confiado esta situación.— Respondió el ateniense enseñando una sonrisa escueta.

—Si está bien para ti, vayamos de inmediato al refugio. Suponemos que la mejor forma de conseguir información es revisando lo único que hemos podido conservar: a nuestros heridos. Así que… sígueme, por favor.

El paladín de oro solo asintió. Tal y como lo sospechaba, el panorama no era del todo alentador. Sin más excusas, acompañó al moreno hacia el refugio, situado justo en el otro extremo del pueblo.

°O°O°O°

Aunque podría haber tardado mucho menos en cruzar la comunidad, había tenido dos motivos para no hacerlo: no podía forzar el ritmo de un ciudadano normal y… camellos.

Había tenido la valiosa oportunidad de utilizar un camello a modo de transporte y esa era una experiencia que no habría podido rechazar. El animal en cuestión era majestuoso y se había portado excelente, tal vez motivado por el frío que desprendía su cuerpo de manera natural. Había disfrutado del viaje mientras Amir le seguía contando acerca de los extraños sucesos, de los muertos y del temor que poco a poco invadía la ciudad. El único inconveniente fue el dolor de espalda que le quedó de recuerdo al bajar luego de otras dos horas de viaje montando a camello.

Una vez que las criaturas estuvieron atadas a los establos, el ambiente volvió a tornarse serio.

Y en cuanto puso un pie dentro del refugio, la situación fue mucho peor.

Se trataba de un albergue amplio, lleno de lado a lado con personas tendidas y todavía más gente alrededor de estas. Algunas se quejaban, otras apenas podían respirar, otras sangraban y, en los peores casos, había quienes ya tenían el rostro cubierto con inmaculados telares blancos.

Dégel contempló la terrible escena en silencio y Amir aguardó a que digiriera el peso de las circunstancias. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo tomó con gentileza del brazo y volvió a guiarlo.

—Por aquí. Uno de nuestros hombres está lo bastante lúcido como para hablar.—Le dijo y el aguador lo siguió sin poder apartar la vista de los heridos y los muertos.

—Los cuerpos…—Indagó con tanta cautela como pudo.

—Serán momificados si las familias pueden costearlo. De lo contrario, los cremaremos al atardecer. El clima no es lo bastante propicio como para enterrarlos a todos y tampoco podemos mantenerlos más tiempo debido al riesgo de enfermedades.

En lo que Amir le bridaba la pertinente explicación, dieron por fin con el hombre que podría serles de ayuda. Con gran pesar, Dégel notó de inmediato que aquel se trataba de su lecho de muerte. Dado que no había más personas en torno a él, se arrodilló enseguida y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tú… ¿has venido… a ayudarnos? —Preguntó agotado, pero con una sonrisa de verdadero alivio, y arrastró una mano hasta dejarla sobre la del caballero.

—Efectivamente. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para salvarlos, por eso, por favor, dime todo lo que sepas; necesito de tu ayuda para comenzar a investigar.— Dégel le sonrió y apretó su mano lo más convencido que pudo, aunque sabía que ese individuo ya no tenía posibilidades.— ¿Puedo… puedes mostrarme tus heridas? —

Al escuchar la petición, el otro varón asintió y lentamente llevó las manos hasta el cuello de su larga túnica. Algo en su forma de moverse le provocó angustia a Dégel, pues reflejaba gran incomodidad y un esfuerzo fuera de lo común, como si alguien impidiera sus movimientos. Sin embargo, la angustia se transformó en verdadera preocupación cuando dos finos torrentes de lágrimas humedecieron el rostro cubierto de manchas de tierra y sangre antes de que lograra mostrarle las heridas.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿El dolor…?

—S-Si de verdad… estás aquí para ayudarnos… por favor… te lo suplico… mi-mientras puedas… _huye_ …

A continuación, Dégel dejó de prestar atención a su entorno y los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir el triple de lento.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar la advertencia, pudo ver claramente cómo el corazón el hombre salía proyectado desde su pecho y lo siguiente que percibió fue la calidez de la sangre salpicada en su rostro.

— _Tch, siempre es lo mismo con esta gente, hablando de sobra y luego pidiendo perdón._

Dijo la voz detrás de él, utilizando un tono tan frío y despectivo que al aguador le costó trabajo creer que se trataba del mismo hombre que lo había llevado hasta el albergue.

Le tomó un segundo y medio más comprender que había caído en una trampa.

Al levantar la mirada, se topó con un moreno sonriente, cuyos ojos dorados expresaban gran placer al sostener en su mano el corazón del sujeto que había tratado de advertirle. No solo eso, sino que Amir ya no vestía la túnica; en su lugar resplandecía una vistosa y oscura armadura acompañada de una enorme arpa.

Y no cualquier armadura.

Esa era sin duda una surplice.

—Ni modo, Acuario, por desgracia para ti, tendré que matarte antes de lo esperado.

El azabache levantó su arpa dispuesto a atacar, pero Dégel hizo lo propio y juntó ambas manos en dirección a su nuevo oponente antes de incluso llamar a su armadura dorada.

—Balance of…!

—Diamond…!

Dégel no logró discernir si alguno de los dos había logrado ejecutar su ataque, pues todos los sonidos desaparecieron en favor de un potente y violento estruendo que arrasó con la mitad del refugio. Perdió la imagen de su enemigo y, durante algunos segundos, no pudo ver más que polvo y rocas, estos acompañados de un único rugido sobrecogedor.

—¡PHARAOOOOOH!


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de toda la confusión, el arconte de la onceava casa aprovechó la oportunidad para retroceder y ordenar sus pensamientos. Tosió producto de la tierra levantada y una chispa de alarma se encendió en su mente al recordar que había más personas ahí adentro. Se giró para buscar y socorrer a los sobrevivientes… y descubrió que no había nadie. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Todo había sido una ilusión, salvo por aquel hombre que había muerto frente a sus ojos.

Llamó a la armadura de acuario y pronto estuvo verdaderamente listo para enfrentar al enemigo. No obstante, jamás hubiera imaginado que, de todos los posibles individuos a enfrentar, uno de ellos tuviera que ser precisamente aquel ante el cual toda su tolerancia se convertía en cólera. Sintió que su corazón se disparaba todavía más al ir distinguiendo su silueta entre la tierra y los escombros. No tardó en recordar todo lo ocurrido en Bluegrad y su respiración se volvió irregular al reprimir un gruñido de irritación.

— ¡Radamanthys!

Le gritó al finalmente no tener dudas de su identidad, sus dos brazos firmes y alzados para ejecutar su técnica más poderosa. Sin embargo, algo fuera de lo normal captó su atención enseguida: Wyvern no tenía dirigida su mirada hacia él. Parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia sino hasta escuchar que lo llamaba y, aun así, sus ojos se mostraron reacios a perder de vista al que, al parecer, era su verdadero objetivo.

— ¿¡Por qué demonios estás aquí, tú de todos los malditos caballeros!? — Le gritó, todavía sin mirarlo, pero dejando en claro con su voz que estaba ya muy cabreado.

— Eso es algo que debo preguntar yo, espectro. ¡En la Guerra Santa quedó establecido que Hades y ustedes no podían regresar! — Le respondió el francés no menos fastidiado por aquel encuentro, aunque lo difuso de las circunstancias le había permitido tranquilizarse y analizar mejor la situación. Con cautela, siguió la dirección hacia la que miraban los ojos del dragón del infierno y descubrió que a quien acechaba era a Amir, este de pie con aire despreocupado tocando notas al azar de su arpa, una sonrisa felina curvando sus labios.

— Guarda silencio, maldita sea. No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo. Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque estoy intentando llevar a Pharaoh de regreso al Inframundo.

— ¿Pharaoh… Pharaoh de Esfinge?

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Me confundes con alguien más, Wyvern!

Habló el tercero y su sonrisa se amplió al tener toda la atención sobre él. Con movimientos sigilosos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del refugio, sosteniendo la mirada del juez sin una pizca de temor.

— Recobra el juicio, Pharaoh. No me obligues a tener que matarte para que regreses.— Advirtió el de melena rubia, tan serio que resultaba aún más atemorizante que cuando gritaba al estar molesto. De pronto, la presencia del caballero pareció ejercer todavía más presión en él, pues chasqueó la lengua y le lanzó una mirada furtiva.— Escoria dorada, lo diré solo una vez, así que presta atención: el Inframundo está lidiando con sus propios problemas ahora. Poco después de la Guerra Santa, comenzamos a recibir ataques. Muchos espectros murieron y no regresaron, incluso pese a haber muerto en el mismo Inframundo. Creíamos que eran ustedes, despreciables caballeros de Atenea, así que enviamos tropas a la superficie a averiguar, pero no era así. Alguien quiere acabar con nosotros y en el proceso se apoderaron de Pharaoh. El señor Hades sabía que si llegaban a descubrirnos, podría desatarse otro conflicto y no lo desea. Por eso estoy aquí, para regresar a este espectro a donde pertenece.— Hizo una pequeña pausa y sus ojos volvieron donde el moreno, quien se había detenido para escuchar la historia, como si todo aquello le resultara de lo más entretenido.— Así que hazme un favor y desaparece, antes de que me sobre el tiempo para matarte de una vez por todas.—

—Ah, ah, ¡qué inoportuno eres, Wyvern! — Habló de nuevo el arpista y se llevó una mano a la cadera, la otra descansando sobre su instrumento musical.— ¡Con lo que tuve que esperar para que el Santuario me enviara uno de sus caballeros! Realmente estás acabando con mi paciencia, amigo.— A juzgar por el tono en el que hablaba, Dégel sospechó que aquella falsa sonrisa no tardaría en desaparecer.

— Tu conflicto es con el Inframundo, ¿por qué estás buscando ayuda del Santuario? Si lo que buscas es una alianza, te advierto que…

—¡Ahahaha! ¡Qué correcto, qué formal! ¡Tan digno de un caballero! Deberías aprender de él.—Exclamó, esta vez maravillado. El rubio solo emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.— Te equivocas, mi estimado Dégel de Acuario. No busco una alianza, busco información acerca de alguien, pero nadie en el Inframundo lo ha visto de nuevo desde que acabó esa guerra santa de la que tanto hablan. Así que, si allá abajo no tienen idea, supongo que Atenea sí conocerá su paradero. Después de todo, él estaba justo en el limbo entre los dos bandos.— Habló con verdadera admiración.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Tan frágil… no tiene a dónde ir. Es el único que merece la salvación, así que no te preocupes por una alianza, caballero: mi señor también pretende aniquilarlos a ustedes de todos modos.

—¿Tu señor…?

—Ra.

Fue como un murmullo. El espectro de esfinge exhaló el nombre de su deidad y, luego, en un movimiento demasiado ágil, hizo estremecer las cuerdas de su arpa.

Por supuesto, Radamanthys no había dejado de acecharlo y reaccionó al unísono, ejecutando su poderosa técnica. Como resultado del choque de cosmos y ataques sonoros, el resto del albergue saltó por los aires, completamente destruido. Dégel alcanzó a cubrirse utilizando el Ice Coffin como escudo, aunque este quedó hecho trizas en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Pharaoh, regresa!

— ¡Larga vida al señor Ra!

Escuchó la voz exasperada de Radamanthys y la risueña y enérgica voz de Amir, o Pharaoh, quien fuera, y no tardó en correr tras ellos. Wyvern no se contendría en su intento de hacer que el otro espectro recobrara la razón y eso implicaba un riesgo importante para las personas de la ciudad.

Al llegar al exterior, sus prioridades cambiaron drásticamente. Ya había gente en el suelo y algunas casas estaban convertidas en escombros producto de la explosión. Las personas corrían despavoridas hacia el otro lado de la ciudad y ambos espectros estaban suspendidos en el aire, frente a frente. Dégel ayudó a los heridos a alejarse y trató al mismo tiempo de no perder de vista a la extraña oposición.

—Dime dónde se encuentra Ra.— Exigió el Wyvern, claramente al borde de perder los estribos.

—No seas estúpido.—Se burló el otro espectro.— Aunque lo diga, te faltan vidas para enfrentarte a él. Te hará desaparecer como a la llama de una vela. Ahora, si me lo permites, yo estaba conversando con un caballero.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a replicar. Pharaoh descendió y aterrizó frente a Acuario, quien había apartado a todos los heridos y se mantenía alerta a la batalla. Al encontrarse cara a cara, el moreno volvió a sonreír.

—Necesito que le preguntes a Atenea por la ubicación de Bhal.

—¿Bhal?

—Ah, cierto… ustedes lo conocen como Bennu.

—¡No quieras tomarme el pelo!

Radamanthys profirió el último grito y este se convirtió en la fuente de un nuevo ataque. Dégel volvió a cubrirse utilizando el Ice Coffin, pero no contó con que el espectro de Esfinge se escondería detrás de él para protegerse.

—¡No intervengas en esto, con un demonio, escoria! —Ladró el dragón.

—¡Tú eres el único que está interfiriendo con una civilizada conversación, bastardo! — Estalló por fin el espectro dominado por la voluntad de Ra.

—Regresa al Inframundo, Radamanthys, los asuntos de la superficie los atenderemos quienes estamos encargados de velar por la superficie.

—Solo estás dificultando mi trabajo, basura ateniense. Ese infeliz de Ra está atacando al Inframundo, tomó control de un espectro y está buscando a otro para hacer lo mismo. Si vino a la superficie es porque pretende generar un conflicto entre Hades y Atenea ¡Y lo está logrando porque tú no me dejas llevar a cabo mi deber!

Hubo un breve silencio. Dégel, por mucho que Wyvern fuera insoportable, no podía quitarle razón. Así como tampoco podía ignorar que Pharaoh hubiera declarado abiertamente su hostilidad hacia el Santuario ni que estuviera generando caos en un pueblo inocente. Lo viera por donde lo viera…

—…En ese caso, este problema nos concierne a ambos.—

Solo quedaba una opción. La opción más sensata, aunque no la más agradable.

El rostro del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de ira, pues no había necesitado mucho para llegar a la misma conclusión. Sin embargo, una tercera persona estaba en desacuerdo y antes de que los seguidores de los dioses griegos pudieran darse cuenta, se había desplazado hacia la retaguardia del dragón.

— En lo que a mí respecta, puedes irte directo al infierno.

Le dijo en un susurro. Justo después, le asestó un golpe brutal con el arpa, mandándolo cielo abajo hasta aterrizar violentamente contra el suelo.

El arconte de la onceava casa, por su parte, aprovechó la apertura para atacar al ahora seguidor del dios egipcio.

—Aurora Execution!

Exclamó. De súbito, el ambiente se tornó gélido. Una imponente tormenta se ciñó sobre el espectro moreno y lo congeló lo bastante como para mandarlo también a tierra. El peso muerto crujió con fuerza al impactar y el hielo se quebró. Poco después, Pharaoh se reincorporó, ensangrentado y sucio, y sus ojos se abrieron profusamente al comprobar con horror que su arpa se había roto durante el ataque.

Con una expresión vacía, desprovista de toda emoción, el de Esfinge levantó la mirada para fulminar a Dégel.

— Esta me la vas a pagar, maldito gusano.

Sentenció. Luego, retrocedió un paso y un portal se abrió a su espalda, brindándole una ruta de escape antes de que el paladín ateniense pudiera hacer algo más.

Así, tan de pronto como había comenzado todo, se había quedado solo, en medio de un pueblo colmado de temor y caos.

Por desgracia, la tensa calma no duró demasiado. Apenas había recuperado un ritmo normal de respiración cuando un fuerte estremecimiento lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. _Los inhibidores._

 _Los benditos inhibidores._

Las imágenes bailaron fugazmente en su memoria y recordó que había dejado su equipaje atado a los camellos antes de entrar al refugio. Volteó rápido en dirección a los establos y eso solo sirvió para confirmar la pésima realidad: ahí donde habían estado los camellos, ahora solo reposaban varias paredes caídas. Un vacío se instaló en su estómago, tenía que regresar cuanto antes al Santuario o correría peligro verdadero y lo sabía muy bien. Técnicamente, había cumplido con su misión y aunque lamentara no poder conocer más acerca de aquel país, tenía dos grandes motivos para marcharse.

Una vez trazado el plan de acción a seguir, dio la media vuelta y apresuró el paso lo que más pudo, o bien, lo más lejos que pudo llegar, pues no contaba con que cierto espectro de cornamenta y mal carácter había recobrado la consciencia y se encontraba, en efecto, el triple de cabreado.

El aguador lo supo de la peor forma: el suelo bajo sus pies cedió y se convirtió en fragmentos de roca un segundo antes de salir él mismo proyectado por los aires.

—¡Maldito seas, Acuario! ¡Te maldigo! ¡¿Cómo es que cada vez que me encuentro contigo, todo acaba en desastre!?—

Radamanthys bramó, expeliendo una cantidad alarmante de cosmos. Dégel se recuperó apenas pudo, se puso de pie y, por mucho que su orgullo y sus deseos de enfrentarse al dragón le hicieran arder la sangre, le dio la espalda y pugnó por alejarse lo más rápido posible. Había sido capaz de percibir muy claramente no era solo cosmos lo que emanaba del Wyvern. Si se quedaba un segundo más, estaría metido en problemas. Problemas serios.

Evidentemente, el rubio no tenía idea de la situación en la que se encontraba el aguador y poco le importaba. Estaba más ocupado lidiando con el irrefrenable deseo de terminar de una vez por todas con esa absurda rivalidad; solo los términos impuestos a los espectros al finalizar la Guerra Santa lo ayudaban a contenerse. Si se le ocurría matar a Dégel, Atenea estaría en todo su derecho de sellarlos definitivamente. Y también estaba lo de Ra, ese maldito dios egipcio que estaba mermando poco a poco las fuerzas del Inframundo en su propio terreno. Demasiados pensamientos. Demasiados riesgos para alguien de temperamento tan relativo.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo salir todo en un rugido que destruyó ventanas y terminó de derribar las paredes que no había sucumbido al enfrentamiento anterior. En cosa de segundos, estaba volando en línea recta hacia el aguador, cegado de ira, listo para asumir las consecuencias de su deshonroso colapso.

Lo que Radamanthys no sospechaba era que su proceder sería mucho más cuestionable que una simple y burda paliza a un santo con el que no podía simpatizar.

Tuvo pleno control de sus acciones al momento en que derribó al ateniense con una sola arremetida de todo su peso.

Todavía tenía control de sus acciones cuando dieron vueltas por el suelo terroso mientras daban y recibían puñetazos por igual.

No se percató de que había comenzado a perder el control cuando vio a Dégel levantarse tras un último golpe para luego alejarse con demasiada urgencia, provocándole el impulso (sensato y comprensible según él) de seguirlo. Porque por supuesto que no dejaría escapar al condenado infeliz que había permitido que Pharaoh volviera a reunirse con Ra.

Comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien cuando el paladín de Acuario no encontró nada mejor que refugiarse tras una puerta. Una absurda y mundana puerta. Y se sintió todavía más ofendido, pues ese comportamiento difería demasiado del que mostraba durante las habituales rencillas que tenían cada vez que respiraban el mismo aire.

—Si me estás subestimando y crees que una simple puerta de madera basta para evitarme, me aseguraré de que entiendas muy bien qué tan enorme es la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades.

Amenazó el Wyvern, ya no tan iracundo, pero sí terriblemente obsesionado con la idea de hacer trizas la puerta con todo y muro para enfrentar a su oponente. Es más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento preciso en que habían ingresado a una de las propiedades que había resistido a medias el enfrentamiento contra Esfinge.

—No me considero tan descuidado como para subestimarte y, aunque quisiera… quisiera golpearte con todas mis fuerzas… estoy tratando de evitar un combate sin motivos. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, intento… alejarme, así que… en otra ocasión, te demostraré claramente quién es más fuerte. Ahora… por ahora, vete. O deja que me marche.—

Aquel discurso sirvió para frenar al rubio. No tanto por las palabras, sino por el modo en el que las había dicho, como si se estuviese cubriendo la boca o estuviera invirtiendo una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para fingir que estaba sereno como siempre. Inevitablemente, frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Estás huyendo de nuestra batalla?

— Tómalo como quieras y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

Nuevamente, reinó el silencio. Así fue que Radamanthys pudo escuchar la respiración del otro lado. Y sus sospechas aumentaron: Acuario estaba tramando algo.  
Retrocedió un paso, como sopesando la invitación a ganar aquel encuentro gracias a la cobardía del paladín, pero su orgullo le gritó a última hora que eso tenía que ser un engaño, por lo que avanzó cinco pasos más, llevándose por delante la puerta hasta con los goznes.

—¡Si acaso piensas que puedes engañarme…!

—¡NO ABRAS!

Después del grito, sintió una bofetada, una tan fuerte que lo dejó paralizado en su lugar. No había sido literal, pues Dégel se las había arreglado para llegar hasta el rincón opuesto de la habitación en lo que a él le tomó dejar caer la puerta para tratar de respirar. La bofetada a la que Radamanthys se refería era una mucho más peligrosa y difícil de evitar: un golpe de olor. En esos pocos segundos de diálogo, la habitación se había impregnado del aroma de Dégel. El aroma de su sudor, de su pelo, de su piel, de su cosmos. Radamanthys supo que no tendría dificultades para diferenciar cada uno, aunque todos pertenecieran a la misma persona: su detestable enemigo, el que en ese mismo instante lo observaba con una desconfianza muy diferente de la habitual plasmada en su rostro.

Fue entonces que todas sus sospechas y todas las incongruencias se dirigieron como petardos hacia una misma dirección. El Wyvern palideció, todavía clavado al piso y tratando de sobrellevar el aturdimiento que le había provocado el golpe de feromonas, aunque una vocecita en su interior le había confirmado que era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de que ya había perdido el control de sus impulsos.

—Tiene que ser una broma.

—No te acerques. Si te quedas ahí… puedo utilizar la ventana…

—Si te mueves, te arrancaré los dos brazos y que el señor Hades me borre de la faz de la Tierra.

El silencio más tenso hasta el momento se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos quería moverse, o mejor dicho, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por aferrarse a ese último hilo de consciencia que se negaba a sucumbir al instinto. Los dos sabían a la perfección que estaban a punto de saltar al vacío acompañados por la persona que más despreciaban en todo el mundo y, a su vez, eso les provocaba aún más ansia por hacerlo. Y más urgencia por alejarse cuanto antes. Si seguían así, tarde o temprano uno de los dos, o los dos, terminarían perdiendo el juicio.

Era una batalla silenciosa, parecía como si dos personas estuvieran mirándose desde extremos opuestos en una habitación, pero Dégel tenía claro que nunca había puesto tanto empeño en controlarse. Así que decidió actuar primero. Inhaló, sin apartar sus ojos de los del dragón heráldico, cada uno pudiendo notar como las pupilas del otro comenzaban a dilatarse, y al exhalar, concentró todo su cosmos en sus piernas para salir por la bendita ventana.

Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, no resultó. Ya no podía decidir con propiedad si era bueno o malo, pues Radamanthys reaccionó a la par y lo aplastó sin delicadeza alguna contra la pared. Y de pronto había dejado de importar.

No podrían decirle que no lo había intentado.

De verdad que lo había intentado.

Pero eso ya daba igual, estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose tocar como para pensar en las consecuencias morales que ese encuentro pudiera traer.

A partir del primer contacto entre sus cuerpos, la situación aumentó rápidamente de nivel. En algún momento, su armadura y la surplice de Wyvern dejaron de cubrirlos. La mente de Dégel estaba hecha un desastre, pero ya no prestaba atención al 90% de su ser que le gritaba advertencias; no, ahora solo importaba ese sagrado 10% que lo estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca creyó que podría ni mucho menos con el espectro que se estaba tomando su tiempo para inspeccionar cada centímetro de fría piel.

Para Radamanthys, todo el amplio repertorio de comandos y procedimientos que tenía metido en la cabeza se redujo en segundos a instrucciones básicas: Pared, armadura, surplice. Gracias a ese primer puñado de palabras, había conseguido tener a Dégel empotrado contra la muralla y sin armadura antes de que fuera consciente de ello. Cuando el aguador le echó los brazos encima, Radamanthys recibió una nueva tanda de palabras: cuerpo, ropa, cama. Y como el Wyvern era obediente, siguió las órdenes sin siquiera detenerse a cuestionarlas.

Con sus dos manos, recorrió cuanto tuvo a su alcance de la figura ateniense. A pesar de este aún llevaba puesta las prendas de debajo de la armadura, no le costó ningún trabajo encontrar sus dos pezones y de pronto tuvo la imperante necesidad de dejarle marcas. Sabía que Dégel tenía una piel blanca, insoportablemente blanca, y moría por mancillarla utilizando todo a cuanto pudiera echar mano, incluyendo los dientes. Bajó con ambas palmas por el torso ajeno hasta llegar a su cintura y le tironeó la prenda superior para tratar de quitársela por las buenas, pero estaba bien sujeta dentro del pantalón, por lo que tuvo que bajar todavía más. Aquí, Radamanthys se sorprendió: Dégel tenía una cintura estrecha y unas caderas enormes que lo invitaban a enterrar las uñas.

Hasta el momento, había mantenido la vista perdida en el mar de cabellos esmeralda, mientras el aguador gruñía, jadeaba y restregaba su cara contra la de él, poniendo en evidencia que necesitaba mucho más que un poco de roce; sin embargo, la información que le entregaron sus manos lo obligó a desplazar la vista. De inmediato, se arrepintió: tal y como lo sospechaba, la erección del acuariano estaba presionando contra su pelvis. El rubio trató de pasar por alto el detalle y confirmó la ubicación de sus dos manos. El razonamiento consecuente solo pudo finalizar en una idea: si tenía caderas anchas…

Por todo el panteón. No podría volver a verlo jamás del mismo modo, aunque en ese momento fue la gloria comprobar que su trasero era igual de generoso. Apretó con sus dos manos, más que dispuesto a dejar huella de su paso por allí, y así fue que consiguió que Dégel gimiera por primera vez. El arrepentimiento y la satisfacción aparecieron al mismo tiempo, pues ese suave y lascivo sonido había bastado para que su propia erección se uniera a la fiesta y eso dolía como los mil demonios. Gruñó, impaciente, y con un solo tirón desencajó la camiseta de debajo del pantalón. Todavía podía hacer sufrir al peliverde un poco más.

Dégel no se resistió a que lo despojaran de la ropa. Si era honesto, él habría evitado el preludio y ya lo habría estado montado felizmente con todo y armadura puesta, porque vaya que lo necesitaba y ese maldito infeliz de Radamanthys solo estaba procurando placer para él mismo. Qué fastidio, le daban ganas de…

Oh, santo dios. ¿Ese sonido había salido de él? No podía estar seguro. El condenado espectro acababa de quitarle la camiseta y… y esa era una lengua dentro de su boca. Y esos eran sus dientes. Eran sus dientes ¿verdad? Lastimando sus labios, ni siquiera le había dejado hablar. Mejor dicho, le había quitado el habla. Es que ¿quién querría hablar cuando estaba recibiendo un beso de semejante calidad? Por Zeus bendito y celestial en las alturas, volvió a gemir, esta vez porque una mano, que estaba seguro no era suya, dejó su trasero solo para instalarse en su entrepierna sin ninguna clase de recato y ejerció presión y fricción sin importarle nada, ocasionándole tantas descargas eléctricas que llegaron a temblarle las piernas.

En algún momento, volvió a cerrar los ojos y su última gota de decencia se resquebrajó en favor del placer, sus caderas reaccionaron al movimiento y no tardó en frotarse a propósito contra esa ágil y confiada mano. Hubo un ruido sedoso en el piso. Esos… habían sido sus pantalones y el resto de su dignidad. Y él, él estaba correspondiendo a todo, a cada beso, mordida y caricia ¿cierto? Necesitaba saber que estaba al mismo nivel. No podía ser menos, así que tomó impulso de la pared y cargó con todo hacia el frente: se aseguraría de enseñarle al Wyvern cómo eran los verdaderos besos franceses.

El británico no tenía nada de qué quejarse y con eso quería decir que realmente se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba sorprendido en el buen sentido y en el mal sentido. En el bueno porque Acuario estaba superando todas sus expectativas y en el malo precisamente por lo mismo. Es decir, por favor, estaba disfrutando de las mordidas que el aguador le dejaba en los labios, de los profundos arañazos en su espalda y de los magníficos, oh, fabulosos, sublimes, gemidos que presionaba contra su boca cada vez que le tocaba algún área sensible. Ni en sus más locas fantasías (en las que por supuesto Dégel jamás había participado) había llegado a imaginar que le saltaría de esa forma. Tuvo que retroceder un paso y sujetarlo con fuerza de los muslos, apenas a tiempo para respirar antes de que un potente beso con lengua incluida le arrancara el aliento. Entonces supo que tenía que obedecer a la última instrucción: Una cama. ¿Dónde se suponía que encontrara una maldita cama en ese…?

Oh, aguarda. Justo a su derecha había una y… ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo habían llegado los dos hasta ahí?

De cualquier modo, ahí estaba la cama. Así que retrocedió como pudo y se dejó caer. Aprovechó la postura para terminar de conocer el cuerpo siempre odiado y solo ahora apreciado de su eterno enemigo, y sus manos terminaron juntas otra vez, tanteando la última zona que le quedaba por reclamar. Radamanthys no permaneció mucho más en esa postura, rápidamente giró y se ganó encima de Dégel, todavía tratando de adivinar cómo eran capaces de respirar mientras hacían todo lo demás.

El arconte de la onceava casa también agradeció la idea de utilizar el lecho para seguir, pues su espalda ya resentía todos los golpes contra la pared. Mientras estuvo encima del rubio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que era que él fuese un alfa. Por qué, de todos, tenía que ser él un alfa. Le hacía sentir que era sumamente injusto, al menos hasta que rotaron y quedó abajo. Entonces, le complació por completo que fuera un alfa. Y, por todos los dioses, qué buen alfa. Aunque se seguía sintiendo en desventaja, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto y dejó de morderlo un instante para quitarle también la ropa. El espectro captó la idea y no se resistió. Pronto, ambos estuvieron en las mismas condiciones y el onceavo santo de oro se dio la libertad de contemplar a su oponente antes de utilizar sus manos.

El dragón inglés se dejó tocar, se estremeció cuando los fríos dedos franceses le acariciaron los pezones y llegó incluso a jadear cuando bajaron por su abdomen hasta el ombligo. Dégel se mostró complacido y tuvo toda la intención de bajar todavía más, pero el juez del inframundo se inclinó de pronto y comenzó a morder y succionar el torso indefenso del peliverde. A partir de ese momento, el santo ya no pudo callarse. Radamanthys utilizó su lengua hasta dejar ambos pezones duros y el aguador se quedó paralizado del placer, con sus dos manos empuñadas contra el abdomen del dragón. El rubio sonrió, ya era suficiente de juegos. No obstante, antes de continuar, volteó a Dégel y rápidamente se acomodó encima de él.

—¿Ra… Aa-aah! —

Victoria. Wyvern se sintió terriblemente complacido al escuchar la voz desecha de Acuario al introducir el primer dedo lo más profundo que pudo de una sola vez. Pudo detectar el cuerpo tenso del aguador los primeros segundos, cómo llegaba casi a retorcerse tratando de acostumbrarse y… y de pronto se detuvo. Se relajó de un segundo a otro y sus manos dejaron de estrujar las sábanas revueltas. La sonrisa en labios del inglés desapareció, pero no se dignó a preguntar.

Y qué bien que no lo hizo, pues Dégel volteó lentamente y todos los pensamientos del Wyvern se convirtieron en agua y se fueron por el retrete cuando vio su expresión de inconformidad a juego con sus mejillas rojas y su voz agitada.

—Si me estás subestimando y crees que un simple dedo basta para satisfacerme, me aseguraré de que entiendas muy bien qué tan enorme es la diferencia entre nuestras capacidades.

Lo amenazó con las exactas mismas palabras que él le había dirigido no una hora atrás. El rubio quedó boquiabierto. Eso, **_eso,_** era de lo que estaba hablando. Dégel era la prueba viviente de que un omega en celo podía destruir todos los límites de la imaginación. Y por si fuera poco, parecía que acababa de leerle la mente, pues una sonrisa, _una jodida sonrisa burlesca, por el Estigia y todo lo que hay más allá,_ se adueñó de su boca, esto segundos antes de que algo en su cabeza le sugiriera que era buena idea separar las piernas y alzar las caderas para desvanecer la aparente falta de motivación del dragón.

— Te estoy esperando, alfa.

Con esas últimas palabras, Radamanthys quedó destrozado.

Reconoció que había perdido la batalla y le suplicó perdón a Hades antes de abalanzarse sobre el despreciable caballero de oro, completamente resignado y dispuesto a follar y disfrutar de ello como no lo había hecho en años.

.v.v.v.

°o°O°O°o°

.v.v.v.

—Hm…

—Ah…

—Aquí.

—¡Hnn!

—Hmf…

—¡Ra… Rad-ah! ¡Radam…!

—¿Acá?

—¡Hha… ahh!

El cuerpo del francés volvió a sacudirse con fuerza debajo suyo, aunque no logró llevarlo al orgasmo. ¿Tal vez era muy pronto? ¿Cuántas veces lo había logrado ya? Al echar un vistazo fugaz al cielo, claramente visible a través de la porción de techo que faltaba, calculó que eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Tardó un poco en asimilarlo, pues estaba más atento a la profundidad que alcanzaba con cada embestida al interior del caballero, además de procurar no perder el ritmo al que una de sus manos ayudaba al peliverde a masturbarse. Después de la primera ronda, había decidido no tener más expectativas, pues hasta el momento su adversario las había superado todas. Se había enfocado en disfrutar y vaya que lo había hecho. Los omegas requerían de mucha atención durante su época de celo y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía afortunado de ser él quien pudiera hacerse cargo por sí solo de este omega en particular. Todo lo que habían hecho era plenamente inconcebible en otras circunstancias. Si tenía alguna misión, o si el aguador la tenía, en realidad no lo recordaba. Solo podía convencerse de que estar dentro suyo era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado y, a juzgar por los gritos ajenos, tenerlo a él dentro tampoco debía estar tan mal.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tenía su fin, la magia se acababa, y para ellos dos eso significaba despertar del mejor sueño _erótico_ de la historia solo para aterrizar de golpe en una realidad de pesadilla.

Wyvern había retomado las embestidas llenas de vigor, tomando al ateniense de las caderas para llevarlo hacia atrás cada vez que él arremetía. Se sentía increíble para los dos, el rubio sabía que estaba a punto de tener un nuevo orgasmo y deseaba hacerlo adentro. Dégel no se había quejado ninguna de las veces anteriores, ni siquiera cuando estuvo arriba, cumpliendo su fugaz anhelo de montarlo, por lo que estaba de sobra preguntar. No obstante, su cerebro le envió segundos antes del clímax una última palabra clave: mordida.

Sin disminuir el ritmo de las penetraciones, Radamanthys recorrió la espalda ajena con la mirada y comprobó que, en efecto, estaba repleta de mordidas y marcas de diversa naturaleza. Pero todavía quedaba un lugar impune, escondido detrás de la espesa melena de color esmeralda. ¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo sabrían los demás alfa que ese omega era suyo si no le veían una marca en el cuello? Tenía que hacer un trabajo completo, así que se inclinó. Dejó de tomarle las caderas al caballero de oro para apoyarse en ambos brazos, pero no hubo cambio alguno, pues el galo se había acostumbrado al ritmo y no necesitaba guía para mantenerlo.

Radamanthys despejó la zona escogida y le mordió el cuello con fuerza justo cuando vació su último orgasmo en el interior de Dégel.

Y decía último porque, en el preciso instante en que se llevó a cabo la mordida, los gritos de placer se desvanecieron y fue como si las miles de luces de satisfacción que los mantenían ciegos se apagaran de golpe, permitiéndoles ver de nuevo con claridad. El santo y el espectro reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, recordaron todo lo que habían pasado, el por qué estaban ahí en Egipto en primer lugar y **_cómo_** habían terminado en esa cama. Radamanthys pensó en lo que significaba haber mordido a Dégel, ambos asimilaron lo que implicaba haber dejado esa marca, y el mundo se les fue a los pies.

Tuvieron tiempo hasta que el nudo del Wyvern regresó a su tamaño normal y les permitió separarse para procesar el gran desastre que acababan de cometer. La peor metida de pata de todas sus vidas. Atormentados, perfectamente conscientes de todo lo que habían dicho y hecho, de lo mucho que habían disfrutado el uno del otro pese a que la verdad era que no podían ni verse a la cara. Había sido un espantoso y colosal error.

No volvieron a hablar. No volvieron a cruzar miradas. En silencio, recogieron sus pertenencias, Radamanthys desapareció tras un portal de regreso al Inframundo y Dégel se dirigió al puerto en busca del primer barco que pudiera llevarlo a Grecia.

La misión había traído el peor resultado posible para él.


	3. Chapter 3

La cámara del Patriarca estaba sumergida en un gran silencio, pero no un silencio cómodo de esos que uno disfrutaba al leer; no, era un silencio de tensión e inquietud, uno que se había prolongado más de diez minutos luego de que Atenea les comunicara la información que había conseguido Dégel, aunque la diosa solo había necesitado hablarles acerca de Ra y el Inframundo, pues la otra mitad de la historia hablaba por si sola tanto en el rostro del francés como en su aroma.

Por supuesto, Kardia había sido el primero en enterarse. Había bajado a buscarlo a la casa de Aries y su rostro por poco no se había deformado al detectar una esencia imperante sobre el aroma natural de su amigo. Los insultos tardaron aproximadamente medio minuto en aparecer, llovieron de la boca del escorpión al confirmar con la vista lo que su olfato le decía: a Dégel lo había mordido aquel bastardo de Radamanthys.

El escandaloso ascenso de ambos hasta la cámara del Patriarca atrajo por sí solo al resto de los caballeros. Una vez arriba, Atenea y Sage se sorprendieron de que los trece estuvieran reunidos e hizo pasar primero al onceavo de ellos para que diera su reporte. Ya después, autorizó a pasar al resto: la situación, ambas situaciones, eran de importancia y gravedad mayor.

Ahora, se encontraban reunidos todos los santos, el Patriarca y la diosa, pero ninguno se animaba a tratar cualquiera de los dos temas.

Hasta que finalmente alguien lo dijo. Todas las miradas de los presentes se giraron hacia el portador de la armadura de capricornio.

—Ese niño no puede nacer.

—El Cid, eso es…

—Capricornio tiene razón y todos opinamos igual, Sísifo.—La tercera voz en alzarse fue la del gemelo mayor.

Volvió a surgir el silencio, todos apartaron la mirada. Era una situación difícil.

—Por lo que sugieres que lo pierda a propósito ¿es eso?—Esta vez, quien habló fue Kardia, alejado de cualquier sonrisa o intento de bromas. Estaba más hastiado que nunca y sus feromonas se mezclaban con las del resto de sus compañeros, todos tensos por las circunstancias.

—No se tiene registros de que algo así haya ocurrido antes y no sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.—Respondió El Cid.— Con todo respeto, Atenea, puede que nazca y sea un niño como cualquier otro, pero puede nazca y Hades venga a reclamarlo; después de todo, uno de los padres es un espectro y ¿qué haríamos? ¿Entregarlo? Puede que el mismo niño resulte ser un espectro y ponga en riesgo la vida de uno de nuestros compañeros. No estoy de acuerdo con permitir que una potencial amenaza se desarrolle dentro de las doce casas, mucho menos estando tan cerca de usted.

Esa era la sentencia de la primera postura y nadie se atrevió a rebatir. Kardia chasqueó la lengua y abrió la boca para criticar la falta de coraje de los demás santos, pero la joven diosa se adelantó y aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—Es verdad que se trata de una situación sin precedentes y sé que muchos no saben qué postura tener, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer tú, Dégel?

Con esa pregunta, todas las miradas se concentraron en el aludido, quien tuvo la entereza de mantener la vista en alto al contestar.

—Haré lo que usted decida que es pertinente, Atenea.

Con eso, el santo de Acuario no rechazaba la posibilidad de perderlo ni de tenerlo.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos si dará resultado ¿verdad? ¿No es demasiado pronto para decidir qué hacer con un niño que no saben si va a existir?

La sugerencia la dijo Regulus en voz alta, con un tono curioso y despreocupado, completamente fuera de juego con la seriedad que requería una reunión de aquel tipo, aunque no por eso dejaba de tener razón, pues apenas habían transcurrido dos días.

Así, el joven santo de Leo se las arregló para abatir el ambiente de tensión sin tener consciencia real de haberlo hecho. Los ánimos se relajaron con rapidez y Atenea agradeció que Regulus hubiera regresado a tiempo de su última misión.

—En ese caso, lo más importante ahora es discutir qué haremos con Ra.

El siguiente en entrar al diálogo fue Shion. Por fin, todos asintieron y pudieron colocar sus mentes a trabajar en la misma dirección.

—Si lo que Esfinge dijo es cierto, Ra está buscando a Bennu para convertirlo en su aliado.

—En ese caso, hay que encontrar al Bennu cuanto antes.

—Pero ¿por qué están atacando al Inframundo y por qué quieren a esos dos espectros en particular?

—Además, amenazaron directamente al Santuario. Es una declaración de guerra.

—Necesitamos más información.

—Entonces ¿todos los ataques que han ocurrido últimamente son enfrentamientos entre los espectros y los aliados de Ra?

—Si encontramos a Bennu primero y lo mantenemos vigilado, será cuestión de tiempo para que veamos a Esfinge o a los otros.

El diálogo se avivó con rapidez, todos brindaron sus opiniones y propusieron estrategias para dar con el espectro perdido o para recaudar más información, hasta que una voz en particular dejó a todas las demás en silencio.

—Yo sé dónde se encuentra Kagaho.— Dijo Libra. Las miradas se detuvieron sobre él, cada una más sorprendida que la anterior.

—Dohko…—Susurró Atenea, sin tener muy claro cómo formular las preguntas a continuación. El chino tenía una expresión seria como pocas veces.

—Está en Rozan, está viviendo en mi antigua casa.—Comenzó a explicar, mirando consecutivamente a cada uno de sus compañeros.— Volvimos a encontrarnos cuando fui a Rozan a colocar el sello. Estaba muy perturbado, así que le permití quedarse. No quise decirle a nadie, lo siento.—Hizo una pequeña pausa, como si aún le costara trabajo asimilar lo que iba a decir.— Atenea, él… era en realidad un caballero ¿verdad? —

La historia narrada por el de libra los dejó con una enorme consternación, pero la pregunta final causó que algunos incluso llegaran a exclamar. En conjunto, la atención se volcó hacia la joven diosa, quien mantenía un semblante triste al momento de asentir.

—Estaba destinado a ser el caballero de bronce del Fénix, pero terminó convirtiéndose en el espectro de Bennu.

—A eso se refería Pharaoh.

Susurró el acuariano, capturando de nueva cuenta el interés de sus compañeros.

—¿Dégel? —Intervino Dohko.

—Pharaoh mencionó que Bennu estaba en el limbo entre ambos bandos. A eso se refería y tal vez por eso lo quiere.

—No solo se trata de eso.—Añadió Hasgard, preocupado por la mención a Kagaho.— Si lo piensan bien, la Esfinge y el Bennu tienen algo en común: están relacionados con los dioses egipcios.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el tal Ra puede controlarlos? —Atajó Manigoldo, un poco ansioso por las conclusiones que comenzaban a aparecer.

—Hasta ahora, tiene sentido que ese dios haya atacado el Inframundo buscando a sus dos aliados y que luego haya buscado información con nosotros ya que el Bennu debía ser un caballero. Pero ¿por qué declaró su hostilidad hacia el Santuario? —Volvió a hablar Sísifo.

—Ra es el dios egipcio de la vida, la muerte y la resurrección.— Explicó Asmita, callado hasta el momento.

—Así que… ahora que Hades no está ¿planea atacar a Atenea para apoderarse de la Tierra?—

Esa pregunta la formuló Albafica y resumió los pensamientos de todos en el salón. Una vez más, el silencio les permitió reordenar sus conjeturas y digerir el peso de la noticia. El semblante de Sage y el de Sasha se llenaron de inquietud y los santos intercambiaron miradas unos con otros. Dégel dudó un momento, pero decidió hablar de todas formas.

—El juez de Wyvern dijo que los ataques al Inframundo comenzaron poco después de que Hades perdiera la Guerra Santa y eso fue hace más de un año.

—¿Sugieres que el tal Ra tiene otras intenciones?— Lo cuestionó Kardia.

—No estoy seguro, pero me resulta sospechoso que su primer objetivo fuera el Inframundo y no el Santuario directamente.

—Dijiste que los espectros que murieron no revivieron a pesar de haber sido aniquilados en el mismo Inframundo, ¿no es posible que le haya estado robando sus subordinados a Hades para volverlos parte de su propio ejército? — Preguntó Defteros.

—Es posible, pero también me da la impresión de que está intentando enfrentarnos con Hades nuevamente. —Asintió el de cabellos verdes.— Los espectros han estado viniendo a la superficie a averiguar quién los ataca y han surgido enfrentamientos que han dejado muchos heridos, quienes nos piden ayuda a nosotros. ¿No es extraño que no hayamos encontrado rastro alguno del ejército de Ra?

—Querían que nos encontráramos con los espectros.—Concluyó El Cid. Acuario asintió.

—Y ellos creían que éramos nosotros quienes los estaban atacando.

—Más parece el dios de la cobardía. Gran pedazo de cabrón.—Escupió Manigoldo y nadie lo regañó. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

Antes de que las deducciones continuaran, Sage alzó la voz.

—De cualquier modo, estas solo son las primeras conjeturas y aún no disponemos de toda la información. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es estar alerta, salir a buscar pistas sobre Ra… y tal vez prepararnos para una nueva guerra.— Concluyó. Los caballeros dorados asintieron, notando como una nueva carga de pesadumbre se instalaba en el ánimo colectivo.

—Lo primero es… Dohko.—Le llamó Atenea con cierta urgencia.— Debes hablar con Kagaho. Siento que quizás lo mejor sea que esté aquí en el Santuario, donde podamos brindarle protección y, en caso de que lo ataquen, tendremos guerreros de sobra para atrapar a Esfinge o a cualquier aliado de Ra.

—A la orden, Atenea.— El castaño asintió firmemente, aunque en el fondo le disgustaba la idea de tener que perturbar la vida pacífica que llevaba el Bennu ahora. De pronto, una fuerte mano se detuvo en su hombro y lo siguiente que vio el chino fue una enorme sonrisa.

—Te acompañaré a Rozan, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Kagaho por última vez.

—Ah, comenzaba a preocuparme que el viaje resultara aburrido. Bienvenido a bordo, Hasgard.

—Si ese es el caso, sugiero que Manigoldo y yo vayamos al Inframundo para vigilar. Tal vez encontremos alguna actividad sospechosa.

—Será un paseo del terror. Cuenta conmigo.— El de Cáncer dio un golpecito de aprobación en la espalda del virginiano.

—Albafica y yo nos quedaremos en el Santuario, el primer y el último templo no deben permanecer vacíos si la mayoría de nosotros saldrá.— Acotó Shion luego de un breve intercambio de miradas con el caballero de Piscis.

—Nosotros los mantendremos a todos en contacto.— Aspros habló por ambos. Defteros solo asintió.

—Iré al castillo Heinstein. Si están buscando a un espectro, no hay duda de que llegarán a sitios que estén relacionados con ellos.—Afirmó El Cid.

—¿En serio iremos a Egipto? ¡Genial! —

Se escuchó de pronto un grito de alegría. Al prestar atención, pudieron ver cómo Sísifo sonreía sin remedio ante el entusiasmo de su sobrino. Para confirmar lo que el grito ya había aclarado, Sagitario levantó la mirada hacia Atenea.

—Regulus y yo iremos a Egipto, retomaremos la misión de Dégel y ayudaremos a los afectados. Si se trata de un dios egipcio, lo mejor es comenzar recabando datos en su lugar de origen.

Sasha contempló llena de afecto y de agradecimiento cómo los santos se ponían de acuerdo y se preparaban de inmediato para abordar una situación tan peligrosa. Se llevó las manos al pecho y les dedicó unas palabras.

—Mis preciados caballeros, cuento con ustedes. Realicen los preparativos necesarios y descansen bien esta noche. A partir de mañana, el Santuario volverá a estar en alerta y partirán a sus respectivas misiones. Eso es todo por ahora. Rezaré por que todo salga bien.—

Así, la reunión se dio por terminada y los guardianes de los templos zodiacales regresaron a sus respectivos puestos a planificar un nuevo procedimiento a gran escala. Sin embargo, no todos se marcharon de inmediato. Dégel y Kardia habían estado conversando apartados y esperaron a que se vaciara la cámara del Patriarca para poder hablar a solas con la diosa.

—Atenea, sé que no estoy en posición de solicitar nada debido a lo que ocurrió, pero…—Comenzó a hablar el galo, pero fue interrumpido por una gentil mano en su antebrazo.

—Dégel, no importa lo que haya sucedido, sigues siendo mi valioso caballero. Conforme se vayan desarrollando los eventos, decidiremos qué hacer. Por favor, no te sientas avergonzado. ¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntar?

—Gracias…—No pudo evitar bajar el rostro, superado como pocas veces por la impotencia, mas recuperó la calma y volvió a formular la petición mirándola a los ojos.— Tengo una corazonada. Han atacado a Hades y declararon hostilidad hacia Atenea. Sé que puede sonar egoísta e ilógico, pero quisiera viajar a Bluegrad. Aunque sea pequeña, cabe la posibilidad de que ataquen también a Poseidón en un futuro y deseo advertirle a Unity acerca de esto.

—Comprendo tu preocupación y pienso que tiene mucho sentido, pero no podemos dejar que abandones las doce casas hasta tener señales que confirmen o desmientan tu condición.— Quien habló fue Sage, provocando que el aguador frunciera los labios como única muestra de decepción, pues no tenía derecho a quejarse.

—Dégel, es posible que algún espectro intente hacerte daño. Ya que se trata de un acontecimiento sin registros, debemos tomar todas las precauciones que podamos.—Secundó la diosa.

—Sí, lo entiendo.—Asintió el peliverde, una vez más con la mirada en el suelo.

—Ah, con un demonio, yo iré. Yo le avisaré a ese estirado amigo tuyo que tiene que cuidar su congelado trasero. Me lleva el diablo.— Ladró finalmente Kardia, rascándose la cabeza en evidente estado de irritación.

—Kardia, gracias.— El onceavo paladín no sabía de qué otra forma expresar su agradecimiento.

—Tch, nada, no me des las gracias. También lo hago por mí ¿sabes? — Aunque lo habitual era que bromease el 90% de las veces, ahora era evidente que seguía bastante disgustado.— Voy a ser honesto contigo porque eres mi amigo: todavía apestas a Wyvern y me dan ganas de partirte la cara cada vez que siento su olor, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ayudar con esto de Ra y salir del Santuario un rato va a mejorar mi sentido del humor. Ahora, si me disculpan, Sasha, Sage, Dégel.—

El octavo paladín dorado se marchó luego de eso. Dégel lo imitó a los pocos minutos, se inclinó ante las dos personas restantes y volvió a paso lento hacia su templo. No podía quedarse estancado en la incertidumbre, también tenía que ayudar al Santuario haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: leer las estrellas. Si se dedicaba a ello, tal vez podría dejar de pensar en la decisión que debería tomar.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Tal y como habían planificado, cada uno de los caballeros emprendió el viaje hacia sus respectivos destinos a la mañana siguiente. Defteros se unió a El Cid en su ruta y Aspros hizo lo mismo con Hasgard y Dohko.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Kardia fue el primero en dejar las doce casas y no se despidió de nadie. Estuvo tres semanas en total afuera y vaya que fue una buena decisión haber viajado solo. Claro, si no consideraba que una de las tres semanas la pasó tirado en una cama, con fiebre y atendido por los hermanos García. Pese al pequeño desliz, había cumplido con su misión, Bluegrad estaba oficialmente en alerta y hasta había conseguido algunos libros del Archivo que podrían ser de gran ayuda _si alguien sabía cómo carajos leerlos._

Regresó a Grecia con el espíritu renovado y con un par de bolsas repletas de manzanas. Una sonrisa brillante le cubrió el rostro al divisar el Santuario y comprobó con agrado que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya había vuelto y que la información recabada hasta el momento estaba en proceso de organización para formar el plan de contingencia. Estaba deseando hacer su aporte y para eso se dirigió rápidamente al templo de Sagitario, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

La sonrisa le duró hasta que saludó y puso un pie dentro de la casa del centauro, pues todo lo que recibió a cambio fue un silencio sepulcral y las expresiones serias y tensas de sus compañeros al despegarse de la mesa donde tenían la información recopilada.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente preguntar qué ocurría. Durante un momento, olvidó cómo bromear, como hablar y cómo pensar. El silencio se prolongó durante lo que para él fue una eternidad.

Hasta que alguien, no supo quién, soltó la bomba.

—Dégel está esperando un hijo del Wyvern.


	4. Chapter 4

El paladín de la penúltima casa no estaba presente en la reunión del templo de Sagitario: se encontraba en su propio templo, más específicamente en el baño, ocupado devolviendo el desayuno. El Cid estaba con él, para sorpresa de Kardia, y dejó de apoyarse en la pared al verlo ingresar.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —Fue la primera pregunta que logró sacar del lío mental que se había formado en el recorrido de Sagitario a Acuario. El azabache pareció no darle importancia a las obvias prioridades del escorpión, pero, antes de responder, atendió al peliverde, quien acababa de abrir la puerta y se asomaba con una expresión que Kardia nunca le había visto: tenía ojeras, estaba más pálido si es que era posible y se veía tan agotado que el impacto de la revelación dio paso a la preocupación de Kardia por su amigo.

—Albafica lo halló inconsciente hace cuatro días, cuando llegó al templo a solicitar permiso para seguir bajando.— Empezó a relatar el de capricornio en lo que ayudaba a su vecino a llegar a la cama.— Evidentemente, no quiso ponerle un dedo encima, por lo que fue a buscarme. Desde entonces, Dégel no ha dejado de vomitar y Atenea me pidió que estuviera a cargo de él. Albafica no está dispuesto a poner en riesgo al bebé ahora que está confirmado.

Kardia estuvo en silencio un buen rato, mientras rodeaba la cama y se sentaba a un lado del desvalido paladín de Acuario, al que contempló con aire reflexivo antes de volver a mirar al décimo caballero.

—¿No que tú no querías que naciera?

—Atenea llegó a una resolución; me declaro conforme.

Una vez más, el de larga cabellera azul se quedó en silencio, observando al beta con cara de no entender y a la espera de una explicación.

 **FLASHBACK**

Una vez que El Cid logró llevar a Dégel hasta su cama, Albafica se apresuró a correr escaleras arriba rumbo a la cámara del Patriarca. Solicitó la presencia de Sage y Atenea y regresó acompañado de ellos dos hasta el templo de Acuario. En él, Dégel permanecía acostado, ya consciente y con Capricornio de pie a un lado de la cama, este último llevando una expresión bastante más seria de lo normal.

Al confirmar que su vecino no estaría solo, esta vez fue El Cid quien se marchó en busca de un médico que confirmara lo que a todas luces era evidente.

Para cuando la evaluación estuvo terminada y el diagnóstico dio positivo, una nueva atmósfera tensa se había apoderado del lugar.

Como era de esperarse, el que habló primero fue el azabache.

—Llegó la hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Qué hará, Atenea?

Sasha le sostuvo la mirada solo un momento, pues enseguida se fijó en el acuariano, quien la observaba desde la cama con una expresión que no le permitía conocer sus verdaderos deseos.

Luego de reflexionar un poco, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No estoy en contra de que ese bebé llegue a este mundo.

Con su declaración, todos los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos.

—Pero por supuesto, eso depende de lo que quieras tú, Dégel.— Continuó la diosa.— Es verdad lo que ha dicho El Cid; no sabemos qué riesgos pueda traer todo el proceso, no sabemos si tu propia vida estará en juego, ni si Hades vendrá por el niño cuando haya nacido… o si querrá evitar que nazca en primer lugar. No lo sabemos, pero, por eso mismo, así como representa peligros, tal vez pueda convertirse en el vínculo que nos lleve a una alianza con el Inframundo, al menos temporal. Al menos mientras luchamos contra un enemigo poderoso como lo es Ra.—

La lógica de la doncella los sometió a una rápida evaluación. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero también dejaba claro que todo lo que habían previsto hasta ese momento implicaba en su mayoría resultados negativos. Así que ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad al azar? Como todos sabían, que un santo tuviera un hijo de un espectro era un evento sin precedentes: podía ocurrir cualquier cosa, así como podía perfectamente no ocurrir nada.

Además, también había verdad en sus últimas palabras: Ra era una amenaza en común para los dioses griegos, según lo habían estado averiguando los demás caballeros en sus respectivas misiones. Aunque fuera difícil de imaginar, la situación los llevaba poco a poco a una sola salida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión, Dégel?

Preguntó Sasha. Las miradas se posaron en el dueño de la esplendorosa melena color esmeralda, quien les correspondió luego de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Lo tendré.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kardia escuchó con atención y las palabras de Sasha le brindaron un poco de la calma que había perdido al enterarse de que su compañero de armas y amigo tendría un hijo de aquel al que había designado como su prometido gran rival. No iba a negar que, en muchos aspectos, se sentía como un perdedor. Sin embargo, lo importante ahora era Dégel y su deplorable estado.

—Nos turnaremos para hacerle compañía si es lo que deseas.— Acotó el español de pronto. Estaba claro que no dejaría de buenas a primeras una misión encargada por la mismísima diosa, menos aún si podía vigilar personalmente la evolución de aquel embarazo.

El griego hizo una mueca, no le quedaba de otra.

—Ya, como quieras. Tampoco es que desee descuidar mi templo.— Cedió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Kardia, Bluegrad… ¿cómo está todo allá? — El francés se unió a la conversación con voz pausada y exhausta. El Cid inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se retiró en silencio, dándoles así privacidad.

—Joder, tienes cara de que no has dormido en días. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Lo saludó el griego y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

—Es todo lo contrario. He dormido demasiado, está teniendo efectos perjudiciales en mí.— Al escucharlo con más atención, el escorpión detectó cierto aire de fastidio en la voz del otro y no pudo contenerse una sonrisa.— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nunca te había visto tan demacrado, quién diría que lo que necesitaba era hacerte dormir más y no menos. Tomaré nota.

—Muy cómico.—Le riñó el omega, a lo que solo atinó a reír.— Ahora, en serio ¿qué hay de Unity y Seraphine?

—Ugh, qué aguafiestas. Culo de foca y su hermana ya están advertidos. Bluegrad entró en estado de alerta y estarán en contacto con nosotros. De todos modos, los géminis vienen y van desde todos los puntos críticos.— Le resumió el reporte a prisa y luego se apuntó con un dedo.— ¿A qué hora preguntas por mí? "¿Cómo estás, Kardia? ¿Fue muy duro el viaje? ¿Tuviste problemas? Gracias por viajar tan lejos para irle con el chisme al mojigato de mi amigo" — Parodió utilizando una voz chillona y juntando ambas manos.

—Estaba por darte las gracias; por lo demás, te ves bastante bien y si acaso tuviste problemas, no dudo que hayas estado en buenas manos y apuesto que esas manos estuvieron encantadas de darte un excelente cuidado.—

La afronta de Dégel dejó a Kardia en silencio. Los dos se observaron largo rato sin hablar, hasta que el peliverde entrecerró los ojos y curvó una sonrisa de tipo "¿en serio?" que pareció proyectar de la silla a un azorado e indignado Kardia.

—¡P-puras blasfemias! ¡El embarazo te hace decir estupideces! — Gritó y le apuntó con un índice acusador mientras se aseguraba con la otra mano de que su rostro no estuviera en llamas. La sonrisa del otro se hizo más grande y estaba a punto de agregar algo, pero el rugido de su estómago habló primero y convirtió las protestas del octavo paladín en sonoras carcajadas.

—Ya estamos a mano. Ahora, ¿podrías traerme algo de comer?

—Sospecho que dejaremos de estar a mano muy pronto.— Le contestó el peliazul, limpiándose una lágrima.— ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Oui, patatas hervidas con queso y un par de huevos.

Y el silencio volvió a surgir, esta vez por parte de un alfa muy descolocado.

—¿Estás de broma? Nunca en tu vida has probado las tres cosas juntas.

—Es lo que me pide el estómago.

—Tu estómago no está en condiciones de opinar.

—Tampoco lo está mi cabeza, necesito comida para pensar con claridad.

—No puedo combatir tu lógica.

—Gracias.

El escorpión se alejó negando varias veces y Dégel sonrió hasta perderlo de vista. Después, bajó la mirada hacia su estómago e instintivamente llevó ambas manos hasta ese lugar. Aún tenía sentimientos contrapuestos muy fuertes. Entre ellos, no podía evitar pensar qué haría el Wyvern si llegaba a enterarse de que estaba esperando, contra todo pronóstico, un hijo suyo.

Mientras aguardaba a que Kardia llegase con la comida, prefirió dejar de pensar y tomó un libro de su mesa de noche para concentrarse en la lectura.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Radamanthys suspiró, sus ojos fijos en el único papel que ocupaba gran parte de la mesa sobre la que habían estado trabajando él y los otros dos jueces. Las cosas se habían complicado en las últimas semanas, casi al mismo tiempo que habían estado consiguiendo información. A esas alturas, todos el ejército de Hades estaba al tanto de que Ra había tomado a parte de los suyos para usarlos y que los había tratado de llevar al conflicto con Atenea. También sabían que le había declarado la guerra al Santuario y en más de una zona había surgido el rumor de que habría una alianza entre los dioses griegos para enfrentar al egipcio; rumor que, por desgracia, estaba cada vez más cerca de dejar de serlo.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que llenaba la cabeza del Wyvern, por mucho que quisiera. Por más que intentara y prefiriese estar colmándose la paciencia con asuntos de guerra, apenas podía mantenerse cinco minutos concentrado y luego su cabeza volvía hacia el Santuario; específicamente, a la casa de Acuario. Como llevaba la cuenta perfecta del tiempo que tenía sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con el aguador, sabía que pronto iba a cumplirse un mes. Eso significaba que ya debía ser obvio si ese encuentro había terminado en algo más. No le había contado una palabra del incidente a Hades y, mientras más lo pensaba, más cabreado se sentía, porque no podía dar la mala casualidad de que justamente con él, con aquel pedazo de basura ateniense, hubiera conseguido engendrar un hijo; no cuando, sin importar los intentos, no había podido conseguirlo con nadie más.

Gruñó, dio un golpe a la mesa y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Minos y Aiacos ya no estaban. Seguramente se habían marchado a sus respectivas prisiones para llevar a cabo lo acordado en la reunión.

—Señor Radamanthys.

De pronto, escuchó una voz. A juzgar por el tono, debía ser la tercera o cuarta vez que trataba de llamar su atención, pero el temple de Valentine seguía tranquilo y paciente cuando volteó a atenderlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—La asamblea terminó hace cinco minutos, señor.— Informó el espectro de Arpía, acercándose hasta el juez con un vaso de whisky. Mientras su superior vaciaba el contenido de un trago, el pelirrosa continuó hablando.— Por desgracia, no puedo animarlo a relajarse; uno de nuestros soldados acaba de confirmar que Libra y Tauro se encuentran con Bennu y van de camino al Santuario.—

El rubio frunció el ceño, no podía decir que era alentador saber que los caballeros estaban con Kagaho, pero era sin dudas mejor que descubrirlo en manos de los egipcios. Además, aún en contra de su orgullo, ellos les habían ganado la guerra y no podía desmerecerlos en cuanto a fuerza. Inevitablemente, hizo el enlace con el Santuario y recayó en Dégel, como era de esperarse. Apretó la mandíbula, la incertidumbre estaba mermando su paciencia y la seriedad habitual en él había dado paso a un carácter agresivo y malhumorado. Eso bien lo sabía Valentine y no pudo evitar fijarse en él, parado justo delante suyo y sosteniendo el vaso vacío, observándolo con una expresión que reflejaba respeto y comprensión a un nivel que no estaba seguro de comprender. Lo que sabía sin duda alguna era que Arpía era el único espectro que había logrado sobrellevar su pésimo carácter de las últimas semanas sin decir una sola palabra.

—Señor.

Escuchó su voz, luego vio el movimiento de sus labios y una súbita furia le recorrió el cuerpo. Agarró a su subordinado por la muñeca y avanzó hasta estamparle la espalda contra uno de los pilares del salón. Enseguida, le sujetó la cara con su mano faltante, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Valentine, quien usualmente evitaba el contacto visual por devoción y sumisión, le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y el cejo un tanto fruncido, sin inmutarse, para sorpresa del propio Wyvern.

—Señor Radamanthys...

—Uff, vaya, cuánta intensidad. Lamento interrumpir, pero hay un ave en fuga que debemos atrapar y Minos tiene que quedarse en el tribunal.

La intervención de Garuda disipó su rabia gracias a la urgencia que tenían sus palabras. El otro juez respiró profundo y liberó de inmediato a su subordinado, quien solo se acomodó el cabello con su mano libre: no había dejado de sostener el vaso en ningún momento.

—Valentine, si este bruto te está maltratando, estaría encantado de darte la bienvenida en mi grupo; además, ahora que Pharaoh se fue, necesitamos que alguien cuide las pirámides.— Habló de nuevo el azabache, ganándose una mirada aguda de parte de su análogo.

—Con todo respeto, señor Aiacos, rechazo la oferta. No tengo quejas y me declaro satisfecho con mi trabajo actual.— Respondió el pelirrosa, luego le habló a su superior, pero ya sin dirigirle la mirada.— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor Radamanthys?

Después de hacer un acopio de paciencia, el rubio logró contestarle.

—Quedas a cargo. Eviten que más soldados caigan en los trucos sucios de Ra y permanezcan en contacto con Minos y con todas las prisiones.— A pesar del tiempo que llevaba sirviéndole, Valentine todavía era capaz de sorprenderlo con los alcances de su fidelidad.

—Como usted ordene.— El más bajo de los dos efectuó una reverencia, tras la cual Wyvern abandonó el salón acompañado de Garuda.

Únicamente cuando se confirmó solo, volvió a apoyarse en el pilar, se llevó la mano libre al rostro y el vaso en su otra mano crujió hasta hacerse añicos en tanto buscaba tranquilizarse.

—En serio, viejo, deberías darle el trato que se merece.— Por otra parte, ya en la salida del templo de Caína, Aiacos no tardó en salir a la defensa del pobre subordinado ajeno.

—No es de tu incumbencia el trato que yo le dé a Valentine.— Le respondió el rubio, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo en lo que desplegaba las alas para preparar el vuelo.

—¿Sigue fastidiado porque tú y ese santo- ¡Auch! ¡Demonios! — Un golpe nada amistoso en el brazo interrumpió la pregunta formulada, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Yo también estaría decepcionado de mi superior si hubiera incurrido en semejante indecencia, no puedo culparlo; al contrario, le agradezco que siga a mi lado.

—¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez a la cara? Cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que no valoras lo suficiente a tu subalterno.— Se repuso enseguida del golpe, solo para seguir apelando a favor de Valentine; después de todo, él sí le daba un buen trato a Violette y sabía lo importante que era. No solo eso, sino que había descubierto hace un buen tiempo algo que Radamanthys ni siquiera era capaz de sospechar, lo que aumentaba su lástima por Arpía.

—Recuerdo claramente haber dicho que no te incumbe.— Después de esas palabras, dio un salto y emprendió el vuelo. Aiacos lo siguió a los segundos.— Lo que quiero saber ahora es por qué vamos dos jueces del inframundo a buscar a Bennu.

—Vamos dos porque es la alternativa más segura.— Garuda se puso al corriente enseguida con la conversación, dando por terminada la otra, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.— Ya sabemos que el ejército de Ra atacará a todos los espectros que encuentre y, por si fuera poco, vamos a recuperar a un compañero de manos de dos caballeros de oro, quienes nos patearon el trasero en la guerra, por si no lo recuerdas.—

—Tu forma de hablar me hace pensar que lo estás disfrutando. ¿Por qué tú y no Minos?

—¿Tan mala compañía soy? —Se quejó, a lo que Radamanthys solo emitió un gruñido.— Voy contigo porque, si no es Hades, soy yo quien más quiere echarle una mano a Kagaho. Se lo debo.— Por primera vez, una pisca de seria honestidad se coló en sus palabras.— Por otra parte, me jacto de saber por qué tú y no Minos.

—¿Disculpa? —El rubio no pudo evitar una nota de confusión al preguntar.

—Tal vez y con algo de suerte, consigamos saber si vas a tener un hijo con tu caballero favorito.— Le dedicó un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa más amplia poco antes de desaparecer tras una nube oscura, rumbo ya hacia la superficie.

El Wyvern estuvo a punto de hacer crujir los dientes y de dedicarle un insulto por respuesta como pocas veces, pero se contuvo. Al ver el bajo perfil que le daba Aiacos al asunto, se sintió algo más tranquilo y confirmó que no había sido tan mala idea contarles a él, a Minos y a Valentine lo que había pasado. Después de calmarse, expandió su cosmos y abrió el portal para seguir a Garuda.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Dohko observó a su izquierda por enésima vez y comprobó, también por enésima vez, que Kagaho seguía caminando al lado suyo. Sonrió al verlo conversar con Hasgard de forma mucho más holgada en comparación al primer día.

Le había alegrado de sobremanera descubrir que el Bennu no se había marchado a la primera oportunidad y seguía habitando la casa. Recordaba con claridad la expresión de alivio en el rostro ajeno al verlo en la puerta y cómo esta había cambiado a una rápida agonía al ver a Hasgard. A partir de ese punto, todo se había reducido a Tauro tratando de convencerlo de que no estaba molesto y a Kagaho rehusándose a hablar al comienzo. Luego, no había hecho otra cosa más que disculparse. Era fácil deducirlo con una sola mirada: El Kagaho actual estaba demasiado confundido, demasiado angustiado como para atreverse a nada. Así que los días sucesivos a la llegada, el trabajo de ambos dorados había sido subirle el ánimo y convencerlo, entre otras cosas, de ir con ellos hasta el Santuario. Por supuesto, el Bennu no sabía nada acerca de la nueva amenaza y saberse objetivo de Ra no ayudaba en mucho, así que Dohko agradecía a todos los dioses el haber llegado a tiempo para persuadirlo y rescatarlo.

Eso los llevaba al presente, tres semanas más tarde. Por su parte, Hasgard también agradecía; agradecía el haber viajado hasta Rozan, pues había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para limar asperezas con la antigua Estrella Celeste. Kagaho estaba desanimado, realmente deprimido, consciente de que su posición no correspondía a un espectro, pero tampoco a un caballero. Nunca había sido su destino ser parte del ejército de Hades, no obstante, eso no significaba que pudiera aceptar de buenas a primeras que lo que le correspondía era ser un santo. Pensaba en Alone y más tarde en los dos santos de oro que habían viajado desde Grecia preocupados por su bienestar. Recordaba la voz de Alone invitándolo a recuperar sus verdaderos colores, pero no conseguía saber cuáles eran; mucho menos podía aceptar a qué bando pertenecía.

—Kagaho, no te presiones.—

La gentil y fuerte voz de Tauro sacó al azabache de sus pensamientos y lo hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado de pronto. Apartó la mirada y bajó un poco el rostro.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Concuerdo con Hasgard, Kagaho.— Se unió el de libra, sonriéndole con agrado y enseñándole un pulgar.— No tienes que pensar tanto, Atenea ya te reconoció como caballero, eres bienvenido en el Santuario.

Dohko le dedicó el mejor entusiasmo a sus palabras, pero Kagaho solo sintió cómo se revolvía su estómago ante estas combinadas con la sonrisa del castaño.

—Cualquier problema que haya en el Santuario, cuentas con nosotros. No te dejaremos solo hasta que logres acostumbrarte. En un par de días, llegaremos a Grecia y verás que…

— _ **Greeding Roar!**_

—¡Hasgard, Kagaho!

Para el Bennu, todo pasó en un instante. Primero se encontraba caminando con los dos dorados; luego, una fuerte onda expansiva lo sacó de centro y lo hizo tambalearse. Finalmente, se descubrió en el suelo, protegido por la enorme masa corporal de Tauro parado frente a él. ¿Eso que había escuchado…?

—¡Wyvern! ¿¡Qué se supone que hacen en la superficie!? ¡Llegamos a un acuerdo después de la guerra! —

Ese grito lo profirió Dohko, quien se había colocado delante de ambos y se protegía utilizando el escudo en su brazo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente impactó al azabache, causándole un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, fue la voz que respondió después, que no le pertenecía al dragón heráldico.

—Lo sabemos perfectamente, Libra, así como sabemos que no estaba en el trato que se aprovecharan de las circunstancias para llevarse a uno de nuestros compañeros. Lo siento, pero Pharaoh ya está en manos de Ra: no dejaremos que el Santuario se quede con Bennu.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar. Despacio, se reincorporó. Avanzó hasta situarse a un lado del albino y sus ojos terminaron abriéndose profusamente al confirmar lo que le decían sus oídos. Suspendida en el aire, a un lado de Radamanthys, estaba esa persona.

—¡Suikyo!

Le gritó, con rabia, angustia y exigencia en la voz. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí?! Garuda lo buscó de inmediato y le devolvió en primer lugar una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos. Kagaho apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo sé, te debo una explicación, no me mires de esa forma. ¿Qué haces con los caballeros? Anda, volvamos al Inframundo para evitarnos más problemas.— Aiacos extendió la mano, pero Bennu no reaccionó. No podía regresar con ellos.

—Kagaho no volverá al Inframundo, ¡ahora es parte del Santuario, será un caballero de bronce como siempre debió serlo! —

El aludido volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez por la decidida respuesta que otorgó Dohko. Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato donde el chino se erguía, manteniendo una expresión seria como contadas veces la había visto.

Por supuesto, la contestación dejó a ambos jueces en un perplejo silencio. Compartieron una mirada y luego quien habló fue el Wyvern.

—Tus palabras no tienen sentido, Libra.

—Es tan sencillo como lo escuchan: Kagaho estaba destinado a ser el caballero del Fénix, no el espectro de Bennu.— Intervino Hasgard, colocando una mano firme sobre el hombro del muchacho en disputa.

—¿Kagaho? —Aiacos levantó la voz luego de otro silencio prolongado. La situación se había vuelto confusa de un momento para otro. El aludido apenas logró sostenerle la mirada unos segundos; luego, se quedó mirando al suelo.

—Como podrán entender, Kagaho ya no es un espectro, así que ya no depende de ustedes protegerlo. Nosotros evitaremos que caiga en manos de Ra hasta que se recupere.— Añadió Tauro.

—¿Hasta que se recupere? —Atajó Radamanthys.

Dohko vaciló un momento, intercambió una mirada con el azabache y luego se animó a responder.

—El cosmos de Kagaho no está: desapareció junto con la surplice de Bennu.

—Eso es porque la surplice de Bennu se encuentra bajo la potestad del señor Ra.

Los jueces no alcanzaron a reponerse de la primera revelación y los caballeros no alcanzaron a distinguir la voz desconocida que se había unido a la conversación. Después de que los atenienses hablaran y antes de que la facción de Hades respondiera, un bombardeo de destellos negros llovió sobre los cinco presentes, forzándolos a dejar la disputa en pos de defenderse del fuego a discreción.

Una vez que el ataque cesó, Radamanthys alzó la voz en nombre de todos.

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

—¡Ahahahahah! Oh, por Ra, qué individuo más insolente. Por favor, guarda silencio.—

De pronto, todo en torno a los espectros y los santos comenzó a temblar, parecía como si el mismo aire vibrara víctima de una fuerza enorme y sofocante. Entonces, un portal se abrió delante de ellos, a la altura de los jueces, y de este surgió el interlocutor hasta entonces anónimo.

Debía tener una altura similar a la de Aldebaran, pero se diferenciaba en su contextura más delgada y muscular. Su piel era de color caoba y tenía un larguísimo cabello negro recto acomodado tras las orejas, lo que permitía ver con relativa facilidad unos grandes ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una suerte de armadura que solo le cubría los hombros, los brazos y las piernas; lo único que cubría su torso era una delgada tela negra que casi parecía ser parte de su propia piel.

Tanto espectros como caballeros lo observaron en silencio, alertas y a la defensiva, pero el único en el que posó sus ojos el recién llegado fue en Kagaho. Al hacerlo, la sonrisa apareció casi paternal en su rostro.

—Bhal.

Con solo escuchar ese nombre, el cuerpo del azabache se remeció con violencia. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pues el entorno comenzó a darle vueltas; antes de lo esperado, estaba de rodillas en el suelo incapaz de apartar la mirada del imponente individuo.

—¡Kagaho, reacciona, Kagaho! — Dohko lo llamó a enseguida, sacudiéndolo de los hombros, y a Garuda aquello no le pasó desapercibido.

—¡Maldito, qué le estás haciendo a Kagaho! — Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacudió las alas de su surplice, arrojando hacia el enemigo un poderoso Garuda Flap. Sin embargo, al moreno ni siquiera se movió. Solo sacudió una mano y la técnica del juez se convirtió en una mera ráfaga. Aunque sí consiguió que apartara su atención del otro muchacho, liberándolo así del contacto visual.

—¿Qué le hago? He venido a buscarlo, es imperante que regrese a su hogar bajo la guía del señor Ra. Solo estoy bloqueando sus recuerdos innecesarios.— Se explicó con pausa y elocuencia, atendiendo a los dos jueces que se mantenían a su altura.

—Si tú no eres Ra, entonces ¿quién diablos eres? — Interpuso Radamanthys, ya hastiado de toda esa confusión; comenzaba a hartarse de que los egipcios interrumpieran sus asuntos con los atenienses y viceversa.

El aludido arrastró la mirada hacia el rubio y su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía.

—Soy Anubis, mi trabajo es guiar a los muertos hacia el Duat. Aunque en esta ocasión solo debía llevarme a Bahl, en vista y considerando que Hades no puede realizar sus labores, me daré la libertad de llevarlos yo mismo hacia las profundidades.

El comentario dañó el orgullo de los dos jueces, no podían permitir que alguien osara criticar a su dios, por lo que se colocaron en guardia para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento, Anubis ya había levantado una mano y los apuntaba con ella.

— _ **Jackal's howling.**_

Del cielo, volvió a proyectarse la misma lluvia de lanzas negras, solo que no eran tal sino que cada una de esas tenía el perfil de un chacal moviéndose a una velocidad absurda. Garuda y Wyvern se refugiaron en sus alas de la violenta descarga, pero no salieron ilesos. Se reincorporaron cuando el ataque finalizó, tomaron distancia y se limpiaron los cortes que habían quedado desperdigados por sus cuerpos.

—Mierda. Esto no se ve bien.— Susurró Aiacos con una sonrisa y desplegando su cosmos, tenía que empezar a actuar en serio, aquel hombre no era un chiste.

—¿Tú eres quien ha estado atacando a los espectros y soldados de Hades todo este tiempo? —Exigió saber el Wyvern directamente, a lo que Anubis sonrió.

—¿Acaso da la impresión de que estoy solo? Pobre escoria griega, no tienen idea de lo que enfrentan.— Se burló.— Permite que dilucide tu ignorancia. En efecto, he sido yo el responsable de algunas bajas en el ejército de Hades, pero apenas de unas pocas. ¡Ya somos cientos de _shabhs_! —Extendió sus brazos— Mi única intervención es convertir a sus soldados en aliados nuestros, ya lo dije: yo guío a los muertos al Duat.

—Por eso esperan a que subamos para atacarnos: para cambiarnos de bando.— Concluyó rápidamente el rubio, sus dos manos ya empuñadas en ira y tensión.

—Es encantador ¿no crees? Pero descuida, eso fue al principio, mientras buscábamos información acerca de Alhul y Bhal. Ahora, solo los estamos atrapando para destruirlos, según la voluntad de nuestro señor Ra.

—¡Infeliz, no te burles de nosotros! —Radamanthys abrió las alas, oficialmente cansado de escuchar tantos insultos, e hizo explotar su cosmos con toda la molestia que había acumulado.— _**Greatest caution!**_

A pesar de estar en suspendidos en el aire, una violenta onda expansiva, mucho más fuerte que el Greeding Roar, sacudió el páramo y levantó una densa capa de tierra y hojas. Sin detenerse, el dragón se arrojó a la afronta contra Anubis. Por su parte, Aiacos aprovechó el caos para llegar donde los santos, meros espectadores por el momento. Hasgard y Dohko reaccionaron y formaron un escudo ante el desorientado Kagaho, este aún víctima de la habilidad del dios egipcio.

—Dijiste que Kagaho ya no es nuestro problema. ¿Por qué quieren hacerse cargo ustedes de él? —Exigió con voz apremiada, deseando ir pronto a ayudar a su compañero.— ¿Porque Atenea lo pide? ¿Porque quieren sacarle información? ¿Porque nos quieren en desventaja?

—Porque Kahago es nuestro amigo.

El mencionado no se esperaba esa respuesta tan segura y rápida de parte de los dos santos; levantó la mirada rápidamente y solo descubrió que la seriedad seguía prendida de sus rostros, pero lo que lo sorprendió más todavía, y no solo a él, sino que también a los que lo acababan de defender, fue la respuesta que tuvo Aiacos ante esa convicción.

—Entonces, más les vale que se larguen de aquí. Llévense a Kagaho al Santuario y protéjanlo como dijeron que lo harían. De lo contrario, yo mismo les patearé sus traseros dorados, ¿bien?

—Suikyo.— Susurró el Bennu.

—Perdóname, la conversación tendrá que esperar o van a matar a mi compañero antes de que podamos hacer algo.

—¿Están seguros de que pueden con esto? — Hasgard parecía más que dispuesto a cooperar con ellos.

—Hey, es cierto que perdimos, pero no deberías olvidar que somos jueces del Inframundo y ese título no se gana con bolitas de dulce, Tauro. Lo que nos dijo ese cabrón es personal y lo va a pagar.

—Arreglaremos esto en otra ocasión. Déjanos a Kagaho a nosotros.—Concluyó Dohko.

—Bien.

Sin más que decir, Aiacos desapareció en la nube de tierra y se unió al combate mientras los atenienses hacían lo propio alejándose a toda velocidad con Tauro cargando a Bennu.

Lo último que pudo escuchar el antaño espectro fue un lejano "Surendrajit"antes de que la pesadez en todo su cuerpo lo obligara a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que despertó a Kagaho de su largo sueño fue el sonido de movimientos a su alrededor. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que se encontraba en una cama, ubicada en algún sitio que de momento no podía distinguir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

—No te muevas.

—Te-tengo que avisarle.

—Ya enviamos a alguien para que hiciera circular la noticia.

Los sonidos imprecisos pasaron a ser murmullos y se convirtieron lentamente en palabras, por lo que solo consiguió captar la última parte de una conversación. Probó moverse un poco y con cuidado giró la cabeza; sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse con notoriedad al ver que quienes estaban a su lado no eran ni más ni menos que los santos de oro de Sagitario y de Acuario, el primero tendido sobre otra cama y el segundo de pie a su lado, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del centauro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

Dégel y Sísifo callaron, ambos voltearon a verlo y quien contestó fue el único de pie.

—Estás en la fuente de Atenea, llevas dormido desde la tarde de ayer.

—Bienvenido al Santuario, Kagaho.

Entonces, lo recordó. Se sentó de golpe y observó el entorno con precaución. Libra, Tauro, Wyvern y Suikyo, Anubis y la pelea. Antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta, Dégel se adelantó.

—Dohko y Aldebaran están descansando en sus respectivos templos, se esforzaron mucho por llegar contigo sano y salvo en la menor cantidad de tiempo. Atenea ya recibió el reporte, sabe que estás aquí y te da la bienvenida. Como un caballero más de la orden, puedes ir a donde quieras en el Santuario, pero te recomendamos que no abandones las doce casas por tu cuenta. Estamos en una situación delicada.

—¿Estamos? — Atinó a preguntar, cosa que sorprendió al aguador, quien no consiguió responder de inmediato y solo mantuvo la boca abierta hasta que Sísifo se quejó y la atención de ambos se volcó hacia él.— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Lo mismo que a ustedes: él y Regulus se enfrentaron a otro de los subordinados de Ra.— Empezó a relatar el peliverde en lo que sus manos volvían a emitir una pequeña descarga de frío sobre la herida que tenía el arquero en el pecho.— Osiris los atacó en Egipto, cuando sospechaban que habían encontrado pistas acerca del escondite de Ra. Sísifo hizo que Regulus regresara a entregar la información que consiguieron y ganó algo de tiempo a costa de quedar así de lastimado.

Bennu escuchó el relato con atención y se declaró sorprendido. Anubis había logrado poner en aprietos a dos jueces del Inframundo y Sísifo se había enfrentado completamente solo a Osiris. No solo eso, sino que había logrado su objetivo y había salido con vida, aunque hubiera tenido que retirarse. Ahora, se preguntaba ¿cómo había terminado el combate contra Anubis? ¿Suikyo estaría bien? Más importante aún…

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto con tanta libertad? Fuimos enemigos durante la guerra santa.—

—Es verdad, pero también es cierto que no debía ser así. Se suponía que fueras un caballero, un compañero nuestro, y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de seguir el curso original de tu estrella.—

La respuesta del aguador dejó en silencio a Bennu durante unos momentos, hasta que el arquero se unió a la conversación, un poco más lúcido que antes.

—De cualquier modo, es un alivio que hayas despertado por fin. Por lo que nos contaron Dohko y Hasgard, Anubis tuvo apenas unos segundos para usar su técnica y aun así te dejó en ese estado. Debe ser un dios muy poderoso. Por eso, Kagaho, no puedo dimensionar lo complicado que será para ti, pero te pido en nombre de todos que no abandones las doce casas. No sabemos qué pueden llegar a hacer Ra y los suyos si también logran capturarte. Estás a salvo en el Santuario.— Aseguró apenas a tiempo, pues volvió a tener un lapsus de dolor y debió guardar silencio para descansar.

Los habitantes del Santuario continuaban impresionando al antaño espectro. Le habían reafirmado una y otra vez que era bienvenido y que estaría a salvo, estaban dispuestos a protegerlo incluso si había sido un enemigo hace apenas más de un año; a pesar de haber dejado esas horribles cicatrices a Aldebaran, él, Dohko y ahora otros dos santos repetían el mismo mensaje. La presión en su estómago pareció disminuir al mismo tiempo que surgía una sensación más agradable. ¿Así se suponía que debían ser las cosas desde el principio?

—¿Existe… algo en lo que pueda ayudar? En estos momentos, yo no…—

—Te presionas demasiado.—Interrumpió Dégel, comprensivo.— Trata de acostumbrarte. Sé que no es la mejor situación, pero ya estás aquí, solo procura mantenerte a salvo. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en venir a verme a la casa de Acuario. Probablemente, yo sea el único que no abandone el Santuario en un largo tiempo.

—¿No abandonarlo? ¿Por qué?

—Eso se debe a que…

—¡Dégel!

La conversación quedó interrumpida súbitamente gracias al grito del santo de Cáncer, quien entró corriendo a la fuente de Atenea pocos segundos después. Tanto Kagaho como Dégel se tensaron al ver que el peliazul tenía heridas y manchas de sangre en el cuerpo y en la armadura, como si no fuera suficiente la expresión de disgusto que predominaba en su rostro.

—Manigoldo ¿estás bien?

—Da lo mismo, vete de inmediato a tu templo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te lo digo arriba, andando, muévete.

—Pero las heridas de Sísifo…

—¡Al diablo con las heridas de Sísifo! ¡El Cid viene en camino, tú mueve el culo y lárgate al templo de Acuario! Ra viene por ti. Lo escuchamos en Yomotsu. Te quiere muerto.

La impactante información congeló a Dégel en su sitio unos segundos, los que Manigoldo aprovechó para encarar al recién llegado.

—Y tú, crío, será mejor que vayas con él. Dohko y Aldebaran arriesgaron sus traseros para traerte: ni se te ocurra dejarte atrapar o yo mismo te mato. ¿Bien?

Antes de que terminara de procesar la amenaza, ya estaba de pie, corriendo a un lado del aguador camino a las doce casas.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Una pequeña asamblea de caballeros los esperaba en el templo de Acuario.

Cuando confirmaron que Dégel y Kagaho estaban a salvo, procedieron a sanar las heridas de Asmita y Manigoldo en tanto escuchaban la información que habían alcanzado a obtener.

—Asmita fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en la colina de Yomotsu.— Empezó el italiano entre quejas causadas por las curaciones a sus heridas.— Los vimos atacando a los soldados de Hades, eran dos sujetos y estoy seguro de que uno se trataba de un espectro.

—Tiene que haber sido Esfinge.— Comentó Albafica desde uno de los rincones de la sala donde estaban reunidos.

—Coincide con lo que escuchamos de Anubis: los están destruyendo.— Añadió Dohko, de pie a un lado de Kagaho; este último asintió.

—Ese no es ni por alcance el mayor de nuestros problemas.— El cuarto en hablar fue Virgo. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y a la espera de que Defteros terminara de vendarle un brazo.— Tardaron muy poco en darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí y dejaron a los soldados de Hades para preguntarnos por Bennu. Tal parece que la información se transmite muy rápido entre los dioses.—

—¿A quien vieron fue a Ra? — Cuestionó Hasgard, ubicado justo al otro lado del Bennu.

—No. El cabrón está escondido esperando algo, solo da órdenes. Al que encontramos fue a Thoth.— Volvió Manigoldo.— Un bastardo muy poderoso, si tengo que admitirlo. En cuanto dijimos que no íbamos a darles a Bennu, él y la rata de Esfinge se nos vinieron encima afirmando que aprovecharían de eliminarnos según los deseos de ese Ra.

—Lo que todavía no entiendo es qué pinta Dégel en todo esto. ¿Por qué demonios quiere matarlo un dios egipcio? —Aventuró un impaciente Kardia, sentado a un lado del aguador.

—¡Yo lo sé! — Gritó Regulus, ganándose toda la atención de sus compañeros.— Osiris nos lo dijo antes de atacarnos: su jefe se enteró de que va a tener un hijo y por alguna razón se opone.

—Es lo mismo que nos dijo Thoth. La existencia de ese bebé ha molestado a Ra y por eso quieren acabar con Dégel.— Concordó Asmita.

—No fue uno de nosotros ni un espectro, ¿sino un dios egipcio el que está armando escándalo por el bebé? Tiene que ser una broma.— Gruñó de mala gana el gemelo que cuidaba a Virgo.

—No entiendo del todo lo del hijo de Dégel, pero es seguro que tiene otro buen motivo para atacar el Santuario.— Dijo Albafica y las miradas viajaron hacia el Bennu.

Este empuñó las manos con frustración e inclinó el rostro.

—Kagaho, no tienes que sentirte culpable ni por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Así como Dégel, tú eres un caballero, eres nuestro camarada y entre compañeros nos ayudamos.— Le aseguró Hasgard.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo más, el cosmos de Atenea inundó la sala y la propia diosa apareció ante ellos segundos después.

—Mis queridos caballeros: los dioses egipcios están aquí.

En cuestión de segundos, la reunión quedó disuelta y solo Dégel, Kagaho y Kardia se quedaron en el templo. Tras asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchaba, el antiguo espectro levantó la voz.

—No logro comprender por qué quieren acabarte solo por estar esperando un hijo.— Aunque sí le sorprendía la noticia. Hasta donde sabía, los caballeros y los espectros tenían un voto de castidad en común.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua y abandonó la habitación por la paz: no quería escuchar la respuesta. Por su parte, Dégel suspiró y se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

—Sospecho que su postura está relacionada con el origen de este niño.

—¿Origen?

—Su otro padre es un espectro.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Más específicamente, Radamanthys.

Sentenció el omega, dejando a un azabache perplejo y silencioso.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Aspros y Shion se habían quedado a los pies de las doce casas vigilando la distorsión que comenzaba a abrirse ante ellos. Tauro, Libra, Leo y Piscis se les unieron al poco rato y Sasha se ubicó al centro del grupo.

La espera no se prolongó demasiado. Al igual que Dohko y Hasgard lo experimentaron, de pronto pareció que cada cosa que los rodeaba empezara a vibrar con gran fuerza. Lentamente, tres figuras salieron del portal que había aparecido ante el templo de Aries y se colocaron una al lado de la otra.

Anubis estaba a la derecha y llevaba bajo el brazo un yelmo negro con detalles dorados. Este representaba la cabeza de un chacal.

Thoth se situó a la izquierda. Al igual que Anubis, llevaba un yelmo negro y dorado bajo el brazo, pero este tenía la forma de una cabeza de ibis. El estilo de su armadura era similar al de los otros dos dioses, protegiendo todo el cuerpo a excepción del torso, donde cubría solo una tela negra. Tenía la piel morena y el cabello de color rojo oscuro, este era corto en su mayoría, salvo dos largos mechones que ondeaban a los costados de su rostro. El detalle más llamativo eran sus ojos, uno dorado y otro rojo.

El último dios en aparecer fue Osiris, situándose al medio de los otros dos. El yelmo que sostenía hacía alusión a un toro. Tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro hasta los hombros, ligeramente ondulado, y lo mantenía lejos de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos de color negro. Los tres sin excepción tenían la forma del Udyat en el ojo izquierdo.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, contemplando a la comitiva ateniense que había salido a recibirlos. Al cabo de la que resultó ser una inspección, Thoth habló a Osiris.

—No es ninguno de ellos. Ni Bhal ni quien ha engendrado están en el grupo.

—Entiendo.— Respondió el que presidía al trío egipcio. Luego, apartó su mirada del dios escriba y la clavó directamente sobre Atenea, quien se dio por advertida apretando con más fuerza el cetro de Nike.— Hija de Zeus, hemos venido a negociar.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan en el Santuario? — Exigió saber la mujer.

—Buscamos traer orden a la Tierra, diosa.— Le contestó el otro con toda calma.

—¿Cómo pueden sus acciones estar encausadas a ese objetivo? Me he enterado de sus actos en el Inframundo y de cómo pretendían causar un nuevo conflicto entre Hades y el Santuario. Explíquense.—

—¡Increíble! Tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué estamos haciendo esto. ¿Por qué estamos conversando siquiera? Es obvio que no comprende la gravedad del asunto.— Exclamó Anubis, extendiendo sus brazos y hablándole a Thoth, quien levantó un poco el mentón antes de responder.

—Diosa Atenea, sus acciones junto con la de los otros dos dioses griegos no han pasado desapercibidas para nuestro señor Ra. Más que eso, han generado su molestia y es por eso que nos ha enviado a nosotros, encargados del juicio de las almas, a buscar a todos aquellos que viven en el limbo entre los vivos y los muertos. Esta situación no puede tolerarse más tiempo; están alterando el orden natural.

La respuesta fue rotunda y provocó que todos los caballeros se miraran entre sí sin entender. Sasha apretó los labios, una diminuta gota de sudor se deslizó por su mejilla.

—El señor Ra lleva mucho tiempo tratando de normalizar las circunstancias.—Continuó Anubis el relato.— Su primer objetivo fue recuperar a sus subordinados, Bhal y Alhul, pero los espectros resultaron ser unos insolentes, por eso les dimos su merecido. Luego descubrimos que no conocían el paradero de Bhal y que probablemente estaba con ustedes, los caballeros, así que decidimos enviar a Alhul a buscar información, pero los espectros comenzaron a aparecer en la superficie buscando venganza o quitarnos nuevamente a Alhul, así que no nos quedó más remedio que defendernos y atacarlos nuevamente. Y los caballeros comenzaron a llegar hacia donde se producían los conflictos ¡vaya que nos llevamos una sorpresa! Al comienzo, solo deseábamos dar con uno de ustedes que pudiera decirnos dónde se encontraba Bhal, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que el Santuario estaba cometiendo las mismas negligencias que el Inframundo, así que nos quedó una sola alternativa: tenerlos como objetivo también.

—Por eso hemos venido hoy, pacíficamente, a pedir que sacrifiques a esas almas negligentes.

—¿A qué te refieres con almas negligentes? — Shion alzó su voz, incapaz de tolerar otro segundo sde incertidumbre.

Antes que una respuesta, se ganó la mirada atenta de Osiris.

—Los muertos pertenecen al Duat, al Inframundo, o como quieran llamarlo, y no pueden volver a poner un pie en la Tierra. Los muertos no deben volver a la vida. Hades, Atenea y Poseidón han violado una regla universal, y les permiten deambular por ahí como si nada. Y no solo eso: han permitido que un vivo y un no-vivo engendren un hijo. ¿Pueden comprender la gravedad de mis palabras? ¿Acaso son tan insolentes como para no querer reconocer que lo que digo es cierto? Los tres dioses griegos han perdido el juicio, el ciclo de la vida misma está en riesgo. Por eso es que nuestro señor Ra ha decidido dar un paso al frente para hacerles una advertencia, esta advertencia.

—O bien, si no quieren hacer caso, podemos pasar a la segunda fase: el exterminio de todas las fuerzas hostiles y tercas. ¿Qué dicen, quieren empezar una guerra?— Preguntó Anubis con tono alegre y jocoso.

—Si estás dispuesta a acceder a nuestras razonables peticiones, Atenea, deberíamos comenzar con ese santo tuyo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta: él es un no-vivo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sasha no pudo evitar emitir una exclamación de sorpresa y volteó hacia su derecha tan rápido como pudo. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que alguno de los atenienses lograra reaccionar, un enorme ibis blanco arremetió contra el gemelo mayor y lo arrastró varios metros por el suelo.

—¡Aspros! —Exclamó la joven diosa.

Los caballeros atacaron. La silenciosa tensión acababa de romperse.

— ! ! — Ejecutó Hasgard en dirección a Thoth, quien había perpetrado el primer ataque. Este recibió la técnica y desapareció tras una fuerte explosión.

—Como imaginaba, es imposible razonar con los mortales. Son demasiado codiciosos.— Osiris suspiró. Después, levantó una mano y apuntó en dirección a Tauro.— Sacred Harvest.

Al pronunciar su ataque, una gigantesca raíz creció a los pies de Aldebaran, le rodeó el cuerpo y lo inmovilizó. Sin importar los intentos de la mole ateniense, la enredadera no cedió y pronto lo tuvo sin aliento, luchando apenas por respirar.

—Ah, qué injusto, yo quería resolver asuntos pendientes con él y el otro sujeto.— Anubis estaba lamentándose tras comprobar que Thoth no hubiera recibido mucho daño.— Bien ¡Déjenme a Libra! ' ! !— La lluvia de peligrosos chacales negros se cernió en Dohko, quien logró defenderse parcialmente gracias al escudo de Libra.

—Rozan Shoryuu Ha! —Le respondió el chino, disipando la letal tormenta negra con un imponente dragón que devoró al dios canino.

—Esta batalla no tiene sentido, hija de Zeus. Detenla antes de que muera más gente de la necesaria.— Interpeló Thoth, ya repuesto del ataque de Tauro.

La aludida, de rodillas ante un malherido Aspros, le sostuvo la mirada al dios de cabellos rojos y por primera vez frunció el entrecejo.

—No voy a arrebatarle a mis caballeros la segunda oportunidad que han conseguido.

—No digas tonterías, sabes muy bien que…

—¡Lo sé! Es muy sencillo saber cuál es el problema. Pero deben entender también cuál es el motivo.— Respondió fervientemente la doncella.— Desde el momento en que nacen, los santos están destinados a una vida difícil. Son vidas llenas de dolor, de dificultades, de decisiones que van más allá de sus manos. Los caballeros de oro… se suponía que murieran durante la Guerra Santa, pero no fue así. Sobrevivieron y gracias a ello hemos podido seguir defendiendo la Tierra de incontables amenazas. En algún momento, quiero que dejen de sobrevivir, quiero que vivan, que puedan disfrutar de una vida tranquila. Quiero darles esa oportunidad.—

El apasionado discurso dejó sin palabras a los miembros de su orden. Sin embargo, la triada egipcia no se dejó impresionar.

—Tonterías, Atenea. Es por ese corazón lleno de sentimientos humano que has comenzado a abusar de tus poderes. Con mayor razón no podemos dejar que se sigan haciendo cargo. Si esa es tu sentencia, entonces esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. Mueran de una buena vez.

Osiris levantó ambas manos, a lo que la diosa se puso de pie para contratacar, pero hubo una intervención inesperada en el momento preciso: la inmensa raíz que mantenía prisionero a Aldebaran se deshizo en pedazos, dejando como evidencia del ataque un solitario hilo brillante.

—Esto es realmente anticlimático, ah, vaya. Qué lástima interrumpir el que prometía ser un buen combate.

—Creo que escuchamos lo suficiente como para haber tomado la mejor decisión, por ahora.

—Si creen que pueden pisotear el orgullo de los espectros y esperar a que aguardemos de brazos cruzados hasta que estén satisfechos, vuelven a insultarnos en su error.

Así se presentaron los tres jueces del Inframundo, Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys. Descendieron en el aire hasta quedar a la altura de los tres dioses egipcios. El Grifo presidía a su equipo.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? ¿Anubis no les dejó claro a Garuda y Wyvern que no quería verlos de nuevo en la Tierra? — Osiris preguntó a Minos.

—Esto es incómodo, ¿sabes? Hablar con mi igual en el panteón egipcio en estas circunstancias, que por cierto no son del todo de mi agrado.— Se quejó el Grifo sin aires de diversión, más bien como si se lamentara. Luego, se puso serio.— Ambos somos jueces, líderes entre nuestros compañeros, comprendemos lo que significa la justicia y por eso confío en que entiendas por qué no vamos a tolerar sus agresiones sin dar una respuesta.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás de parte del Santuario?

—No te confundas, Osiris. Este es solo un alcance. Ustedes atacaron a nuestros soldados, quienes solo estaban defendiendo a sus compañeros; convirtieron a algunos en parte de su propio ejército, dejaron que otros simplemente murieran sin posibilidades de resucitar siquiera en el Inframundo; se llevaron a Esfinge, pretendieron lo mismo con Bennu y trataron de hacer que los atenienses y nosotros nos extermináramos mutuamente porque no deseaban ensuciarse las manos. Por si fuera poco, nos culpan de que los nuestros vayan a la superficie y quieren castigarnos por ello cuando ustedes son el motivo principal de que así sea, ya que nos encontrábamos inicialmente cumpliendo las condiciones del término de la Guerra.— Enumeró. Con cada palabra, su tono se volvía menos amigable.— Como puedes ver, tenemos muchos motivos para sentirnos insultados y agredidos en cada sentido posible. Los intereses de Atenea no son asunto mío ni me importan, pero hasta donde yo puedo ver, claramente el enemigo aquí es uno solo.— Concluyó el albino.

—Y ya saben lo que se dice: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, al menos temporalmente.— Le siguió Aiacos.

—Por esa razón, nuestro señor Hades ha decidido aliarse con Atenea para enfrentar a Ra.— El que finalizó fue Radamanthys, habiendo acumulado una enorme cantidad de impaciencia y cosmos, dispuesto a hacerlo estallar a la mínima provocación.

No obstante, la triada egipcia no contestó. Volvieron a reunirse en silencio, suspendidos en el aire, y Osiris tomó la palabra una última vez.

—Todos ustedes son unos ingenuos, vil escoria. No tienen idea de en lo que se están metiendo. Ra no tendrá piedad. Con esta alianza han firmado sus muertes.

Dicho aquello, desaparecieron.

Aun así, el ambiente de tensión permaneció. Incluso se intensificó cuando los jueces del Inframundo aterrizaron y se acercaron a Atenea solo hasta que Piscis, Leo y Aries se interpusieron.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Alone… Hades pondrá al Inframundo de parte de nosotros? —Sasha aún tenía dificultades para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

—Tal y como lo oyes, Atenea. La amenaza de Ra es lo bastante grande como para que dos viejos enemigos tengan que trabajar juntos. Por ahora, podemos llamarnos "aliados". En estos momentos, hay espectros reuniendo toda la información de la que disponemos, lo mejor será armar un plan cuando antes. No sé qué tan mal haya estado la situación en la superficie, pero abajo no han cesado los ataques y queremos terminar con esto pronto. ¿Están de acuerdo?

El Grifo extendió una mano en espera para cerrar el trato. No obstante, no fue Atenea quien correspondió, sino Shion. Minos sonrió con agrado ante la sorpresa.

—Nosotros haremos lo mismo. En cuanto hayamos recopilado toda la información, nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que esta extraña alianza funcione.

—Me parece bien. Hasta entonces. Ah, querido Albafica, nos vemos pronto.—

Añadió el líder de los jueces al final, poco antes de desaparecer y mirando por detrás de Aries. Había utilizado un tono muy peculiar que hizo al de Piscis gruñir de fastidio y logró que el lemuriano frunciera el entrecejo.

Curiosamente, Aiacos y Radamanthys no se marcharon junto a su compañero. Atenea se dirigió a ellos con una mirada atenta y algo confusa, que solo desapareció en pos de la sorpresa cuando los escuchó hablar.

—Tenemos una solicitud que hacerle, Atenea.— Comenzó Aiacos, sin problemas para ser formal y respetuoso. Por supuesto, fue el único que habló, pues Radamanthys venía experimentando dificultades desde hace rato.— ¿Nos permitirían subir hasta el onceavo templo? Tenemos entendido que Kagaho y Acuario se encuentran ahí y nos preguntábamos si podríamos verlos.

La comitiva dorada guardó silencio. Nadie podía negar lo incómodo de la situación, pero la joven diosa quiso demostrar su fe en la alianza y su agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada antes y les concedió el deseo. Los caballeros de oro se unieron a los dos jueces en la subida a las doce casas, cada quien aprovechando el tiempo para rumiar en silencio sus propias dudas y pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

—¡Hijo de puta!

El primer golpe que recibió Radamanthys ese día no fue de parte de un dios egipcio ni de otro espectro; tampoco de uno de los santos con los que se habían encontrado abajo. No. El primer golpe llegó de parte de un cabreado, muy cabreado paladín de Escorpio. El puñetazo lo hizo retroceder paso y medio y quedar con el rostro hacia un lado. Detrás de él, Aiacos cerró un ojo con expresión de dolor y luego inclinó la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo al octavo caballero, quien solo se limitó a gruñirle.

Luego de que Atenea les permitiera el ingreso a los templos, habían avanzado escoltados por los santos a medida que cada uno llegaba a su propia casa zodiacal. Para cuando dieron con el penúltimo de ellos, solo alcanzaron a escuchar que Albafica suspiraba y se marchaba con discreción segundos antes de que Kardia se pusiera de pie. El peliazul había estado sentado en las escaleras exteriores, pero la simple presencia del Wyvern lo hizo saltar y arrojársele encima para darle la bienvenida directo en la cara.

Afortunadamente, el dragón de Hades no correspondió a la agresión. Se irguió despacio, limpió la sangre de su boca y enfrentó a su rival solo con la mirada.

—Venimos en son de paz, Escorpio. Atenea nos permitió…—

Empezó a explicarse la Garuda en pos de evitar una embargo, el octavo santo lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé. Lo escuché. Todos escuchamos lo que pasó allá abajo. No tengo motivos para quejarme.— Todavía estaba de mala gana y no podía quitarle  
la vista de encima a su eterno y despreciable rival.— Mi problema tiene que ver con este bastardo. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¡No eres bienvenido!

—Esto no tiene que ver contigo, escoria dorada.— Replicó un impasible rubio, logrando contener el deseo instintivo de moler a golpes al otro alfa.— Estoy aquí para ver a Acuario. He venido a hacerme responsable.

—¡De lo único que te harás responsable será de la paliza que…!

—¿Kardia, qué ocurre?

La voz de Dégel enfrió de golpe los ánimos. El mencionado giró rápido hacia la entrada del templo, casi rogando que no fuera a asomarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Acompañado de Kagaho, el aguador apareció en la entrada del templo y observó la escena con cierta confusión hasta que el Wyvern ingresó en su campo visual. Entonces, por reflejo, se llevó una mano al vientre y retrocedió, denotando enseguida que la tensión había tardado medio segundo en recorrerle el cuerpo completo. No era solo porque él estuviera ahí, sino porque no había logrado detectar las dos cosmoenergías de los espectros y eso no era normal. La preocupación fue mayor, ¿el embarazo estaba alterando sus sentidos?

Para Radamanthys, la historia fue completamente distinta. Le bastó con observarlo, solo necesitó ver la mano del peliverde situada en su estómago para dejar de poner en peligro la recién formada alianza. Contuvo la respiración el mismo tiempo que el caballero de oro. Era verdad, era oficial. Después de la incertidumbre prolongándose cerca de un mes, podía confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que los dioses habían mencionado antes: tendría un hijo. Iba a ser padre.

Kardia notó el brusco cambio de actitud debido a que las feromonas que emitía el Wyvern desaparecieron de un segundo al otro. Esto le sirvió para tranquilizarse él mismo, al menos hasta donde el instinto podía intervenir.

—Radamanthys, Escorpio, Acuario, me robaré un momento a Kagaho, si no les molesta.—

La voz de Aiacos ayudó a poner fin a la tensión acumulada. Dégel espabiló y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el Bennu lo había seguido y que se encontraba escondido a medias al interior del templo, observando a Garuda con inquietud. El peliverde se hizo a un lado y llevó una mano al hombro del menor para animarlo a salir.

—Puedes ir, mientras estés en las doce casas, solo necesitas que los caballeros te permitan pasar en cada templo. Ya no estás en territorio enemigo.

El azabache no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Asintió una vez, todavía algo inseguro, y acortó la distancia con los dos espectros.

—Suikyo, Radamanthys…— No sabía cómo empezar a agradecer por las intenciones de ambos de rescatarlo.

—Es bueno saber que estás a salvo. El Inframundo y el Santuario son aliados ahora; supongo que por el momento da lo mismo en cuál de los dos te encuentres.— Explicó el Wyvern.— Además, en tu condición actual, no estarás seguro allá abajo. Los ataques no cesan y no habrá quien esté disponible para protegerte siempre.

—Ya le cuento yo con detalles. Andando, tengo mucho de qué actualizarte.

Concluyó el juez pelingro y se llevó al otro escaleras abajo, lejos del conflicto que se desarrollaba en el onceavo templo. El rubio inspiró profundo, volvió a mirar al aguador y alzó la voz.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé, pero antes, Kardia.— Por fin logró superar la estupefacción inicial y abandonó las penumbras del templo para acercarse al paladín de la octava casa. La seriedad y la preocupación estaban de regreso en su rostro.— Kardia, tienes que ir a Bluegrad de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?! — El grito del peliazul salió casi sin oxígeno de sus pulmones, así de desprevenido lo había tomado el repentino cambio de tema y lo que este implicaba. Sus ojos quedaron desorbitados y fijos en el peliverde.— ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Me estás echando? ¿Ahora? ¡¿Cuándo este maníaco está justo frente a ti?! ¡Terminaste de volverte loco!

—Non, Kard-escucha ¡Cierra la boca! — Gritó de repente, consiguiendo sorprender a los dos escorpiones. No era normal que perdiera los estribos.— Escuchaste lo que dijeron los dioses egipcios ¿verdad? Hablaron de los tres dioses griegos, eso significa que Seraphine también está entre sus objetivos. Por favor, tienes que ir a ayudarlos. No podrán defenderse solos de un ataque de esta magnitud. Te lo suplico. Iría yo si pudiera…— Con cada palabra que decía, el rostro sereno del aguador se iba descomponiendo más. Ni Escorpio ni Wyvern podían dimensionar el nivel de aprecio que tenía el francés por sus hermanos del norte.

Kardia debatió. Odiaba que Dégel utilizara motivos de peso para forzar sus decisiones, pues bien sabía que era verdad. El zoquete de Unity, aún con la escama de Dragón Marino, no conseguiría jamás enfrentar a un dios egipcio; ni siquiera si los guerreros azules lo ayudaban. De todo el Santuario, los únicos que lo conocían eran él y Dégel y no le agradaba la idea de que alguien más fuera a brindarle apoyo. Gruñó, se rascó la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en la efigie del dragón heráldico frente a ambos, escuchando sin decir nada.

—Carajo. ¡Carajo! ¡Pero tenías que ir a Egipto, ¿verdad?! — Increpó finalmente a su amigo y arrojó los brazos al aire, dándose por vencido. Estaba claro que solo tenía una opción. Pero no se iría así como así.— Oye, imbécil.— Esta vez, se dirigió a su rival.— ¿Ves a este sujeto de aquí? — Al preguntar, rodeó con un brazo al francés y lo apuntó con la mano de su brazo libre.— Es mi amigo. Mío ¿te queda claro? Está bien, puede que tenga que ir a Bluegrad, pero eso no significa que deje de estar pendiente de él. No sé cuánto tiempo tenga que estar allá, así que solo quiero que sepas que si llega a faltarle un pelo de la cabeza para cuando yo regrese, mi aguja escarlata va a terminar en lo más profundo de tu-

—Basura ateniense.— Interrumpió el agredido, todavía impasible por efecto de la revelación inicial acerca de su futuro hijo.— No sé a qué tienden ustedes los vivos, así que me temo que debo recordarte que soy un juez y, como tal, no miento. Si dije que venía a hacerme responsable es porque lo haré. Esto no es asunto tuyo, sino nuestro.

—Bien. Quedas advertido.

Antes de marcharse, el paladín le hizo al espectro un gesto de que lo estaría vigilando aunque fuera en espíritu y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el descenso de las escaleras se lo impidió. Dégel agradeció que Kardia le ayudara a distender un poco el ambiente.

—Vamos adentro.—Dijo luego, regresando sobre sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa zodiacal.

Sin más objeciones, Radamanthys se desprendió de su surplice para moverse con libertad dentro del templo y lo siguió.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio largo rato, uno sentado en el sillón de lectura y el otro en una silla al pie de una mesa repleta de libros e instrumentos astronómicos. Era bastante sencillo tener la intención de conversar, mucho más sencillo que derechamente hacerlo. La relación de los dos nunca había sido buena; mejor dicho, era una de las peores existente entre las dos facciones. Peor de hecho que la que tenían Kardia y Radamanthys. Dégel perdía la compostura con mucha facilidad si se trataba del Wyvern y no era extraño que terminaran enfrentándose al mínimo incentivo en cualquier destino en el que coincidieran. Tenían todas las razones necesarias para despreciarse y solo una para encontrarse allí, sentados como dos hombres civilizados: un hijo. El hijo de los dos.

Cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable para ambos, el anfitrión de la sala alzó la voz.

—No tienes que hacerte cargo de nada: puedo arreglármelas yo solo. Si estás haciendo esto por algún minúsculo sentido de la obligación, te aseguro que puedes regresar ahora mismo al Inframundo y olvidarte de que este hijo existe. No esperaba nada de ti, para comenzar; ya es sorprendente por sí solo que hayas mostrado la osadía de venir. En pocas palabras: te estoy quitando cualquier responsabilidad.

Wyvern se removió en su asiento y gruñó por lo bajo. Esa postura estaba entre las posibilidades, pero Dégel no entendía. No tenía idea.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Acuario. Nadie ni nada me obligó a venir, es una decisión a consciencia. El culpable de que estemos aquí eres tú.

—¿Estás insinuando que te seduje en Egipto?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Te advertí que te alejaras, que no te acercaras y que no abrieras la bendita puerta, pero no, tú y tu terquedad tenían que hacer justamente lo contrario. Te hace falta sentido común.

—¿Sentido común? ¿Qué clase de omega en su sano juicio va de misión durante esa semana y sin inhibidores?

—¡Tenía los inhibidores, pero adivina quién los hizo volar en pedazos junto con media ciudad solo porque no quería escucharme!

—¡Estaba tratando de solucionar un asunto urgente porque tu diosa nos había prohibido venir a la superficie!

—¡Da la casualidad de que su asunto urgente era el mismo que el nuestro!

—¡No iba a ponerme a charlar con un miserable caballero cuando tenía la posibilidad de detener a Pharaoh, pero gracias a tu intervención, no solo no pude llevarlo al Inframundo, sino que terminé involucrado contigo y ahora tendremos un hijo!

—¡Por eso mismo acabo de decir que…!

Como si el mencionado hijo hubiera escuchado la mención a su reciente existencia y quisiera hacerse notar, interrumpió a Dégel y este se calló en medio del reclamo, se levantó con una mano en la boca y corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. El rubio tardó un poco en salir de su asombro y caminó siguiendo la misma ruta, solo para escuchar cómo el francés devolvía la comida entre penosos quejidos.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió y el santo le dirigió al británico su expresión más cabreada y agotada.

—Como sea, no te necesito.

—Te das demasiada importancia. Lo hago por ese bebé.

—¿Por qué diantres querrías tú tener un hijo conmigo?

—¿Por qué deduces con tanta certeza que no quiero tener un hijo?

La pregunta fue tan directa que Dégel no supo contestar. No estaba entre sus ideas un espectro anhelando una familia, mucho menos alguien como el Wyvern, aunque eso podía estar influenciado por su abierta hostilidad hacia él; ahora lo comprobaba.

—La única desgracia es que tenía que ser contigo.

Agregó el juez, acercándose al santo para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación. Dégel no se opuso, todavía contrariado por la revelación, y al poco rato estuvo recostado en su cama. Por su parte, el dragón tomó prestada la silla del escritorio y la llevó hasta la esquina de la habitación, lugar que designó como punto fijo de su estadía en el Santuario.

—Ha pasado un mes y todavía tengo la marca. ¿Por qué no me la has quitado? —Preguntó de pronto el aguador.

—¿Te parece que estoy en la mejor situación para pensar en divertirme?

—Non, pero no puedo ser el único que no está disfrutando de esto. ¿Es que acaso no hay otros omega en el Inframundo a los que puedas morder para acabar con este absurdo vínculo?

—Lo dices como si lo único que hiciéramos en tiempos normales fuera follar.

—Empiezo a entender el origen de tu pésima actitud.

—Guarda silencio, infeliz. ¿No comparten los santos y los espectros un voto de castidad por servir a los dioses?

—En estricto rigor, así es. Que se respete o no es otro tema, en especial para alfas y omegas.

Esta vez, fue Radamanthys quien se declaró sorprendido por la facilidad con que su enemigo dejó en evidencia un potencial desacato a las normas, aunque tampoco podía jactarse de la obediencia de sus propios camaradas a dicho voto. Al menos, en ambas facciones todos tenían la decencia y la precaución de evitar marcar a los omegas…

Decencia que se acababa con ellos dos.

—De cualquier modo, te quedarás con la marca.

—Hazme un favor y desaparece. Necesito un descanso y tu presencia me desagrada muchísimo.— Gruñó el peliverde luego de escuchar la resolución del caso: poco y nada podía hacer si el Wyvern no estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese lazo.

Curiosamente, el espectro sí se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Debo decirle a mi señor Hades lo que ocurre; solo por eso, me retiro. Cuando vuelva, no tendrás excusas para evitar que esté aquí.

—Desearía tenerlas.

La respuesta del francés llegó rápido, cual dardo, e hizo que el juez frunciera el entrecejo. Dégel le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y… ¿temor? Podía detectar sus feromonas con demasiada felicidad. Entonces, se percató de un detalle mayúsculo que no había analizado: solo uno de los dos se quedaría con el bebé cuando naciera. No estaba planeado que los criaran juntos, ninguno tenía deseos de prolongar más esa desafortunada unión; eran un espectro y un caballero, lo que estaban haciendo era una aberración, los dioses egipcios lo habían dicho. Como si no fuera suficiente, daba la casualidad de que esta vez, por primera vez, ambos estaban de acuerdo. Ambos querían que ese hijo naciera.

Radamanthys se descubrió empatizando al cien por ciento con Dégel, pese a que le disgustaba la noción: querían quedarse con el bebé, no deseaban que el otro se lo llevara.

Contrariado por esa nueva gama de emociones, Wyvern abandonó el templo en silencio y regresó al Inframundo en cuanto tuvo puesta la surplice.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Durante la tarde, los caballeros volvieron a reunirse. El templo de Shion fue el escogido y hasta aquí llegaron Sasha, Sage e incluso Sísifo, pese al desacuerdo de El Cid por la gravedad de sus heridas. Acceder a las casas superiores era imposible para el enemigo gracias a la barrera de Atenea y, en caso de que ocurriera, la doncella se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Kagaho también estaba presente. Luego de enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en el Inframundo desde su ausencia, se sentía un poco más convencido de participar, pese a que en ese momento no calificara más que como un simple humano.

—Debemos enviar refuerzos a Bluegrad. Se los debemos. Si no fuera por el esfuerzo del joven Unity al traer el oricalcos, jamás habríamos ganado la guerra santa.

Decía Atenea, se veía preocupada por la situación, ya que sabía que Seraphine era otro objetivo declarado de Ra: al ser la vasija de Poseidón, había conseguido prolongar una vida que no estaba destinada a durar. Unity era el actual marina de Sea Dragón y además contaban con un grupo de guerreros azules, pero no sería suficiente para protegerlos si acaso los tres dioses atacaban a la vez, considerando que aquel era el flanco más débil.

—También debemos concretar una reunión con Hades para compartir la información de la que disponemos.—Agregó Shion. Ambas tareas implicaban distribuir sabiamente las fuerzas del Santuario.

—Yo iré a Bluegrad, eso está claro. ¿Quién más se ofrece a venir? — A pesar de seguir algo molesto, Kardia sabía que la prioridad ahora era cuidar a los aliados del norte.

—También iré.—Sorprendió Regulus con su decisión.— Nunca he estado en ese lugar y, además, él se quedará en el Santuario un tiempo ¿verdad? Siento su olor aún y no creo que pueda tolerar estar cerca de él aún. Lo siento.

Los santos guardaron silencio y Dégel se movió incómodo en su asiento. No había forma de que no se sintiera responsable.

—En ese caso, yo…— Comenzó a decir.

—Te quedarás aquí.— Mas Sísifo lo interrumpió con discreción en su sonrisa.— En estos momentos, eres el más vulnerable de todos nosotros. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es darnos la lectura de estrellas y guiarnos de esa forma mientras te mantienes a salvo en tu templo, dentro de la barrera de Atenea.

Como Acuario no refutó la sensatez de esa decisión, el que tomó la palabra a continuación fue el virginiano.

— Luego de ver a Thoth en Yomotsu, tuve una idea de cómo detenerlos. Sin embargo, no estoy hablando de la alternativa más rápida: podemos fabricar un rosario como el que usamos para sellar los espectros.

—¿No que el árbol mokurenji quedó destruido?— Cuestionó Hasgard.

—Tenía entendido que Tenma lo voló en pedazos cuando se encontraron en la cascada.—Añadió Defteros, mirando al paladín de la virgen con curiosidad.

—Es cierto, pero ya está creciendo otro. La duda es cuánto tardará en dar frutos: podrían ser dos años así como podrían ser diez. Todo depende de la energía vital que reciba. El árbol anterior terminó de crecer cuando recibió el cosmos de Pegaso.

Un murmullo de esperanza recorrió a los miembros de la asamblea, pero la realidad llamó rápidamente al orden.

—¿Servirá para sellar a cuatro dioses? —Fue Albafica quien hizo la pregunta.

—Tengo la certeza de que al menos nos permitirá sellar a los soldados de Hades que Ra tomó.— Explicó el caballero ciego.— En cuanto a él, Osiris, Anubis y Thoth… no estoy seguro. Dependerá de la sangre que se utilice para forjar el rosario.

—En ese caso, todos tenemos que darle algo de nuestro cosmos al mokurenji. Eso incluye a los espectros.— Djio Shion.

—Quiere decir que si Atenea, Poseidón y Hades utilizan su sangre para colaborar con el rosario, existe una posibilidad real de que logremos sellar a los dioses.— Aspros mencionó la idea que todos habían considerado, pero que a nadie terminaba de agradarle por afectar a la joven diosa.

—¿Vale la pena arriesgar tanto tiempo y recursos por una apuesta insegura? —Cuestionó Sísifo; sus ojos inquietos sobre Sasha, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

—De momento, es la alternativa más concreta que tenemos, además de la batalla directa. No debemos descartar ninguna opción. Lo importante ahora es que estemos en contacto con el Inframundo para compartir información y proponerles esta estrategia.— Anunció Sage.

—Yo me ocupo de ser embajador allá abajo.— La voz socarrona de Manigoldo resonó con confianza en el primer templo.

—Quiero ir también. Puedo ser de ayuda en el Inframundo.— Kagaho se cansó de solo escuchar y se ofreció con vehemencia, obteniendo a cambio una mano firme sobre su hombro.

—No podemos dejarte ir. Eres una pieza fundamental en los planes de Ra y no sabemos de lo que sería capaz si también te atrapa. Odio decirlo con estas palabras, pero tu yo actual no puede pelear y nadie garantiza tu seguridad si algo llega a ocurrir en Yomotsu o más abajo.

El Bennu apretó la mandíbula y los puños, sintiéndose avergonzado y frustrado por su inutilidad.

—Bennu, me parece que no entiendes el gran trabajo que estás haciendo al permanecer en las doce casas.— Le habló de pronto Asmita y él no pudo evitar devolverle una mirada llena de sorpresa, pese a que el otro no lo viera.— Ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar cómo se siente estar rodeado de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron enemigos jurados. No solo salvaste a Dohko durante la guerra, sino que pediste su ayuda, accediste a venir aquí a pesar de lo que implicaba y no has huido aun cuando todo lo que te ata al Santuario son solo palabras. Tal vez no lo entiendes, así que diré lo que pienso: has hecho un buen trabajo no dejándote atrapar. Hasta que recuperes el camino y la confianza que has perdido, eso es más que suficiente.

Esa clase de discurso podía esperarlas de Hasgard y Dohko, incluso de Atenea, pero no de Asmita. Virgo le generaba un malestar muy grande, al verlo recordaba el episodio de Atavaka, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable más que con cualquier otro caballero, y ahí estaba, uniéndose al grupo de atenienses que le daba apoyo. Un escalofrío le recorrió de la espalda hasta la nuca e hizo que sus ojos escocieran. ¿Desde cuándo merecía tanta comprensión? Solo consiguió bajar el rostro y asentir, muy falto de costumbre a tener tanta atención encima.

—De acuerdo. Kardia y Regulus irán a Bluegrad. Asmita quedará a cargo del mokurenji y de alimentarlo con la cosmoenergía del resto. Manigoldo estará encargado de los asuntos concernientes al Inframundo. Los demás santos mantienen sus labores habituales. Habrá que estar muy atentos. No sabemos cuándo atacarán.

Sage dio por concluida la reunión con esas palabras. Todos los paladines respondieron al unísono y se dispersaron, cada uno en dirección a su deber. Kagaho regresó con Dégel al onceavo templo, estaba planificado mantener a ambos juntos para facilitar cualquier operación, ya que ambos eran los objetivos vulnerables de Ra.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Hace un par de horas había anochecido. Kagaho dormía plácidamente en la segunda habitación de la casa de Acuario, pese a lo mucho que se había resistido a bajar la guardia en un comienzo. Dégel cerró la puerta de esa recámara tras confirmar su estado y avanzó a paso lento y cauteloso por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca. Después de todas las emociones experimentadas durante el día, no podía conciliar el sueño. Deseaba beber té y leer algún artículo de ciencias, aunque también podría aprovechar el insomnio para retomar la lectura de estrellas. Después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer y debía hacerlo mejor que nadie. ¿Por qué no ir a Star Hill? Era la oportunidad perfecta para…

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una silueta sosteniendo un libro al final de la mesa de observaciones. ¿En qué momento había llegado esa persona? ¿Era un enemigo? No lograba ver bien gracias a la penumbra.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Lo sabía, mis sospechas eran ciertas: no puedes identificar el cosmos de los demás.

La voz familiar causó alivio y alarma simultáneos en Dégel. Se mantuvo quieto de pie, al contrario del hombre que acortó distancias con él. Solo necesitó ver sus ojos para que un vacío le llenara el estómago.

—Te irás.— Susurró. El otro curvó una sonrisa rendida.

—Nunca se puede ser demasiado discreto si se habla contigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Dije que vendría a verte ¿no lo recuerdas? Aunque tardé más de lo planeado.

—No lo hagas, Aspros.

El aguador dejó surgir su cosmos inmediatamente, en una impulsiva mezcla de advertencia y petición. Estaba dispuesto a empezar una batalla de mil días con tal de evitar otro error. No obstante, no contaba con que el de géminis se acercaría más en lugar de tratar de huir.

—No levantes tu cosmos, es arriesgado.

—Estás cambiando el tema.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estás perdiendo estabilidad.— Le habló en voz baja, pues era consciente de que el espectro de Bennu dormía en el templo.— Además, si utilizas tus habilidades, tu temperatura bajará demasiado y no será compatible con la vida de tu hijo. Estás igual de vulnerable que ese chiquillo espectro… No. Incluso peor.

El peliverde chasqueó la legua y frunció el entrecejo. Le impresionaba que Aspros hubiese descubierto con tanta facilidad la situación, pero lo que lo atrapó desprevenido por completo fue sentir una caricia en la mejilla. Al fijarse bien en la expresión serena del peliazul, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y logró entender el motivo de su huida.

—Lo haces por nosotros.

—Me agrada tu aroma, si tengo que confesarlo.

—No tiene sentido que te marches.— Inevitablemente, terminó cargando el rostro contra la caricia, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, sí tiene sentido. Actualmente, el Santuario tiene tres de los cuatro objetivos de Ra en la superficie. Ustedes dos estarán a salvo aquí, por eso tengo que irme. Con suerte, lograré que las fuerzas de Ra se dividan para buscarme. De lo contrario, moriré en el intento, pero eso da lo mismo: como ellos dijeron, yo ya…

—¡Aspros!

—Hey.—El mayor silenció el grito contrario posando un dedo sobre sus labios.— Cuando todo acabe, regresaré.

—…

—Dégel.

—… ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Todavía quieres ver cómo se cumplen mis sueños y los de Defteros?

—Por supuesto que quiero. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con…

—Bien.

Aspros calló cualquier otra pregunta con sus labios acariciando suavemente los del aguador.

Antes de que Dégel consiguiera reaccionar, ya se había marchado.

El paladín de la onceava casa se quedó de pie en medio de la biblioteca, observando las tinieblas que lo rodeaban y que bailaban al son de las velas.

Mientras tanto, el de géminis abrió las dimensiones fuera del templo, a sabiendas de que el anfitrión no podría detectarlo ni siquiera a esa distsancia. Desde su posición, contempló el cielo y se preguntó si acaso el peliverde lograría seguir todos sus movimientos con solo leer las estrellas.

—No tenías ningún motivo de peso para esa visita.

—Una despedida es motivo suficiente para cualquiera.

—Irte es una estupidez. Solo conseguirás que te asesinen más rápido.

—Me provoca un enorme desagrado que demuestres preocupación por mí. Mejor preocúpate por Dégel; sin Kardia y sin mí por estos lados, y con los demás ocupados en la guerra, serás quien tenga más tiempo para estar con él.

—¿Son celos los que impulsan tu retirada?

—Sea del modo que sea, no hay nada que pueda hacer mientras tenga esa marca. Prefiero sacarle provecho a esta situación y utilizarla contra los egipcios. Así ganamos todos ¿no cres?

—Tonterías.

—No me sorprende que no coincidamos. Ah, bien. Lo dejo en tus manos y aprovecho de advertirte: si algo llega a sucederle, no solo serán agujas escarlatas las que acabarán en tus entrañas. Hasta entonces, _Walden_.

Antes de que Radamanthys consiguiera darle un golpe, el mayor de los Géminis desapareció.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Dégel se removió un poco, apretó los ojos y lentamente despertó. Si al comienzo le afectaba demasiado dormir más de cinco horas, ya no se notaba. Había necesitado un par de semanas para adaptarse a la disminución del ritmo en su rutina diaria, así como a los cambios que experimentaban su cuerpo y su mente.

Trató de enfocar hacia su mesa de noche para alcanzar sus gafas y de pronto recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior. Aspros se había marchado. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, recriminándose por haber olvidado el detalle, y enorme fue el susto que se llevó al descubrir que no era el único en la habitación.

—Ah, cielos, Kardia, me asustaste.

—Escorpio se marchó hace unas horas.

La voz que le respondió hizo que su expresión se deformara. Se estiró para alcanzar las gafas y confirmó con gran desagrado que Radamanthys estaba sentado en la silla que había puesto en la esquina de la habitación durante la jornada de ayer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — Exigió saber apenas se repuso de la impresión.

—Llegué al amanecer. Ni siquiera me molesté en despertarte.

—¿Y Kagaho?

—Aiacos vino a buscarlo hace horas. Están trabajando con los demás en el templo de Libra.

—Trabajando… ¿qué hora es?

—Las diez de la mañana.

Para Dégel, esa respuesta fue casi como una cachetada. Jamás, desde que tenía memoria, había despertado tan tarde. Iba a criticarle que le hubiera permitido pasar de largo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el dragón no le devolvía la mirada, sino que la mantenía sobre un libro que tenía apoyado en una de sus piernas cruzadas.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

—De tu biblioteca. No negaré que tienes una vasta colección, pese a ser una simple biblioteca mortal.— Al rubio le era más sencillo conversar si no dirigía la vista hacia el caballero.

Después de voltear la última página, se inclinó y dejó el libro a los pies de la silla, sobre una pila formada por otros dos ejemplares.

Dégel también detectó esto último y levantó un poco las cejas.

—¿Has leído todo eso?

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera mientras dormías?

—¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?

—Los espectros no necesitamos dormir. Somos mucho más eficientes que ustedes, miserables caballeros.

Dégel bufó y se puso de pie para ir hacia su clóset a conseguir ropa. Se detuvo frente al mueble y volvió a fijarse en el juez.

—No sabía que te agradara leer.

—Tengo la firme impresión de que ustedes piensan que el ejército de Hades está conformado por bárbaros sin intelecto. Como si los vivos fueran los únicos con derecho a disfrutar de un libro.

El paladín de Acuario frunció el entrecejo, honestamente perplejo por la respuesta tan civilizada del Wyvern. Ni en sus sueños más absurdos hubiera imaginado que podrían tener una conversación que no llegara a los golpes… aunque si lo pensaba de ese modo, tampoco habría soñado jamás que terminaría metido en semejante lío con él.

Negó con levedad y le dio la espalda para sacar la ropa del clóset, pero de nuevo se detuvo. Esta vez, se volteó hacia el intruso con las prendas entre los brazos.

—¿Podrías salir de la habitación?

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero vestirme y no me quitaré la ropa si estás ahí sentado mirándome.

—No te estoy mirando.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Además…

—¿Además?

—¿Cuál es el punto? No tienes nada que no te haya visto ya.

Se produjo silencio. Dégel y Radamanthys se miraron a los ojos y la reacción tardó unos cuantos segundos en llegar. Para sorpresa del espectro, Dégel frunció el entrecejo, tomó una caja con pergaminos que mantenía a un lado del clóset y se la arrojó, exhibiendo un desplante de violencia que el otro jamás hubiera imaginado.

—¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¡Fuera, no quiero verte!

Ni siquiera pudo responder a las quejas. El Wyvern huyó de la habitación antes de agrandar el escándalo y tuvo que esperar en la biblioteca a que la ira espontánea del aguador bajara mientras se vestía. ¿Tanto afectaba el embarazo a los omega?

El proceso tardó alrededor de quince minutos.

Cuando salió de la habitación, seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero parecía más tranquilo. Radamanthys dejó de lado el libro que había empezado durante la espera y solo le devolvió la mirada, sin decir palabra alguna para evitar gatillar otro ataque de furia en su contra. De sobra estaba decir que él mismo debía contener los deseos habituales de pelear con el francés, pero lo tenía más fácil gracias al flujo constante de feromonas del otro, las que parecían estar hechas para mitigar cualquier hostilidad.

Un sonoro gruñido nació del estómago del caballero y este, muy orgulloso, alzó el mentón antes de hablar.

—Tengo hambre.

—Y ¿qué se supone que haga yo?

—Traer algo de comer, por supuesto.

—No estoy para tus juegos, basura: ve y prepárate algo tú solo.

—Si tuviera una mínima posibilidad de hacerlo por mi cuenta, te aseguro que no estaría hablando contigo. Eres el último ser al que querría pedirle un favor.

—Entonces pídeselo a uno de tus compañeros. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nada le pase a mi hijo; no para ser tu niñera.

Dégel suspiró, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se rindió. A paso firme avanzó hasta la salida mientras contestaba, todo bajo la atenta mirada del dragón.

—Albafica no abandonará el último templo y El Cid está tratando las heridas de Sísifo. Eres un…— Dejó la frase inconclusa y agitó un brazo en señal de conclusión antes de salir.

El Wyvern solo lo vio alejarse, esperó veinte minutos y luego salió del templo.

Lo que no se esperaba era verlo apenas unos pasos más allá de la salida, hecho bolita contra uno de los pilares. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a bajar los peldaños que elevaban el templo sobre el piso.

—Ahora qué.— Gruñó el rubio, comenzando a sentir el malhumor.

—No puedo.— A cambio, solo recibió un murmullo penoso.

—¿No puedes?

—Bajar. Las escaleras… se mueven. No puedo bajar.

—Es una pésima excusa, si piensas que…

—¡Por el amor de Atenea! ¡Mis acciones no giran en torno a ti! Condenado egocéntrico.

Volvió a estallar. Aunque, esta vez, Radamanthys no tuvo como refutar la espantosa cara del aguador. Estaba pálido… no. Ni siquiera pálido. Estaba verde, de un verde muy poco amigable.

Fue turno del espectro para sobarse el puente de la nariz. No tenía de otra. Había dicho que se haría responsable y, quisiéralo o no, lo que le pasara a Dégel podía afectar la salud del bebé.

—Qué demonios quieres para comer.— Cedió.

—Carne, aceitunas y setas.— Enumeró el acuariano, tan rápido que levantó sospechas en el silencioso juez.— No me mires así, no tengo control de mis antojos. No tienes idea de cómo se siente estar en mi situación.

—Suficiente. Regresa al templo. Volveré con lo que encuentre.

—Ayúdame.

—…¿Disculpa?

—¿Cuál es la parte de "todo se mueve" que no has comprendido aún?

A juzgar solo por el tono de voz, Dégel estaba realmente irritado y esa irritación iba en aumento. Wyvern miró hacia el cielo, rogó a Hades por paciencia y se acercó a tenderle una mano. Mano que terminó acompañada por su segunda extremidad, pues terminó cargando al peliverde hasta la cama tras comprobar que no podía siquiera mantenerse de pie.

Una vez que el paladín del templo estuvo tendido en su lecho, el juez del Inframundo abandonó la estancia, vistió su sapuris y se marchó a Rodorio, obligado como estaba a volver a recorrer un pueblo como no lo hacía desde que se había convertido en el espectro del Wyvern.

°o°o°o°o°

A base de fortuna o insistencia, logró conseguir los tres ingredientes e incluso algo más. No obstante, al regresar al templo, descubrió que varias presencias se reunían al interior. Se trataba de Garuda, Virgo, Géminis, Capricornio y Bennu. Dégel ya no estaba en su cama, sino de pie ante el telescopio, con un par de libros abiertos y un par de hojas con anotaciones. Al advertir que había llegado, los presentes giraron hacia él con una expresión tensa generalizada.

—Aspros se ha ido.— El primero en hablar fue Defteros.

—Dégel está tratando de encontrar algo en su estrella que nos dé una pista.— Agregó Asmita.

—No creí que fuera capaz de hacer esto después de que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.— El Cid era quien menos contento se veía por la noticia.

—Yo le creo.— Reconoció el de Acuario, ganándose la atención de los demás, aunque sus ojos seguían viajando entre el telescopio y los textos.— El mal que Mefistófeles plantó en su corazón ya no existe y estoy seguro de que él más que nadie carga con una profunda culpabilidad. Aspros no nos ha traicionado: está tratando de proteger al Santuario.

—Pero en lugar de tratar solo, debería confiar en nosotros.— Reclamó Defteros, con seguridad más resentido que sus compañeros.

—Es difícil confiar en los demás cuando los demás no confían en ti.

La voz suave pero firme de Bennu atrajo en turno la atención del resto del grupo. Si lo pensaban de ese modo, ambos estaban en una situación parecida. Un espectro que debía ser originalmente un caballero y un caballero que había terminado portando la sapuris por influencias oscuras.

Virgo fue quien acabó con el rígido silencio que se había apoderado de la reunión.

—Si no quiere que lo encontremos, no deberíamos buscarlo. Lo que me recuerda: Kagaho.— El aludido reaccionó sorprendido a la mención de su nombre.— Puedes habitar mi templo si lo deseas. Ya que Aspros no se encuentra, ocuparé su lugar en la casa de Géminis. Estratégicamente hablando, es mejor que así sea. Estarás cerca de Libra y yo de Cáncer. Y Dégel tendrá más privacidad.

Bennu y Acuario intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Luego, asintieron.

—Radamanthys ¿ya les dijiste? — Aiacos se unió a la charla aprovechando la presencia de varios caballeros. Wyvern salió de su reflexión y negó un par de veces.

—Aún no. Tuve que encargarme de algo primero.— Carraspeó. Él y el francés se odiaron con los ojos antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando.— Nuestro señor Hades enviará a parte del ejército hacia el norte, para ayudar con la defensa de Poseidón. Mi segundo al mando, Valentine de Harpía, irá con ellos.

La noticia volvió a causar silencio, pero esta vez de sorpresa. Si la idea de una alianza pendía de un hilo hace apenas un día, la resolución de Hades de ayudar con la tercera facción en peligro suponía un compromiso real.

Por desgracia, y para vergüenza del anfitrión, un gruñido de estómago afloró en medio de la calma.

—¿Todavía no has desayunado? — El Cid estaba desconcertado. Él y Albafica conocían mejor que el resto los hábitos impecables del aguador.

—Aquí está su comida.— Wyvern levantó la bolsa de papel con los ingredientes.

—¿Qué clase de desayuno es ese? —La cara de Defteros era todo un poema entre duda y envidia.

—Él dijo que tenía antojos, yo solo cumplo con traerlos.

—Estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo.— Aiacos ya se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Si tienes algún problema…— Empezó a gruñir el juez.

—Hay algo más en la bolsa.— Dégel interrumpió la posible discusión antes que comenzara, sentenciando con total seguridad mientras fijaba sus ojos en el encargo.

—Él tiene razón, aunque me sorprende. No sabía que tu olfato fuera tan agudo.— El de géminis estaba cada vez más contrariado.

—Es un trastorno bastante común por lo que he estado leyendo.— Se excusó el aguador, cada vez más incómodo al fijarse en la bolsa.

—Ah, esto.— En el intertanto, Wyvern había rebuscado dentro de la bolsa hasta que sacó algo envuelto en papel.— Te lo ha enviado una mujer de Rodorio, dice que espera que te recuperes pronto. Es sandía.

—¿San…?

El onceavo caballero de oro no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Apenas Radamanthys descubrió la roja fruta, le dio una arcada, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca y su figura desapareció camino al baño.

De todo lo que había ocurrido en esa reunión, esa escena fue la que consiguió el mayor índice de estupefacción en el resto de los santos. El Cid parecía casi asustado.

—¿Qué sucede? — Bennu no se contuvo la curiosidad.

—A Dégel le gustan mucho las sandías.— Contestó Asmita.

—Es fanático. Además de los libros, las sandías son lo único con lo que lo he visto alegrarse tanto.— Defteros añadió.

—Esto es malo.— Susurró El Cid al final.

Mientras el pobre aguador se quejaba en el baño, los invitados decidieron abandonar el templo para dejarlo descansar. Aiacos se llevó la sandía, asegurando que Kagaho y él le darían un buen final a la fruta antes de marcharse al Inframundo para seguir con su trabajo.

Ya estando solo, el rubio volvió a suspirar. Gruñó, se revolvió el cabello y finalmente se metió a la cocina del templo para hacer el "desayuno" del omega, resignándose sin más a tener que afrontar semejante desafío en medio de una guerra sin precedentes.


	7. Chapter 7

A partir del momento en que Radamanthys se instaló en el templo de Acuario para cumplir su deber como padre, la situación comenzó a empeorar rápidamente, arrastrando consigo las semanas y los meses.

Ra había demostrado ser un enemigo formidable. Se adaptaba rápido a las estrategias de los dioses griegos; retrocedía, descansaba y volvía a atacar, llevándose un puñado de soldados del Inframundo y del Santuario en cada arremetida. Procedía sin prisa, con una solidez implacable, y sus emisarios, Anubis, Thoth y Osiris parecían no necesitar más que de sí mismos para desbaratar los planes de contingencia.

Defteros traía mensajes constantes de Bluegrad. Tal y como se esperaba, el norte había sido el primer objetivo de los egipcios, buscaban quitarle la vida a Seraphine y habían tratado de sitiar el pueblo en más de una ocasión, pero la fuerza conjunta de los caballeros, los espectros y los soldados de ambas facciones habían conseguido evitar el mayor de los problemas hasta ahora. Seguramente Ra no tenía en sus planes que Hades, Atenea y Poseidón se pusieran de acuerdo, pero eso parecía solo haber disminuido la frecuencia de ataques en lugar de detenerla, en lo que suponían era la cautela necesaria para hallar un quiebre.

Por otra parte, la triada griega solo había permanecido a la defensiva y el líder de los egipcios parecía haber detectado esto, lo que tal vez era una razón más para verlo proceder con discreción. La verdad era que estaban esperando a que el mokurenji diese sus frutos para comenzar el ataque real con el rosario ya armado, a sabiendas de que, así como los espectros, los soldados de Ra también podían revivir si no se los sellaba.

Todos recordaban cómo, después de ganar la Guerra Santa, Atenea había entregado el rosario a Hades para que liberase a los espectros con la condición de que no volvieran a la superficie hasta dentro de doscientos años, cuando correspondiera volver a disputar el destino de la Tierra. Ninguno imaginaba que volverían a necesitar ese rosario después de tan poco tiempo y para derrotar a otra agrupación de dioses.

Afortunadamente, la hipótesis de Asmita estaba dando resultados y el diminuto tallo del árbol del Inframundo había crecido de forma prometedora al recibir cosmos, al comienzo solo de los caballeros y, más adelante, también de los espectros, cuando se supo que las posibilidades de que sirviera eran reales. Sin embargo, mientras más crecía, mayor era la cantidad de energía que se necesitaba y esa era la razón de que estuvieran estancados, pues nadie podía entregar tanto cosmos como para no poder defenderse en caso de que el ejército de Ra o los tres dioses se decidieran a atacar.

No obstante, para Radamanthys todo el asunto de la guerra contra Ra era solo la mitad del problema. Si bien, en más de una ocasión había tenido que salir del Santuario para proteger el Inframundo e incluso a los soldados de la propia Atenea; a pesar de que se había involucrado lo más posible para mantener a raya a los enemigos, el mayor de sus conflictos residía en un espacio mucho más pequeño: el onceavo templo del Santuario.

El paso del tiempo había hecho estragos en la personalidad del aguador, por decir lo menos. Por fortuna, los vómitos dejaron de acosarlo al término del segundo mes, pero seguía sin poder hablar de frutas, se había vuelto partidario de la carne y las escaleras representaban el principal obstáculo, pues comenzaba a marearse estando a dos metros de una. Había alcanzado un récord de nueve horas de sueño y ya era frecuente escucharlo quejarse de dolor de cabeza y de espaldas.

Tampoco era extraño que le subiera la temperatura, lo que al comienzo había alarmado al Santuario completo, pues todos sabían que el caballero de Acuario tenía parámetros más bajos que la gente normal y era técnicamente imposible, además de peligroso en exceso, que el aguador tuviera fiebre. El médico en turno había estado nervioso debido a la peculiar condición del omega, pero el temor se había disipado al descubrir que era obra del mismísimo bebé que su padre experimentara esas alzas, pues se estaba encargando de acondicionar el entorno a sus necesidades. Como resultado, le habían prohibido al onceavo santo que volviera a utilizar su cosmos hasta que el niño naciera.

A pesar de todo, Dégel se mantenía fiel a su trabajo. No había habido un solo día en que Radamanthys lo descubriera perdiendo el tiempo y eso le provocaba admiración. Sí, debía reconocerlo, ya que él mismo era un acérrimo promotor de la responsabilidad.

El médico encargado solía ir cada dos semanas para comprobar que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Era solo en esos momentos en donde él y el omega podían estar en la misma habitación, compartiendo en silencio la alegría de saber que ese hijo estaba bien. Gracias a esos escasos minutos de paz, el Wyvern se animaba a resistir otros trece días, pues su paciencia rozaba el límite al menos dos veces cada jornada.

Es que la paz entre ambos nunca podía durar demasiado.

Como durante esa noche, por ejemplo.

°o°o°o°o°o°

Dégel se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para vigilar el movimiento de las estrellas, ya que la información más reciente daba cuenta de Pharaoh en las cercanías del norte del Nilo. Con el transcurso de los meses, había encontrado algo parecido a un patrón de movimiento y estaba seguro de que muy pronto lograría adelantarse al siguiente paradero. Recuperar a Esfinge era importante para los espectros y podía ser perjudicial para Ra, Dégel investigaba afanosamente por esos dos motivos y porque quería agradecerles a su modo la protección que estaban dándole a Bluegrad y a los hermanos García.

Luego de un día bastante tranquilo, había vuelto a dormir; sin embargo, despertó poco antes de que el sol se ocultara para poder aprovechar las horas de oscuridad lo más posible antes de que volviera a darle sueño. Salió de la habitación vestido en una de las túnicas que solía utilizar cuando él y Sage realizaban sus estudios en Star Hill, pues la ropa habitual había dejado de servirle conforme su vientre crecía. Al llegar al pasillo, percibió un agradable aroma que venía de la otra habitación y confirmó con ello que Radamanthys seguía despierto, seguramente leyendo mientras bebía algo de té.

Una sensación peculiar le revoloteó en el estómago. Aunque en general su convivencia seguía siendo un desastre, podía notar que los esfuerzos del Wyvern por colaborar iban en aumento desde que su cuerpo había dado pruebas visuales de la existencia del hijo que los unía. Había comenzado a utilizar la segunda habitación del templo para leer mientras Dégel dormía, había sabido satisfacer sus antojos más extraños sin quejarse e incluso le ayudaba (aunque con mala cara) cuando el mareo o las náuseas volvían. Estuvo un momento distraído observando hacia la luz colándose bajo la puerta y luego caminó hacia el telescopio y las anotaciones.

En el escritorio, había colocado dos grandes mapas, uno del cielo y otro del mundo. Encendió una gran cantidad de velas para iluminar el espacio y se inclinó hacia el visor del telescopio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encontrar la primera estrella que buscaba, una puerta se abrió detrás suyo y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un bufido inconforme.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Mi trabajo.

—Te levantaste antes del amanecer durante una semana para hacer tu trabajo, no deberías estar despierto a esta hora, es tarde para ti. Vete a dormir.

—No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí. Conozco mis límites y mis responsabilidades. Tus compañeros cuentan conmigo para obtener una respuesta pronto.

—Baja de esa nube: no me preocupas tú, me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a mi hijo por tus imprudencias.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que también es mi hijo? No me trates como si fuera alguien negligente.

—Estás siendo negligente justo en este momento. Regresa a la cama ahora mismo.

—Ya basta. Seguiré leyendo un par de horas más, hasta la medianoche. No puedo dejar que el maestro Sage cargue toda la responsabilidad.

—Entonces ¿por qué suena a que eres tú quien quiere cargar toda esa responsabilidad?

—Porque por culpa nuestra estamos en esto.

—¿Por culpa…? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Es porque tendremos un hijo que Ra ha decidido atacarnos.

—¡Maldita sea! Sabes muy bien que esto es solo una de las razones para que ese detestable dios egipcio esté a la ofensiva. Si solo fuera esto, no estaría atacando el norte ni el Inframundo.

—¡Tengo que hacer la lectura! ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar! Si no fuera por este hijo, podría estar en Bluegrad, ayudando a mis amigos, y tú no tendrías que estar aquí.

—¿Ahora la culpa es del bebé? Escúchate hablar, basura.

—¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Es tuya y de tu pésima actitud! ¡Si me hubieras escuchado, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo! ¿Qué es esa historia de hacerte responsable al venir aquí? ¡Es que el orgullo no te ha dejado otra alternativa! No te bastó con lo que ocurrió en Egipto, sino que tenías que venir. Tenías que conseguir un buen asiento para poder llevarlo contigo al Inframundo a la primera oportunidad. Eres un buitre. Tú eres la basura.

Después del potente descargo, Dégel alcanzó una silla y se sentó con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos para tranquilizarse. Desde que Radamanthys había llegado, ese había sido su principal temor. Sabía que el espectro tenía esas intenciones desde el comienzo, así como sabía que, el día en que decidiera llevárselo, no contaría con las fuerzas para oponerse.

El Wyvern se mantuvo en silencio, contrariado en más de un sentido. La sangre le ardía en las venas como si fuera lava, presa de un violento deseo de despotricar como lo había hecho Dégel justo ahora. Tenía razón, pero a la vez estaba muy equivocado. No obstante, no consiguió articular palabras antes de que el aguador agregara una última cosa.

—¿Sabes? Incluso entre dos personas que no se soportan, existe un límite para hacerse daño.

Dijo el peliverde con la voz quebrada y enfrentándolo con una expresión llena de angustia.

El juez del Inframundo tuvo que salir en ese mismo instante del templo.

¿Es que acaso creía que deseaba llevarse al bebé solo por el placer de hacerle daño? ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tan equivocado podía estar un hombre? ¡Había muchas más razones para hacerlo! ¡Demonios! ¡Él era el que había querido ser padre desde el término de la Guerra Santa! ¡¿Quién diablos se creía que era?! Estaba tan molesto como no recordaba haberlo estado en meses. Tenía la seguridad de que si gritaba en ese instante, podría enviar por el aire al menos la mitad de las doce casas.

Aunque… pensándolo de otro modo, no había forma de que Dégel conociera su situación real, pues nunca se la había mencionado y no tenía la más mínima intención para hacerlo. ¿Por qué debía confiarle sus intimidades a un miserable caballero? No obstante, si el tema continuaba estresando al omega por más tiempo… podía hacerle mal al bebé, ¿cierto?

Esperaba tener tiempo a solas para reflexionar y decidir mientras se quedaba fuera del templo, pero sus ideas se vieron truncadas debido a una silueta que aterrizó gentilmente ante él.

—¿Minos? ¿Qué haces…?

—Es Valentine.—

En dos segundos, sintió que su estómago se revolvía y que sus planes cambiaban drásticamente.

—Es grave. No podemos garantizar que sobreviva.

Antes de que pudiera encontrarle sentido al mal augurio, el par de jueces desapareció en una densa nube negra, rumbo al Inframundo.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—Valentine.

La voz del dragón heráldico resonó con fuerza en la prisión de las Pirámides, callando todos los murmullos y las quejas. Era toda una novedad que el tercer juez se apareciera después de tanto tiempo; no tan novedoso, por supuesto, era el motivo de su ausencia. Tan sabido era el asunto de su hijo que ya nadie se entretenía siquiera chismeando al respecto. Radamanthys ignoró por completo que había llamado la atención de todos los heridos y cruzó el recinto hasta llegar a la cama donde reposaba su segundo al mando.

Desde que Pharaoh había abandonado su puesto, las Pirámides se habían convertido en la enfermería del Inframundo, luego de que el número de heridos superara la cantidad de habitaciones que una prisión habitada podía ofrecer. Además, contaban con la protección de Cerberos, el que hasta ahora lo había pasado de lo lindo descuartizando soldados egipcios en cada ataque.

El Wyvern observó con seriedad las múltiples heridas del pelirrosa y enseguida se dirigió al Nigromante, quien estaba a cargo del refugio según el Grifo.

—Explícame la situación. ¿Cómo terminó en estas condiciones y por qué no se está recuperando?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, enfrentó solo a uno de los dioses, el tal Anubis. Evidentemente, no fue rival para él, pero uno de los santos le salvó el pellejo y se retiraron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Luego, contactaron a Cáncer y él lo llevó hasta Yomotsu. La alianza está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba, si me permite.— Añadió un jocoso Byaku mientras limpiaba con perturbadora abnegación las lesiones del joven Harpía.

—Continúa.—Lo instigó el juez, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Ahora viene lo importante: por las malas, descubrimos que no podemos recuperarnos de los ataques de los tres dioses egipcios, aunque estemos en el Inframundo. No se trataba solo de no revivir si moríamos en sus manos; de alguna forma, han conseguido herirnos de un modo que escapa a las bendiciones de Hades sobre nosotros. Los daños no se regeneran con facilidad. En palabras simples…

—No somos más que humanos si cualquiera de ellos tres nos ataca.— Musitó Radamanthys. Nigromante sonrió.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Wyvern. No tenemos ventaja alguna sobre Ra. Estamos al mismo nivel de los caballeros.

Esa era una pésima noticia. No solo por lo que decía derechamente, sino por lo que implicaba. Todos los espectros tenían la soberbia seguridad de que solo el rosario amenazaba su existencia, lo que los animaba a luchar sin demasiada precaución. Ahora que eran tan vulnerables como cualquier ser vivo, la seguridad y la moral de las tropas seguramente se iría al suelo. No podían revivir, tampoco regenerarse como acostumbraban. Todos los que habían muerto, no volverían.

—Se…Radamanthys, señor…

De pronto, la voz agotada de Harpía surgió e hizo espabilar al rubio, quien acercó al borde de la cama.

—No te esfuerces, descansa. Has peleado bien.

Fueron las palabras que le dedicó el Wyvern a su subordinado, mas no se esperaba generar una reacción como la que obtuvo.

—¿Qué está… haciendo aquí? — El pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo al confirmar que no era un delirio. Radamanthys se vio desconcertado.

—Vine a comprobar tu estado. Me dijeron que podrías morir.

—Por favor… no se burle de mí.

—¿Valentine?

—Me atacaron porque saben que usted es mi superior. Insultaron su nombre y quise defenderlo; me vencieron, barrieron el piso conmigo, y aquí estoy, vivo y humillado; pero eso no tiene por qué importarle.

—Por supuesto que me import…

—Sus prioridades son otras, señor Radamanthys. Anubis esperaba que usted apareciera en algún momento si veía que yo estaba en aprietos, pero eso no ocurrió. Me desechó cuando supo que no le servía; ni siquiera me vio como a un oponente. No era más que un utensilio para atraerlo, para acabar con usted ¡porque tuvo la estúpida idea de tener un hijo con un caballero!

—Tranquilízate, Val…

—¡No me pida que me tranquilice! ¡Por favor, no me humille más! Yo podría dar mi vida por usted, lo sabe, pero estoy harto. Ahora mismo, estoy harto. Por ese hijo, ha permitido que mancillen su imagen hasta lo vergonzoso. Si ese bebé no existiera… por todos los dioses. Fui atacado por una decisión suya que nada tiene que ver conmigo ni con Hades. No diga que le importo si es capaz de ir hacia donde alumbra el sol al mínimo incentivo. Por favor, regrese al Santuario, no le creo a un hombre cuyas prioridades cambian tan rápido, aunque ese hombre sea usted.

Si acaso Valentine tenía intenciones de continuar su descargo, una fuerte convulsión lo impidió. Después del exabrupto, el espectro comenzó a toser sangre y Byaku tuvo que intervenir rápidamente. Se excusó con el juez y arrastró la camilla del pelirrosa hacia el interior de una habitación para poder tratarlo.

El rubio quedó clavado en su lugar. El silencio se había cargado de tensión y ninguna palabra se escuchó incluso varios minutos después de que Wyvern desapareciera del mismo modo en que había llegado.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Después del episodio con Valentine, había decidido quedarse en Caina a solas para poder reflexionar. ¿Por qué demonios era él el responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo según la gente a su alrededor? ¿Qué les había dado a todos por echarle la culpa? No había quien no supiera cómo funcionaban las relaciones entre los alfa y los omega, así como lo difícil que era resistirse al efecto de las feromonas. ¡Era conocimiento público! Él era solo una víctima más de ese lío y estaba tratando por todos los medios de sobreponerse al desliz para ayudar en la guerra.

Regresó al templo de Acuario cerca de la medianoche tras haberse calmado. No conseguía nada quedándose en el Inframundo, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir cuidando el estado de su hijo y esperar a que Aiacos le informara o le pidiera ayuda en otra batalla.

Las velas de la biblioteca seguían encendidas. Encontró a Dégel escribiendo algo en uno de los cuadernos; el aguador dejó la pluma a un lado y se quitó las gafas para poder masajearse los ojos. Luego, comenzó a apagar las velas. Al darse la vuelta para apagar las del escritorio, lo descubrió observándolo y tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. Hicieron contacto visual, mas el aguador apartó la vista primero y terminó de apagar las velas para luego desaparecer en silencio por el corredor hacia su habitación.

Radamanthys lo siguió con la mirada fija en el vientre hasta que lo perdió de vista.

"Si no fuera por este hijo…"

Las palabras de Dégel resonaron en su cabeza. Si no fuera por ese hijo, no habría necesidad de torturarse a diario.

"Si ese bebé no existiera…"

Recordó las palabras llenas de frustración de Valentine. Si el bebé no existiera, él podría haber estado luchando a su lado, lejos del Santuario.

¿Por qué parecía que la mera existencia de su hijo le causaba problemas?

¿Acaso era mejor…?

¿Acaso había sido un error desde el principio?

Si terminaba con todo ahora ¿se acabarían también los problemas?

Dégel estaba terminando de colocarse el largo pijama, por eso no logró reaccionar a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando un gran estruendo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, su centro de gravedad cambió. Radamanthys lo había arrojado con fuerza a la cama, se había colocado encima de él y antes de que pudiera defenderse, le había apresado el cuello con una de sus manos.

—¡Rad...!

Trató de gritar, pero la presión en su garganta no se lo permitió. Utilizó las dos manos para intentar aflojar el agarre, pero era inútil si no elevaba su cosmos. Cambió de estrategia tan rápido como pudo y estiró un brazo para llegar hasta el rostro de su oponente. Los ojos azules del Wyvern brillaban con un aire siniestro que jamás le había visto, podía leer en ellos la clara intención de quitarle la vida y, por primera vez, sintió pánico ante esa mirada.

"No diga que le importo si es capaz de ir hacia donde alumbra el sol al mínimo incentivo."

—¡No es como si no lo hubiéramos intentado!

Vociferó el juez fuera de sí al recordar las quejas del malherido Valentine. Que fuera el mismo Harpía el que le dedicara esas palabras le había afectado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Lentamente, dejó de apretarle el cuello al santo de Acuario y, en cambio, aprisionó su cabeza, mientras levantaba su mano faltante con la resolución infalible de colocar el punto final.

—Ninguno de tus compañeros quería que naciera, así como ninguno de los míos lo aprobaba. Terminemos con esto, solo nos está causando problemas.

—¡Yo no te pedí que te involucraras! ¡Maldición, Radamanthys! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Es lo que te dije desde el comienzo! ¡Radamanthys! ¡Detente, no decidas por tu cuenta! ¡Radamanthys!

Al verse liberado de la garganta, el de Acuario rompió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras utilizaba los brazos y las piernas para tratar de zafarse, pero simplemente no alcanzaba para disuadir al espectro.

El alfa concentró cosmos en su mano y la colocó sobre el crecido vientre. Solo bastaba con que fuera el bebé, no tenía sentido acabar con Dégel: eso pondría en riesgo la alianza.

Entonces, recibió un golpe.

No fue un golpe deslumbrante surgido de una técnica implacable ni fue un golpe fundado en la desesperación absoluta. No, fue un golpe mucho más débil, mucho más suave y que, aun así, bastó para derrotarlo en cada aspecto posible.

Su hijo, el hijo al que estaba tratando de asesinar, acababa de patear contra la palma de su mano.

Una sensación imposible de explicar removió todo en el interior del Wyvern. Lo primero a lo que atinó fue a retroceder, a alejarse, a huir, pero ahora fue Dégel quien no se lo permitió. Mantuvo la mano ajena en su vientre utilizando las dos suyas y, aunque la desventaja era evidente, Radamanthys no consiguió separarse más. De un momento a otro, sus fuerzas desaparecieron y sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Los dos forcejearon un momento. El ganador esta vez fue el caballero.

Una, dos, tres golpecitos contra su temblorosa mano. Radamanthys estaba asustado, no podía negarlo. Francamente, estaba aterrado y no podía entender la razón.

—No es tan sencillo.

Dégel habló primero, el rubio levantó la mirada y descubrió que el paladín, tan agitado como él, tenía el rostro empapado con gruesas lágrimas y le clavaba una profunda y afligida mirada amatista.

—No puedes acabar con una vida indefensa tan fácilmente.— Continuó el santo, ya que el dragón no era capaz de hablar.— Eso que sentiste es nuestro hijo y si no lo quieres… no puedes simplemente decidir quitarle la vida porque no te conviene. Te jactas de que eres un juez, pero… ¿en qué parte de tus acciones ves justicia?

Despacio, el francés soltó la mano ajena y se limpió el rostro mientras intentaba reponerse.

El dragón heráldico tardó un poco más en reaccionar. En esos momentos, se sentía como la peor bazofia del mundo. Estaba avergonzado, arrepentido, sensaciones que nunca habían sido habituales en él.

A pesar de que el omega ya no lo obligaba, mantuvo la mano en su vientre y con el pulgar le dio una torpe caricia. ¿Qué culpa tenía su hijo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva moviéndose?

—Empecé a notarlo hace una semana.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Cuántas veces te has detenido a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? Tú mismo lo has dicho: te preocupas por nuestro hijo, no por mí. No más de lo que necesitas para asegurar su bienestar. Aún no bajas la guardia: es imposible hablar contigo de esa manera.

El Wyvern escuchó la respuesta con atención. No tenía manera de defenderse, pues era justamente el modo en que había estado actuando. Hasta ahora, el omega no era más que el obstáculo que lo separaba de su hijo; ni por un segundo se había detenido a verlo como el responsable de que siguiera vivo, sino que lo notaba solo en ese momento, luego de que en serio le impidiera asesinarlo.

Bajó los hombros, cerró los ojos y, lentamente, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. Para sorpresa de Dégel, apoyó la frente justo a un lado de donde tenía su mano.

—Lo siento.

El santo de Acuario no respondió. Observó en silencio cómo el alfa recargaba el rostro contra su estómago y así permanecieron los dos hasta que la tensión acabó por desaparecer.

°o°o°o°o°

A las dos de la mañana, ambos seguían despiertos. Era difícil dormir después de lo ocurrido, pero habían llegado a un silencioso acuerdo. Dégel lo había invitado a quedarse cerca y ahora descansaban en la misma cama, el pecho de peliverde contra la espalda de Radamanthys y las manos de los dos rodeando el vientre del caballero.

No era que la relación de los dos hubiera mejorado, pues una enemistad tan grande no se revertía de la noche a la mañana. Solo se trataba de que habían encontrado un punto de acuerdo: un hijo. Y el episodio anterior había reforzado ese único vínculo en el que coincidían. Radamanthys había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con todo y no lo había hecho. Dégel le reconocía eso.

—Mi intención no es simplemente hacerte daño.—

Al cabo de las horas de silencio, la voz del rubio fue la primera en surgir. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sus problemas no se detendrían si no hablaba. El santo movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que le ponía atención. Radamanthys respiró profundo, suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Cuando se terminó la Guerra Santa, supimos que estaríamos en el Inframundo hasta que muriéramos definitivamente. Sin tener que pensar en la batalla, el reino de Hades alcanzó su propia versión de una época de paz; entonces pensé… que no sería mala idea tener un hijo.

—Así que ¿sí lo intentaste? —Susurró Dégel, animándolo a continuar.

—Lo intenté. No fui el único que tuvo la idea. Tener una eternidad para gastar realizando las mismas tareas una y otra vez se volvería agobiante tarde o temprano. La idea de que hubiera niños se volvió atractiva... Valentine también es un omega.

—¿Tú y él…?

—Quiso apoyarme como mi subordinado y yo no creía que hubiera alguien más confiable y capacitado. Pero no funcionó. Lo intentamos muchas veces y nunca ocurrió. Después, comenzaron los ataques de Ra y volvimos a estar en guerra. Muchos de los soldados que murieron tendrían hijos muy pronto y el resto de nosotros no tardó en deshacerse de la idea de tener una familia. Luego, tú y yo nos encontramos en Egipto. Sigo sin entender por qué, pero contigo sí dio resultados. Aunque no quería, pensaba en qué sucedería si decidías no tenerlo o si lo tenías sin que yo supiera. Si lo tenías por deber, pero no lo deseabas, me lo llevaría al Inframundo a la primera oportunidad.

—Pero lo tendré y sí lo deseo.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—…No lo sé.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Radamanthys no se atrevía a decirle aún que, en realidad, ya había tomado una decisión. Por su parte, Dégel no dejaba de pensar en lo horrible que todo aquello debía ser para Valentine, pues era obvio que el único que seguía sin darse por enterado era el Wyvern.

El espectro se levantó de la cama, el paladín de Acuario lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendido, y vio que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Deberías dormir. Estaré en la otra habitación.

—Sí… buenas noches.

Cada uno agradeció a su modo el quedarse a solas, pues aún les quedaban muchas cosas por reflexionar.

Aunque, en el caso del francés, ni siquiera resistió cinco minutos antes de quedarse completamente dormido, mientras el inglés utilizaba toda la noche para pensar y leer.


	8. Chapter 8

No habían vuelto a tener grandes discusiones luego de la tensa crisis ocurrida a los cinco meses. Al menos dentro del templo de Acuario, el ambiente se mantenía estable. Y realmente solo dentro del templo, pues la guerra no hacía más que prolongar la tensión en los ánimos de todos. Ra había descubierto el plan del árbol del Inframundo y había concentrado al grueso de su ejército en la cascada, donde se producían interminables batallas contra los soldados de Hades y los caballeros de Atenea. El calibre del enfrentamiento había requerido de la participación de santos de bronce y plata, además de los dorados, todos distribuidos entre Bluegrad y el Santuario. El trabajo de los dorados y las estrellas de Hades de alimentar al mokurenji avanzaba cada vez con mayor lentitud, pero la respuesta hostil del dios egipcio había servido al menos para confirmar que sí podrían sellarlo con el rosario.

Por otra parte, los tres jueces de Ra habían adoptado la estrategia de atacar los tres frentes al azar. No obstante, Osiris era quien menos presencia tenía, por lo que había sospechas de que su trabajo principal era encontrar a Aspros. Al fin y al cabo, el plan del mayor de los géminis había servido y les evitaba un problema importante. Aunque no era el escenario más alentador, la alianza griega resistía. Pese a las bajas, se mantenían firmes y sabían que podrían luchar hasta que el árbol diera los frutos o hasta encontrar a Ra. Mientras tanto, cada soldado, espectro, guerrero azul y caballero daba lo mejor de sí.

Entre ellos, estaba Dégel. Su teoría del patrón de Pharaoh había acertado y ahora solo necesitaba predecir cuál sería el siguiente lugar donde aparecería. El caso era que Esfinge salía a la superficie a confirmar que no hubiera enemigos a la vista y, después, desaparecía en torno a los bosques del Nilo, siempre en lugares distintos. Sin embargo, se trataba de movimientos muy bien calculados, tal parecía que Ra no se separaba del río, sino que se desplazaba a lo largo de este y entre las dos orillas. Por eso era tan difícil seguirle el paso, tanto que seguía sin aparecer ante la vista de nadie.

Por supuesto, como el santo de Acuario tenía cada vez más dificultades para moverse, Kagaho y Radamanthys habían decidido ayudarlo durante la lectura para poder recuperar a Pharaoh. Sage le había pedido que se enfocara exclusivamente en esa tarea, mientras que él procuraba mantener la lectura de todo lo demás, porque existía la gran posibilidad de que Esfinge fuera los ojos de Ra en la superficie y en el Inframundo, siendo un ex espectro que había luchado contra sus enemigos.

Para conseguir que Wyvern y Bennu le fueran de suficiente utilidad, había tenido que emplear un mes entero para enseñarles los rudimentos básicos de la lectura de estrellas. Había condensado la información lo mejor que había podido y, aunque al comienzo había sido una constante de fallos, en el presente ya podían entender cuando les mencionaba coordenadas. En cuestión de semanas, lo único que Dégel necesitaba hacer era observar a través del telescopio y luego dar instrucciones.

Esa mañana, Dégel salió de su habitación y descubrió que Radamanthys ya lo esperaba en la biblioteca para comenzar a trabajar. La noción de que solo necesitaban esforzarse un poco más para adelantarse al próximo movimiento de Pharaoh tenía bastante motivados a sus nuevos asistentes.

Radamanthys le dio una caricia al gran vientre del omega y recibió una patadita a cambio. Últimamente, se movía con mucha frecuencia y eso tenía satisfecho al médico y a sus padres. Nadie olvidaba que un mestizo de santo y espectro era un evento sin precedentes en la historia, por lo que debían estar atentos a cada detalle o señal.

Después de desayunar, comenzaron el trabajo. Como Dégel no podía ver las estrellas durante el día, se dedicaban a descifrar las anotaciones hechas la noche anterior, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, el aguador solo ofrecía apoyo cuando el dragón lo solicitaba. Había descubierto que Radamanthys era mucho más inteligente de lo que había llegado a imaginar y rara vez necesitaba explicarle más de tres veces un mismo procedimiento para que pudiera llevarlo a cabo por sí mismo.

Llevaban un par de horas trabajando, el Wyvern de pie ante el escritorio, buscando entre libros y mapas y escribiendo en las hojas, y Acuario sentado a su lado, corrigiéndolo en el proceso. De un momento a otro, el paladín de la penúltima casa alzó la voz.

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

Preguntó, sin siquiera levantar la vista de las correcciones.

—¿Disculpa?

Radamanthys tampoco dejó su labor, ni siquiera parecía haber entendido la pregunta.

—Un nombre para nuestro hijo. ¿No se te ha ocurrido ninguno?

Otros dos segundos pasaron antes de que procesara el tema en cuestión y la pluma en su mano pasó de largo en la hoja, rajándola por la mitad. El rubio encaró al peliverde con expresión de haber sido tomado totalmente desprevenido. El francés levantó ambas cejas, tan sorprendido como el propio ojiazul.

—Ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza.

—Eso… no, es solo que…— No necesitó tiempo adicional para sentirse como un tonto. ¡Era algo tan obvio! Por supuesto que su hijo necesitaría un nombre. Arrugó un poco el ceño y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.— ¿Tú sí? ¿Ya… has pensado en algún nombre?

—Oui. Si es niño, quisiera llamarlo Krest. Pero eso es algo que debemos acordar los dos.

Estaba impresionado. No solo porque de un tiempo a esta parte habían comenzado a llamarlo "nuestro" hijo, sino que, además, Dégel tenía contemplados aspectos que él ni siquiera consideraba y, por si fuera poco, estaba tomando en cuenta su opinión. En el sentido más básico de la palabra, se sentía conmovido.

—Pensaré en algo.— Dijo al final, para salir al paso.

—¿Radamanthys?

—¿Ah?

—Ese no es tu verdadero nombre ¿cierto?

Las rápidas conclusiones del erudito llegaban a abrumarlo a veces, como ahora. No tenía sentido que lo ocultara, pensó, así que dejó de lado las anotaciones y sentó frente al peliverde, al otro lado del escritorio.

—No, no lo es. Es un título ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—El caballero de Tauro hace lo mismo. Aldebarán de Tauro es un título, el nombre verdadero del santo de esta época es Hasgard.

La sorpresa se apoderó con tanta fuerza del rostro del Wyvern que no tuvo tiempo para disimularlo, logrando que una sonrisa surgiera en las facciones del omega.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Me pareció extraño que no hubieras pensado en un nombre para el bebé, pero tiene sentido si ustedes pierden la costumbre de usar sus nombres a cambio de un título. ¿Es igual con todos los espectros?

—Solo con algunas estrellas celestes.

—Entiendo… en ese caso, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Es… Raphael.

Se sintió extraño pronunciarlo después de tantos años; su nombre le era tan poco familiar que había dudado un momento en decirlo, casi inseguro de que de hecho fuera ese. Dégel no estaba menos sorprendido; enterarse de que sus enemigos jurados tenían otra identidad era intrigante cuanto menos.

—Con que Raphael… ¿por qué no le das tu nombre?

—¿Qué cosa?

—A nuestro hijo ¿por qué no lo llamamos Raphael?

—¿Estás…? ¿Qué hay de…?

—Me agrada ese nombre.

La conversación iba demasiado rápido para el Wyvern, tratándose de un tema que no manejaba tan bien como querría. ¿Acababa de decirle que no le molestaba utilizar su nombre original para su hijo?

—…De acuerdo.

—Si es niña, escogeré el nombre yo.

El rubio sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. ¿Dégel siempre había sido así de comprensivo? ¿Cómo es que venía a darse cuenta recién ahora?

Agradeció con cada fibra de su ser el haber detectado la presencia de Kagaho cerca del templo. Se puso de pie, dando por terminada la extraña conversación, y salió a recibir al espectro de Bennu.

Una vez que estuvo el equipo de trabajo completo, retomaron la investigación.

°o°o°o°o°o°

Otras tantas horas transcurrieron mientras progresaban.

De pronto, el azabache dejó caer su pluma, se puso de pie y buscó rápidamente la mirada del aguador.

—Creo que lo tengo.

Los dos mayores dejaron de prestar atención a los mapas y atendieron a la explicación ajena.

—Es un poco aventurado, pero tengo la sospecha de que Pharaoh se mueve por el Nilo según la posición del Sol. Miren esto.

La expresión de Dégel cambió radicalmente al ver plasmados en el mapa los trazos circulares que marcaban el desplazamiento del espectro secuestrado.

—Va de norte a sur según la posición del sol y en contra del reloj y luego regresa de sur a norte y a favor del reloj, siempre en un rango de un par de kilómetros; por eso es tan difícil encontrarlo. A simple vista, parecen movimientos al azar, pero tiene una estrategia.

—Tenemos que informar esto de inmediato e ir a atraparlo.—Sentenció Radamanthys.

—Es cuestión de saber qué día y a qué hora irán.—Acompañó Kagaho.

—Lo tenemos.— Asintió Dégel.— Y es posible que con él, también encontremos a Ra. Bien hecho, Kagaho.

El joven espectro de Bennu puso una expresión acomplejada al recibir la felicitación: falta de costumbre.

—Iré a decirle a Aiacos. Seguramente querrán que Minos ayude a atrapar a Pharaoh.

—Tomaré su lugar en el Inframundo si llega a ir, envía mi mensaje.

Bennu asintió; luego, se marchó corriendo.

Sin embargo, los dos hombres que quedaron en el templo no alcanzaron a relajarse. Unos pasos resonaron poco después y se ganaron la atención de santo y espectro.

—He visto al muchacho Kagaho irse con prisa, ¿he llegado en mal momento?

—Non, de hecho, llega justo a tiempo.

—Ah, eso es bueno. En ese caso, movámonos a la habitación para constatar que todo esté en orden.

Radamanthys asintió y ayudó a Dégel a levantarse para ir al examen de rutina con el médico.

°o°o°o°o°o°

—Ahh, tanta actividad me agota de solo escucharla.

Un suspiro lleno de satisfacción brotó del experto al cabo de cinco minutos de examinar minuciosamente el gran estómago del omega. El hombre en cuestión trabajaba en Rodorio y en la Fuente de Atenea y se había convertido en el médico de cabecera del santo de Acuario por voluntad propia, bastante interesado al escuchar la historia de un caballero omega en esas circunstancias.

Para Dégel fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa al oírlo tan conforme, así como Radamanthys se mostró mucho más relajado después de una creciente tensión. No debían relajarse ni dar nada por sentado hasta que el bebé hubiera llegado sano y salvo al mundo.

—¿Te has sentido bien, Dégel?

—Solo tengo molestias lumbares, el resto está en orden.

—¿Qué hay de la temperatura?

—Oui, me he acostumbrado a la sensación de calor, ya no es un impedimento.

—¿Has utilizado tu cosmos?

—Non. No he tenido necesidad de hacerlo gracias a Radamanthys.

El aludido resopló vigorosamente cuando las dos miradas se detuvieron sobre él.

—Es bueno saberlo. Hablando de Radamanthys ¿tú te has sentido bien? ¿los antojos ya acabaron?

—Creí haber dejado eso claro la última vez.

Ahora, carraspeó, más avergonzado que incómodo, pero manteniendo la dignidad y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Dégel se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una risa: nunca olvidaría que el juez había manifestado síntomas de embarazo psicológico.

A pesar de que, según sus propias palabras, los espectros no tenían necesidades básicas, lo había descubierto varias veces desparramado sobre el escritorio, durmiendo plácidamente, o en la cocina, comiendo a escondidas parte de los platos que le preparaba, eso durante unos cuatro meses. Por fortuna para el orgulloso dragón, había logrado subyugar esos comportamientos irracionales al cabo del tiempo.

—Es bueno e interesante escucharlo.— Retomó el médico, sin resistirse a sonreír.— Ahora, Dégel, dijiste que habías tenido molestias lumbares. ¿No ha habido más síntomas?

—Ah, non. Nada más, pero… ¿no da la impresión de que ha crecido demasiado para tener apenas seis meses? He leído al respecto y quería consultarlo con usted. ¿Es posible que el diagnóstico se haya retrasado?

—Excelente, como se esperaría del más sabio de la orden, tus percepciones son muy acertadas. Aunque no se trata de eso precisamente, quería hablarles al respecto.

La expresión del Wyvern no tardó en cambiar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo malo con el bebé?

—¿Es una mala señal? —Secundó el aguador.

—No, no. Tranquilos, no se asusten.— El médico enseñó ambas manos en señal de calma y comenzó a jugar con su incipiente barba.— Es solo que no quise aventurar nada hasta tenerlo confirmado y es precisamente lo que acabo de hacer.

—¿De qué habla?

El francés había comenzado a apretar su vientre.

—Dígalo de una vez.

Y la relativa paciencia del rubio había desaparecido.

—Mis estimados padres, no sé cómo vayan a recibir esta noticia, pero al menos yo tengo el agrado decirles que su hijo en realidad… son dos.

Después de aclarar el panorama, el médico tuvo un minuto exacto de silencio para contemplar cómo el alfa y el omega compartían la misma expresión vacía de no entender; cómo esta pasaba lentamente a una de sorpresa inconmensurable, cómo se miraban con las bocas abiertas y cómo, más tarde, esas dos miradas pasmadas volvían a él con el doble de intensidad.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿Qué dijo?

Preguntaron a la vez. En los seis meses que llevaba a cargo del caso, era primera vez que veía a esos estoicos hombres tan sincronizados y fuera de sí.

—Lo que escucharon; tendrán dos hijos. Felicitaciones.

El aire parecía negarse a entrar a los pulmones de ambos, pues parecían peces fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca, superados por la confusión. Radamanthys no sabía qué estaría pasando por la mente del Dégel, pero en lo que respectaba a él, la noticia solucionaba de raíz el principal conflicto. En cuanto nacieran, podrían criarlos por separado, ninguno de los dos perdería la oportunidad. Era perfecto, aunque… la idea le producía una sensación agridulce. Era el egoísmo puro de ser padre, imaginaba. Tenía que hablarlo de inmediato con el aguador.

El médico se marchó poco después de terminar con el resto de las evaluaciones, dejando a un santo y un espectro sumidos una vez más en sus pensamientos.

El inglés se subió a la cama y se quedó tendido al lado del francés, los dos con la vista hacia el techo y con una mano sobre el vientre de la dichosa noticia.

—Radamanthys… —Susurró el peliverde al cabo de un rato.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo me llevaré a uno de los niños y tú te quedarás con el otro.— Contestó el espectro con toda tranquilidad, como si fuera lo obvio.

Sin embargo, comprendía el trasfondo de la pregunta, pues él mismo ya no se sentía conforme, como lo había estado minutos atrás, al verse cuidando a uno de ellos sabiendo que habría otro lejos. Dégel había cedido varias veces a lo largo del proceso; asumía que era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Escucha…—Había empezado el de ojos amatista. Sabía que era la decisión obvia y le daba la impresión de que estaba volviéndose demasiado exigente. Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo interrumpió.

—No dejarás de verlo.

—… ¿Qué?

—Según lo permitan las condiciones, vendré con él.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Es lo justo. Tampoco quiero dejar de ver al que se quedará contigo; supuse que pensarías igual. El Santuario y el Inframundo son aliados ahora, así que no debería ser un problema.

Si el dragón de Hades no giró la cabeza para ver al otro, fue exclusivamente porque podía sentir el par de ojos violeta observándolo, demostrando la incredulidad y el alivio de su dueño.

—Gracias.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir una mano del acuariano sobre la suya, presionando agradecido contra su vientre. Recordaba de sus batallas lo frío que Dégel era al tacto, por lo que sentir su calor parecía casi irreal. En la ocasión, fue él quien no respondió, no tenía sentido. Después de todo, Dégel no podía viajar al Inframundo, mientras que él tenía todas las facilidades para desplazarse entre este y el Santuario.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que la presencia de Bennu advirtió su regreso al templo y debieron abandonar la habitación para conocer los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Apenas los dos espectros hicieron contacto visual, Radamanthys supo que debería marcharse.

—Minos, Sylphide y Violette irán en seis horas. Te necesitan dirigiendo al ejército en el Inframundo.

—Iré ahora mismo. Dégel.

—Lo tendré todo bajo control.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas, un asentimiento y finalmente el mayor de los espectros vistió su sapuris y se fue.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para notar que había llamado al omega por su nombre por primera vez.

°o°o°o°o°o°

El relevo fue inmediato.

Minos dejó su puesto en la vanguardia apenas Radamanthys llegó y se marchó con las otras dos estrellas celestes para determinar cuál era la mejor hora para una emboscada. Su posición actual era en torno al mokurenji, el árbol sagrado que Queen de Alraune custodiaba para, a su vez, proteger a Asmita de Virgo de los ataques sorpresa, pues el santo de oro cumplía con su labor de transmitir el cosmos proveniente de los caballeros en el Santuario y aquello requería de una enorme concentración.

Además de Virgo, Cáncer aparecía esporádicamente a ayudar, pues su trabajo consistía en viajar entre el Santuario, Bluegrad y el Inframundo para transportar heridos y mensajes.

No era como que las circunstancias alrededor del árbol estuvieran en estado crítico; el detalle recaía en que el ejército de Ra y el de Hades tenían la misma particularidad: podían revivir gracias a las bendiciones de sus respectivos dioses. Por lo tanto, se trataba de una batalla infinita que dependía exclusivamente de los números. De ahí que fuera necesaria la presencia de personas con mayor poder en los tres frentes, fueran estrellas celestes o terrestres o santos de Atenea, pues cada vez que Anubis, Thoth u Osiris aparecían en el campo de batalla, arrasaban con los soldados de los dioses griegos, volteando las cifras a su favor. Los soldados del Inframundo no podían revivir si morían en manos de cualquiera de la triada egipcia.

No obstante, había algo que mantenía intrigados a todos: la cautela con que estaban procediendo. Era una guerra de desgaste. Estaban esperando a que uno de los frentes hiciera un movimiento en falso para arrojarse con todo, así como también era probable que Bennu fuera la pieza esencial que los retenía y les faltaba para que el propio Ra decidiese intervenir en su jurado plan de exterminio y dominación.

En ese aspecto, Radamanthys había asumido el mando con prudente tranquilidad, pues esperaba que su presencia evitara la llegada de alguno de los enemigos africanos más poderosos.

Ni siquiera sospechaba que, estando allí, lograría justamente lo contrario.

En las horas que llevaba patrullando, había utilizado sus violentos rugidos un par de veces para hacer retroceder a la facción contraria, obteniendo el agradecimiento de los acorralados soldados de Hades. Se mantenía alerta, observaba con frecuencia hacia el árbol, donde Queen parecía divertirse despedazando una y otra vez a los mismos contrincantes. Pero, a pesar de su atención al entorno, el ataque enemigo fue más veloz de lo esperado.

Apenas tardó una fracción de segundo. Estaba terminando de darle la espalda al árbol y a quienes lo custodiaban cuando una conocida lluvia negra cayó sobre él.

— ' g!

Aunque no tuvo tiempo para evadir el ataque, sí logró protegerse con sus alas y libró intacto. Su temperamento se fue al basurero al distinguir claramente cuál de los jueces había llegado en turno a la cascada. Tal parecía que el destino jugaba con su paciencia enviándolo una vez más contra Anubis, el dios que, para variar, casi había asesinado a su subalterno.

El poseedor de una intensa cabellera negra se mantuvo suspendido en el aire, sonriendo como le era usual y atento solo al juez de Wyvern, pese a que se había ganado la atención de todos los demás.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! —Saludó, desde ya con sorna impregnada en la voz.

—No tanto como quisiera.

El dragón no estaba de humor. Se saltó las habituales deliberaciones y arremetió a una velocidad admirable contra el azabache, dispuesto a darle más de un golpe en nombre de su maltratada paciencia y de Valentine.

Por supuesto, Anubis lo veía venir. Esquivó con burlesca agilidad todos los golpes que su enemigo le arrojó en base a rabia y no desaprovechó el tiempo. Ante la primera apertura en la guardia ajena, giró sobre sí mismo y le obsequió una poderosa patada. Cuando Radamanthys aterrizó en el suelo y la nube de tierra se disipó, el egipcio siguió hablando.

—Ah, vamos, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan maleducado.— Agitó una mano en señal de desdén para acompañar su voz.— Y yo que estaba ansioso por verte de nuevo, tan ansioso, que incluso he dejado un mensaje con tu subordinado… eh, Harpía ¿verdad? Dime ¿tuvo una muerte dolorosa?

—¡Bastardo!

El ingés atacó de nuevo; en esta ocasión, con el doble de ira. No estaba lo bastante concentrado como para poder utilizar sus técnicas, solo pensaba en cuánto quería molerle la cara a golpes. Anubis lo tuvo más complicado esta vez, pues Radamanthys no dejaba de ser un peleador competente aunque estuviera cegado por el instinto. Aun así, dio más golpes en el blanco de los que recibió.

—¿Yo soy el bastardo? ¡Tú eres quien deja de lado a sus subalternos para jugar a la familia feliz con un caballero! ¡Avergüenzas a quienes te admiran y desprecias a quienes luchan por ti! ¡Deberías desaparecer de una vez! ¡Tú y ese mestizo hijo tuyo!

— g. . . ¡

— ! !

El Inframundo, lugar destacable por su constante estado de penumbras, concibió de pronto un rayo de luz tan intenso, tan blanco que tragó todo a su alrededor y encegueció a soldados de Hades y shabhs por igual.

Desde su posición a los pies del mokurenji, Asmita sonrió.

—Permiso para usar a tus muertos.— Saludó Manigoldo segundos después.

Anubis se desplomó contra el suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Radamanthys recuperó el autocontrol y se limpió la sangre que bajaba por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué no has hecho eso antes? Si consumes las almas de los shabhs, no podrán revivir.

El santo de Cáncer le regaló una expresión de infinito desprecio.

—Viejo ¿tienes alguna idea de cuántos cientos de ellos son y cuánto trabajo cuesta hacer esta técnica? Además, no descarto la posibilidad de quemar uno o dos de tus hombres en cada intento. Por si fuera poco, llevo meses yendo y viniendo entre…

—Sí, bien, tienes razón. Pero no te pedí ayuda.

—... ¿Me acabas de dar la razón? —Al italiano casi se le cayó la mandíbula, mas se recuperó en favor de lo serio sacudiendo la cabeza.— No, cierto, no me pediste ayuda y tampoco vine a expresamente a echarte una mano, sino a darte un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje?

—Sí. La otra misión fue un éxito: atraparon a Esfinge. Ahora mismo lo llevan al Santuario.

—¿Por qué diablos lo llevan donde Atenea?

—Yo qué sé, cosas de alianzas. Oí que tenía algo que ver con el entorno, deberías preguntarles tú mismo. Grifo vendrá en cuanto se desocupe, mientras tanto, deberíamos aprovechar y terminar con…

Al girar hacia el dios egipcio, descubrieron con desagrado que había desaparecido. Wyvern apretó ambos puños hasta hacerlos crujir.

—…O no. Mierda.— Terminó el caballero.— Bueno, al menos no creo que regrese en un buen tiempo a estos lados. Así que...— El peliazul se encogió de hombros, suspiró y luego levantó el mentón a modo de despedida. Envuelto en ondas infernales, se desvaneció.

El juez de ojos azules regresó a patrullar la cascada minutos después, cuando logró recuperar el control de sus estribos perdidos. Solo era cosa de esperar.


	9. Chapter 9

—En estos momentos, Pharaoh estará seguro solo si lo mantienen aquí en el Santuario. Este es con seguridad el lugar más protegido y menos accesible para los egipcios. Si lo encerramos en el Inframundo, hay una gran probabilidad de que Ra descubra cómo recuperarlo. Así que lo dejamos en sus manos.

Con esas palabras, Minos había entregado al espectro de la Esfinge a las huestes de Atenea después de liberarlo de sus poderosos hilos. Luego, él y los demás se habían marchado y los caballeros pasaron a ocuparse. Pharaoh había sido designado al templo de Géminis bajo la custodia de Defteros, ya que él era el único que podía indagar en su mente. Asmita había regresado a su propia casa y Kagaho había pasado a ser guardián de su cuerpo.

Al transcurrir los meses, aquel que de momento no era espectro ni santo había conseguido adaptarse a la dinámica de las doce casas y a su encierro preventivo. Además, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo ahora que no debía trabajar en el penúltimo templo.

Atenea había inmovilizado a Pharaoh con uno de sus sellos y había mandado a tener extrema precaución con él hasta que Defteros terminara su investigación.

Para gran sorpresa de todos, sacarle la verdad al espectro había sido cuestión de minutos.

°o°o°o°o°

Ocurrió tres días después de que llegara. Había permanecido inconsciente ese tiempo debido a la gran paliza que había recibido de parte de sus compañeros, a quienes no les había quedado otra opción producto de la férrea reticencia de Esfinge a ser atrapado. El santo de Géminis había estado indagando en su mente en búsqueda de información, pero Ra había cubierto todo con una densa oscuridad. Pharaoh estaba atado a la cama vacía del templo de los gemelos, con el sello de la diosa colocado sobre la manta que lo cubría.

De pronto, el espectro rescatado dio indicios de despertar y, al hacer contacto visual con el guardián de la casa, Defteros logró ver con mayor facilidad, pero ni siquiera fue necesario forzarlo. El subordinado de Hades abrió profusamente los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó a despotricar por sí solo, víctima del miedo y de la culpa al saberse artífice de tantos actos contra su propio ejército.

—¡No me suelten! ¡Por lo que más quieran, no me suelten! ¡Es peligroso! ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy en el Santuario?! ¡Kagaho está aquí y Ra lo está buscando! ¡Sin él, Ra...! Santo dios, yo… ¿Bennu está a salvo?

—Tranquilízate. Él está bien, sigue aquí, no tiene un rasguño desde que comenzó todo esto.— El demonio de Kanon levantó una mano para calmarlo y consiguió en parte su cometido, pero Esfinge seguía demasiado nervioso.— Atenea, Hades y Poseidón han formado una alianza, estamos trabajando juntos para vencer a Ra y sus jueces, ya tenemos una estrategia…

—¡Guarda silencio! —Lo interrumpió el inmovilizado espectro, aún más tenso que antes.— No me digas una sola palabra más, él sigue aquí. Ese bastardo sigue dentro de mi cabeza, lo sé. Escucha, no dejen que Bennu se acerque a mí bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿queda claro? Y dile a mi señor Hades… que lo siento tanto… —Las facciones de la estrella celeste se contrajeron de angustia e impotencia; Defteros podía comprender mejor que nadie su situación.

—Le haré llegar tu mensaje.—Aseguró.— Pero necesito que cooperes con nosotros ahora, dime todo lo que sabes, no puedo ver tan bien como quisiera dentro de su mente.

—Bien. Sí…—Asintió el de ojos dorados e hizo un esfuerzo adicional para tranquilizarse y para hablar tan rápido como fuera posible, presa del nerviosismo y la noción de saberse aún víctima del dios.— Ra me ha estado utilizando para buscar a Bennu y sus jueces lo mantienen al tanto de la situación con los tres dioses griegos. Él tiene la surplice de Kagaho… dice que tiene los verdaderos colores que Hades mencionó y está esperando… está… esperando…

—¿Pharaoh?

—Está en la misma... posición que nosotros… solo… espera a Kagaho… el árbol… quiere usar… ugh… dem-monios...

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pharaoh? ¡Esfinge!

—A-ayúdame…

La alarma de Defteros se disparó cuando un hilo de sangre brotó de la nariz del espectro. Sospechó lo peor: Ra lo había descubierto. Sin ninguna otra opción y antes de llegar a lo crucial, el gemelo intervino en la mente de la Estrella Celeste y lo durmió, procurando aislar su consciencia de cualquier extraño.

Atenea, Sage y los demás se reunieron en el mismo templo más tarde para escuchar todo lo que Géminis había recabado. Sin duda, era mucho menos de lo que esperaban conseguir a lo que parecía ser un precio tan alto: nadie podía asegurar que Esfinge despertara de nuevo.

A Kagaho se le prohibió tajantemente acercarse a los primeros templos y Radamanthys tomó la responsabilidad por él también en caso de que necesitara algo.

En los días posteriores, Defteros trató en vano de revisar la mente de Pharaoh: todo se había ido a negro.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

El transcurso de la guerra permaneció casi sin alteraciones, para desazón de la gran mayoría: Anubis no había vuelto a aparecer, Thoth y Osiris continuaban alternándose para atacar los distintos frentes y la única pista que se tenía de Aspros era lo que Dégel podía rescatar vigilando su estrella: seguía vivo.

Sus compañeros continuaban a la defensiva en torno al árbol y en las afueras de Bluegrad y de Rodorio; estos eran los sitios donde se conglomeraban los shabhs de Ra, inmortales hasta el día en que el rosario estuviera listo o si a Sage y Manigoldo les alcanzaba el tiempo y la energía para quemar sus almas. El Inframundo llevaba más tiempo que los demás en estado de conflicto, por lo que habían encontrado una estrategia que les permitía al menos sobrellevar el interminable dilema.

En el caso de Bluegrad y el Santuario, ya eran ocho meses; ocho meses que implicaban un suceso mucho más importante en un caso en particular. A partir de ese punto, comenzaba el período crítico: era cuestión de tiempo para que los hijos de Dégel y Radamanthys llegaran al mundo.

Podía ocurrir al día siguiente o bien podía ocurrir dentro de un mes más. A esas alturas, la noticia había escalado todos los peldaños del Santuario y la ansiedad se respiraba en cada esquina. Nadie sabía qué podría ocurrir y muchos no estaban seguros de querer averiguarlo.

Habían sido testigos de la ira de Ra transmitida en palabras de Thoth; esos niños podían traer consigo un desastre irresoluble. Las voces estaban divididas a favor y en contra del nacimiento de los mestizos, pero las opiniones ajenas estaban lejos de importarle a los dos principales involucrados.

Radamanthys apareció en el penúltimo templo, se despojó de su sapuris e ingresó a toda velocidad. Últimamente se resistía todo lo posible a abandonar la casa zodiacal y, si tenía que hacerlo, procuraba tardar no más de cinco minutos. Después de meses de ir y venir de Rodorio, se había aprendido de memoria los sitios principales. A veces, solía bajar cuando Dégel dormía para ayudar a mantener a raya a los soldados egipcios, pero ahora solo de movía entre el templo del aguador y el de la virgen, para constatar que Kagaho estuviera también en buenas condiciones. La presión era cada vez mayor.

—¿Todo está en orden?

—Oui, todo está en orden. Ya te dije que avisaría en caso de que sintiera algo diferente.

—De todas formas.

Dégel negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ver al juez de Hades tan tenso y ya sin intenciones ni cabeza para querer disimularlo era un regalo de cada día, aunque comenzaba a sentir pena por él. No decía que no estuviera nervioso él mismo, después de todo, no eran las condiciones ideales. Que su primer embarazo fuera producto de un encuentro desafortunado con un espectro, de todos el que más detestaba, y en medio de una guerra sin luces de terminar pronto y de la cual, como si fuera poco, ellos dos y sus hijos eran parte de los objetivos a destruir era… un poco estresante.

Aun así, se mantenía positivo. Nada en su cuerpo le advertía malas noticias a él ni a Radamanthys. Ambos habían estado devorando cuanto libro al respecto se les había cruzado. Si no estaban ocupados trabajando en la lectura de estrellas, estaban quemándose los ojos con documentos e ilustraciones, y cuando Dégel dormía, el Wyvern continuaba en la misma línea. A esas alturas, no había casi nada que el médico les dijera que ambos no supieran de antemano.

El francés estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y la estrella celeste lo ayudó a regresar a la cama. Para desagrado del rubio, el aguador se mantenía en constante movimiento, pues era importante mantener la condición física. Esa era otra de las razones por las que odiaba tanto dejarlo solo. Aún no superaba el espanto de haberlo visto tirado en uno de los corredores de las librerías unos meses atrás, todo porque había querido subir las escaleras para alcanzar una enciclopedia y el vértigo le había ganado.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Le preguntó el peliverde al descubrir que llevaba una bolsa de género en la otra mano.

—Más ropa. Y comida.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Dégel suspiró conmovido y Radamanthys rodó los ojos, cansado. Si el anfitrión del templo había tenido la habitación colapsada con libros hasta el techo, ya no quedaba rastro alguno: todos habían regresado a sus olvidadas estanterías con tal de hacer espacio para los regalos que les enviaban desde Rodorio. La principal encargada de los alimentos que llegaban al Santuario, una mujer imponente y desbordante de confianza, había logrado sacarle la verdad al ojiazul a base de carisma en apenas tres visitas y había necesitado la mitad de ese tiempo para convertir el chisme en un secreto a voces. De ahí que hubiera pueblerinos a favor y en contra, y los que estaban a favor lo hacían ver con obsequios como el que llevaba en la mano.

Se trataba no solo de ropa, sino de juguetes, crayones e incluso más libros. Todo lo que llevaba años perdido en las casas de Rodorio había encontrado nueva utilidad con la llegada de dos bebés. A Radamanthys le parecía una exageración, pues se consideraba lo bastante capaz de conseguir por su propia cuenta cualquier cosa que le faltara a sus hijos, pero había terminado accediendo luego de que Dégel lo persuadiera explicándole que, mientras no derrotaran a Ra, los cuatro seguirían estando en peligro y no deberían arriesgarse a nada.

Así que no les quedaba de otra que aceptar la bondad ajena, tan poco conocida para el dragón.

El de ojos amatista se acostó en la cama y el inglés se sentó a su lado. Juntos, comenzaron a revisar los nuevos obsequios mientras comían los pastelillos que habían llegado junto con el envío.

Esta vez, el juez de Hades habló primero.

—¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

—¿Oh?

—Dijiste que tú le darías nombre si era una niña.

—¿Crees que uno será niña?

—Son dos, claramente es posible que uno de ellos sea niña.

—También es posible que sean dos muchachos.

—¿Qué harás si pasa eso?

—Fácil: uno será Krest y el otro será Raphael.

—Es justo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has pensado en un nombre femenino? Existe la misma probabilidad de que sean dos niñas.

—Yo pregunté primero, escoria.

—A veces eres demasiado denso, infeliz.

Radamanthys chasqueó la lengua. El insulto ya no estaba siquiera cerca de implicar lo mismo que al comienzo de todo. Era su forma, bruta y poco sutil, de expresar cercanía. Lo mismo pasaba con Dégel. Aun con todo lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando y lo que debía pasar, les resultaba difícil asimilar el violento cambio que había tenido su relación. Mantenerse cercanos a los tratos bruscos había sido el mejor modo de hacer menos incómoda la convivencia, porque ya nada quedaba del profundo odio mutuo que los había caracterizado durante años.

—¿Bien?

—Miracle.— Murmuró en francés.

—¿Hm?

—La llamaré Miracle.

—Es un buen nombre.

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto. Así podré llamarla Miracle.—Dijo el juez, pronunciando adrede el nombre con marcado acento inglés.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Dijo Dégel en serio. Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y terminaron sonriendo los dos. No, no podían siquiera fingir que seguían detestándose como antaño.

—Elizabeth.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si llegan a ser dos niñas, escojo el nombre Elizabeth.

—También es una buena elección.

Después de revisar los obsequios, Radamanthys los repartió en sus respectivas pilas de ropa y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

—Iré a ver si Kagaho necesita algo. No tardaré.

—Ve con calma, me quedaré leyendo aquí.

La Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad abandonó el templo de Acuario casi en contra de su voluntad, ajeno a que, mientras él pensaba en su paternidad, algo malo había terminado de gestarse en la zona baja del Santuario.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

 **Unas horas antes**

Defteros suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, dándose por vencido. Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía liberar la mente de Pharaoh. El espectro estaba técnicamente en coma desde hace un mes y solo podía esperar que su última táctica hubiera surtido efecto. Si había tenido éxito, el azabache despertaría cuando lo liberaran del control de Ra. Si no, habría estado viviendo con un muerto sin saberlo.

—¿Te has agotado por hoy?

—Es inútil. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Alraune es un excelente guardián. Muchos espectros han venido a alimentar al mokurenji con su cosmos y hace un momento Kardia estaba en lo mismo.

—Genial. ¿Todo bien allá en Bluegrad? Es un fastidio no poder moverme por estar a cargo de un cadáver.

—Kardia se queja del frío, como siempre, pero le enorgullece decir que han mantenido a salvo a la vasija de Poseidón y que Bluegrad sigue a salvo. Por cierto…

—¿Si?

—No es un cadáver lo que cuidas: Pharaoh fue los ojos de Ra durante mucho tiempo. El trabajo que haces tratando de ver en su mente es muy importante.

—Sería importante si lograra ver algo. — Bufó el moreno.— Como sea, es mi turno de enviar cosmos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Nunca has sido un prodigio de la meditación, podrías aislarte demasiado.

—Tranquilo, el Patriarca está de acuerdo conmigo: Pharaoh no despertará. Solo serán quince minutos.

—Solo diez.

Defteros sonrió. Lo había visto venir. Le echó una rápida ojeada al espectro comatoso y luego adoptó la postura del loto para comenzar la meditación. Con ayuda de Asmita, bastaron treinta segundos para que su concentración se fortaleciera lo bastante como para transmitir su cosmos hacia el árbol sagrado.

Al término del primer minuto, el gemelo perdió noción de su entorno, tal y como lo había dicho el de Virgo.

Por desgracia, no eran los únicos conocedores de ese detalle.

 **°o°o°o°o°o°**

Kagaho estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos y libros de historias que Dohko le había estado llevando para que se entretuviera durante las horas que empleaba custodiando el cuerpo de Virgo. Pasaba entusiasmado cada hoja y rollo de papel, obviando que las ironías cósmicas lo tuvieran cuidando a uno de los enemigos que más despreciaba del pasado. Asmita le provocaba muchos sentimientos contradictorios y cada vez que lo miraba no podía evitar pensar en lo acontecido con Atavaka. El recuerdo de su hermano mirándolo con resentimiento era más de lo que podía soportar. Anhelaba gritarle a la cara que aún le dolía, pero su posición como eventual caballero lo hacía dudar. Por otra parte, quería hablar con él, preguntarle si sabía cómo se encontraba Sui. Al mismo tiempo se sentía intimidado por su presencia y terminaba sin saber reaccionar ante él.

Por eso, prefería no pensar en el asunto, pues tenía otras prioridades que arreglar en su cabeza, como por ejemplo, sus colores. A pesar del tiempo, seguía sin tomar una decisión. La voz de Alone invitándolo a regresar a sus colores significaba que Hades estaba renunciando a él y lo devolvía donde Atenea ¿cierto? ¿Eso quería decir que el dios del Inframundo no lo deseaba más a su lado o que le daba la libertad de escoger? Porque "colores" era otra forma de referirse al bando al que deseaba pertenecer ¿verdad? Al menos, hasta donde intuía. No obstante, la falta de su sapuris…

—Yo tengo tu sapuris.

La repentina voz lo hizo botar el libro y ponerse de pie, alarmado.

—Yo tengo tus colores verdaderos.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy tu dios. Eres mi Ba, Kagaho; te necesito.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien y pudo sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir desaforadamente.

—¿Eres… Ra?

—Qué alegría escucharte, mi preciosa ave de fuego.

En el templo de Géminis, Pharaoh abrió los ojos.

—Kiss in the darkness.

Susurró el espectro inmovilizado, exhibiendo unos brillantes y malévolos iris verdes.

En el templo de Virgo, Kagaho cayó al suelo.

El ínfimo contacto visual con Anubis ocurrido en Rozan hace tanto tiempo por fin estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cuando Radamanthys llegó al templo de Virgo, lo primero que hizo fue reparar con desagrado en el vasto desorden. Libros y pergaminos regados en el suelo en torno a una gran cantidad de velas. En el rincón de la habitación, el cuerpo de Asmita permanecía tendido en silencio, rodeado por otra serie de velas. Y a su lado, estaba Kagaho, sentado de piernas cruzadas, observándolo.

—Deberías mantener en orden este lugar.— Le dijo con evidente tono reprobatorio.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Estaba muy concentrado en las historias cuando Asmita comenzó a moverse y creí que le había pasado algo. Olvidé por completo que había dejado todo tirado.

—¿Ocurrió algo con Virgo? — El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo, mostrando su preocupación. Si el caballero se movía, podía significar que algo estaba pasando cerca del árbol.

—Creo que sí, no se ha vuelto a mover, pero no querido quitarle la vista de encima para estar seguro. ¿Podrías avisarle a Defteros? Yo lo haría si no tuviera prohibido bajar…— Parecía algo frustrado por las limitaciones.

—Iré a notificarle, ¿necesitas algo? A eso venía en originalmente.

—No, descuida, estoy bien con lo que me has traído antes.

—Bien.

El dragón de Hades abandonó a prisa el templo de la virgen para ir donde géminis. Por culpa de la prisa y de las penumbras, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kagaho lo había estado observando desde las penumbras con unos pérfidos ojos verdes.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—¿Wyvern? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La confusión del moreno no podía ser más evidente al tener una visita tan inesperada.

—¿Sucedió algo en el Inframundo?

La prisa del dragón le impidió ser más formal.

—¿En el Inframundo? ¿Algo como qué?

—Cerca del mokurenji, ¿todo está en orden?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Kagaho vio a Virgo moviéndose, eso solo puede significar que algo malo le ocurrió a…

—Wow, un momento. ¿Que Asmita se ha movido? Tiene que ser un error.

El peliazul enseñó ambas manos en señal de calma y abandonó la cómoda posición en su cama. Tanta alarma comenzaba a sonarle extraño.

—¿Cómo que un error?

—Queen lo ha mantenido a salvo, he estado conversando con él todo el día; hasta estuve transfiriendo parte de mi cosmos con su ayuda hace algunas horas.

—Kagaho me pidió que viniera a avisarte, parecía preocupado.

—Por eso te digo que Asmita está bien. No le ha pasado nada, lo que dijo Kagaho es men…

Conforme Defteros terminaba la acusación, las expresiones de ambos cambiaron radicalmente.

No.

—Mierda.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Sus acciones fueron más rápidas que sus pensamientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba corriendo hacia el templo de Acuario.

Por favor, no.

—¡Dégel!

No podía estar pasando.

El camino se le hizo eterno.

Los pasillos de la biblioteca estaban intactos, al igual que la cocina y el escritorio donde realizaban la lectura de estrellas.

Con el corazón estrujándosele en el pecho, abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio realizado el peor de sus temores.

—¡ ¡ ! !

La penúltima casa zodiacal estaba vacía.

Defteros terminó de confirmar la funesta noticia: Bennu había desaparecido.

Y se había llevado a Dégel con él.


	10. Chapter 10

El repiqueteo del agua contra el piso fue lo que lo hizo despertar. Enseguida, una fuerte  
punzada en la cabeza le arrancó un quejido. Se llevó una mano a la zona y descubrió que tenía  
una herida; al examinar de cerca su mano notó que la tenía cubierta de sangre: eso explicaba  
el aturdimiento. Se restregó los ojos lentamente, esforzándose por recordar qué había  
ocurrido que explicara la situación.

De pronto, una avalancha de memorias lo hizo estremecerse. Radamantys se había ido, luego  
había aparecido Kagaho y… lo había dejado inconsciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, presa de un súbito pánico, y llevó el cuerpo hacia adelante,  
temiendo desde ya lo peor. Sin embargo, su vientre seguía ahí. Se examinó con cuidado cada centímetro y comprobó que estaba sano y salvo sin contar la lesión en su cabeza. No obstante, eso solo hacía que la situación completa resultara todavía más confusa.

¿En dónde estaba, para empezar?

—Ya despertaste, Acuario.

La conocida voz de Kagaho lo tensó nuevamente y lo hizo mirar a la lejanía por primera vez.  
Así fue que comprendió las circunstancias: estaba encerrado en un calabozo, en algún lugar  
desconocido, y el espectro de Bennu era el responsable.

Lo peor de todo no era eso. Al acostumbrarse a la escasa luz, enfocó la mirada y la sensación  
de peligro aumentó al ver que el azabache estaba portando su sapuris una vez más. Las piezas  
comenzaban a encajar una tras otra.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No tiene sentido.

—Estos son mis verdaderos colores.

Dégel entrecerró los ojos en señal de no entender. Kagaho estaba actuando diferente, no era el  
mismo de hace apenas veinticuatro horas; tenía encima la misma aura de dolor y soledad de  
cuando había llegado.

—Kagaho, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿en dónde estamos?

—Ra te dará todas las respuestas que buscas.

En ese momento, se abrió una puerta que el aguador no había notado aún, pues estaba en la  
cima de un largo tramo de escaleras que provenía casi desde la altura del techo. Todo en esa  
estancia era de color ocre, como los ladrillos de barro de la antigüedad. Los barrotes dividían  
la habitación: Dégel estaba en el lado de los prisioneros, mientras que Kagaho permanecía de  
pie al borde de las escaleras ubicadas en el centro de la pared. Pasados unos segundos desde  
la apertura, un hombre bajó a paso solemne hasta situarse delante de él.

El individuo en cuestión no tenía cabello. Su piel era morena como la de los otros tres dioses,  
debía rondar los dos metros de altura y sus ojos eran tan negros que parecían absorber a  
quien los mirara demasiado tiempo. A diferencia de los jueces egipcios, él no tenía el Udyat en  
su ojo izquierdo, sino que en ambos contaba con el cuerpo de la cruz Ankh. Su armadura era similar a la de los demás, pero el distintivo recaía en un gran cetro que llevaba en la mano derecha y en el yelmo en su brazo izquierdo. Con ambos, sospechaba Dégel, el sujeto debía asemejarse a los faraones del Antiguo Egipto.

Kagaho inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto y el moreno le sonrió. Con esa misma sonrisa, se  
dirigió hacia su nuevo prisionero.

—Finalmente has abierto los ojos.

El peliverde frunció el entrecejo, cada vez más preocupado.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Oh, ¿no te lo ha dicho Bennu? Estás en mi pirámide. Bienvenido a mi hogar.

—Pira… ¿estamos en las Pirámides de Egipto?

La incredulidad del francés pareció complacer al dios.

—Qué observador… ¿en dónde más si no?

—Pero Pharaoh… lo vimos en el Nilo. Te desplazabas constantemente a lo largo de ese río.

—Ah, ustedes son tan divertidos a veces. ¿Cuánto de todo lo que han hecho crees que es producto de su esfuerzo? ¡Yo lo he planeado! Cada logro del que se enorgullecen tanto es obra mía. Si Amir aparecía a lo largo del Nilo fue porque yo se lo ordené; si lograron atraparlo fue porque yo le dije que se dejara. Claro, no imaginé que el otro Géminis lograría ver en su mente, faltó algo de información, pero ahora da lo mismo, porque finalmente estás aquí.

El onceavo caballero dorado bajó los brazos, preso de una enorme sensación de derrota. Habían caído justo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Al hacer esa pregunta, la expresión de Ra se volvió algo más seria.

—Eres tan insolente como cabe imaginar de alguien que sabe que pronto morirá.— Sentenció, despacio.— Thoth lo mandó a decir al comienzo de esta guerra sin sentido: los muertos no deben revivir ni andar por la Tierra. Los subordinados de Hades no tienen derecho a venir a la superficie, pues su tiempo de vida ya acabó. El mayor de los Géminis y la vasija de Poseidón: ellos murieron, su tiempo de existencia acabó hace muchos años. ¿Es que no lo entienden? Aquellos que no respetan las leyes de la vida alteran el orden natural.— Con cada palabra que decía, la seriedad iba aumentando en su tono de voz.— Y tú… tú, ah, el más sabio de todos los hombres de esta época… cuánto me duele que seas tú. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudiste pecar de insolencia al engendrar un hijo con un no-vivo?

—No fue a propósito.

—¡Pero no lo detuviste! — Estalló en cólera el dios, arrugando sus facciones con ira desmedida.— ¡Habiendo tenido en tus manos la decisión de detener este proceso! ¡Has decidido traer al mundo a ese hijo! ¡Tú y ese juez han violado la última de las leyes de la vida y la muerte! Y ¿sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? Que ni Hades y Atenea hicieron el intento de impedir esta abominación.

—Atenea piensa…— Se apresuró a defenderla el caballero, pero la imponente voz del dios devoró sus palabras.

— ¡No me importa lo que piense esa niña estúpida! Ella es tan incompetente como los dioses del Inframundo y del Océano. Nuestro deber es claro, nos encargamos de mantener el equilibrio del universo; en el momento en que permitieron a los muertos involucrarse con los vivos, perdieron su derecho a llamarse dioses. Es por eso que tomaré su lugar. Yo, el dios de la vida, la muerte y la resurrección, destruiré a los dioses griegos y devolveré al mundo el orden que ha perdido.— Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agregó:— Y tú serás el sacrificio con el que iniciaré mi ascenso.

—¿De qué… estás hablando? — Por mucho que intentara mantenerse en calma, la voz le tembló al preguntar.

—Cuando ese mestizo nazca, les cortaré la cabeza a ti y a él, y daré su sangre impura como ofrenda a mi altar.

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! — Estalló esta vez el aguador cuidando, eso sí, de no mencionar la existencia de su segundo hijo. Ra parecía no saber nada al respecto.

—¡Tu hijo tiene todo que ver en esto y es responsabilidad tuya y del espectro! ¡Asume la culpa y resígnate a verlo morir en pocas horas!

—¿Có…? —Inevitablemente, la voz terminó de congelársele en la garganta.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? Por eso he esperado todo un mes desde que atraparon a Amir: tu querido bebé nacerá hoy.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Ra dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras para abandonar la habitación.  
Dégel sintió que volvía a marearse. Se encontraba en una muy mala situación, en una pésima situación. Tenía que pensar en una salida, idear un plan de escape como fuera. El problema era que si utilizaba su cosmos, se arriesgaba a dañar a sus hijos, pero si no lo hacía, terminarían muertos los tres de todos modos. El límite eran "unas pocas horas" y su única alternativa de momento era…

—¡Kagaho!

El aludido levantó el rostro, pero mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y no dijo nada.

—¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?! ¿Estás conforme con el proceder de Ra? ¡Responde!

—¡Es mi trabajo!

—¿De qué diantres hablas?

—¡Yo…! Yo soy… el Ba de Ra.

—¿Su Ba?

—Así es. Él estuvo esperándome todo este tiempo, envió a Amir a buscarme y… y tengo que quedarme con él.

—Kagaho… Ra ni siquiera tuvo que modificar tus recuerdos como lo hizo con Pharaoh.— Sentenció Dégel, cada vez más descolocado por las palabras que escuchaba del azabache.

—No tenía que alterar mi memoria para mostrarme cuáles son mis verdaderos colores.

Cada vez que respondía, el joven espectro iba encogiéndose más en sí mismo.

—Entonces ¿estás contento con tus verdaderos colores?

La repentina pregunta del ateniense sobresaltó muchísimo a la antigua estrella celeste de la violencia. El omega insistió.

—Si por fin encontraste lo que estabas buscando con tanto anhelo ¿por qué te ves más triste y miserable que nunca?

—¡Guarda silencio! Si tú mueres… si tú y los que han provocado la ira de Ra desaparecen, no habrá necesidad de involucrar a Hades…—Sonaba cada vez más inseguro.

—¡Abre los ojos! Ra te está manipulando, ¡atacará de todos modos! Cómo no ves que esos no son tus verdaderos colores, no es esto lo que Hades quería cuando decidió liberarte.

—¡Qué sabes tú acerca de él!

—Sé lo suficiente como para decirte lo equivocado que estás.

La mirada de Kagaho se deslizó con gran temor hasta aterrizar donde los ojos amatista del caballero lo observaban con una certeza imposible de desmentir.

 **°o°o°o°o°**

 **FLASHBACK**

Acuario, Wyvern y Bennu llevaban cerca de seis horas trabajando en la biblioteca. El dragón había tenido que tragarse las protestas por esa ocasión, pues sabía que la madrugada era la mejor instancia para leer las estrellas, ya que Dégel no podía viajar a Star Hill por precaución. Los dos espectros llevaban pocas semanas de haber comenzado a estudiar bajo la tutela del aguador para ayudar en la investigación y Kagaho simplemente no había logrado resistir. Se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en un libro y había dado vuelta un frasco de tinta que ya se había secado en su mano. Al verlo en tales condiciones, el peliverde dio un golpecito albrazo del juez. Por su parte, este solo bufó, inconforme.

—Es una vergüenza.

—No seas así con él, se ha esforzado mucho por ser útil dentro de sus limitaciones. ¿Podrías llevarlo a la otra habitación?

—¿Qué hay de Virgo?

—Dohko dijo que se haría cargo para que Kagaho pudiera concentrarse en aprender.

—Ese es el problema con ustedes: se consienten demasiado unos a otros.

Después de gruñir en desacuerdo, abandonó su asiento y llevó al menor a su vieja habitación de todos modos. Al volver, vio que Dégel marcaba las páginas y las anotaciones: se daba por terminada la sesión. Le ayudó a apagar las velas y finalmente se fueron a acostar. No era la primera vez que Radamanthys se apoderaba del otro lado del colchón. A medida que crecía el vientre del santo, aumentaba también la frecuencia de sus estadías en el mismo cuarto.

Una vez listos, el espectro se animó a retomar la conversación.

—Supongo que Bennu encaja bien como un caballero de Atenea.

—¿No encajaba entre los espectros?

Dégel le siguió el tema de inmediato, pues era algo que también le despertaba curiosidad.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaba. Siempre me dio la impresión de que en su cabeza solo existían Alone y Aiacos.

—¿Alone?¿No Hades?

—Sí. Su postura solía causarme conflicto. Él le dio su vida a Alone; yo le di la mía a Hades. Esa diferencia me hacía pensar que Bennu era un enemigo potencial, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca. Lo suyo era una abnegación tan absoluta y tan ciega que se involucró en la Guerra Santa solo porque Libra le hizo un rasguño a Alone. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que jamás se habría movido de su lado en la jaula. Una vergüenza para un guerrero, en mi opinión.

La frase destacada al final hizo que Dégel emitiera una risita nasal.

—¿Qué pensaba Hades o Alone él?

—Hmh… —El de ojos azules lo meditó un momento.— Supongo que supo ganarse el afecto o la aprobación de ambos, dependiendo de a quién quieras referirte. Cuando nos volvimos a reunir después de la guerra y Hades nos dijo que estaríamos confinados al Inframundo hasta que el sello de Atenea en Rozan se debilitara… en ese momento ya se notaba distinto.

—Alone decidió seguir siendo la vasija de Hades para poder llegar a ese acuerdo ¿no es verdad?

—Sí. Al final, terminaron convirtiéndose en la misma persona. Cuando supo que Kagaho no había regresado, fue evidente que la noticia no le sentó bien. En una ocasión, antes de que comenzaran los ataques de Ra, me atreví a preguntarle el motivo por el que parecía estar melancólico. Dijo que no estaba seguro de si se debía a que le avergonzaba haber tenido encerrada a un ave muy especial, pero que le alegraba haberle regresado la liberta de volar donde quisiera; o si se debía a que el lugar al que había volado finalmente estaba donde no podría verlo más. Antes, no lo entendí. Ahora, supongo que se refiere a que Bennu encontró su lugar en el Santuario, donde pertenecía originalmente, y no volverá al Inframundo, lo que lo decepciona bastante.

El francés reflexionó largo y tendido la historia del dragón.

—No hay nada decidido aún.— Contestó, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de parte del espectro.— Esa ave todavía sigue a la deriva, dejándose arrastrar por los vientos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
 **°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

El azabache escuchó la historia y acabó pasmado, sorprendido y todavía más angustiado. Alone no había desaparecido y no solo eso, sino que continuaba pensando en él. Pero la gente en el Santuario había sido tan buena… ¿cómo podía…?

Por fin, Dégel consiguió detectar el origen de la duda en los ojos grises del espectro.

—Kagaho, que Atenea y nosotros te hayamos dado la bienvenida al Santuario no te obliga a ser parte de él.

La esperanza y la desesperación se reflejaron en la expresión del muchacho al oír aquello.

—Tu destino era convertirte en el caballero del Fénix, pero no fue así. Los santos de oro debíamos morir en la guerra santa, pero no fue así. Si te acogimos fue porque era necesario para evitar que Ra te atrapara y porque era justo con tu destino original. No nos debes nada, no tienes que obligarte a ser parte de la orden por gratitud, mucho menos ahora que estamos en una alianza. Lo único que importa es que protejas lo que quieres proteger… da lo mismo el color de tu armadura.

Lentamente, el azabache apretó ambas manos, su cuerpo completo temblando de congoja.

—Si te quedas aquí… tarde o temprano estarás enfrentándote a Hades. Si Ra ha esperado tanto tiempo por ti es porque tienes algo que necesita… y si lo tiene cuando llegue la batalla decisiva… Hades va a morir también.

Esa idea gatilló algo dentro de Kagaho.

La decisión no podía ser más obvia.

°o°o°o°o°

Unas horas más tarde, dio inicio la cuenta regresiva.

—¡Aaagh!

Un grito desgarrador trepó por las paredes del calabozo y el paladín de Acuario empezó a retorcerse.  
El espectro tuvo el impulso de alzar la voz, pero se contuvo al hacer contacto visual con el agónico caballero.

Tal y como imaginaban, los pasos al inicio de las escaleras no tardaron demasiado.

Tenían solo una oportunidad.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, surgió la voz de Ra.

—¿Bennu? ¿Ya…?

El resto fue cosa de segundos.

— T! !

Jamás en su vida había gritado con tanta fuerza. Solo esperaba que la explosión hubiera tomado lo bastante desprevenido a Ra.

Sin detenerse a pensar, atravesó la reja, se acercó a Dégel y ambos desaparecieron en una llamarada.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

En la distancia resonó el embravecido grito del dios egipcio.

Más de un año sin utilizar sus habilidades le pasó la cuenta, pues apenas consiguió transportarse con el aguador hasta las afueras de las pirámides, donde se había levantado una enorme nube de tierra producto de su anterior ataque.

Dégel se resistía al dolor con todo su esfuerzo, pero estaba claro que necesitaba asistencia cuanto antes. Bennu lo dejó a la sombra de un árbol, mas cuando pretendía conseguir ayuda por medio de la telepatía, Ra les dio alcance. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su amigable expresión inicial.

—¡Me has traicionado! ¡Mi propio Bennu! ¡Los humanos te han contaminado de blasfemias! ¡Me dejas sin opción, ahora mismo limpiaré tu mente de toda impureza!

—¡No te pertenezco! — Gritó el reavivado espectro, extendiendo las alas de su sapuris a la máxima envergadura.— ¡Un dios tan arrogante como tú nunca volverá a darme órdenes! Yo decido cuáles son mis colores verdaderos ¡Y esos jamás serán los que tú quieres!

En ese momento, la oscuridad de la madrugada dio paso al primer rayo de sol y este fue a parar justo sobre la sapuris del Bennu.

Uno tras otro, los destellos del astro rey bañaron a Kagaho con su luz y dieron nacimiento a la nueva apariencia de la armadura. El negro característico de las surplice dio paso a un blanco radiante, como representando las dudas que habían abandonado el corazón del espectro en cuestión.

Ra no cabía en sí de aborrecimiento por una insolencia de ese nivel. Se preparó para descargar toda su ira divina en los mortales y Kagaho sabía que no tenía oportunidad él solo, pero no retrocedió, el aguador solo contaba con su presencia.

Sin embargo…

— ! !

Gracias a algún milagro cósmico, la ayuda había llegado.

Los tres jueces del Inframundo y Sísifo aparecieron en escena.

Al ver al santo de Acuario tendido en el suelo y herido, Radamanthys se apresuró a socorrerlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! ¡Dégel!

—Ugh… llévame al Santuario… ya van a…

Al Wyvern se le fue el alma al piso.

—¿¡Ahora ya!?

—Santo, agh, cielo… a-apresúrate…

El juez rubio sufrió un pequeño colapso entre el alivio y la alarma, pero cuando volteó a informar que tenía que marcharse, las sonrisas burlescas de Garuda y Grifo ya estaban esperando, así como las miradas atentas de los otros dos caballeros.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás a punto de mojar la malla de tu surplice.

—Llévatelo de una buena vez, mancillas nuestra imagen. Kagaho tiene aspecto de que será un buen reemplazante.

—Por favor, cuida de Dégel.

—Te lo encargamos.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en palabras de agradecimiento. Cargó al francés con el mayor cuidado que jamás había tenido y juntos desaparecieron con destino al Santuario.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ese nivel de presión era más de lo que podía soportar.

No tenía claro si habían pasado tres horas o tres minutos desde que había llegado a la Fuente de Atenea cargando a Dégel en estado crítico. El equipo de trabajo había tenido que echarlo casi a patadas de la sala a la que lo habían ingresado, pues Radamanthys estaba demasiado tenso como para ser de alguna utilidad.

Había tomado una de las sillas que había al borde de una de las tantas camas y la había colocado justo frente a la puerta cerrada donde estaban atendiendo al caballero; sin embargo, lo que menos había hecho era permanecer sentado. No podía, tenía que moverse. Le daba la impresión de que si se quedaba quieto terminaría haciendo combustión espontánea.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar un parto? ¿La herida en la cabeza había presentado dificultades? ¿Y si era más grave de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si no…?

—Radamanthys.

Casi pudo escuchar que su corazón gritaba del susto.

—Vas a gastar el suelo si continúas de ese modo.

Solo al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros reparó en un detalle: la urgencia le había impedido avisar en el Santuario que se encontraban allí.

Minos fue el primero en percatarse de la duda del inglés.

—Descuida, ya nos encargamos de todo.

—Literalmente, de todo.—Añadió Aiacos.

El grupo al que había dejado atrás hace horas en Egipto estaba de regreso. Tenían un aspecto lamentable, entre la suciedad y las heridas, eran testimonio viviente de que la batalla había sido tremenda pese a ser cuatro contra uno.

—Nos permitieron venir primero para aprovechar de atendernos las lesiones. Los demás vendrán uno a la vez para evitar dejar vulnerable las doce casas.—Explicó Sísifo.

Desde el final de la enorme estancia, aparecieron más miembros del personal, quienes atendieron incluso a los jueces del Inframundo. El Wyvern observó a los cuatro con cierto aire ausente.

—¿Qué pasó con Ra?

—Huyó con la cola entre las piernas.

Eso sonaba fuera de serie.

—¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

—Al respecto, tenemos una grandiosa noticia.—Se jactó Garuda. Parecía el de mejor humor.

—Tanto suspenso solo puede significar que es en efecto una buena noticia. ¿De qué se trata?

—La razón por la que Ra deseaba tener a Kagaho de su lado es porque el Bennu puede hacer  
exactamente lo mismo que él y los otros dioses egipcios.— Dijo Sísifo, sentado en una cama  
mientras una enfermera le curaba las heridas.

—¿Lo mismo? No me digas…

—Sí…—El propio azabache parecía tener problemas para asimilar la novedad.

—Logró atacarlo y el sujeto no se regeneró. Kagaho sí puede acabar con el ejército de Ra.

—Entiendo… pero me surge una duda. ¿Ahora es espectro de Bennu o caballero de Fénix?

El aludido abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

Un poderoso llanto inundó la estancia y aturdió todos los pensamientos de Radamanthys.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando la puerta se abrió a su espalda y se ganó la atención de todos los que estaban frente a él.

—Ya acabó.

Al orgulloso juez del Inframundo le faltó valentía para ser el primero en entrar. Aunque había estado a punto de sacar la puerta debido al estrés, ahora le parecía de lo más aterrador verla abierta.

¿Y si había ocurrido algo malo?

Al ver que las circunstancias superaban al padre, los demás se adelantaron. Uno a uno, los cuatro presentes ingresaron a la sala.

Sísifo le otorgó sus más cordiales enhorabuenas.

Kagaho se disculpó por todos los problemas que había causado, le agradeció ser el primero en comprender sus sentimientos, incluso antes que él mismo, y finalmente lo felicitó.

Aiacos y Minos también lo felicitaron y manifestaron abiertamente el deseo de ser las peores influencias que un niño pudiera tener (porque había que contrapesar el espantoso carácter del padre ¿no?).

Ya fuera por petición de Dégel, por acuerdo o por mera coincidencia, ninguno de los cuatro le dio detalles de su condición ni la de los niños.

Radamanthys fue el último de todos.

°o°o°o°o°

Tenía la sospecha de que había olvidado cómo respirar. Si es que acaso los espectros necesitaban hacerlo.

No fue sino hasta que los vio que el aire atrapado en sus pulmones consiguió salir.

Dégel estaba acostado en una enorme y mullida cama, rodeado de almohadas. Tenía vendajes en la cabeza y daba la impresión de estar más dormido que despierto, además de increíblemente pálido. Sin embargo, se las arregló para sonreír al verlo y lo animó a avanzar con un pequeño gesto de la barbilla.

Tampoco era como que necesitase mayor incentivo. Aunque era probable que sí necesitara una silla o como mínimo un bastón, pues las piernas le temblaron todo el camino desde la puerta hasta la cama.

—Tardaste demasiado. Ya se durmieron.

Susurró el exhausto omega y movió un poco las mantas para presentarle al inglés sus dos hijos.

Desde que tenía memoria, Radamanthys había experimentado diversos tipos de derrotas. No obstante, cada una de esas vivencias no pasaba de ser un grano de arena a partir del mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre las dos criaturas envueltas en blanco que Dégel mantenía contra su pecho con cada brazo. Con esa sola visión ante él, supo que estaba completamente perdido. Para siempre.

—Adivina cómo se llaman.

La voz del peliverde era lo único que podía escuchar con claridad, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera en condiciones de responderle. Solo le dirigió una mirada con la única expresión que podía manifestar en ese momento.

—Raphael y Miracle.

—Suena… perfecto.

—Radamanthys.

—¿Hm?

—Nadie te está mirando.

El aludido no entendió el repentino cambio de tema, al menos hasta que abrió la boca para responder y lo único que consiguió emitir fue un escuálido lamento. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó oculto a un lado de la cabeza del francés, enterrado en las almohadas. Solo allí, de esa forma, pudo liberar toda la tensión, todo el estrés, el miedo, el nerviosismo, la furia, la alegría y la euforia. Con una mano, apretó una de las francesas y con la otra se aferró a una almohada. Por su parte, Dégel ladeó la cabeza hasta tocar la melena rubia y sonrió hasta quedarse dormido.

Los hijos de santo y espectro habían nacido completamente sanos.


	11. Chapter 11

Al final, la alternativa menos popular era la que había resultado verdadera: Raphael y Miracle eran dos niños tan normales como cabía de esperar pese a las cuestionables circunstancias. Raphael tenía ojos de color violeta y por cabello tenía unas pocas pelusas rubias; Miracle tenía ojos azules, casi transparentes, y un par de mechones brillantes del color de la hierba fresca. Ella fue la única que lloró; él era el hambriento y el silencioso, despertaba solo para comer y, luego, volvía a dormir, mientras que Miracle comía poco y hacía mucho ruido.

En los días sucesivos, se cumplió lo prometido y los nuevos padres recibieron visitas de todo el Santuario y el pueblo. Cada persona llevaba consigo noticias y regalos, los que al poco tiempo tuvieron que redirigir al templo por falta de espacio en la pequeña habitación de la Fuente, donde tuvieron que quedarse una semana: los dos bebés debían pasar por rigurosos exámenes para cerciorarse de que todo estaría bien y Dégel necesitaba tiempo para reponerse tanto del parto como del fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Como era de esperarse, Radamanthys no se había vuelto a apartar de su lado.

Por fin, lo que habían aprendido en los libros podían llevarlo a la práctica. El primer gran desafío fue el biberón. Como Dégel no podía producir leche, el personal de la Fuente de Atenea les había conseguido lo necesario y les habían enseñado a preparar la fórmula. Además, no fueron pocas las mujeres de Rodorio que también se ofrecieron a dar su propia leche, pues hacía tiempo habían dejado de amamantar o sus propios hijos se llenaban con poco. En lo que respectaba a ayuda, no podían sentirse más apoyados: un hijo de caballero era el gran acontecimiento del pueblo.

Cuando se cumplió la semana y ninguno de los tres pacientes mostró complicaciones, pudieron finalmente regresar al penúltimo templo del Santuario.

°o°o°o°o°

Por primera vez, Dégel estaba agradecido de estar leyendo en la cama de su habitación. Miracle descansaba a su lado, bien segura entre almohadas, y Raphael bebía afanosamente su fórmula en brazos de Radamanthys, este sentado al otro lado de la cama. Al pensar en cómo debían verse los cuatro en ese momento, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse extraño. Parecían una familia, pero no lo eran y sabía que ambos pensaban igual. Aunque ya no se odiaran, aunque incluso pudiera ser que hubiesen desarrollado algo de afecto mutuo después de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo y por ahora tener dos hijos; estaban lejos de tener algo siquiera cercano a una relación romántica.

Ahora que los gemelos habían nacido y estaban a salvo, era momento de tener una última charla. Radamanthys debía regresar al Inframundo y se llevaría a uno de los niños, así como él tenía que comenzar a participar activamente en la guerra. Por eso, había decidido no prolongar más la ruptura de la burbuja en la que habían estado aislados casi nueve meses.

—¿Radamanthys? — Lo llamó, dejando de lado el libro para cargar a Miracle contra su pecho.

—¿Quieres hablar? — La pregunta que obtuvo como respuesta de parte del juez lo dejó sorprendido, aunque no dudaba que a esas alturas hubieran comenzado a pensar de manera similar.— Yo también he estado pensando, pero no quería ser el primero. Imaginé que tomarías la iniciativa cuando te sintieras en condiciones.

—Agradezco la consideración.— El francés asintió.— Creo que ya es buen momento. Así que… ¿a cuál de los dos escogerás?

—Quiero llevarme a Raphael.— No hubo duda en su decisión.— No me malentiendas, no es porque sea el varón: el Inframundo es silencioso por naturaleza, Raphael se adaptará mejor al entorno.

—Descuida, estaba pensando lo mismo.—Dégel levantó una mano en señal de calma y el sorprendido de turno fue el espectro.— El Inframundo me parece un lugar demasiado hostil para una niña, sin ofender.

—No tengo forma de desmentirlo.— El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo te irás?

Antes de responder, el espectro volteó para poder encarar adecuadamente a su contraparte.

—Me iré cuando puedas defenderte por tu cuenta.

Ante tamaña disposición, el peliverde no pudo mantener la serenidad en su expresión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de quedarme en el Santuario hasta que estés como antes de todo esto. Tu cosmos, tu estado físico; aún necesitas tiempo. Hasta entonces, yo me haré cargo de ti y de nuestros hijos.

Dégel abrió la boca, pero no encontró palabras que fueran lo bastante adecuadas para responder a aquello. Hasta ese momento, no había comprendido lo mucho que Radamanthys había cambiado. Contempló a Raphael, luego a Miracle, y terminó aceptando que era la opción más sensata. Todavía no podía mantenerse de pie; tenía que haber alguien que protegiera a su hija en caso de ataque.

—Además, todavía no quiero despedirme.

Añadió el ojiazul al final, extendiendo un brazo para acariciar a su pequeña niña. El de Acuario sonrió, pero algo seguía inquietándolo.

—¿Estarán de acuerdo en el Inframundo? Ya llevas tanto tiempo aquí…

—Valentine está a cargo, confío en él. Tampoco es que haya olvidado por completo mi trabajo. He peleado en Rodorio y en el Inframundo dentro de lo posible.

—¿Has sabido algo de él?

—Sigue en Bluegrad, es todo lo que sé. Fue muy claro cuando dijo que no quería hablar y no estoy en condiciones de reprocharle nada, mucho menos ahora que regresaré con Raphael.

—Hablando de eso, no creo que Valentine esté actuando así por…

—¡ Dégel ! ¡ ¡ Dégel ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ Déjame verlo ! ! !

—¡Dégel! ¡Tienes que escuchar esto! ¡No lo creerás!

De pronto, dos voces eufóricas se escucharon a lo lejos y comenzaron a subir de volumen rápidamente. El caballero no logró compartir sus inquietudes con el espectro, quería decirle que hablara con el pelirrosa, porque estaba seguro de que le faltaba entender algo muy sencillo. Tendría que conversarlo en otra ocasión, pues las dos personas que gritaban ingresaron corriendo al templo y pronto estuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación.

El aguador quedó clavado en su cama al ver a Kardia y Regulus luchando por recuperar el aire mientras agitaban los brazos.

Por supuesto, la situación no tardó en volverse incómoda cuando los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de que Radamanthys también estaba allí.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los cuatro y, para sorpresa del peliverde, fue el escorpión quien habló primero.

—Felicitaciones, supongo.

—Gracias.—Contestó el francés por ambos, tras lo cual notó que el dragón se paraba de la cama.— ¿Radamantys?

—Estaré afuera…

—No, no. No es necesario.—

Quien interrumpió al rubio fue Regulus, esta vez, para sorpresa de los padres. Kardia suspiró a su lado y se rascó la cabeza.

—Joder, ya: pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo. Si no apareciste en el norte cuando casi matan a Harpía, fue porque estabas aquí manteniendo tu palabra. Creo que puedo aceptar que respiremos el mismo aire.

—Vinimos hasta aquí sabiendo que podrías estar.— Acompañó Regulus. A sus 17 años, ya se notaban los primeros rasgos de adultez en su rostro, en su cuerpo y en su forma de pensar. Había superado el metro setenta de altura y no cabía duda de que seguiría creciendo.— Queremos estar en buenos términos, al menos ahora que se está acabando todo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Intervino Dégel de nuevo.

—Veníamos a hablarles precisamente de eso.— Una sonrisita de satisfacción surcó los labios del peliazul.

—Los dioses egipcios se han marchado.— Y quien reveló la noticia fue el joven león.

El francés y el inglés se miraron, perplejos, y volvieron a ver a los recién llegados con todavía mayor confusión e interés.

—Pero antes de entrar en detalles, quiero conocer a mis sobrinos.— Reclamó el escorpión, entrando definitivamente al cuarto seguido de Regulus.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Después de que Kagaho recuperara su armadura, ahora blanca, y demostrara que podía hacerle daño a Ra, este había desaparecido en las profundidades del río Nilo, escondiéndose del masivo ataque de espectros y santos mientras cubría sus ojos dañados por la inesperada y violenta arremetida del renacido caballero. Por supuesto, no había olvidado extender la más abominable de sus amenazas, asegurando que recuperaría a Bennu y a Esfinge y que no olvidaría la ofensa de los dioses griegos y sus vasallos.

Tras confirmarse otro de los pocos capaces de mermar el ejército enemigo, Kagaho se había rehusado por todos los medios a permanecer escondido. Su actitud había cambiado drásticamente, la inseguridad que lo había oprimido hasta entonces se había desvanecido junto con las sombras de su sapuris. Una reunión con los jueces del Inframundo y los caballeros había determinado que el Bennu, o Fénix, estaba en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo y, desde entonces, el azabache no había abandonado el campo de batalla.

Tenía mucho que compensar y agradecer, mucha negatividad que descargar y mucho tiempo que recuperar, siendo el Santuario el primer sitio en recibir su ayuda. Con toda la energía guardada durante meses, solo había necesitado cuatro días para convertir en cenizas al ejército egipcio de shabhs. Tal y como el mismo Ra había dicho, Kagaho estaba en el limbo y el Bennu, el fénix de Ra, podía atacar a vivos y muertos sin distinción ni salvación.

Habiendo asegurado que Rodorio no tendría más visitas de los soldados inmortales, se había marchado a Bluegrad.

—Pero eso no es lo más importante.— Aseguró el león.

Pese a que el tema en discusión era de gran interés, estaba demasiado embobado mirando al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. A Dégel le había tomado cerca de una hora convencer a Kardia de que tomara a Miracle, que ella no se rompería y que él no era tan negligente como imaginaba. Pero Regulus se había adelantado derrochando confianza y había terminado sentado en el borde de la cama al lado del francés, cargando a la niña.

Otra situación de lo más peculiar había venido justo después. Inevitablemente, el octavo caballero había echado una ojeada a su otro sobrino, el que estaba en brazos de Radamanthys, y a este no le había pasado desapercibido. Así que el dragón había hecho demostración de que los dos santos no eran los únicos que habían madurado: con toda calma, se había parado otra vez de la cama y se había acercado a su rival para extenderle a su hijo. Eso atentaba contra las normas que los cuatro conocían y solo ellos podían saber, por ende, el enorme esfuerzo y evolución que aquel simple gesto requería.

Para no ser menos, evidentemente, Kardia sacó pecho y recibió a Raphael junto con un minucioso puñado de instrucciones acerca de fuerza y delicadeza.

Con el paso de los minutos, toda tensión se había controlado y habían procedido a ahondar en el relato.

—Es como dice Regulus.— Enfatizó Kardia, todavía tieso como árbol seco al tener a su sobrino entre los brazos.— Cuando Kagaho llegó a Bluegrad y empezó a cargarse a los soldados egipcios, no apareció ninguno de los jueces. Dijo que tampoco aparecieron aquí en Rodorio y Manigoldo dice que no ha visto ninguno en el Inframundo. Tal parece que no quieren encontrarse con él y han desaparecido al igual que Ra. Solo queda el ejército, así que tardarán un par de días más en eliminarlos a todos.

—Por eso decidimos volver.— Acotó el quinto paladín.— Ya no nos necesitaban a nosotros. Los espectros y los guerreros azules terminarán el trabajo.

—Increíble…—Murmuró Dégel frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía que preguntarle al patriarca o averiguar él mismo la ubicación de los dioses. Tal vez ya estaba en condiciones…

—Ni lo pienses.— La prohibición tajante del ojiazul interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos y lo tomó por sorpresa.— Su patriarca seguramente ya está trabajando en ello, tú deber es descansar y recuperar energía.

—Pero Sage debe necesitar ayuda también, sobretodo ahora…

—Escuchaste al cejudo, Dégel. Ahí te quedas.— Rebatió su amigo. Era demasiado extraño verlos estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Bicho.— Llamó el juez. Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para pensar siquiera en llamarlo por su nombre.— Sobre Valentine…

—Él se encuentra bien. Volvió al frente un par de semanas después de que ese perro de Anubis lo atacara y llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Acuerdo?

—Sí, le dije que yo me encargaría de él mientras tú estuvieras aquí. Nos funcionó bastante bien. Es un sujeto agradable para ser subordinado tuyo.

La expresión de Radamanthys se volvió seria. Algo dentro suyo se había estremecido de disgusto al imaginar a Kardia y Valentine luchando juntos. ¿Por qué iba Valentine a necesitar ayuda? Era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, lo sabía. Daba fe de ello. Aun así … el escorpión no tenía razones para mentir. ¿Eso significaba que la lesión había sido peor de lo que pensaba? Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo…

No podía. Valentine seguía sin querer hablarle y cuando volviera al Inframundo lo haría llevando a uno de sus hijos. ¿Cómo podía dirigirse a Harpía si él, siendo su jefe, había cometido una indecencia sin comparación? Empezaba a sospechar que el pelirrosa ya no deseaba servirle y… y si era así, no tenía derecho alguno a negarle la partida.

Por supuesto que Kardia y Dégel notaron enseguida el ensimismamiento del espectro y empezaron a intercambiar miradas confidenciales. Todo apuntaba a que el peliazul se había sumado al reducido grupo que entendía algo que el Wyvern no era capaz de ver.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Regulus no era parte de ese grupo. No había dejado de mirar a los padres desde que había llegado y la incertidumbre no le permitió contener más la pregunta.

—Así que… ustedes dos… ¿se van a casar?

Los que reaccionaron fueron tres.

Kardia, Dégel y Radamanthys estuvieron a punto de escupir el té que el inglés había repartido mientras se prolongaba la conversación.

El caballero de Escorpio vio con ojos saltones a su amigo peliverde en lo que se limpiaba la boca con una manga. ¿Era una broma?

—No.

—No.

Respondieron ambos al unísono, mirándose de reojo y con verdadera consternación en sus rostros. Regulus levantó una ceja y frunció la otra.

—Pero tienen hijos y viven juntos. ¿La gente que hace eso no se casa?

—Regulus, cierra el…— Empezó a decir un Kardia cada vez más alterado.

—Un evento no implica forzosamente el otro.— Contestó el Wyvern, tan civilizado como podía.

—Además, es solo temporal.— Siguió Acuario.

—Regresaré al Inframundo dentro de poco tiempo.

—Oui, oui, seguiremos cuidando a nuestros hijos por separado.

—No lo entiendo… —Por gloria divina, el peliazul logró contenerse las ganas de ahorcar al menor.— Si tienen hijos, pero no están juntos… entonces ¿qué son ustedes?

—Nosotros somos… somos…

—Amigos. Solo amigos.

Esa simple y única palabra dejó atónitos a los otros tres hombres. El rubio giró a mirar al francés con el ceño fruncido y casi dudando haber escuchado correctamente. Sin embargo, el peliverde le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad y calma, seguro de su respuesta. En eso se había transformado su relación. Desde lo ocurrido en Egipto hasta ese mismo instante, habían pasado tantas cosas, habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que no podían seguir fingiendo que eran enemigos, aunque tampoco fueran amantes. Después del breve intercambio de miradas, un peso invisible desapareció de los hombros del juez y terminó asintiendo.

—Es como él dice.— No obstante, necesitaría algo de tiempo para decirlo como correspondía.

Un extraño ambiente se apoderó de la habitación, al menos hasta que los bebés comenzaron a llorar. El primero en entrar en pánico fue Kardia.

—¡Di-dijiste que no iba a pasar nada! ¡Lo rompí! ¡¿Cómo lo arreglo?! — Se limitó a lloriquear, pues aún no se atrevía a mover un músculo, mucho menos ahora que Raphael lloraba.

—¡Tarado, lo asustas! — Saltó el Wyvern, quien se había mantenido cerca del otro escorpio, por si acaso, y enseguida le arrebató al bebé exhibiendo una delicadeza que el griego contempló con la boca abierta.

Por su parte, Regulus devolvió a la niña con el francés y estuvo más que dispuesto a tratar de darle el biberón. Era curioso que los dos opuestos en el reloj zodiacal pudieran ser tan afines.

Wyvern y Escorpio los observaron, luego se miraron entre ellos y tomaron una distancia prudente el uno del otro: eso no iba a suceder.

Más tarde, Dégel seguía fascinado con la evolución que había tenido ese pequeño grupo. Si algo habían tenido en común era la enemistad hacia Radamanthys y, sin embargo, ahí habían estado, los cuatro juntos, limando poco a poco las asperezas de un pasado no tan lejano.

De ahí en adelante, el juez del Inframundo cumplió su promesa a cabalidad y veló por Dégel y los dos niños durante el tiempo que tardó el galo en "volver a lo que era antes de todo" como había dicho el espectro alfa.

El día de la despedida llegó pronto.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Radamanthys entró a la habitación de Dégel y descubrió que este ya estaba despierto yendo de un lado al otro. El juez se mantuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta y lo siguió con la mirada.

—Aún es temprano.

—Hay mucho que hacer y de todos modos no podía dormir.

—Creí que habíamos dejado todo listo anoche.

—Siempre es bueno revisar tres veces.

—Dégel.

—¿Qué ocurre si le falta ropa? ¿Y si se queda sin comida?

—Me estás insultando.

—Non, non, no es un insulto, estoy siendo previsor.

— _Please…_

—¿Por qué esperar a que haya inconvenientes para resolverlos si podemos evitarlos de antemano? Hay que comenzar a empacar, estaba pensando en preguntarle a Manigoldo…

—Hey.

—¿Qué?

Después de rodar los ojos, el rubio se acercó al francés y detuvo su lento caminar sujetándolo de los hombros.

—Estoy literalmente a un abrir y cerrar de ojos de aquí. Si algo falta, puedo recorrer la distancia entre el templo de Acuario y Caina en menos de un minuto. Hazte un favor y tranquilízate.

Habló, dejando al omega en silencio absoluto unos cuantos segundos. Al comienzo, se mostró perplejo, mas no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

—…Estoy tranquilo.

Y lo aparentaba, por supuesto. A simple vista, Dégel solo había estado caminando entre las pilas de obsequios, con una mano en el mentón y expresión reflexiva mientras pensaba pausadamente en voz alta. Sin embargo, no podía engañar al Wyvern a esas alturas. Detrás de aquella mirada tan serena como sus palabras, libraba una contienda contra su propia ansiedad y ¿cómo no? si ese día no solo se marchaban Radamanthys y Raphael, sino que debía entregar a Miracle al Santuario.

Al menos, no podía decir que no lo entendía.

Con el nacimiento de los gemelos, Dégel había quedado libre de restricciones. No obstante, había preferido estar más tiempo así, pues sabía que el templo de Acuario no tardaría en recuperar su habitual temperatura en cuanto comenzara a utilizar su cosmos y eso solo significaría dos cosas: que el frío del templo sería peligroso para Miracle y que él debería retomar sus actividades como caballero, lo que implicaba, por ende, ceder el cuidado de su hija a las doncellas.

Por eso, solo se había enfocado en recuperar el estado físico en primer lugar. Luego de que la herida en su cabeza dejara de representar peligro, había vuelto a entrenar. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar la vieja rutina, menos horas de sueño, una dieta normal, más trabajo, aunque por supuesto, sin dejar de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba dentro de esa burbuja que él mismo había decidido romper.

Afortunadamente, Radamanthys había estado ahí en todo momento para cuidar a los bebés, por lo que podía dedicar unas cuantas horas del día a entrenar sin temor alguno.

Para sorpresa general, no pasó mucho tiempo entre el comienzo de la recuperación del aguador y el regreso de Kagaho. El caballero del Fénix había decidido quedarse en Bluegrad para ayudar a eliminar a los últimos miembros del ejército de Ra y había vuelto portando una resolución que nadie le había visto después de la Guerra Santa. Dégel no tardó en encontrarlo y le pidió que fuera su compañero de entrenamiento, propuesta que el azabache recibió con toda la intención de agradecerle al peliverde por haberlo ayudado a superar sus temores.

Así, la última parte del proceso de acondicionamiento había dado inicio. Fue durante esos enfrentamientos que el paladín de la onceava casa confirmó sus teorías: Kagaho había tomado una decisión y se marcharía junto con Radamanthys cuando él ya se hubiera recuperado por completo.

Finalmente, tras otras cuantas largas semanas, el portador de la penúltima armadura de oro había recuperado el estado físico y se había concretado la reunión formal que los llevaba al presente.

°o°o°o°o°o°

Después de empacar todo lo necesario para Raphael, los dos padres se sentaron en el borde de la cama y cargaron cada uno al bebé del que deberían despedirse en unos cuantos minutos.

—Vendremos con tanta frecuencia como sea posible.

Aseguró Radamanthys mientras acariciaba el pequeño rostro de su hija, quien le sonreía con entusiasmo y lo animaba a él mismo a sonreír de un modo que Dégel estaba seguro que nadie había visto jamás.

—Sabes que puedes venir a verla cuando sea ¿verdad?

—Quisiera poder realizar la misma invitación.

—De todos modos, los límites serán mucho menos estrictos ahora ¿no has escuchado las noticias?

—¿Noticias?

—Atenea anulará el exilio de los espectros al Inframundo.

—Qué…

—Solo se mantendrá la prohibición de causar estragos en la superficie. Es una especie de compensación por la ayuda y la alianza.

—Tendremos mucho trabajo.

—Pero podrás ir y venir sin preocuparte.

—Uno de mis hijos estará en el Santuario; tenía planeado venir con o sin prohibición desde el comienzo.

—Radamanthys…

—¿Hm?

—No bajen la guardia.

—Pharaoh vendrá con nosotros también ¿no es verdad?

—Oui. Defteros confirmó que Ra lo ha liberado para evitar que lo rastreen, pero nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

—Tú tampoco estás tranquilo.

—No. No lo estoy. Es ilógico que un dios a la altura de los doce olímpicos se diera por vencido tan rápido. Tengan cuidado.

—Por supuesto. Vamos ya, es hora.

—Sí.

Luego de la última charla, ambos abandonaron la habitación.

La despedida se llevó a cabo en el páramo más alto de las doce casas, justo ante la gran estatua de Atenea. En este lugar, se reunieron todos los caballeros dorados, el patriarca y la joven diosa, acompañados por los tres espectros.

La máxima autoridad del Inframundo se abrió paso ante ellos en cuestión de segundos, precedido a su vez por dos de sus jueces. Era la primera vez que Hades abandonaba su reino desde la Guerra Santa y era imposible no reaccionar con un nivel mínimo de ansiedad ante su presencia.

Sasha, quien no había visto a Alone en tanto tiempo, avanzó un paso y le concedió una de sus sonrisas llenas de amor.

—Finalmente, es hora de que tus seguidores regresen contigo.

Sabía que en su posición de diosa estaba mal involucrar sentimientos personales, por lo que se limitó a sonreír en nombre de todos ellos y aguardó a que quienes tanto tiempo habían estado fuera avanzaran hasta donde se mantenía erguido el rey de las profundidades.

El primero de ellos fue Pharaoh. El moreno se arrodilló ante el dios, incapaz de mantener el rostro en alto debido a la vergüenza.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo. Resistirse a la influencia de un dios desconocido es complicado. En adelante, tendrás la oportunidad de sanar tu orgullo y compensar lo que creas necesario regresando al lugar que ocupas en mi reino.

—Señor.

Con ese breve intercambio de palabras, el espectro de Esfinge se unió a los jueces apostados a su espalda.

El siguiente en avanzar fue el Wyvern.

Hades lo inspeccionó detenidamente, el dragón se arrodilló ante él con la frente en alto y con su hijo entre los brazos. Aún recordaba su expresión ilegible el día en que le había confesado su magno descuido. Al cabo de unos instantes, habló.

—¿Te has hecho responsable de tus actos?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Continuarás haciéndote responsable en lo sucesivo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Podrás realizar todas tus funciones sin descuidar a ninguno de tus hijos?

—Podré, señor.

—Bien.

El dragón infernal se puso de pie tras ver que su dios asentía y avanzó hasta donde lo esperaban sus dos iguales, estos con los brazos abiertos a la espera de ver cuánto había crecido el futuro niño a malcriar. Desde su nueva ubicación, buscó a Dégel con la mirada y el aguador le hizo un gesto de confianza con la cabeza. Ese no era el final, todo estaría bien.

—Atenea, lamento los inconvenientes que mis espectros han causado en tus tropas, así como agradezco el trato que les has dado. Si ya no queda nada que decir…

—Hades, aguarda.

Lo llamó con prisa la joven diosa, a lo que el muchacho detuvo el discurso de despedida y aguardó paciente. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado el lazo que los unía como humanos, así como tampoco olvidaban que ya no podían retomarlo. Eran Hades y Atenea; así había quedado estipulado al terminar la guerra.

—Aún falta alguien.

Añadió Sasha. Lentamente, los caballeros se fueron apartando y fue entonces que la expresión serena de Alone cambió de manera radical. Kagaho se había situado a un lado de la diosa, portando una radiante armadura blanca, la vieja sapuris de Bennu, y mantenía sus ojos grises directo sobre él.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier pregunta, el caballero giró sobre sí mismo y llevó a cabo una profunda reverencia.

—Lo siento, Atenea.

Entonces, la doncella recordó la conversación que habían tenido al llegar Kagaho de Bluegrad.

°o°o°o°

FLASHBACK

Era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo fuera del Santuario desde que había sido acogido para asegurar su protección. Luego de recuperar su armadura, se había incluido en la lucha mostrando un ímpetu desconocido hasta entonces, incluso el propio Hasgard lo había dicho: sus golpes ya no carecían de alma, por fin eran ataques completos, con un objetivo y una motivación. Esa motivación que lo había abandonado en favor del miedo y que las palabras de Dégel le habían ayudado a reencontrar. Había llegado a perder la noción del tiempo que pasaba causando estragos entre los egipcios de Rodorio y luego de Bluegrad.

Cuando ya no quedó ninguno, pues muchos comenzaron la retirada al saber que ya no eran inmunes, regresó exhausto a las doce casas, pero con una decisión firme ya tomada.

Solicitó una entrevista con la diosa de inmediato y solo se dio el tiempo de arreglarse, sin siquiera descansar.

Para cuando llegó a la cámara del Patriarca, él y Sasha lo esperaban a la expectativa.

Kagaho se mantuvo de pie, demostrando a partir de esa simple decisión el motivo de su presencia allí.

Aunque, para sorpresa de él, Atenea ya estaba preparada.

—¿Quieres desertar?

Fue la pregunta que hizo, certera e inesperada.

El azabache abrió los ojos con algo de inquietud y enseñó ambas manos.

—No, no es… no quiero que suene de ese modo… Atenea, patriarca…

—Dégel nos mencionó algo al respecto en su informe.— Asistió Sage, tratando de aligerar la carga del muchacho para expresarse.

—No tengo cómo agradecer lo que el Santuario ha hecho por mí.— Fue lo primero que logró decir sin titubear.— La bienvenida, la acogida de todos los caballeros, la ayuda del santo de Acuario… él me dijo algo importante. Por sus palabras, logré recuperar mi armadura y aunque sé que todos tienen grandes expectativas, que esperan que retome mi lugar en el Santuario como el caballero del Fénix…

—No puedes.

—No, no puedo.

—Kagaho…

—Sé que es una respuesta despreciable después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, por eso, dejaré la armadura aquí si es necesario. Cumpliré con cualquier castigo que me impongan, es lo que merezco, prefiero eso a…

—Kagaho.

La mujer de cabellos violetas sostuvo el rostro del otro muchacho con sus dos manos y lo obligó a mirarla mientras aún estaba sorprendido.

—No tienes que dejar la armadura: es tuya. Es tuya hasta que tu sucesor aparezca. Escucha, tampoco debes sentirte en deuda con nosotros. Estabas destinado a ser un caballero y el Santuario te recibió con los brazos abiertos, teniendo la esperanza de que quisieras ser parte de nosotros; pero si no deseas estar aquí… quieres volver al Inframundo, ¿verdad?

—…Sí.

—Ya veo. El Inframundo, Bluegrad y el Santuario están en una alianza ahora. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—Atenea…

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué deseas regresar?

—Por Alone.

—¿Solo por él?

—Sí. Sería lo mismo que estuviera en el Inframundo, aquí en el Santuario o al otro lado de la Tierra. Solo quiero seguir a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidido?

La forma en que el Bennu miró a la doncella al contestar dejó en claro que no había más vueltas que darle al asunto.

—Porque él es mi hogar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—Ve.

Era lo único que le quedaba por decir. Sasha le dedicó una sonrisa llena de afecto y asintió una vez. Kagaho imitó su gesto y luego dedicó unos momentos de su atención a los caballeros de oro que tan cordialmente lo habían aceptado. Seguiría ayudando; mientras durara la alianza, no serían enemigos. Aunque no fuera parte del Santuario, seguiría siendo un caballero; en eso pensaba mientras cubría la poca distancia que separaba a la diosa de la Tierra del rey del Inframundo.

Se arrodilló a sus pies, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada en un gesto de lealtad innegable. Por eso mismo fue que no logró predecir el momento en que Alone se deshizo de su temple estoico para arrodillarse ante él, aferrándosele en un abrazo.

—Por fin puedo ver tus colores verdaderos. Son hermosos, Kagaho.

Susurró el dios. Al sentirlo tan cerca, dedicándole esas palabras, el atónito caballero perdió la lucha contra sus más profundos sentimientos y correspondió al abrazo, refugiando sus lágrimas de anhelo en la túnica de Alone. Qué importaba el resto. A esas alturas, ya no era secreto que incluso los dioses podían tener a alguien especial.

La comitiva del Inframundo partió poco después.

La alianza se mantendría en pie por tiempo ilimitado y ahora cada facción debía regresar a su realidad, la que, en el caso del Santuario, no tardó en demostrar que seguía siendo impredecible incluso sin espectros en ella.

—Señorita Atenea.

Una voz se alzó fuerte entre los caballeros y se ganó la atención general en pocos segundos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Quería aprovechar que estamos todos juntos para hacer un anuncio. No lo dije antes porque temía que Kagaho reaccionara mal, pero… diosa, compañeros: ya es hora de que ceda el puesto a la siguiente generación. Dejaré de ser un caballero.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó del grupo. Ninguno se libró del shock de la noticia que acababa de compartir Hasgard.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Tan seguro como es posible.

El tópico de la asamblea había cambiado radicalmente luego de la despedida del grupo infernal. Atenea y sus caballeros se trasladaron a la cámara del patriarca para seguir tratando un tema que era del interés general.

Desde que se tenía registros, Hasgard era el primer caballero dorado en anunciar su retirada sin estar en calidad de traidor. Además, lo normal era que un guardián de las doce casas no viviera lo suficiente como para siquiera pensar en dejar la orden. Las excepciones conocidas eran tres: Sage y Hakurei, quienes se habían convertido en los cabecillas del Santuario al acabar su propia guerra, y Krest, quien había seguido ayudando a los atenienses hasta simplemente desaparecer, para luego ser descubierto como un desertor. Que el actual santo de Tauro solicitara el retiro implicaba una nueva página en los anaqueles del Santuario.

—¿Por qué de pronto deseas ceder tu posición?

Preguntó el patriarca, aunque no dudaba que habría motivos válidos para que uno de los santos más nobles entre los dorados tomara semejante decisión.

—Pelear contra el ejército de Ra me ha hecho darme cuenta de que ya no puedo rendir al máximo. No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a discutir con Kagaho presente, como dije, pero es innegable que la Guerra Santa me ha pasado la cuenta.

Atenea le dirigió una expresión de congoja. El enfrentamiento contra Kagaho había dejado grandes cicatrices en Hasgard y le había costado la visión de un ojo. Si era eso solo a simple vista, no podía imaginar cómo se encontraría más allá de lo evidente.

Al ver el estado de la joven diosa, Aldebarán se permitió una de aquellas sonrisas tan reconfortantes y características de él.

—No debe estar triste, Atenea. Ya lo he hablado con el siguiente caballero de Tauro y está listo para tomar mi lugar. No la decepcionará; es más, yo mismo me aseguraré de enseñarle todo lo que sé.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

Preguntó de nuevo la doncella, resignada y aún deprimida. No tenía sentido que le negara al albino una petición tan razonable, sobre todo cuando las capacidades de Teneo estaban a la vista y prometía ser un excelente sucesor.

—Me quedaré aquí, en Rodorio. Seguiré ayudando al Santuario y protegiendo a la gente, y podré dedicarme a los niños por completo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Atenea elevó la mirada un poco preocupada hacia Sage, quien había escuchado el diálogo sin transmitir nada en su expresión.

—Al parecer, esta generación será la más revolucionaria en la historia del Santuario.

Suspiró. Entonces, la joven de cabello violeta sonrió y volvió a encarar al de Tauro.

—Aceptamos tu petición, Hasgard. Llevaremos a cabo una ceremonia para conmemorar el evento.

—Se los agradezco infinitamente, Atenea, Patriarca.

El actual Aldebarán inclinó su cabeza con devoción hacia las dos autoridades del Santuario y luego se puso de pie, pero cuando volteó a ver a sus compañeros, no se esperó que estos lo recibieran con una sobrecogedora ronda de aplausos. Había que ser valiente, honrado y humilde en partes iguales para atreverse a pedir el retiro de las filas de la diosa de esa forma.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente; según lo acordado, ambos regentes de Tauro se enfrentarían en un combate solemne para pasar la antorcha a la siguiente generación. De momento, solo debían afinar los pocos preparativos que tendría el evento, por lo que los doce caballeros quedaron libres de regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Solo Kardia y Dégel se quedaron en la cámara del patriarca.

—Estará a salvo aquí, tenlo por seguro.

El primero en hablar fue Sage, ya que había notado fácilmente la insatisfacción del peliverde. Por supuesto, este se sobresaltó un poco y apartó la mirada. No quería ofender, pero le era imposible no sentirse inseguro.

—Lo sé, maestro Sage, lo lamento. No significa que esté en contra…— Se apresuró a explicar.

—Las doncellas del Santuario están capacitadas para cuidar a la niña, así como cuidaron a Atenea tiempo atrás. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, lo sabes; tú también debes retomar tu lugar como caballero.

—Sí, maestro.

Pocas veces había sentido con tal notoriedad la diferencia entre el deber y los sentimientos. Kardia le dio una palmada reconfortante en la espalda y alcanzó a sonreírle segundos antes de que las densas cortinas que colgaban tras el trono dieran paso a tres de las doncellas. La mayor de ellas, ubicada en el centro, presidió al grupo y todas reverenciaron con gran devoción a Atenea y los demás.

—Señor Dégel, mi nombre es Nicole.— Anunció. Tenía el cabello rojo, tan liso que se le pegaba a la pulcra túnica, y los ojos castaños. Su rostro era pálido y lo adornaban decenas de pecas. Se acercó al francés y extendió sus manos, dejando ver una piel igual de blanca y estrellada.— Todas las siervas del Santuario estamos preparadas para cuidar con nuestras propias vidas a su hija; de ello da fe nuestra amada Atenea. Gozará de todas las atenciones disponibles y la educaremos para ser una dama digna. Por favor, confíe en nosotras.

El breve discurso, elegante, pausado y convencido, logró transmitirle al aguador la calma necesaria para mitigar la inquietud. Volvió a contemplar a su bebé; tenía que dejarla ir. Miracle le sonrió y él correspondió a su sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente. No era el fin del mundo. Podría ir a verla cuando quisiera. Debía convencerse de que era la mejor decisión.

Sin deseo de prolongar más la espera, dejó a la niña en brazos de Nicole y asintió. Para evitar ser víctima de un impulso paternal, retrocedió un paso e inclinó la cabeza hasta notar que las tres mujeres ya no estaban al alcance de su mano.

—Confío en ustedes y les encargo y agradezco el bienestar de mi hija de ahora en adelante.—

Era todo cuanto podía decir. Nicole asintió, estrechando a la pequeña en sus brazos de forma protectora y gentil.

—Ianthe y Nicia lo acompañarán hasta su templo para buscar las pertenencias de la niña. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Daremos la bienvenida a Miracle.

Dégel recogió las manos, asintió solemnemente y esperó a que las dos jóvenes, una rubia de cabello ondulado y otra con una coleta negra, le dieran alcance. Sin embargo, no logró animarse a dejar la cámara del Patriarca sino hasta que Nicole desapareció tras las cortinas.

—Nos veremos mañana en la ceremonia. Están libres el resto del día.

Anunció Sage, Atenea se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano y Kardia sonrió por los dos. Nadie podía culpar a Acuario de no encontrarse con el suficiente ánimo. En cuestión de horas, había pasado de estar acompañado las veinticuatro horas del día a encontrarse nuevamente solo, después de casi un año.

El traslado de las cosas de Miracle ocupó las horas quedaban hasta el atardecer. Al final, Kardia y las dos doncellas se llevaron las últimas cajas y el templo de Acuario volvió a ser como antes; justo igual que su guardián.

Dégel se detuvo en la biblioteca, observando a su alrededor. Ya no había nada que le recordara los últimos diez meses, casi parecía que había sido un sueño. Concentró todos sus sentidos: silencio. Se sorprendía a sí mismo al no haberlo extrañado durante ese tiempo. Al observar por la ventana, se encontró con la mitad de una brillante luna. No tenía sueño, así que solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer: volver al trabajo.

Sin prisa, limpió sus gafas, buscó los libros, los cuadernos y las plumas y se acomodó frente al gran telescopio que apuntaba hacia la oscura noche del Santuario.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

El día siguiente los recibió con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión. Teneo y Hasgard estaban ya en el centro del coliseo. En la galería, Atenea y Sage lideraban el enfrentamiento y, en los asientos más bajos, se había acomodado el resto de los caballeros. A pesar de haberse decidido apenas el día anterior, una gran multitud se había abarrotado en el coliseo, compuesta tanto de ciudadanos como de los propios guardias o soldados del Santuario.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo hoy, señor Aldebarán.— Anunció el futuro caballero, acomodándose ya para dar inicio a la contienda.

Ante su decisión, Hasgard soltó una risotada y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Ese es el espíritu de un buen sucesor! Así es como se habla. No espero nada menos de ti, Teneo. Hazme sentir orgulloso.

Atenea dio un paso al frente, esgrimiendo el cetro de Nike, y su voz silenció a la gente durante unos segundos.

—Que esta ceremonia de inicio, caballeros. Que la voluntad de esta generación y las pasadas continúe brillando por siempre en manos de los jóvenes.

Los dos tauro se miraron fijamente, sin mover un solo músculo. En el instante en que Atenea bajó el cetro, el de cabellos castaños también cruzó los brazos y ambos hicieron estallar sus cosmos.

— n!

— n!

Sus voces alcanzaron todos los rincones del coliseo; sus ataques chocaron de frente y la explosión gatilló las ovaciones del público.

El primero en moverse fue Teneo. Sabía que no podía compararse a Hasgard en términos de fuerza, por lo que quedarse quieto era condenarse. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su agilidad le permitía superar al albino en velocidad, así que se arrojó al ataque buscando el punto ciego de su maestro y contrincante.

—Tu ingenio se convertirá en un arma muy poderosa.— Hasgard volvió a reír.

—¡Aaaaahh! — Teneo acortó distancias rápidamente y le lanzó un puñetazo.

—Sin embargo…

—¡¿Qué…?!

—No me vas a ganar utilizando los conocimientos que yo te di.

En el último segundo, una de las poderosas manos del mayor detuvo el golpe de su alumno como si no lo hubiera lanzado a una velocidad que los espectadores no podían seguir. El castaño reaccionó demasiado tarde; antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el actual Tauro lo levantó por sobre su propio cuerpo, dibujó un amplio arco sujetándolo solo de la mano y lo hizo aterrizar bruscamente del otro lado, donde golpeó la espalda del más joven contra el suelo.

—Vamos, muchacho; le dije a la señorita Atenea que…

—¡No crea que es suficiente!

El alumno calló al maestro siendo él quien le sujetó la mano esta vez. Aprovechándose de que su fuerza no bastaba para mover a Hasgard, lo utilizó como base, recogió las piernas y le proporcionó una contundente patada doble. No conforme con eso, se valió del impulso para rodar sobre su espalda y volvió a estar de pie. Víctima de la sorpresa, Tauro lo había soltado, por lo que su sucesor aprovechó el espacio para retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Ah, qué es esto. Ya no me respetas; ni siquiera has permitido que terminara de darte un sermón.

Se lamentó fingidamente el albino, sobándose la mejilla donde había quedado marcado uno de los golpes.

—Todo lo contrario, señor.— Refutó el aludido, permitiéndose solo ahora enseñar una sonrisa.— Es porque lo respeto más que a nadie que no le daré tregua. ¡Quiero que me reconozca como a un digno sucesor!

Los vítores y el escándalo en las galerías se redobló con esa sincera declaración, misma que invitó al taurino mayor a sonreír nuevamente.

—No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Te reconocí como mi digno sucesor el día que hablamos de esto.

Aquello dejó perplejo al de cabellos castaños y no le permitió reaccionar ante la admirable velocidad de la siguiente arremetida. Con un solo golpe, Aldebarán logró que el futuro guardián de la casa de Tauro cruzara todo el coliseo hasta impactarse contra el muro.

—¡Adelante entonces, déjame disfrutar de esta última batalla!

El más joven salió en cosa de segundos del agujero en la pared, se limpió la sangre y la tierra y se llenó de aire los pulmones.

—¡Será un honor!

Al parecer, la tensión inicial se había desvanecido. Teneo regresó al centro de la arena y dio su mayor esfuerzo para luchar con Hasgard la batalla ceremonial que se merecía.

Tal vez no pudiera superarlo aún, tal vez no pudiera superarlo jamás, pero quería dejar en claro que pondría la vida en ser al menos tan buen caballero como lo había sido su antecesor.

Evidentemente, la batalla tenía que llegar a su fin tarde o temprano.

El público seguía ferviente, el sol brillaba en su viaje descendente y los contrincantes se separaron tras otro de los tantos intercambios de golpes. Al parecer, habían tenido la misma idea, pues ambos elevaron sus brazos y una cantidad inconmensurable de cosmos emanó de sus cuerpos.

—Vamos a acabar con esto.—

—¡Es lo mismo que iba a decir! —

Declaró Hasgard y su apasionado alumno respondió con ímpetu. Sin quitarse las miradas de encima, casi acechándose, el cosmos acumulado comenzó a hacer que el mismísimo coliseo vibrara.

— ' s . . . !

— ' s . . . !

Sus voces sonaron a la par. No obstante, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Aldebarán vaciló. Acabó con una rodilla en el suelo y con una mano cubriéndole la cicatriz en el rostro.

—Ugh…

—¡Señor Aldebarán!

Teneo exclamó fuera de sí. La aterradora cantidad de cosmos que había reunido se desvaneció en el aire en lo que acortaba los metros que lo separaban de su maestro con grandes zancadas para brindarle socorro. Un silencio intenso reemplazó la euforia en el coliseo.

—Señor Aldebarán ¿se encuentra bien? ¡Señor Aldebarán!

Toda la intensidad que había demostrado dio paso a una angustia palpable. Teneo se había arrodillado frente al albino en busca de cualquier señal que le confirmara malas noticias.

Por eso mismo, no se esperaba que el adolorido Tauro le respondiera con una risa.

—Hasgard.

—¿Disculpe…?

—Hasgard es mi nombre, Teneo.

—¿De qué está hablando? Hay que llevarlo a la Fuente de inmediato, señor Aldebarán…

—"Señor Hasgard".

Hubo una pequeña pausa, necesaria para que el futuro santo procesara lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tú eres Aldebarán a partir de ahora.—Retomó el mayor de ambos.— Felicidades, Teneo, ganaste este encuentro. Eres verdaderamente digno de ser el nuevo caballero de Tauro. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La mano libre del albino aterrizó de forma gentil y paternal sobre la cabeza del castaño, quien no tardó en sucumbir a la emoción y terminó derramando lágrimas en el suelo terroso del coliseo.

—Sí, señor.— Fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Una nueva oleada de ovaciones se dejó escuchar en las galerías. El encuentro había terminado.

Más tarde, Atenea hizo entrega oficial de la armadura de Tauro al nuevo guardián de la segunda casa. Teneo se había arrodillado ante ella y luego se había erguido para vestir el traje por primera vez. En la ocasión, Hasgard se unió a las decenas de personas que le aplaudieron, aunque pronto tuvo que dejarlo, pues su sucesor regresó a sus vestimentas normales rápidamente y se excusó con la diosa para obligar a su terco maestro a ir a la Fuente de Atenea para que le revisaran las heridas.

Así, la ceremonia llegó a su fin.

La gente comenzó a abandonar el coliseo, muchas personas aún aplaudían o celebraban emocionadas, incluso entre los mismos servidores de la diosa comentaban con entusiasmo el enfrentamiento y no solo eso, sino también la posibilidad que Hasgard había abierto: la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, algún día, si alcanzaban a vivir lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no terminaba de sentirse cómodo.

Era demasiada paz, demasiada tranquilidad. Parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado ya el estado de guerra de hace apenas unos meses.

Entre tanta alegría, Dégel de Acuario frunció el entrecejo. Era demasiado sospechoso; no podía ser el único que pensara eso. Tenía que actuar.

En el inicio de las doce casas, el aguador dio alcance a la virgen.

—Disculpa, Asmita ¿podemos conversar en tu templo?

—Estaba esperando que vinieras.— Sonrió el rubio.

—Yo también quiero ir.

Albafica se sumó de pronto. Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas que representaban un asunto muy complejo. Subieron en silencio las escaleras, cada uno pensando en el diálogo que estaba por venir.

Es que no tenía lógica que cuatro dioses egipcios se retiraran solo por haber perdido a Esfinge y Bennu. Ni siquiera porque el santo del Fénix se hubiera rebelado contra ellos y fuera capaz de hacerles daño, pues los cuatro podían fácilmente superarlo. Había algo que no estaban viendo.

Además… si estaban tan en paz como el ambiente daba a entender…

¿Por qué Aspros aún no había regresado?

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ya en el templo de Virgo, Asmita invitó a Dégel y Albafica a sentarse, pero no en la alfombra que cubría la sala principal. Avanzaron más lejos, hasta la habitación del guardián de la casa. Incluso entre los doce dorados había distintos grados de cercanía; en el caso de ellos tres, silenciosos y reflexivos por naturaleza, que fueran amigos no sorprendía a nadie. En el templo de la virgen, Dégel cerraba los ojos y se movía sin depender de ellos al igual que su compañero. Asmita había sido quien le había enseñado a moverse cuando Krest lo dejó ciego, le enseñó a no depender de las gafas. A cambio, Dégel comenzó a leerle libros. También compartieron la historia de Defteros y Aspros. En el caso de Albafica y Dégel, siendo guardianes de los dos últimos templos, el desarrollo de su relación había sido cuestión de tiempo. El peliceleste no había tardado en sentirse cómodo y fuera de amenaza estando con él, pues su vecino era uno de los que más respetaba su espacio personal sin juzgarlo. Dégel era con frecuencia su emisario y su interés genuino por las rosas, que a veces crecían demasiado cerca del onceavo templo, le había producido cierto regocijo.

Así, poco a poco, los tres se habían convertido en confidentes.

—¿Supongo que todos deseamos hablar de lo mismo?

Inició el anfitrión de turno, acomodándose en la mullida cama. Dégel se sentó a su lado y Albafica encontró su lugar en una silla, un poco más alejado.

—Oui.— Coreó el francés.— Me niego a creer que Ra se ha rendido. Sus objetivos eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlos solo porque tres personas sean capaces de hacerles daño. ¿Manigoldo no ha visto nada?

—No hay señales.— Respondió el último santo.— Manigoldo hizo desaparecer las almas de unos shabhs, pero no todos. Hubo algunos que huyeron, probablemente siguiendo a los dioses. El Inframundo está desierto otra vez.

—Defteros aseguró que Ra había desaparecido también de la mente de Pharaoh por precaución, para evitar que lográramos rastrearlo. Sin embargo, sabemos que a Anubis solo le hizo falta contacto visual para establecerse en Kagaho. Sospecho que han pasado a una estrategia a largo plazo y creo que es importante que todos permitan que Defteros inspeccione sus mentes para asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de la última vez.

En un breve silencio, Asmita y Albafica voltearon hacia Dégel.

—Tampoco se ha sabido nada de Aspros ¿verdad? — Retomó el de Piscis.

—Exacto. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde el último avistamiento de los shabhs y él sigue desaparecido.— El aguador confirmó.

—¿No existe la posibilidad de que haya muerto? — Asmita formuló la pregunta difícil.

—Non, su estrella sigue brillando, pero no logro determinar su paradero. Me temo que haya hecho algo para que no pueda rastrearlo. No hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento, solo confiar que se encuentre bien… y que regrese pronto.— Ante sus camaradas, no ponía tanto esfuerzo en ocultar su pesar.

—De cualquier modo, Asmita, creo que ya sabes lo que diré: no podemos descuidar el árbol.

—Hay que obtener sus frutos a toda costa.

Esta vez, los dos invitados esperaron la respuesta de la virgen.

—Se lo haré saber a Atenea. Debemos aprovechar la supuesta paz para alimentar el mokurenji tanto como sea posible. Y, Albafica.

—Que Manigoldo no baje la guardia. Es nuestro emisario en el Inframundo ahora; no sabemos qué puede pasar. Es pertinente que le informe a Hades sobre lo que estamos conversando.

Los tres caballeros volvieron a compartir un silencio confidencial y asintieron. Debían mantenerse alerta hasta saber qué había ocurrido realmente con Ra y sus jueces.

Después de conversar un poco más, los dos visitantes regresaron a la parte superior del Santuario.

Cuando Dégel se detuvo en la penúltima casa, Albafica lo imitó.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía?

Propuso el peliceleste y se ganó una mirada de sorpresa de parte del peliverde. Piscis se animó a curvar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Imagino que debe ser complicado volver a estar solo después de tanto tiempo. Una vez vi un libro interesante en tu biblioteca, ¿podría tomarlo prestado un rato?

Ahora, el que sonrió fue un agradecido Dégel.

—Oui, con la condición de que aceptes una copa de vino.

El último paladín asintió en acuerdo y continuaron la reunión en la casa de la sagrada urna. Al ver su habitación vacía, Dégel no pudo evitar recordar a sus dos hijos y pidió que Radamanthys hiciera caso a su advertencia tanto como lo habían hecho sus compañeros.


	13. Chapter 13

La decisión de volver al Inframundo había sido la parte más sencilla del proceso. Todo lo que vino después puso a prueba la paciencia y la serenidad que Radamanthys había adquirido de Dégel durante diez meses.

Por supuesto, Raphael fue el primer causante de una inmensa oleada de comentarios. La larga ausencia había creado rumores que ahora eran confirmados: el juez de Wyvern había tenido un hijo. El rubio no había permitido ni siquiera la mención a la ilegitimidad del niño. A la primera oportunidad, había sujetado a un soldado por el cuello y había dicho con todas sus palabras que el otro padre era un caballero y que callaría con sus propias manos cualquier agresión. Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los comentarios se había transformado en miradas cargadas de sorna y murmullos en los pasillos.

Al menos, no era el único en una situación poco favorable. Pharaoh no lo estaba llevando mejor. A él derechamente lo habían tachado de traidor y de desvergonzado por atreverse a volver, incluso cuando el mismo Hades lo había librado de toda culpa. Evidentemente, la Estrella Celeste de la bestia ni siquiera trataba de defenderse; solo se había encerrado en las pirámides con la única y fiel compañía de Cerberos como consuelo. No desperdiciaría la segunda oportunidad que le había dado el rey del Inframundo: haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para vengar las muertes de los soldados.

No menos polémico había sido el caso del tercero de ellos: Kagaho. Había desaparecido después de su enfrentamiento con Dohko de Libra durante la Guerra Santa, hace dos años, y ahora volvía portando él mismo una armadura. Su nueva condición de caballero había causado revuelo, aunque la alianza con los de la superficie y la propia ayuda del Fénix para acabar con los soldados egipcios habían atenuado el nivel de escándalo. Además, el propio Kagaho no había cambiado en absoluto. Si alguna vez se veía en público, solo era por acompañar a Hades; no había vuelto a separarse de él.

Aparte de lo ocurrido con ellos tres, las cosas en las profundidades habían vuelto a la normalidad después de la última batalla contra Ra. No obstante, Radamanthys tenía muy presente la opinión de Dégel y estaba de acuerdo: era demasiado extraño que se hubieran escondido solo por un fallo en los planes. Le había compartido sus inquietudes a su dios, quien le encargó que mantuviera abiertas las conexiones con el Santuario para seguir intercambiando información, pues de momento se desconocía el paradero actual de la facción egipcia y no podían hacer mucho al respecto. Lo mejor era mantenerse alerta, pero tranquilos: la muerte de tantos soldados había dejado el espíritu de su ejército por los suelos.

Por tal razón, había comenzado a moverse temprano ese día: Pharaoh le había avisado que el santo de Cáncer llevaba un mensaje del Santuario y debía viajar cuanto antes a la prisión de las pirámides. El problema era que no podía ir con Raphael a todas partes pues lo consideraba peligroso; no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaría un organismo mestizo para acostumbrarse a la falta de vida del Inframundo. Así que solo le quedaba una opción: encargárselo a alguien. No podía pedirle a Aiacos y Minos que dejaran sus templos, ya que todos tenían responsabilidades que retomar ahora que la batalla había cesado, lo que lo dejaba con una sola persona de confianza. Ahí, comenzaba su segundo problema: sería la primera vez que hablaría con Valentine desde lo ocurrido en la segunda prisión.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Raphael sonrió encantado al ver a Radamanthys y el espectro alfa le correspondió antes de tomarlo en sus brazos. Tenía ya tres meses y al juez le costaba asimilar lo rápido que había crecido. Inevitablemente, pensaba en Miracle y en que pronto sería hora de visitar a Dégel, pero antes debía atender su trabajo. Se había comprometido a realizar todas sus labores sin descuidar una sola y, vaya, nunca había valorado tanto el no tener necesidades humanas. Podía cuidar a Raphael mientras estaba despierto y trabajar mientras el niño dormía. Estaba atento a su hijo las 24 horas.

—Vamos a esperar lo mejor.— Le dijo mientras este bebía enérgicamente del biberón. No tenía cara para pedirle ese favor a Valentine, mucho menos después de tanto tiempo sin haberlo visto, pero tenía que hacerlo por su trabajo.

Harpía se había quedado en Bluegrad como mensajero voluntario del Inframundo, prolongando su estadía incluso tras la retirada de los egipcios. Sin embargo, como ya no tenía más razones para quedarse allá, siquiera inventadas, había tenido que volver. Llevaba tres días en las profundidades, pero, en ese tiempo, Radamanthys solo había logrado verlo a lo lejos, atareado entre los informes del norte y el trabajo de interino. Wyvern sospechaba, por no decir derechamente que sabía, que su subordinado estaba evitando a toda costa dirigirle la palabra. No obstante, la espera no podía dilatarse más: Valentine le debía un reporte y debía regresarle el mando personalmente.

Después de darle el desayuno a Raphael, lo acomodó entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida de su área privada personal, que incluía su oficina y una enorme biblioteca. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para buscar a Valentine con el objetivo de pedirle asistencia, sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomara encontrarlo. Ni en sus más locos pensamientos hubiera podido prever que el pelirrosa estaría justo del otro lado de la puerta que él acababa de abrir para dar al resto de Caina.

Su segundo al mando tenía una mano extendida, señal de que había estado a punto de girar el pomo; en su otra mano, cargaba una cantidad considerable de papeles. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al estar frente a frente, sorprendidos por el repentino encuentro. Radamanthys pudo ver claramente una moción en el rostro de Valentine cuando descubrió al bebé que llevaba en brazos. Enseguida, apartó la mirada y la enterró en los documentos que llevaba.

—Lo siento, señor. Si vengo en un mal momento, puedo…

—No, está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

—El señor Minos envía esta información. Dice que es relevante para la reunión con el caballero de Cáncer.

—Entiendo.

—Puedo llevar la inteligencia en su lugar si lo prefiere, veo que está ocupado con…

—Descuida, puedo yo solo.

—Ah… sí; sí, claro. En ese caso, yo ya me…

—Valentine.

—… ¿Señor?

—Es un alivio ver que te encuentras mejor que la última vez que te vi.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. El espectro menor había estado deslizando la mirada por todo el suelo, su nerviosismo palpable a kilómetros, mas las últimas palabras de su superior lo atraparon desprevenido.

Lentamente, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de su amo observándolo de vuelta con una expresión que no había visto antes. Tranquilidad, paciencia, eso era lo que desprendía al Estrella Celeste de la ferocidad. De haber sido un poco más descuidado, habría terminado boquiabierto. Al darse cuenta de que los segundos avanzaban y que no había respondido, se irguió y carraspeó un poco.

—Recibo con gratitud su consideración, señor.

Fue todo cuanto logró articular. Al Wyvern eso pareció bastarle. Por ahora.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

Desgraciadamente, no tenía tiempo para indagar en ese momento. Harpía volvió a sorprenderse: ¿había dicho "pedir un favor" y no "dar una orden"? ¿De verdad ese era su amo? Se esforzó por no demostrar su intriga, a la vez que se concentraba en el motivo que lo había llevado hasta allá: la reunión con Manigoldo de Cáncer.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Quiero que cuides a Raphael por mí. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme más tarde, porque también es pertinente que tengamos una conversación, pero ahora es una emergencia.—Suspiró.— Al parecer sigo siendo un incompetente. ¿Lo harás?

El Wyvern le estaba pidiendo su opinión, pero estaba tan aturdido que, aunque movió la boca, no logró responder de inmediato. "Raphael" era el nombre que Radamanthys había escogido para su hijo. ¿Que si conocía el motivo? ¡Por supuesto que conocía el motivo de ese nombre! Estaba seguro de que Hades, los otros dos jueces y él eran los únicos que sabían acerca de la identidad humana del dragón heráldico.

—Si te molesta…

—¡No! — Dijo a prisa, logrando espabilar al escuchar la voz ajena. Dio un pequeño salto y extendió los brazos, su rostro lleno de seguridad.— No hay problema, señor Radamanthys. Yo… cuidaré a Raphael en su ausencia. Mi trabajo es ayudarlo, después de todo.

De pronto, las inquietudes se habían desvanecido.

—Bien. Ya comió; debería dormir unas cuantas horas. Si llora, probablemente sea por hambre o por el pañal. En mi habitación encontrarás todo lo necesario. La receta de la fórmula está en mi escritorio. Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible; cuando regrese, hablaremos. Prometo escucharte. Gracias.

Y se marchó, llevándose los papeles a cambio del niño que ahora descansaba en los brazos de Harpía. Solo cuando dejó de sentir su cosmos, la Estrella Celeste del lamento se permitió respirar nuevamente. Había girado para seguir con la mirada a su superior, incapaz de responderle debido a la prisa del juez y porque no había logrado reaccionar. Estaba pasmado, se declaraba anonadado por esa nueva versión del Wyvern. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan… caballeroso?

Volvió a concentrarse en el hijo de su superior. Raphael dormía plácidamente, ajeno al fuerte latido de su corazón.

—Es un placer conocerte.— Le susurró, de pronto enternecido por el bebé. Ese que él no había podido concebir.

Antes de que la amargura ganara terreno, entró a la estancia privada de Radamanthys y cerró la puerta. Tenía trabajo que hacer, un bebé que cuidar y papeleo que tramitar como el reemplazante del juez que todavía era.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Llegó a la segunda prisión en cosa de minutos. Por esta ocasión, había preferido volar desde Caina hasta el sitio de reunión: realmente había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su "hábitat".

En las pirámides, Manigoldo y Pharaoh ya lo esperaban. Aparte de ellos dos, el sitio estaba vacío. Ya no había más heridos que resguardar.

—¡Yo!— Saludó Cáncer con una mano en alto en un gesto perezoso.— A juzgar por los papeles, Hades tampoco está tranquilo.

—No solo en el Santuario piensan que la situación es sospechosa.— Respondió el Wyvern mientras aterrizaba.

—Vamos adentro, ya está todo arreglado.— El último en hablar fue Pharaoh.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la primera estancia, cada uno en los sillones pequeños dispuestos alrededor de una mesa en donde Radamanthys dejó la torre de papeles que se sumó a los documentos que había aportado Manigoldo.

—Ya que Atenea anuló el exilio, enviamos espectros y soldados a todo el mundo para buscar el paradero de los dioses.—Mencionó el juez en lo que los otros leían los informes.

—Hm, el Santuario quiere hacer lo mismo, enviarán caballeros para escoltar a los soldados mientras están de misión. No es de sorprender que estén reacios a dejar la protección del Santuario después de ver morir a tantos de nuestros compañeros.—

—Deberían organizar a todos los grupos para formar equipos más grandes. Ya se ha demostrado que los espectros y los santos pueden hacer un buen trabajo.—

El siguiente fue el otro espectro. Radamanthys y Manigoldo hicieron una pausa e intercambiaron miradas. Seguía siendo extraño, pero eso no le quitaba lo cierto: los viejos enemigos podían trabajar en equipo, habían aprendido a hacerlo.

—Nuestro señor Hades quiere dejar una compañía en Bluegrad de forma permanente hasta que hayamos derrotado a los egipcios. No podemos descuidar el flanco más débil de la alianza.— Agregó el rubio.

—Atenea piensa igual. Quiere dejar al menos un caballero dorado con cada relevo que se quede allá. Aunque hay rumores.

—¿Rumores?

—Al parecer, Poseidon reaccionó y dejará que el líder Unity conserve la escama y no solo eso, sino que liberó las demás, así que están buscando a los otros generales. Será un alivio importante si es que resulta ser verdad.

Era una noticia alentadora. Si el norte conseguía a sus guerreros más poderosos, no tendrían que preocuparse tanto. En un comienzo, se había pensado que era más fácil que el Santuario acogiera a la vasija del dios, pero había una oposición inmensa a dejar desprotegido el tesoro del mundo y el ingreso a Atlantis.

—A todo esto, Defteros me envió con una consulta para ti, Pharaoh.— El inesperado cambio de tema sorprendió a los espectros.— Pregunta si es que recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste cuando despertaste en el Santuario.

La simple duda envió un escalofrío por la columna del de ojos dorados.

—¿Lo que dije?

—Sí. Le pareció que estabas al tanto de algo que nosotros todavía no sabemos y que tenía que ver con Ra, pero que no pudo encontrar nada en tu mente después de que ese cabrón te dejara en paz. Mencionaste un árbol, que supongo que es el mokurenji. ¿No te suena familiar?

El juez y el santo se quedaron callados a la espera de que Esfinge dijera algo. Sin embargo, lo único que este hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Lo… siento. No recuerdo nada del tiempo que estuve bajo la influencia de Ra. Tengo un vacío de memoria muy grande. Pero…

—No importa. Sea como sea, es evidente que debemos proteger el árbol y alimentarlo hasta que dé los frutos. De nada sirve que sepamos dónde están los dioses si los únicos que pueden hacerles daño en estos momentos son Kagaho, Cáncer y el Patriarca. Necesitamos el rosario a toda costa.— Interrumpió el Wyvern.

—Impresionante. Dégel piensa exactamente lo mismo.— Manigoldo hizo un gatillo con la mano.— Por eso le pidió a Asmita que continuara como mediador.

—Nosotros también tenemos que contribuir.— Anunció decidido el de Esfinge.

Los tres presentes asintieron. Luego, se enfrascaron en la división de tareas y en la organización de las fuerzas. Quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A pesar de lo que había planeado, Radamanthys tardó varias horas en volver a Caina. Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando comenzaron a distribuir espectros y caballeros hacia el norte y luego dejó de pensar al respecto, cuando Manigoldo preguntó por su hijo, para llevarle noticias a Dégel a cambio de las que él tenía sobre Miracle.

Se había detenido en la puerta a la estancia privada para mentalizarse. Después de todo lo que había hecho, no tenía autoridad alguna para retener a Valentine. Si el muchacho quería irse… Suspiró. Demonios, no imaginaba como serían las cosas en adelante.

A regañadientes, ingresó. Dejó en el escritorio los papeles que el propio Manigoldo había llevado e intuyó que su segundo al mando estaría en su habitación. Respiró profundo y decidido a recibir todas las quejas y finalmente abrió la puerta hacia la recámara. Por supuesto, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que vería allí adentro.

Harpía estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en su cama, tomando con sus manos los pies de Raphael en lo que comprendió que era un juego al escuchar las risas del niño. Al chasquido de la puerta no pasó desapercibido y la Estrella Celeste del lamento volteó instintivamente. Tan espontáneo fue el movimiento que ni siquiera pensó en la amplia y brillante sonrisa con que encaró a Radamanthys. Sonrisa que no tardó medio segundo en desvanecerse al procesar las circunstancias.

Dio un brinco, literal. Dejó al bebé y se paró a un lado de la cama, derecho y tieso como un poste, esforzándose por eliminar cualquier rastro de alegría y vergüenza de sus facciones, aunque no pudo ocultar por completo un tenue rubor causado por el exabrupto y el bochorno.

—¿Todo está en orden?

—Sí, señor.

—Tardé más de lo que tenía planeado, lamento eso.

—No hay ningún motivo para disculparse, solo está cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Los dos volvieron a callarse. Radamanthys se llevó una mano al cuello y respiró de nuevo; se notaba a leguas que el pelirrosa no quería estar allí.

—¿Tienes trabajo que hacer? — Preguntó al fin.

—Si necesita que me marche, lo haré enseguida, yo…

—No, no te estoy despachando. Dije que quería conversar. Si puedes esperar a que termine con el papeleo pendiente…

—Ya está hecho.

—¿Ah?

La sorpresa se apoderó de la expresión del mayor y Valentine se mordió los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. Era incómodo, pero también le producía curiosidad el nuevo Wyvern que tenía al frente. Carraspeó un poco y levantó el mentón.

—Todo lo que quedaba pendiente en su escritorio está terminado. Lo leí, lo firmé y ya lo envié a las otras dependencias. El señor Minos planea venir mañana, dice que está harto de los juicios y que necesita un respiro. Ah, y el señor Aiacos estuvo aquí hoy; le pidió a Violette que trajera cosas para Raphael aprovechando el viaje a la superficie. Por lo demás, no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

El dragón estaba francamente anonadado.

—Buen trabajo.— Fue todo lo que logró decir, pues aún estaba sorprendido por la eficiencia del muchacho e incómodo con la visita de Garuda.

—Me designó como interino durante su ausencia, señor. No podía ser menos que usted.— Aunque estuviera fascinado con el cumplido y con las reacciones del rubio, se mantuvo sereno. La disciplina era primero.

—Si no tienes prisa, siéntate.— Dijo. Avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla para tomar en brazos a su hijo.

Como no había otro lugar, Harpía tuvo que sentarse a un lado de su superior, aunque a una distancia prudente y discreta.

—Gracias por cuidar a Raphael. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas?

La pregunta sobresaltó al aludido. Ciertamente, había tenido muchas objeciones al comienzo, había sentido angustia, nerviosismo, inseguridad y tristeza; no obstante, la simple sonrisa que el bebé le dio al despertar había opacado todo lo negativo. Después, había sido cosa de instinto, había sido espontáneo. La fórmula, los juegos, la siesta. Al darse cuenta, ya estaba trabajando en el escritorio de su jefe mientras cargaba al niño con un brazo.

Respiró un poco más profundo que de costumbre; una sensación desconocida había aflorado en su pecho.

—¿Valentine?

—N-No, señor. Es muy tranquilo, prácticamente se ha cuidado solo.

—Es un alivio. No podía pedírselo a nadie más, lo siento.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del inglés, una que solo un padre orgulloso podía realizar. Valentine estaba embelesado, qué sacaba con negarlo, la presencia de Radamanthys lo encandilaba y esa nueva parte de él comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más.

Antes de que sus pensamientos volaran más lejos, prefirió torturarse con el significado de la disculpa. Era un tema delicado, al menos hasta ahí ambos estaban de acuerdo. Raphael podría haber sido hijo de los dos, pero no era así. Lo habían intentado y había sido inútil. Radamanthys intuía que era desolador y cruel pedirle que lo cuidara, pero ni sospechaba que esa no era apenas la mitad del problema.

El alfa pensaba que era incorrecto porque Valentine se sentiría incompetente o humillado por no haber podido concederle ese deseo. Lo veía desde el punto de vista de un subordinado haciéndole un favor a un superior. Un favor fallido que lo dejaba en vergüenza. Y estaba seguro de que Harpía lo detestaba por haber roto las normas con un caballero, porque un superior denigrado deshonraba a todos sus subalternos. Por si fuera poco, tenía el valor (o el descaro) de aparecer con ese hijo en el Inframundo. Le había pisoteado la dignidad tres veces, sabía que era imperdonable, y estaba tan enfrascado en sus errores que simplemente no lograba entender el verdadero malestar de Valentine.

No lograba imaginar que el pesar genuino del pelirrosa eran sus sentimientos. Los que se había esforzado por mantener ocultos desde el momento en que surgieron. Le dolía no haber podido darle el hijo que anhelaba, pero lo que realmente le había destrozado el corazón fue saber que lo había tenido con alguien más. Con un caballero, entre todas las opciones. Porque eso había servido para confirmar que seguía siendo solo un subordinado para el inglés. Lo habían despertado de sus ilusiones con una bofetada.

—Está de sobra disculparse, señor.—Dijo con voz disciplinada. No era culpa de Raphael, no era culpa de nadie. Tenía que seguir adelante, aún podía quedarse a su lado para ayudarlo, como siempre había hecho.

—Gracias.—Hizo una pausa, desvió la mirada y suspiró antes de volver a enfrentar al otro espectro.— Hay algo que quiero preguntar.

El súbito cambio de ambiente llevó una expresión de sospecha al rostro del más joven.

—Lo escucho.

—¿De qué hablaron con Aiacos?

—¿Disculpe?

—Quiero saber… si estás planeando aceptar su oferta para irte con él.

Un pesado silencio se extendió por toda la habitación. Valentine abrió profusamente los ojos, pasmado por las dudas del otro. Radamanthys interpretó su reacción como un "sí" que no se atrevía a pronunciar y, de pronto, una pesadez enorme creció dentro de él.

Ah, diablos, no quería dejarlo ir.

—Soy consciente de que has experimentado muchos momentos desagradables por mi culpa; probablemente pienses que soy un imbécil y no tengo derecho a contradecirte. Lo soy. Eres mi hombre de confianza y no he hecho más que humillarte con mis imperdonables acciones. Por eso… si no estás conforme, si quieres servir en Ptolomea o Antenora de aquí en adelante, eres libre de hacerlo. No voy a detenerte; no puedo pedir que sigas denigrándote por permanecer a mi lado.

Lo había dicho. Contra todos sus deseos internos, le había dado la opción. Reconocer que no quería que se fuera le había hecho recaer en cuán posesivo podía llegar a ser. Podía ser debido a su instinto como alfa; podía ser que quizás sentía su orgullo mancillado por no estar a la altura. Consideró todas las posibilidades hasta que vio a Valentine ponerse de pie, pues en ese momento supo que era algo mucho más sencillo y, a la vez, significativo.

Lo valoraba. Apreciaba a Harpía como a pocas personas y le molestaba sobremanera no poder responder a su fidelidad y su entrega con la misma calidad. Se sentía un superior miserable e incompetente y su mejor subalterno debía pagar por ello.

Dejó a Raphael de vuelta en la cama y se paró también. Harpía le dio la espalda y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta. No quería que se fuera. Se había levantado para detenerlo, pero no tenía derecho. Mejor era desearle éxito de ahora en adelante.

—Val…

Con una velocidad impredecible, la mano de la Estrella Celeste del lamento aterrizó en su rostro, completamente cerrada, y le propinó un puñetazo que llegó a aturdirlo unos segundos.

—Me ofende. ¿Cree que es tan sencillo? ¿Piensa que con decir "no soy digno, busca un mejor lugar" soluciona todo?

Radamanthys le sostuvo la mirada, pero no fue capaz de responder. En todos los años que llevaban juntos, siendo humanos y espectros, ni una sola vez le había levantado la mano.

—Ninguna de sus acciones pasadas se compara con esta humillación. ¿Que me marche? ¡Por Zeus! ¡Hágase responsable! Huir de sus problemas es de cobarde, no es lo que el Radamanthys que conozco habría hecho. Soy su segundo al mando y también merezco respeto.

—No pretendo ofenderte dejándote ir…

—¡Pues lo ha hecho! Santo cielo.— Lo interrumpió, fuera de sí por la rabia. Se arrastró una mano por el cabello y se paseó un momento por la habitación.— No tome la salida fácil, no estoy conforme. Si es consciente de lo mucho que me ha denigrado, espero que lo enmiende, porque no me iré a ningún sitio. No se deshará de mí solo porque no puede con la vergüenza. Qué diablos.— Escupió la última frase y terminó cruzándose de brazos, a la espera, exigente.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Acabo de decírselo. ¿Quiere oírlo de nuevo para grabárselo en la cabeza?

—Sí.

—Yo… ¿eh?

La ira de Harpía se desvaneció. Radamanthys seguía mirándolo con sus rasgos serios de siempre, pero a través de ellos podía ver un alivio inconmensurable. Le brillaban los ojos y las tres arrugas habituales en su frente habían desaparecido. El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco. ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Estaba contento porque no iba a dejarlo?

Las dos fuertes manos del Wyvern aterrizando sobre sus hombros lo hicieron contener la respiración.

—Compensaré mis faltas contigo, Valentine. Lo prometo. No volveré a fallarte. Gracias por quedarte, Caina no sería lo mismo sin ti.

Las piernas le temblaron. Qué tortura, Radamanthys no pensaba en los efectos que tenían sus palabras. Aunque no tenía por qué pensarlo, pues el único al tanto de su agónico amor era él mismo. Algo dentro suyo se retorció en pesar y placer. Podía seguir así si se concentraba solo en lo bueno: El segundo juez del Inframundo lo valoraba tanto como subalterno que había sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo para ofrecerle una mejor oportunidad. Quizás, todavía había esperanza.

Hubiera seguido pensando en la dicha que sentía, pero una gota de sangre lo hizo espabilar.

Sangre. Saliendo del labio de Radamanthys.

Al estar ya más tranquilo, pensó en el ataque de ira que acababa de tener.

El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

Palideció y el rubio no tuvo problema en notarlo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Qué…?

—L-lo limpiaré enseguida, no se mueva. ¡No se mueva!

Se alejó corriendo antes de que el líder de Caina lograra entender. Raphael observaba y reía por todo.

Harpía regresó más tarde con todo lo necesario para tratar la herida; Radamanthys ni siquiera la había notado. Volvieron a sentarse en la cama y el pelirrosa atendió la fea herida que había dejado con los nudillos. Se veía descompuesto por haber perdido el juicio de esa forma, así que el mayor levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de deje.

—No te sientas mal por esto, me lo merecía.

—Nunca pensé que podría enojarme tanto con usted.

—Nunca imaginé que podrías estar tanto tiempo enojado conmigo.

El más joven dejó un pequeño parche en la comisura de los labios del rubio y bajó las manos, mas mantuvo la vista en alto.

—Sé que dije muchas cosas en esa ocasión… estaba muy frustrado.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que eso demuestra mi propia ineptitud.

—No es cierto, estabas en todo tu derecho de odiarme, tú mismo lo dijiste: fuiste víctima por cosas que no tenían que ver contigo ni con Hades. La culpa es mía.

—Pero fue mi error reaccionar de esa forma. Debo estar preparado para lidiar con sus decisiones, no puedo actuar peor que usted.

—De cualquier modo, no te juzgo. ¿Consideras que estamos bien ahora?

—Definitivamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Valentine comenzó a sentirse nervioso ¿era su imaginación o la atmósfera había cambiado? Tenía que sacar algún tema a colación o su inquietud sería evidente. O peor aún, se armaría de valor y seguramente terminaría hablando de sobra.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero el llanto de Raphael lo interrumpió e hizo que terminara respirando profundo.

—Es hambre, estoy seguro.— Dijo Radamanthys.

—Yo me encargo.— Harpía aprovechó la oportunidad para salir disparado de la habitación a preparar la fórmula.

Wyvern observó la puerta por donde había salido y volteó a cargar a su hijo. Observó sus pies y tomó uno de ellos como había visto hacer a su subordinado. No había querido pensar en el asunto, pero algo muy extraño le había pasado al verlos a ambos tan felices.

Por su parte, Valentine hizo algo de fuego para calentar la leche. Como los espectros no se alimentaban, habían tenido que adaptar una de las estancias a modo de cocina para tener donde preparar la fórmula y las futuras comidas de Raphael. Aprovechó el tiempo a solas para tranquilizarse, procesar y disfrutar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Había logrado reconciliarse con el Wyvern.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias a la enorme cantidad de trabajo que vino luego de la disputa contra Ra, ninguno de los tres frentes gozó de demasiado tiempo libre. El mundo seguía girando, la batalla había sido otro acontecimiento desapercibido para el resto de la humanidad y, por ende, seguían llegando peticiones de ayuda de todo el globo para solucionar conflictos.

Todos los meses, Hades y Atenea enviaban una comisión a Bluegrad para mantener seguro el flanco más débil. Los rumores se habían confirmado y poco a poco estaban reuniéndose el resto de los generales marinas. También, el trabajo en conjunto de los seguidores de los dos dioses griegos había comenzado a dar resultado: tal vez sus motivaciones eran distintas, pero todos coincidían en lo más importante: las deidades a las que servían estaban bajo amenaza directa de un dios egipcio. Eso bastaba para limar asperezas.

Los días habían arrastrado a las semanas y estas a los meses sin que nadie se diera cuenta realmente. Dégel era parte de ese grupo de gente enfrascada en el trabajo. Con algo de práctica, había conseguido otra vez acomodar todos sus horarios para descansar, entrenar, trabajar y pasar tiempo con su hija.

Al perder la noción del tiempo, precisamente, fue que apenas se percató de que había transcurrido medio año el día en que Manigoldo se presentó en su templo durante una madrugada, poco después de que Sage y él regresaran de leer estrellas en Star Hill.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—Ciao, gelato.— Saludó el italiano con su habitual buen humor. Dégel se sorprendió al verlo hojeando papeles en su área de trabajo. ¿Lo había estado esperando?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabías que hoy me tocaba subir a Star Hill.— Comentó mientras se acercaba para dejar en el escritorio los pergaminos que traía desde el observatorio sagrado. Manigoldo echó una risita al aire.

—Descuida, no andaba con prisa, prefería esperar. Es agradable estar aquí de todos modos, el calor despierta hasta a los muertos y no me dejan dormir en paz.

Los dos alumnos de Sage sonrieron a la vez. El de cabellos azules dejó el espacio al lado del telescopio para que el anfitrión del templo pudiera organizar los nuevos archivos. Al momento, Cáncer levantó una ceja y señaló un papel cargado de anotaciones.

—¿Todavía no se sabe nada?

Inmediatamente, el francés suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

—Non. Por más que he intentado, no logro dar con su paradero. Estoy seguro de que sigue con vida, pero el tiempo… ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto ha pasado desde que Ra huyó y…

—Seis meses.

—… ¿Qué?

—Seis meses, medio año. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Ra se marchó y, en caso de que no lo recuerdes, es el mismo tiempo que ha vivido Mira.

Dégel dejó caer la pluma en el escritorio. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, aunque estaba perfectamente al tanto de la edad de su pequeña hija. Eso significaba que Aspros llevaba más de un año sin dar señales de vida aparte del brillo de su estrella.

No solo eso. Un nudo apareció en su estómago al percatarse de que Radamanthys no había ido al Santuario ni una sola vez. Llevaba tres meses sin ver a Raphael.

—Lo que me recuerda… Wyvern viene mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!

La pregunta surgió como un grito y provocó que Manigoldo diera un salto. Se había sumergido en las cuentas y en la angustia de saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido de forma silenciosa; sintió como si el italiano le hubiera leído los pensamientos. No había logrado frenar su reacción.

—Viejo, casi me matas.— El pobre cancerniano se llevó una mano al pecho.— Tampoco es tan malo que venga ¿o sí? Hasta donde sabía, no estaban peleados. ¿Debí decirle que agendara con más anticipación? El sujeto se veía contento de poder subir al fin.

—Non, no, no es eso.— El francés agitó una palma enérgicamente mientras se llevaba la otra mano al puente de la nariz para reordenar sus pensamientos. Mucha información de un solo golpe.— Estaba pensando… en exceso. Es todo.— Tenía que dejar de lado la angustia por Aspros.

—Ah, creí que estabas acostumbrado. Siempre es lo mismo contigo.— La sonrisa burlona estuvo de regreso enseguida.

Acuario aguardó unos momentos en silencio. Su compañero había estado trabajando como "paloma mensajera" todo ese tiempo, trayendo noticias de Raphael a cambio de noticias acerca de Miracle cada vez que había reuniones estratégicas con el Inframundo. Le debía un enorme favor.

—Tienes razón. Te invitaré a comer algo en Rodorio cuando Radamanthys se marche; estoy en deuda contigo. Gracias, Manigoldo.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Juro por Dionisos que te dejaré en banca rota!

Celebró el cuarto caballero en medio de sonoras carcajadas. Lo suyo no era corresponder con cándido compañerismo o humilde gratitud. Así lo había conocido Dégel y le agradaba que se mantuviera siempre fiel a sí mismo. Se animó a acompañarlo con una escueta risa.

—Así que vendrá mañana.— Reiteró, solo para confirmar.

—Síp. Ah, también dejó un montón de excusas de trabajo y deberes, en resumidas cuentas quería disculparse por tardar tanto. Me di la libertad de responderle en tu nombre y le dije que ni siquiera recordabas que existía.

—No lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice. De todas formas, no me habría creído. Se hace el duro, pero se le nota en toda la cara lo idiota cuando le hablas de la niña. Justo igual que tú.

—Es algo que solo ocurre cuando eres padre.

—Eew, oh, iugh, por favor, no.

—¿Qué?

—Ni se te ocurra darme la charla, por todos los dioses. Voy a vomitar sobre tus pergaminos si te atreves.

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Perfecto. No hay lugar en mi ocupada vida para tener críos. Me conformo con ser el tío que enseña a arrojar comida con la cuchara y a decir malas palabras. Ese es mi trabajo.

—Eres un zopenco.

—No puedes detenerme.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Manigoldo era un beta muy carismático, sin duda era el "payaso popular" del Santuario. Podía llevarse bien con todos, incluso con El Cid, quien tenía la personalidad más opuesta a la suya en las doce casas, y con Albafica, otro beta silencioso y a quien llevaba a los extremos de mostrar discreta agresividad.

—¿Dijo en qué momento vendría?

—En la mañana, antes de desayunar. Hasta donde calculo... tienes como tres horas para arreglar este desastre y dormir. Así que ya me voy yendo. Te cobraré la palabra lo antes posible. Buenas noches, gelato.

—Gracias, Manigoldo. Buenas noches.

El peliazul se marchó. Dégel observó el mesón donde trabajaba: tres metros de caos. Un suspiro resonó en toda la biblioteca. Lo mejor era ordenar para darle una bienvenida adecuada a los visitantes. Más tarde iría a los cuartos de las doncellas para comentarles al respecto.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Las pocas horas se acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El aguador se detuvo a un lado del telescopio para contemplar su trabajo: el templo resplandecía, todos los libros y papeles que habían estado esparramados en el mesón se encontraban organizados en distintas pilas con marcadores, había quitado las manchas de tinta seca y los pergaminos estaban acomodados en cajas según orden de importancia para la investigación. Suspiró satisfecho y fue a buscar a Miracle al área de las doncellas.

Recorrió el sendero pensando en las palabras que utilizaría para darle la bienvenida a Radamanthys. Habían sido tres meses sin tener ni una sola noticia suya, pues lo único que intercambiaban a través de Manigoldo era información acerca de los bebés. No podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud. ¿Debía recibirlo con la diplomacia de un aliado? ¿La cercanía de un amigo? ¿La confidencialidad de dos padres reuniéndose por sus hijos? No quería ser demasiado entusiasta ni demasiado frío. La mejor opción era la discreción ¿verdad?

Estaba a punto de responderse, pero todos los breves discursos se hicieron humo en su cabeza al regresar a la casa de Acuario: Radamanthys estaba justo ahí, de pie frente al templo. Había llegado en lo que a él le tomaba ir a buscar a la niña.

El dragón del inframundo volteó en su dirección apenas puso un pie en la explanada donde terminaban las escaleras. Hicieron contacto visual y contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo, sin ser del todo conscientes de aquello. Estaban ansiosos, de eso se trataba. Dégel lo entendió al ver que el Wyvern tenía la misma expresión tensa que él: ardían en ansias por ver al otro de sus hijos después de tanto tiempo.

—Bienvenido.

Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar antes de salir de su entumecimiento. Dio un paso, luego otro, más firme que el anterior, y así logró acercarse para acompañar a Radamanthys en la entrada a Acuario.

—Estaba pensando en cómo anunciarme cuando sentí tu cosmos; ya no recuerdo la mitad de lo que quería decir.

—Me pasó igual. Hablemos con más calma dentro del templo.

—Bien.

El espectro y el caballero ingresaron a la penúltima casa zodiacal y fueron directo a la habitación. Preferían estar en un sitio seguro para intercambiar a los bebés por temor a que los brazos les fallaran.

Los temblores, la tensión y el mutismo desaparecieron por fin cuando Raphael estuvo en brazos de Dégel y Miracle en los de Radamanthys. Ambos suspiraron.

—Cuánto has crecido, mírate, no puedo creerlo.— Murmuraba Acuario, perdido en las nubes mientras acariciaba el rostro suave y rechoncho de su hijo.

Wyvern no estaba mejor, el francés lo comprobó al echar un vistazo de soslayo: el juez se había inclinado para tocar el rostro de Miracle con la punta de su nariz y le daba suaves caricias que la niña correspondió llevando las dos manos al rostro de su padre.

—Sabe perfectamente quién eres.— Dijo el peliverde, conmovido hasta un punto nuevo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el inglés podría sorprenderlo con tantas facetas distintas.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo. No iba a estar conforme hasta verla yo mismo.— No podía quitarle los ojos de encima; estaba embelesado con su pequeña hija.

—¿Quieres darle de comer? —Preguntó en voz baja, él mismo absorto en las diminutas manos de su hombrecito.

—Supuse que querrías hacer lo mismo; por eso vine antes de darle la fórmula.

—Está todo listo en la cocina, calentándose.

Radamanthys se puso de pie después de dejar a Miracle en la cama, al cuidado del francés. Antes de ir a buscar la leche, reparó en lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo el propio aguador al tratar a sus hijos: llevaba puestos un abrigo y un par de guantes con tal de no transmitirles frío, aunque seguramente le incomodaba llevar esa clase de ropa.

Entendía que el alimento siguiera en la cocina, pues a pesar de ser verano, la temperatura del templo era lo bastante fresca como para enfriarla en poco tiempo. Afortunadamente, era la mejor época del año para tener a los bebes cómodos con la temperatura ambiente de la casa zodiacal.

Regresó con los biberones envueltos en tela para conservar el calor y por fin ambos padres consiguieron satisfacer ese deseo reprimido de fortalecer lazos con el infante al que no podían cuidar. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ambiente en la habitación del anfitrión se volvió templado y apacible, relajado. Aunque fuera por solo unos momentos y a consciencia, se habían internado en la ya familiar burbuja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? — Consultó después de que los biberones descansaran vacíos en la mesa de noche.

Para ese momento, se encontraban jugando holgadamente con sus hijos. De cuando en cuando, las risas de uno o de otro resonaban por toda la habitación y ambos adultos sonreían sin ya tratar de reprimirlo. Era un acuerdo silencioso, nadie podía entender sus reaccionas más que ellos, pues nadie más entendía como era disfrutar de los hijos.

—Adelanté trabajo para estar tranquilo una semana. La pregunta es si me permitirán quedarme aquí ese tiempo.

—Seguimos siendo aliados; tu estadía no debe representar un problema. Todo el mundo sabe por qué vienes.

—Es verdad. Sobre ellos… supongo que no pasarán la noche aquí.

—Non, es peligroso. Durante el día no hay reparos; sin embargo, deben dormir lejos del templo, en los aposentos de las doncellas. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, supongo. Será extraño no cuidarlo yo mismo, pero puedo ver que el Santuario tiene en buenas condiciones a Miracle.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos en los que se dedicaron solo a jugar con los dos niños. Que el Wyvern hiciera tal reconocimiento hablaba de una tremenda evolución en su postura hacia el Santuario. Dejar a su prole al cuidado de gente que desconocía era aún más impresionante viniendo de seres tan territoriales como él.

—Vamos a la Fuente de Atenea; le harán exámenes de rutina a Miracle y es una buena oportunidad para Raphael.

El aguador no lo preguntó directamente por temor a ser ofensivo, pero tenía la gran duda ¿el Inframundo contaba con médicos o gente de ese tipo? El juez se percató de la indirecta fácilmente y emitió un pequeño suspiro de conformidad antes de responder. No es que no comprendiera la curiosidad.

—En un ejército inmortal, no se necesita a alguien que sepa mucho más que poner un hueso de nuevo en su lugar; eso cambió durante la batalla contra Ra. Lune, Byaku y Queen están a cargo de esas cosas ahora. De todos modos, estoy de acuerdo con que lo vean aquí. Va más allá de que me agrade o no la idea.

—Estoy impresionado.

—¿Hm?

—¿Te había dicho que eres un excelente padre?

El aludido tragó, sin saber exactamente cómo responder a esa repentina honestidad. Dégel solo esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie para dirigirse al clóset.

—Vamos ahora, antes de que el calor sea insoportable.

—¿Qué buscas? — El inglés lo imitó al pararse, mas realizó una mueca al ver los dos largos trozos de tela que el aguador sacó del armario.

—Estoy seguro de que no has cargado a Raphael lo suficiente como para saber de esto.— Sonrió el de cabellos verdes.— Toma a Miracle en tus brazos. No existe un mejor método que el que verás ahora.

Quince minutos más tarde, Wyvern pudo confirmar las palabras del santo de acuario. Su hija estaba sujeta firmemente contra su torso; sin embargo, no estaba apretada y él tenía las manos libres. Sin duda era mucho más cómodo de lo que había imaginado. A su izquierda, Dégel había hecho lo mismo con Raphael y se aseguraba de que el nudo del costado no fuera a soltarse.

—Vamos ya. El camino será largo sin tu surplice.

Ah. No lo había pensado. Sin portales, no quedaba más opción que bajar las doce casas a pie. No obstante, estaba bien para él. Quería tiempo, todo el tiempo posible para conocer a la otra mitad de su descendencia.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Por lo general, eran las doncellas quienes llevaban a Miracle a la Fuente de Atenea o era el personal de la propia fuente el que emprendía el viaje hasta la cámara donde habitaba la niña. Por esa razón, que Dégel apareciera ahí fue todo un evento, este redoblado al estar Radamanthys y Raphael. Hubo una pequeña revolución no solo porque se tratara de los hijos de un caballero, sino porque también eran hijos de un espectro. Dos mestizos con antecedentes tan admirables como podían serlos un santo de oro y un juez del Inframundo eran una fuente de investigación que hacía babear a cualquier profesional de la salud. Qué tan rápido se desarrollaban, qué diferencia había entre crecer en el Inframundo o en la superficie, qué tanto comían; todo lo que surgiera de ellos era valiosa información nueva.

Radamanthys no estaba del todo cómodo, eso se notaba en su mueca torcida, pero se controlaba y respondía hasta con orgullo a cada pregunta sobre el cuidado de su retoño. Él y Dégel alimentaban a sus hijos en los mismos horarios y en las mismas cantidades. A simple vista, no había nada distinto, mejor o peor, entre los gemelos.

El problema (de nuevo, a vista del rubio) vino después. El rumor de su estadía en la Fuente tardó un par de horas en alcanzar hasta la casa más abandonada de Rodorio. A pesar de que no eran los únicos bebés nacidos a la fecha, seguían siendo pequeñas celebridades. "Hijos de caballero" el dragón podía oír los murmullos de la gente alrededor de ellos en cuanto salieron del recinto médico del Santuario. La mueca se había pronunciado en su rostro, le ofendía que omitieran la otra mitad de la sangre de los niños, pero una mano amigable en su hombro le hacía recordar que no era del todo importante la opinión del resto. Acuario sonreía con discreción a su lado, disculpándose en nombre de las personas del pueblo por la falta de consideración.

Se pasaron la tarde entera en Rodorio recibiendo consejos, obsequios, comida y juguetes que los dos bebés aceptaron encantados.

Poco antes de la hora de subir, el peliverde carraspeó para llamar la atención del inglés.

—Quiero visitar a alguien.

Había dicho. Wyvern enarcó una ceja. Hasta donde sabía, los caballeros no tenían relaciones estrechas con el pueblo, como amigos o familia, aunque no debía sorprenderle si era de otro modo.

Por supuesto que no se esperaba que ese "amigo" fuera, de hecho, otro caballero. "Ex caballero", se corrigió mentalmente al verlo aparecer detrás de la puerta del orfanato. Ahí estaba la respuesta a por qué un Tauro distinto les había concedido el paso al bajar.

Hasgard sonrió encantado al verlos, pues ya los había reconocido por sus cosmos, y les concedió unas palmadas amistosas a ambos padres antes de dejarlos pasar a la que ahora era su morada.

—Te ves bien, Hasgard. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Habló el francés mientras se desembarazaba del cómodo arnés para entregarle a su hijo al mastodonte albino. Como era de esperarse para todos menos para el espectro, Raphael comenzó a reír animadamente al estar en brazos del viejo tauro, confirmando una vez más su don innato para tratar con niños.

Eso también podía verlo a su alrededor: al menos diez criaturas repartidas en lo que alcanzaba a ver del orfanato, jugando, durmiendo o correteando alrededor del hombre a cargo. Dégel podía notar sin esfuerzo alguno lo cómodo y satisfecho que sentía su antiguo compañero de armas al estar allí.

—Llegué en el momento adecuado.— Decía el albino mientras avanzaban por el hogar. Además de las cicatrices y la pérdida de su ojo, llevaba encima una sutil cojera que había dejado de ocultar después de su retiro. Sin embargo, poco le importaba.— Muchos niños perdieron a sus padres después de las guerras con Hades y Ra. Sin ofender.— Añadió con aire bonachón y despreocupado, mirando a Radamanthys.— Distintas personas se estaban haciendo cargo de ellos, admirables personas, pero con sus propias familias y sus propios problemas. Estaban tan agradecidos conmigo que todos los días llegan a entregar ayuda.— Una sonrisa nostálgica y llena de emoción curvaba sus labios.— Tenía la firme intención de trabajar para ganar dinero, pero me lo han prohibido, haha. Me ayudan a cambio de que esté aquí para estos niños. No tienen idea de cuánto lo necesitan, Dégel. No podría estar en un mejor lugar.— Hubo un pequeño suspiro.— Mi devoción hacia la pequeña Atenea sigue siendo la misma, ser caballero será algo de lo que me enorgullezca hasta que muera… pero esto…

—Es distinto.

—Lo es.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Hubo una especie de moción de alivio en Hasgard. Acuario supuso que tal vez se sentía algo culpable por haber dejado la orden y temía por el efecto que su decisión hubiera causado entre sus pares. Quiso desvanecer su inseguridad apoyando una mano en su imponente antebrazo y luego le sonrió al asentir. Claro que lo entendía. Era lo mismo que sentía al ver a sus dos hijos. Era una entrega distinta, un afecto que no tenía descripción.

—Sé que Radamanthys no necesita comer, pero ¿quieren quedarse a cenar? Intuyo que la gente del pueblo está a un respiro de armar un banquete.

—Será un placer.

Acuario respondió por ambos, pues el rubio aún estaba lidiando con el desconcierto de que alguien lo llamara con tanta cercanía. Al girarse, descubrió que las personas ya comenzaban a ingresar al orfanato cargando la habitual comida para los niños y, un poco más atrás, venían toda clase de pasteles y bebidas.

Radamanthys de Wyvern estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero no de esa forma. Le era habitual que su nombre infundiera temor, que sus enemigos huyeran ante su presencia; que sus súbditos gritaran su nombre en el campo de batalla. Esa era la fama que le era usual; no como ahora, con gente dándole apretones de mano o golpecitos en la espalda, ofreciéndole copas de vino o trozos de carne asada. Gente, personas vivas que no le temían, sino que hasta parecían agradecidos. Seres humanos que estaban orgullosos de sus hijos aunque fueran precisamente suyos, mitad espectro; no rechazaban a ninguno de los tres.

Desde el otro lado de la enorme mesa que se había formado para celebrar un banquete que aún no comprendía, Dégel le regalaba sonrisas furtivas cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban por casualidad. Era en esos momentos que, pese a la mescolanza de olores típicos de una fiesta, Wyvern podía distinguir perfectamente los distintos aromas que desprendía el penúltimo caballero. El aroma de su pelo, de su sudor, de su piel e incluso de su cosmos.

El sol se despedía y daba paso a la noche cuando la celebración en honor a los gemelos terminó. Acuario había insistido en quedarse a ayudar con la limpieza, mas Hasgard le restó importancia recordándole que debían entregar a Raphael y Miracle a las doncellas y que el camino era largo. Un grupo de adultos apoyó al albino. Ellos se encargarían de acostar a los "hijos adoptivos" de Hasgard y de ordenar todo.

Al final, lo convencieron y santo y espectro dejaron atrás el orfanato luego de despedirse.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—Por un momento temí que no fueran a llegar.

La voz de Nicole resonó en la cámara del Patriarca. No estaba molesta, pero utilizaba el tono de una institutriz acostumbrada a estar a cargo. Sus rasgos finos no transmitían ninguna emoción en particular, salvo quizás curiosidad al ver al otro padre y al otro gemelo por primera vez.

—Me disculpo si hemos venido demasiado tarde. Nos han sorprendido en Rodorio.—Se explayó el aguador.— Radamanthys estará aquí una semana. ¿Nos sugieres algún horario pertinente?

—En la mañana, antes de la primera comida, si lo que desean es darles de comer ustedes mismos. En la tarde, después de la última comida y antes de que se duerman. Dispondremos del tiempo necesario para hacer lo que podamos con Raphael cada vez que venga.

Mientras la jefa de las doncellas hablaba, mantenía una discreta batalla de miradas con el juez del Inframundo. Dégel no podía entenderlo del todo, ¿no se habían agradado mutuamente? Quizás el rubio aún estaba evaluando la confiabilidad de la mujer para dejarle a su hijo y eso ofendía en cierto grado el orgullo bien ganado de la pelirroja.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella fue la que retomó la conversación para finalizarla.

—El señor Dégel puede llevar por sí mismo a sus hijos a la habitación donde duermen; así el señor Radamanthys tendrá información de primera mano acerca de las condiciones en que se quedan los niños.

Santo y espectro intercambiaron miradas. Luego, asintieron. Acuario atravesó la cortina tras el trono para llevar a acostar a los gemelos.

Wyvern se acercó a Nicole en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—También lo sentiste. No me engañas.

—Lo más curioso es que al parecer él mismo no lo ha notado.

—Necesito ayuda.

—Un espectro solicita ayuda al Santuario; ah, estos son los tiempos modernos.

—No estoy de humor. Apresúrate.

Nicole esbozó una sonrisita muy particular, a la que el dragón solo respondió con un gruñido, y también desapareció tras la cortina. No obstante, regresó mucho más rápido que el aguador. Volvió a acercarse al juez y volteó su mano sobre la palma abierta del ojiazul.

—Con esto es suficiente.

—Más te vale que así sea. No necesitamos más problemas hasta solucionar lo de Ra.

—También soy una fuente de primera mano. Cree en mí: todo estará bien.

Si Wyvern no respondió fue porque la presencia de Dégel lo interrumpió pocos segundos antes de que este regresara a la estancia con los brazos vacíos.

—Están en buenas manos, Radamanthys. Confía en el Santuario.

El aludido aprovechó la instancia para emitir otro gruñido y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Espero no equivocarme.

—Disfruten de una buena noche.

—Gracias por todo.

Nicole hizo una suave reverencia y desapareció tras las cortinas. Dégel se despidió en nombre de ambos y dio alcance a Radamanthys en el comienzo de las escaleras hacia Piscis.

No alcanzó a notar que el juez se llevaba algo a la boca antes de empezar el descenso.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

—Me sorprende un poco que después de todo este tiempo aún dudes de nosotros.

—Hm.

—Nicole no tiene razones para hacerle daño a nuestros hijos. Ya se ha demostrado que no representan una amenaza.

—Hm.

—De hecho, es como Atenea mencionó al comienzo: se han convertido en un vínculo…

Radamanthys dejó de escuchar lo que venía después. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta exhibiendo desinterés según Dégel, cuando la verdad era que no podía dejar de mirarlo. El peliverde estaba de pie ante el armario, quitándose la ropa para cambiarse al pantalón de dormir. Incluso a esa hora el calor era notorio, más aún para alguien proclive al frío como lo era el aguador.

El francés se inclinó un poco para deshacerse de la holgada camiseta marrón habitual entre todos los miembros del Santuario. Wyvern permanecía con una expresión implacable, aunque seguía con detenimiento el doblez de cada músculo, cada caricia que los cabellos verdes dejaban sobre la piel tan blanca del penúltimo caballero. La camiseta terminó en el borde de la cama y el dragón casi se la tragó con los ojos. En algún rincón de su mente, alcanzó a oír que el anfitrión le dirigía la palabra.

— ¿Vas a dormir?

—Supongo, no hay nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—Sería un fastidio acomodar la otra habitación. Ni siquiera tengo que abrir la puerta para saber que la has vuelto a llenar de papeles ¿Acaso te ha regresado el pudor?

Ante sus palabras, Dégel frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz.

—A ti sin duda te ha regresado lo insoportable.— Alegó, llevándose las manos al borde del pantalón con la clara intención de quitárselo. La casi sonrisa de Radamanthys desapareció.— Preguntaba para tomar una decisión. En esta época, suelo dormir sin ropa debido al calor, pero ya que estarás aquí, no tengo otra opción que utilizar…

—¿Sabías que la mujer esa, Nicole, es una alfa?

La repentina pregunta susurrada hizo que Dégel tardara en procesar la información.

Antes de que lograse profundizar, sintió el roce de dos manos sobre las suyas, imitándolo al sujetar el borde del pantalón, y la humedad de unos labios aterrizando sobre su hombro izquierdo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Ella se dio cuenta tan rápido como yo.

Continuaron murmurando los labios contra su piel, consiguiendo erizar el área en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto, Acuario estaba demasiado atontado como para responder.

—No puedo creer que, siendo el responsable, tú mismo no lo notaras.

La boca suspiró contra su hombro y dejó una insignificante mordidilla. Entonces, Dégel contuvo la respiración y la respuesta a sus recién surgidas dudas se le vino encima como una avalancha.

Radamanthys seguía siendo un alfa.

Él seguía siendo un omega.

Habían transcurrido seis meses.

Santo cielo, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Rad-

Un cambio brusco en su centro de gravedad terminó con él aterrizando de espaldas en su cama. Wyvern apareció encima suyo al segundo siguiente y se acomodó entre sus piernas con una familiaridad que, pese a la tremenda cantidad de tiempo pasada, recordaba fácilmente.

Hubo contacto visual por fin. Ahí estaba lo más importante que no había logrado recordar.

— Todavía tengo la…

Y su exclamación terminó en un suave ronroneo que desapareció dentro de la boca del Wyvern.

Otra vez estaba en celo.

La escalada de emociones y sensaciones avanzó demasiado rápido como para que pudiera sobreponerse o al menos entender qué pasaba. La memoria de su cuerpo respondía más allá de sus órdenes, entregándose dócilmente a la voluntad del alfa al que pertenecía gracias a la mordida en su cuello. Esa que había tenido el descuido de olvidar. Radamanthys le hizo el favor de quitarle los pantalones y deslizó una mano desde su cadera, pasando por su cintura, hasta llegar lentamente a uno de sus suaves pezones.

El contacto con esa área sensible fue la que lo hizo reaccionar por fin, permitiéndole removerse con fuerza para empujar al rubio desde los hombros.

—Aguarda, ¡aguarda! No, esto está mal.

Le habló en voz alta, víctima de un miedo bien justificado; recordaba a la perfección la mirada perdida del Wyvern la primera vez, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón a cualquier costo. Inclusive levantó una mano para atinarle una bofetada, pero…

—Casi me dejas sordo ¿qué diablos te pasa?

Quedó en blanco, con la mano en el aire. El juez lo observaba a los ojos, claramente más cuerdo que él, aunque el calor que desprendía su cuerpo lo pusiera en tela de juicio.

Un beso en los labios lo hizo espabilar de nuevo. Fue inevitable; abrió la boca y su lengua salió al encuentro, al menos unos segundos antes de alejarse nuevamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? — Recriminó otra vez, sus labios al roce de los ajenos con cada palabra.

—Sí. Estamos a punto de tener sexo.— Confirmó el espectro con toda naturalidad y algo de impaciencia, y le arrancó un suspiro al besarle el cuello.

Dégel lo disfrutó, no iba a negarlo, pero se mordió la lengua y agarró al rubio del cabello para mantenerlo quieto y mirándolo a los ojos, sin importarle la expresión de dolor y reprobación del inglés.

—Ese no es el punto… sí, ese es precisamente el punto. Santo-aah…—Un movimiento indiscreto en el sur lo hizo estremecer poco antes de fruncir el entrecejo.— Escúchame, maldita sea. No podemos.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Te gusta.

Dégel enrojeció.

—Eres un… sabes muy bien por qué no podemos.

—Todo está bajo control.

Una suave mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja. Acuario sintió que se derretía.

—No… no lo está. Los inhibidores... no funcionan ahora que me has mordido.

—Lo sé, te lo dije: esa mujer lo ha notado también. Llevo todo el día oliendo tus feromonas.

—Significa que quieres solo por eso.

—Está claro.

Una caricia sugerente en la cara interna de un muslo. Las manos del omega se tensaron en los hombros contrarios.

—Es por la fecha.

—Estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Sabes qué podría ocurrir si lo hacemos?

—No va a pasar.

Los labios de la estrella celeste se adueñaron del pezón izquierdo del francés, arrancándole un quejido de satisfacción. Luego, comenzaron a bajar, arrebatándole sentido común con cada roce.

—La primera vez fue… tolerable por ser un descuido. Ahh… Si vuelve a ocurrir sabiendo los dos…

—Por eso te digo que no va a pasar.

—¿Cómo estás… tan seguro?

—Ya me hice cargo.

—¿No estás mintiendo? ¡Nhh!

—Soy un juez, no miento.

—Rada… manthys-hmm.

—Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

No tenía más argumentos. Eso y que su temperatura y la de la habitación habían subido demasiado mientras debatían, impidiéndole a Dégel encontrar reclamos para resistirse a algo que ya se había vuelto placentero.

Radamanthys quitó con un nuevo beso cualquier rastro de reclamos que pudiera haber quedado en su mente. Se abrió paso sin pedir permiso y enredó su lengua con la francesa, encontrando por fin la ansiada y ansiosa respuesta sin dudas del peliverde.

Los finos dedos del anfitrión se enredaron en las hebras doradas para jalarlas cuando una mano demandante se escurrió sin freno hacia su entrepierna. Radamanthys gruñó, le mordió los labios y recibió un tibio gemido por respuesta a tanto estímulo junto.

Empezaba a sentir gratitud hacia las doncellas por mantener a sus hijos alejados de la noche que estaba por venir.


	15. Chapter 15

No acudieron al recinto de las doncellas al día siguiente para buscar a sus hijos.

Ya fuera por obra de Nicole, por la presencia de Radamanthys en el templo o por las feromonas que Dégel había desperdigado la jornada anterior, no hubo alma que pasara por el recinto de Acuario durante la veinticuatro horas siguientes. Estuvieron completamente solos y sin interrupciones, disfrutando a sus anchas de la privacidad de la penúltima casa para dedicarse la totalidad del segundo día exclusivamente a follar.

Comenzaron en la cama de Dégel, justo después de que este recordara que aún tenía la mordida y que volvía a estar en celo. En la ocasión, fue diferente; eran circunstancias distintas a las de la primera vez. El aguador se había mostrado tímido al comienzo, tal vez cohibido por estar en las doce casas, pero eso no le impidió a Radamanthys quitarle la vergüenza a base de embestidas y mordiscos.

Lo habían hecho de frente por primera vez, sin cambiar las posiciones en las que habían caído a la cama. Dégel sujetaba a Radamanthys con un brazo y con ambas piernas, utilizando la mano libre para aferrarse a la cama. Después de que el espectro consiguiera entrar por completo, nada había quedado del intento del aguador por cubrirse la boca para contener ruidos indecorosos. Las feromonas habían hecho su trabajo en ambos y Dégel volvía a convertirse en lo que Wyvern denominaba como "el mejor ejemplo de un omega en celo". Estaba más que dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él de nuevo.

Tuvo la precaución de no acabar dentro. Cuando sintió que se acercaba el primer orgasmo, abandonó el tibio interior del caballero se derramó sobre su vientre; el propio santo alcanzó su clímax poco después y las manos de ambos se dedicaron a darse placer en conjunto, entre suspiros y mordidas a la piel erizada.

Después de la primera ronda, se quedaron acostados en silencio; por fortuna, esta vez no fue para nada incómodo. Radamanthys supuso que Dégel se había quedado dormido por la forma en que sus hombros subían y bajaban. Le había dado la espalda mientras disfrutaban de las sensaciones del buen sexo y en realidad se lo agradecía, pues le había dado tiempo para reflexionar.

Estaba dejándose acoger por la modorra que venía después del orgasmo con los ojos cerrados. Por eso fue que no vio moverse al francés y se sintió francamente asaltado cuando una mano sujetó su miembro. Abrió de golpe los ojos, aunque solo se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y lo hizo apenas a tiempo para ver como la boca del francés le daba la bienvenida. No pudo evitarlo: un gemido nació en lo más profundo de su garganta y se apoderó de la habitación. En otro momento, se hubiera avergonzado, pero el caballero no le dio tiempo siquiera para eso; en cambio, comenzó a atenderlo de tal forma que Radamanthys no le habría creído si le hubiera dicho que esa era la primera vez que usaba la boca para algo así. Regresó la cabeza de golpe hacia la almohada y se dejó hacer. ¿Cómo podía quejarse por recibir un estímulo tan placentero? Las feromonas que brotaban de Dégel como fuegos artificiales hacían que fuera más sencillo dejar de pensar en lo negativo. En cosa de minutos, también perdieron importancia los pequeños suspiros que se abrían paso entre sus labios cuando el de Acuario tocaba un punto específico o si utilizaba la lengua.

A pesar de su estado febril, el omega seguía atento las reacciones del alfa y le bastaron un par de caricias y movimientos para que la virilidad ajena volviera a endurecerse. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿A Radamanthys? Por favor. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo dentro una vez más y no iba a esperar a que el rubio tomara la iniciativa.

Tampoco era como que la Estrella Celeste necesitara mucho incentivo adicional. Solo que tenía que hacer algo antes de volver a empotrarlo contra las sábanas.

Mientras Dégel seguía ocupado haciendo maravillas con la boca, el inglés le tomó las caderas y lo fue guiando hacia sí. Le acarició los muslos, se relamió los labios e inclinó un poco el torso hacia adelante; él también tenía una necesidad muy particular en ese instante.

—¡Auch! ¡Radamanthys!

Dégel gritó y detuvo la faena. Arrodillado como estaba, giró el cuerpo para encarar al espectro, mostrándole un ceño fruncido en una expresión escandalizada.

—Te estabas moviendo frente a mi cara; agradece que fui considerado.

—¡Considerado! ¡Acabas de morderme, salvaje!

El francés se llevó una mano a la zona agredida. La piel blanca de su nalga izquierda registró poco a poco los dientes del alfa. Radamanthys rezongó conforme al ver la huella de su paso por ahí.

—¿Quieres continuar? Lo has dejado en la mejor parte.

Invitó el juez, a lo que Acuario frunció más las cejas. Al menos hasta que una de las manos ajenas terminó haciéndose cargo de su propia erección. Logró acariciarlo un par de veces antes de que el peliverde decidiera olvidar el enojo para satisfacer su necesidad más urgente y terminara sentándose sobre su vientre bajo.

—Déjame hacerlo.

Wyvern surgió de su lugar como un imán, atraído de forma inevitable por la sugerencia y por el sinfín de ideas sucias que le generaba el cuerpo ateniense a su disposición. Lamió su torso, le mordió los hombros con más gentileza que antes y recorrió todo hasta terminar sujetándole ambos glúteos. Dégel había hecho su parte restregándose y acariciándole la espalda, pero cuando sintió que el recorrido ajeno llegaba a su fin, movió las manos también a esa zona y le ayudó para que pudiera acomodar su miembro. El alfa levantó las caderas en el momento en que el omega se dejó caer y eso permitió que entrara fácilmente. Le arrancó un gemido a ambos y les tomó un poco menos que la primera vez acostumbrarse a la unión. Fue Dégel quien empujó a Radamanthys por los hombros hasta verlo acostado otra vez y solo entonces se sentó por completo.

Dejó sin aliento al dragón, aunque apenas el tiempo suficiente para que el preámbulo diera paso a la verdadera acción del siguiente round.

Tener a Acuario arriba, dirigiendo, era más excitante de lo que recordaba. Tenía acceso libre a todo él, tocó cuando quiso, sí, pero también le devolvió el favor al aguador: utilizó tan bien sus manos entre las piernas que lo rodeaban que no tardó cinco minutos en conseguirle un segundo y ruidoso clímax. El suyo llegó poco después y, para su relativa inquietud, terminó corriéndose dentro del aguador.

"No te preocupes" recordó decir a Nicole. "Soy fuente de primera mano. Todo estará bien". Con esos pensamientos repitiéndose en su mente fue que recibió al de ojos violetas encima, exhausto, y el relajo y la modorra terminaron de hacer su magia invitándolos a dormir sin separarse.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cuando despertó, Dégel ya no estaba.

Dormir seguía pareciéndole una pérdida de tiempo, siendo este un hábito perdido hace tanto en favor de una vida eterna de servidumbre al dios del Inframundo. Se sentía atontado, como justo después de recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió que sus manos tantearan la cama en un intento por encontrar al omega. Nada.

Extrañado, frunció el entrecejo y se sentó. El frío que parecía surgir de las mismas paredes del templo le sentó bien, a sabiendas de que afuera seguramente la temperatura sería mucho mayor. Se cuestionó qué hora sería; esa era otra de las cosas que le disgustaba de dormir: perder el control de sí mismo y del entorno. ¿Cómo sabía un cuerpo cuánto tiempo estar apagado si no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo? Esa inquietud lo animó a salir pronto del lecho para confirmar, aún en su aturdimiento mañanero, que seguía existiendo en el mismo siglo.

Al salir de la habitación al pasillo, un agradable aroma le embotó los sentidos y lo guió hacia el estudio, al más puro estilo de un perro hambriento persiguiendo el olor de un jugoso bistec. La diferencia en este caso es que no eran un perro hambriento ni un bistec, sino un espectro embobado por las feromonas de un santo.

Aunque, si lo veía de cierto modo, el hambre y el deseo de devorar al omega eran exactamente los mismos.

Avanzó por el corredor hasta el estudio y literalmente olisqueó el aire en busca del bistec, inconsciente quizás de que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de colocarse un pantalón prestado. Barrió la zona con la mirada, de derecha a izquierda y, cuando tuvo la barbilla casi montada sobre el hombro, por fin encontró su desayuno: Dégel estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, revolviendo libros y separando hojas con marcadores hechos con plumas de diversos colores. Hasta ahí, todo bien, una imagen que le era muy familiar, salvo porque el peliverde solo llevaba puesta la camiseta de entrenamiento tradicional del santuario. La prenda en cuestión no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo sus nalgas, pero el resto del trabajo lo hacía su frondoso y largo cabello. Cada vez que se movía, las puntas de color esmeralda le acariciaban los muslos y Radamanthys casi podía jurar que cada uno de sus cabellos se estaba riendo de él, invitándolo a mirar más, a acercarse o quizás a limpiarse la baba.

Acuario se sobresaltó y Wyvern se dio cuenta entonces de que sus propias feromonas habían salido de su cuerpo, disparadas como proyectiles en respuesta al intenso olor a hojas de papel y tierra húmeda que era la esencia típica del francés. Este giró un poco, examinando el estudio como había hecho el dragón, y cuando las amatistas y los cielos hicieron contacto, el alfa sintió que producían una chispa que recorrió todo su sistema hasta estallar en su entrepierna, en una erección instantánea.

Los ojos dilatados de Dégel dijeron todo lo que no surgió en palabras. Gracias al último año de convivencia, ni siquiera alcanzó a dudar de los deseos del omega por convertirse en eso que él quería probar. En su expresión serena, encontró ansiedad, impaciencia y vergüenza por no poder explicar lo excitante que le resultaba de pronto la idea de hacerlo en su estudio.

¿O es que estaba leyendo demasiado profundo para justificarse? Porque, en realidad, esos eran los pensamientos que lo habían atacado a él.

Los labios fríos del guardián del templo se abrieron para darle cabida al oxígeno que no alcanzaba a pasar por su nariz. Esperó a que el aire volviera a salir para abalanzarse y recibió dos brazos pálidos (salvo por las marcas de la noche) que lo atrajeron con necesidad imposible de disimular.

Ah, de nuevo estaba esa sensación: una fracción de sus mentes diciéndoles que sus cuerpos se buscaban por culpa del celo y todo el resto ladrando de vuelta que sí lo sabían, que dejaran de fastidiar y mejor disfrutaran del momento bajo la excusa y a sabiendas de que no podrían controlarse de cualquier modo.

Por fortuna, ese pequeño fragmento de cordura pareció resignarse y unirse al libre albedrío. Como consecuencia, lo siguiente que supo Radamanthys fue que se abría paso en el interior de Dégel y Dégel se descubrió montado sobre el escritorio suspirando, gimiendo, gritando porque, por Zeus, qué buen alfa.

La lucidez volvió tímidamente a reclamar control sobre los dos hombres, permitiéndoles apreciar el desastre en que habían convertido el área de trabajo mientras el miembro de Radamanthys regresaba a su tamaño normal: dos frascos de tinta volteados, uno más en el suelo, acompañando de al menos tres pergaminos, un par de libros y una alfombra de hojas con anotaciones que, hasta donde recordaba, habían sido muy importantes.

—Tendrás que reponer la tinta.—

Murmuró Dégel, recostado como estaba en el mesón, respirando con cierta irregularidad y con las manos sobre el abdomen, en un intento quizás algo torpe por disimular los restos de su orgasmo. Se veía relajado, más conforme que resignado, como si por fin hubiera logrado aceptar que no obtenía nada dejando que los remordimientos lo atacaran y ahora simplemente quisiera aprovechar el "permiso" que las circunstancias le ofrecían.

—Primero quiero beber algo; tengo la garganta seca.—

Por su parte, el Wyvern tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el mesón, una a cada lado del cuerpo francés, y las piernas de este colgando despreocupadamente sobre sus brazos.

—También estoy sediento. Puedo ofrecerte agua y vino.

—Vino estaría bien... ¿Iremos a buscarlos?

—Es tarde; el sol ya se ve completo en el horizonte.

—Ah.

No había nada que hacer; tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para volver a estar con sus hijos.

Unos minutos más tarde, se separaron. Wyvern dio la vuelta al mesón para ordenar el desastre y para hacer el catastro de los documentos perdidos que tendrían que reescribir. Dégel bajó de la mesa resintiendo el primer golpe que se había dado contra esta al comienzo de la tercera ronda. Se acomodó la camiseta, que en medio del escándalo había terminado recogida hasta su pecho, y caminó hasta la cocina sin quitarse una mano de la espalda.

Radamanthys tuvo tiempo de sobra para recoger los papeles y ordenarlos junto con los que estaban aún sobre el mesón. Es más, hasta logró limpiar las manchas de tinta seca y fluidos corporales del piso y el mesón y, ni siquiera cuando dejó de haber rastro de su encuentro, vio regresar a Dégel. Le llamó la atención que tardara tanto ¿acaso había ido a pisar las uvas para el vino? Con el entrecejo fruncido, dejó el observatorio de Acuario y fue a buscarlo a la cocina.

Ni en sus sueños más locos (de los que Dégel ahora si formaba parte) hubiera imaginado que encontraría al francés recargado contra uno de los muebles, sus dos manos moviéndose frenéticamente en su entrepierna.

Bien, fue inesperado. No es que pudiera verlo con claridad, pues desde el marco de la puerta solo podía ver su espalda arqueada y todo su cuerpo sucumbiendo a pequeños espasmos.

—Eres un monstruo.

—¡No es mi culpa que tus feromonas me hagan esto!

El peliverde volteó a encararlo con ese ladrido y una expresión que reflejaba su propia vergüenza al estar necesitado otra vez, tan pronto. El Wyvern miró con disimulo hacia abajo y descubrió con cierto alivio que parecía estar satisfecho de momento, pues el pantalón que había tenido la decencia y el tiempo de ponerse mientras esperaba su vino no destacaba ninguna emoción.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Santo cielo, Radamanthys.

—Bien, ¿dónde está el vino? Te dejaré tranquilo.

—Aquí… ah… arriba.

Fácil. Era cosa de abrir el mueble, tomar la botella y retirarse para que el de ojos amatista pudiera hacerse cargo.

¿Cuántos intentos más hacían falta para que entendiera que, cada vez que las cosas fueran sencillas, saldrían del peor modo posible?

Quiso acabar rápido con la intromisión. Avanzó hasta el mueble ubicado justo encima del omega y abrió la puerta; bien, su plan de tres pasos estaba saliendo perfecto. Tomó la botella y, cuando hizo amago de salir, el santo no encontró nada mejor que estirar un brazo para aferrarse a la ropa del inglés. Demasiado cerca. Demasiadas feromonas para Dégel; demasiada fortuna para Radamanthys.

¿Resultado? El rubio soltó la botella, esta se volteó dentro del mueble y el corcho salió volando por los aires. El rojizo líquido se convirtió en una cascada y se vertió por completo sobre la verdosa melena del francés, quien no se había movido un centímetro. Su camiseta quedó empapada, igual que su cabello, y lo único a lo que Radamanthys pudo poner atención fue a los diversos hilos carmesí que empezaron a deslizarse entre las piernas del aguador.

¿Había dicho que estaba satisfecho? ¿Que dejaría al omega hacerse cargo de sí mismo? Es que no lo recordaba bien; estaba teniendo problemas de concentración gracias a la presión que ejercía en los recién recuperados pantalones su renovado entusiasmo.

—Radamanthys…

Ah, bien. Esa voz tentativa y de duda solo podía significar una cosa: Que en cuanto lograse despegar la mirada de las provocativas piernas ajenas, encontraría un par de ojos suplicándole un favor sin palabras.

No que necesitara, insistía, mucha motivación adicional.

Eso sí, tendría que consultar algún libro, porque no le parecía normal excitarse por ver a alguien bañado en vino, aparte de que era un gran desperdicio.

Hizo voltear al caballero y lo acorraló contra la pared, pues el mueble de cocina era muy pequeño como para ser cómodo. A tirones le arrancó la camiseta y esta terminó en el piso junto con los pantalones. Utilizó la lengua para recuperar el vino directo del pálido cuerpo, que se estremecía y retorcía a su tacto. Consideró que era el mejor momento para devolver el favor de la noche anterior, por lo que se excusó con lo del vino para seguir bajando por el torso empapado, por el ombligo y hasta llegar a la pelvis.

Acuario llevaba un rato ya lidiando con el problema, por lo que fue bastante sencillo conseguir que se viniera. No se había detenido a pensar que era la primera vez que utilizaba la boca, lo había dejado en manos del instinto y de las reacciones del mismo francés. Un par de caricias con las manos, otro par con la lengua y ya lo tenía a su merced, derritiéndose, moviéndose contra su boca y tirándole el cabello.

Cuando el ansiado clímax llegó, Dégel lo empujó de los hombros casi con agresividad y se arrodilló en el suelo para terminar con su mano. Prefería manchar el piso de la cocina a la otra alternativa, cosa que Radamanthys pensó era terriblemente considerado de su parte, pues no estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber tenido un orgasmo mientras recibía semejantes atenciones.

Sí, estaba orgulloso de que su trabajo hubiera ayudado al otro, pero ¿qué demonios se suponía que hiciera ahora con su propia erección? Estaba pensando imitar al francés, pero este se le adelantó y antes de lo esperado ya lo tenía encima de nuevo.

—Gracias por la ayuda. Deja que me encargue de esto.

Y ¿quién era él para decirle que no?

Sobretodo por la forma en que lo miraba, dominado otra vez por el efecto de las feromonas. Eso y que la mano firmemente puesta sobre su miembro no le dejaba muchas alternativas igual de agradables.

Así pues, el piso de la cocina también quedó bautizado por dos cuerpos hambrientos, por ronroneos, gemidos y suspiros.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Después de la acción, Dégel manifestó su deseo urgente de tomar un baño. El sexo y la higiene tenían que complementarse según él y, la verdad, estaba de acuerdo. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso, en especial luego del incidente con el vino, y estaba seguro de que el omega lo tenía peor.

Permitió que fuera el primero en bañarse, en tanto se dedicaba a limpiar el segundo desastre de la jornada. Sin embargo, su afanosa labor de borrar la escena del crimen fue pausándose poco a poco, a medida que el vapor tibio inundaba el templo, llevando toda clase de aromas. Su favorito por la temporada: la esencia del acuariano.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, guiándose por el olfato hasta dar con el cuarto de baño. Estaba sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que lo sentía bañarse con agua caliente.

Sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta y lo descubrió sumergido en una larga tina de mármol. Lavanda y otras plantas que no conocía desprendían su olor y se sumaban al festival de aromas propios del guardián del templo. Lo único que sobresalía del agua era la cabeza del francés; tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión de relajo que raras veces había visto Radamanthys. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración como si inhalar por la nariz no fuera suficiente y su cabello del color de la hierba se había propagado por toda el agua, lo que le daba el aspecto de ser la planta más exótica de toda Grecia.

¿Para qué esperar a que el caballero dejara la tina? Hasta donde veía, había espacio suficiente para dos.

Se quitó la ropa, la arrojó donde estaba la camiseta arruinada del omega y se unió a él. Dégel abrió los ojos solo entonces, como si no lo hubiera notado llegar o como si realmente no le importara la intromisión. Recogió las piernas y, cuando Wyvern estuvo hundido hasta la cintura, se inclinó hacia el frente y le arrojó los brazos al cuello, para gran sorpresa del espectro.

—Pensé que no vendrías jamás.

Alguna tuerca en la cabeza de la Estrella Celeste se soltó, salió proyectada por los aires e hizo estragos en su ya de por sí aturdido sistema mental. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando el maestro de los hielos, frío por naturaleza, aumentaba su temperatura con agua caliente en época de celo. Información demasiado valiosa como para olvidarla.

—Eres una mala influencia.

Gruñó, no que estuviera realmente molesto, antes de deslizar sus manos por la figura ajena mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. No había tenido opción.

Lo hizo suyo en la tina una vez más.

°o°o°o°O°o°o°o°

Después de bañarse definitivamente, de limpiar el templo y de comer algo, se dejaron caer exhaustos en la cama también cambiada. Cada uno en el lado que les correspondía desde hace tiempo.

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato, reponiéndose de los músculos agarrotados y de dolores en zonas que nadie deseaba tener adoloridas. Al menos, ahora sí estaban satisfechos y conformes a consciencia.

—Tienes que hacer algo con esta mordida.

El primero en hablar fue Dégel.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo cargar la responsabilidad en alguno de mis hombres.

—¿Qué hay de Valentine?

La pregunta lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

—Valentine está fuera de discusión. Ya le ha pasado mucho por mi culpa, no voy a pedirle que me entregue su cuello.

—¿Siguen en malos términos?

—No. Ha sabido perdonarme, por eso no voy a presionarlo más. Estoy intentando por todos los medios enmendar mis errores con él.

—Pero ¿qué pasaría si él deseara tener la mordida en mi lugar?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tengo la sospecha de que… Valentine haría lo que fuera por ti.

—Lo haría, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho y valoro su entrega.

Dégel suspiró y cerró los ojos. Demasiado cuadrado, pobre Harpía.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué no le preguntas? Así como con lo del bebé… probablemente prefiera ser él quien tenga la mordida. Podría ocultarlo sin problema y sería menos bochornoso que tenerte viniendo a… ah. Ahem. A hacer algo más que visitar a tus hijos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo propones porque es un problema para ti?

—Ciertamente es inapropiado hacer estas cosas en el Santuario, pero no me preocupa eso. Te dije una vez que el voto de castidad no se respeta mucho ni siquiera acá. Y en nuestro caso, es conocimiento público, por lo que es esperable, se quiera o no.

—Entonces, solo es cuestión de encontrar otro sitio la próxima vez.

—La próxima… Radamanthys.

—No le haré esto a Valentine. No se lo merece.

—Al menos piénsalo.

—… No prometo nada.

El tema quedó zanjado ahí. Dégel no insistió, ¿cómo le explicaba que no era por él, sino por el otro espectro? Temía arruinar los aparentes planes de silencio del pelirrosa si hablaba demasiado.

Aún afectados por la íntima atmósfera, se acurrucaron para dormir la siesta, Radamanthys buscando el frío que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno y que tan bien alejaba el insoportable calor griego. Y ya que el mismo Wyvern no emanaba calor corporal alguno (sin considerar sus encuentros), al aguador no le importaba. Dégel había cambiado de pensamiento para concentrarse en el trabajo que debería comenzar más tarde y el rubio se quedó ocupado lidiando con la imagen de su subalterno, de sus ojos dorados y en particular de esa sonrisa llena de alegría que no había sabido borrarse de la memoria.


	16. Chapter 16 (Primera parte)

_**AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRIMERA MITAD DEL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE FANFIC(?)**_  
 _ **Llegamos al final de la primera parte de la historia; originalmente iba a publicar todo en un episodio, pero como me salió grandote, dividiré el final para que haya una publicación más antes de un hiatus indefinido. :( La segunda parte, desgraciadamente, tardará un tiempo en llegar, ya que las horas no me alcanzan para escribir.**_  
 _ **Estaremos trabajando para ustedes. (?)**_  
 _ **Muchas muchas gracias a todos los bellos lectores que dejaron comentarios y a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia que es mero capricho mío.**_  
 _ **Los amo. *inserte corazón***_

* * *

Quisiéranlo o no, la desaparición de los dioses se había prolongado tanto tiempo que la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer. Inevitablemente, era más el esfuerzo que hacían por seguir preocupados que la preocupación verdadera. La alarma que casi se obligaban a sentir junto con la novedosa experiencia de ser padres daban como resultado que el tiempo avanzara al ritmo que se le daba la gana.

Raphael y Miracle seguían creciendo y les demostraban sobre la marcha que nunca estarían lo bastante preparados para lidiar con las circunstancias. Antes de que cumplieran el año, los padres comenzaron a notar que los gemelos no eran tan normales como parecían.

Ese día, por ejemplo, los tres jueces estaban pagando su ignorancia.

°o°o°o°o°

—¡Apágalo! ¡Por Hades, apágalo!

—¡Lo rompiste, estúpido!

—¡No están ayudando!

¿Cuántos jueces del inframundo se necesitaban para cuidar a un bebé?

Al parecer, más de tres.

El escándalo había comenzado de la nada, como una tormenta en pleno verano. Aiacos y Minos estaban de visita en Caina.

— ¡Solo es por los dientes! No armen tanto escándalo.

Gruñó Radamanthys, aunque él mismo estaba a punto de colapsar.

A pesar de que Raphael había sido un bebé silencioso al punto preocupante, cambió radicalmente en cuanto sus dientes empezaron a crecer. La calma casi agobiante de Caina se veía interrumpida varias veces al día, ya no solo cuando el hijo del juez tenía hambre, sino que cada vez que sentía molestias, las que, según Balrog, se prolongarían más de lo que cualquiera de ellos se consideraba capaz de sobrevivir.

El problema no era solo que Raphael llorara, sino que lo hacía de una forma muy particular: tan fuerte que hacía estremecer las paredes del templo del Wyvern. Sus sollozos hacían caer libros de las bibliotecas, hacían doler los huesos y la cabeza a los pobres desgraciados que estuvieran cerca sin conocer un modo de contenerlo. En este caso: los jueces.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Radamanthys bastaba para sosegar al niño, como solía funcionar al principio. Sin embargo, el alfa estaba muy lejos de asumir que había perdido el control de su hijo y que la integridad de Caina descansaba en manos de un espectro en particular.

Espectro que, por fortuna y para el alivio de los altos mandos del ejército de Hades, acababa de anunciar con su cosmos que estaba de regreso después de una tortuosa hora de sangrado de orejas.

— ¡Baaaaaah!

— ¡Val!

— ¡Harpía!

— Valentine.

Llamaron los cuatro hombres al unísono al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Unos segundos más tarde, la Estrella Celeste del Lamento ingresó a la habitación de su amo, ya sin portar la sapuris, y unas miradas llenas de esperanza le dieron la bienvenida.

— ¿Qué le han hecho a Raphael para que grite de este modo? —

Cuestionó el de cabello rosado, casi gritando él mismo, mientras se acercaba a Radamanthys, quien le entregó al bebé esforzándose para que no se notara que casi empezaba a verlo como un peligro radiactivo.

— ¡¿Nosotros?! ¡Es lo que él nos ha hecho! — Se quejó Aiacos desde la comodidad de su cabeza enterrada en una almohada.

— Cállalo, cállalo de una vez. Me está matando.— Minos había alcanzado un nivel de estrés tan grande que solo podía murmurar desde el rincón más lejano de la habitación, ambas manos en la cabeza y la frente contra la pared. Él era quien menos acostumbrado estaba al ruido.

— Valentine, por favor.— Por su parte, el inglés le dirigió una mirada de confianza y urgencia con un tinte de desesperación.

Harpía estuvo tentado a burlarse, pero se contuvo por respeto a la jerarquía y se enfocó en el desconsolado bebé que ya estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Dejó de pensar en quienes lo rodeaban y salió de la habitación, en donde tres largos suspiros dieron cuenta de que los máximos exponentes de las profundidades habían sido derrotados por un infante.

Harpía empezó a caminar por la estancia privada de Radamanthys con Raphael aferrándose a su ropa, aún ahogado por el llanto. Lo acomodó con un brazo contra su pecho y con el otro le acarició la espalda, pasando una mano por su cabello y dándole golpecitos cuando lo sentía hipar.

Se metió a la biblioteca y, sin soltar al bebé, se agachó a recoger uno de los varios libros que el atronador berrinche había botado de las estanterías. Inevitablemente, reparó en sus manos; ahí donde antes había tenido afiladas garras, ahora había cinco uñas prolijamente cortadas, al igual que en su otra mano. Después de dejar el libro en su lugar, suspiró. Esas garras le habían costado la primera cicatriz a Raphael, una línea blanca en su costado que al propio Valentine le había dolido como si le partieran el alma en pedazos. Por ese descuido, había permanecido dos semanas enteras sin acercarse al hijo de su amo, recriminándose hasta el cansancio e ignorando la gran falta que le había hecho al niño. Desde entonces, la norma interna exigía que todo aquel que tuviera contacto con Raphael debía decirle adiós a sus garras.

— Ba.—

Una mano en su boca lo hizo reaccionar. Al bajar la mirada, encontró dos ojos color lavanda mirándolo, aún enrojecidos, pero ya sin lágrimas. En algún momento, había conseguido aplacar su mal humor. Harpía sonrió y acomodó de nueva cuenta al menor contra sí para seguir acomodando los libros.

— Todo está bien, descuida; te traje algo que quizás ayude con ese molesto dolor de dientes.— Le comentó al pequeño rubio.

"Ba" era el apodo que Raphael le había dado; Radamanthys era "Ma" (para risa y satisfacción de Grifo y Garuda). Los demás seguían siendo entes sin importancia para el mestizo. Harpía continuó avanzando por los estantes hasta que todos los libros estuvieron en su lugar, ignorando que, a lo lejos, tres pares de ojos seguían sus movimientos.

— Lo adoptó.

— Definitivamente, lo adoptó.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? Valentine solo cumple con su trabajo.

— ¿Val? No estamos hablando de Val.

— Correcto. Nos referimos a tu hijo. Wyvern junior adoptó a Harpía y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

A pesar de que Radamanthys frunció el entrecejo por los comentarios de sus pares, no consiguió apartar la mirada de su segundo al mando. Raphael se veía muy cómodo bajo su cuidado y solo podía esperar que Valentine no considerara que su aparente nuevo rol fuera demasiado agotador, pues no estaba seguro de que quisiera "hacer algo al respecto" con la estampa que tenía al frente.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

— ¡Vamos, ven aquí!

— ¡Ven conmigo!

— ¡Por acá!

— Ella me prefiere y lo sabes.

— Cállate, zopenco. No sabes lo que dices.

— ¡Ven, eso! ¡Por aquí!

— ¿Me dijiste zopenco, idiota?

— Ya iba siendo hora de que lo asumieras. ¿A quién le dices idiota?

— ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Eso!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Tramposo!

Dégel suspiró y negó un par de veces. A juzgar solo por los gritos, parecía que Manigoldo, Kardia y Regulus estaban apostando en las carreras de caballos en lugar de estar averiguando "a quién quería más" su hija. El ganador de esa ronda había sido Regulus, quien saltaba de un lado a otro con la niña firmemente sujeta, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de los otros dos.

Antes de que Manigoldo y Kardia terminaran levantándose a golpes por impedirse mutuamente ganar la batalla más importante del último siglo, Nicole ingresó al templo de Acuario y Dégel dejó el escritorio donde había estado trabajando para recibirla. La mujer realizó una cortés reverencia para los caballeros y siguió al anfitrión rumbo al modesto salón que tenía entre los estantes de la biblioteca. El resto de los caballeros los siguió para escuchar.

— ¿Sigue igual? — Preguntó Dégel de inmediato, la preocupación evidente en su rostro sereno.

— Sí. No hay cambios.— Asintió ella, su mirada viajó un instante a la bebé en brazos de Regulus y volvió donde el francés.— Tal y como lo mencionó Wyvern durante su última visita, los gemelos están comiendo cada vez menos.

— ¿Es una mala señal?

— No hay forma de saberlo; sin embargo, el médico de los niños y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión: no están enfermos ni tienen problemas con la comida. Es solo que su apetito se está reduciendo.

Acuario frunció el entrecejo y presionó el costado de su dedo índice contra su labio inferior. Miracle, en brazos de Regulus, se rió de buena gana.

— Puede que sea una primera manifestación.— Continuó Nicole.— Quizás los rasgos mestizos necesitan tiempo para desarrollarse, como ocurre con las pocas horas de sueño que tienen en común y los llantos destructivos de Raphael.

— ¿Quiere decir que tendremos que estar más atentos que antes?

— Por desgracia, sí. Hasta hace dos semanas, eran como cualquier otro bebé de casi un año. Todo lo que ocurra con ellos será nuevo, así que… en el mejor de los casos, estamos completamente a la deriva.

— Esos llantos del demonio.— Agregó Manigoldo, recordando la última visita del niño.— Apuesto la armadura de Cáncer a que es herencia del cejas.

— No quiero imaginar cómo será cuando Miracle empiece a mostrar qué fue lo que sacó de Dégel.— Dijo Kardia.

— ¿Será posible que empiece a nevar si hace berrinche? — Culminó Regulus, hablando un poco extraño por la mano que Miracle tenía en su nariz.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno se animó a decir qué le parecía la idea.

— Señor Dégel.— Una vez más, Nicole avivó la conversación.— Quería consultar un tema aparte.

— ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme? — Aunque sabía que nunca estaría preparado para los imprevistos, siendo ella su primera hija y mestiza como era, Dégel sentía que estaba a poco de alcanzar un límite de noticias inesperadas al día.

Sin embargo, el gesto casi maternal de Nicole le hizo saber de antemano que ya no había más incertidumbre por reportar.

— Oh, no, nada fuera de lo común… si hablamos de niños normales. Bastante extraño si nos referimos específicamente a los hijos de un caballero.— Antes de seguir, correspondió al gesto de saludo que Miracle le hacía, ahora, desde los brazos de Kardia.— Los hermanos pronto cumplirán un año y las doncellas me preguntaron si se llevaría a cabo alguna celebración. Son los primeros niños que nos ha correspondido cuidar desde que la joven Atenea llegó al Santuario… —

No terminó la oración, sino que la dejó flotando, pero no era necesario que elucidara más. Dégel giró a ver a su niña, incrédulo aún de que estuviera a unos días de alcanzar el año de edad. Tantas cosas habían pasado… Luego se fijó en los tres hombres que se peleaban por hacer reír a Miracle y una sonrisa involuntaria curvó sus labios.

— Oui. Se lo propondré a Radamanthys. Imagino que en el Inframundo no existe la costumbre de celebrar los aniversarios.

— ¿Estoy escuchando bien? — Preguntó Manigoldo, la mitad de su atención en la charla y la otra mitad en tirarle los vellos de los brazos a Kardia para que le entregara a la niña.

— ¡Tendremos una fiesta! — Celebró Regulus con gran emoción.

— Empezaré desde ya a armar los preparativos; tengo la impresión de que asistirá mucha gente.— Nicole se veía bastante animada por recibir la aprobación y por la idea en sí.

Dégel llegó a sentirse un poco celoso, extrañaba cuidar a su hija y temía convertirse en alguien secundario para ella, aunque a la vez agradecía en sobremanera que las doncellas del Santuario la estuvieran criando. Mientras más lo pensaba, más entendía a qué iba dirigido el voto de castidad de la orden: no era una experiencia agradable que te arrebataran un hijo para que pudieras seguir cumpliendo tu deber, por mucho que fuera con las mejores intenciones. Tener descendencia reducía todo a solo dos caminos: ser caballero o ser padre. Tal encrucijada podía provocar muchos conflictos, ponía en una delgada línea la fidelidad de los santos hacia Atenea. Por ella era que los 88 estaban dispuestos a dar la vida, pero la existencia de un hijo lo cambiaba todo; por un hijo, no había algo semejante a los límites. No había prioridad más importante. Estaban primero ellos; luego Atenea.

No había modo de que funcionara un sistema así.

Por eso, había escogido el camino del caballero. Era su propio sacrificio.

— Ya debemos volver.— Mencionó cautelosamente la líder de las doncellas, casi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del francés.

Dégel volvió a mirarla y se sintió mal por haber sentido celos segundos antes. Nicole siempre había sido muy considerada, muy delicada para tratar el asunto de Miracle. La mayoría de las veces, el aguador sentía que incluso podía detectar algo de culpa en sus ojos oscuros cada vez que la apartaba de su lado.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Radamanthys ahora. No hay problema con que venga gente del Inframundo ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, la alianza sigue firme; los espectros son bienvenidos. Buscaremos un lugar lo bastante grande para que quepan todos. Si me disculpan…

— Sí, adelante, no hay problema. Caballeros, Nicole y Miracle deben retirarse ya.

Tres desganados "Eeeeeh" respondieron al unísono y Manigoldo devolvió a la menor a los brazos de su cuidadora sin quererlo realmente.

— Pronto te enseñaré a maldecir en italiano, lo prometo.

— Manigoldo, no.

— Tiene que aprender en griego primero.

— Ustedes…

Nicole curvó una sonrisa que los santos no notaron al estar más pendientes de la mirada fría del padre. Este último suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a la pelirroja.

— Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Cuando tenga noticias de Radamanthys, te avisaré.

La doncella asintió y salió del templo llevándose a Miracle, quien se aferró a su cuello y se despidió del grupo de hombres. Dégel levantó su mano e hizo el esfuerzo por reprimir la punzada de malestar que sentía cada vez que llegaba la hora de decir adiós. Era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer.

— Tres bien. Manigoldo, tienes dos opciones.

Se dio la vuelta y dio un suave pero conciso golpe con el taco en el suelo de baldosas, lo bastante enfático como para que Cáncer se parara derecho y tenso.

— ¿G-Gelato?

— Me ayudas a contactar a Radamanthys o tu sentido del humor se quedará en este templo. Congelado.

— Sale un comunicado exprés rumbo al Inframundo.

Dicho aquello, el italiano se envolvió en ondas infernales y desapareció. Nadie quería estar cerca de Dégel cuando le tocaban la fibra paternal.

— Kardia.

— Señor.

— Avísale a los demás caballeros sobre esta celebración. Todos están invitados.

— A la orden.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Acuario esperó a que Kardia saliera corriendo a repartir la noticia y solo entonces se permitió relajar el gesto para sonreírle a su contraparte del reloj zodiacal.

— ¿Me ayudarías a buscar un buen lugar? Tengo la sospecha de habrá mucha gente.

Regulus sonrió de buena gana ante la petición y ambos salieron del templo de la urna para buscar el sitio correcto fuera de las doce casas.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La repentina visita de Manigoldo atrapó desprevenido al Wyvern y lo hizo salir con prisa de Caina por temor a que hubiera malas noticias. Habían estado hablando a los pies del Mokurenji, allí donde Asmita pasaba unas cuantas horas al día para ayudar a alimentar al árbol con el cosmos de sus compañeros, siempre custodiado por varios espectros.

Tal y como Acuario lo había previsto, Radamanthys no había pensado en la celebración del primer año de vida de sus hijos. La ceremonia misma no era lo bastante habitual en Grecia, más acostumbrados como estaban a celebrar únicamente a los dioses, pero estaban hablando de los gemelos. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para que llegaran a salvo al mundo… sí, era sensato organizar una fiesta. Sería la oportunidad ideal para fortalecer la alianza, para relajarse un poco después de los meses de tensión y para agradecer a quienes los habían apoyado en el asunto. Para dejar de pensar un instante en la incertidumbre del paradero del enemigo y cuándo volverían a atacar.

Porque una cosa era segura: regresarían tarde o temprano.

La reunión acabó, Wyvern aseguró que él y cuanto espectro quisiera ir estarían en el Santuario para el aniversario de sus hijos.

Manigoldo se despidió y animó a Asmita a regresar con él a las doce casas.

Antes de volver a Caina, el juez recorrió cada una de las dependencias del Inframundo para repartir la invitación abierta a quienes quisieran ir a la superficie dentro de una semana para unirse a la ceremonia. Según la vieja creencia, las personas solían ser más vulnerables a las fuerzas malignas durante el aniversario de su nacimiento, por eso era importante que estuvieran rodeados de gente, de ruido y algarabía, pues así espantaban a los malos espíritus. Y sabiendo qué clase de "malos espíritus" estaban tras ellos, era buena idea seguir la tradición.

Transcurrieron varias horas antes de que pudiera regresar a su templo.

Al entrar a su estancia privada, se desprendió de la sapuris y echó una rápida ojeada a la nueva tanda de papeles que había en su escritorio: no solo debía seguir realizando su trabajo como juez, sino que él y sus dos iguales debían confirmar que todo estuviera en orden con los soldados que enviaban a ayudar a Bluegrad y a recorrer el resto del mundo en busca de pistas de Ra y sus seguidores.

— ¡Señor Radamanthys!

La urgencia en la voz de Valentine hizo que el estómago se le diera vuelta y que mil pensamientos, cada uno más fatalista que el anterior, cruzaran su mente en lo que le tomaba girar hacia donde provenía la voz.

Frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba Harpía con su hijo en brazos, este mirándolo con atención en lo que trataba de comerse su mano. El pelirrosa se veía agitado, como si acabara de presenciar algo increíble, pero no se notaba alarmado, como si lo que había visto no fuera un peligro, por lo que el silencio solo consiguió confundirlo más aún.

— ¿Valentine?

Pero la Estrella Celeste del Lamento no dijo nada. Despacio, se arrodilló y dejó a Raphael en el suelo. Wyvern frunció el ceño más, si es que era posible, al menos hasta que una idea fugaz atravesó su mente y lo hizo aguardar; quieto, callado.

Así, confirmó el extraño presentimiento y la noticia que Harpía le había tratado de transmitir sin palabras.

Raphael se estaba manteniendo de pie por su cuenta y parecía muy concentrado en ello. Se tambaleaba, pero nadie lo estaba sujetando. Radamanthys avanzó unos pasos y extendió ambas manos.

— Ven aquí.

El bebé siguió la mano de su padre hasta verlo a los ojos y rió de buena gana; al parecer, tenerlo ahí era motivación más que suficiente para que quisiera avanzar. Y así lo hizo.

Abriendo y cerrando las manos, Raphael comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos solo.

A la mitad del camino, se cayó. Valentine hizo amago de querer levantarlo, pero Radamanthys lo detuvo.

— Déjalo. Debe aprender a levantarse por sí solo.

Harpía estaba demasiado ensimismado como para protestar. Se quedó de pie a un paso de distancia, dispuesto a dar por terminado el esfuerzo si acaso el pequeño comenzaba a llorar, pero no lo hizo. A tientas, se arrodilló, apoyó las manos en el suelo y nuevamente estaba de pie, avanzando la primera gran distancia que debía recorrer.

Al final, ni siquiera Wyvern pudo ser tan estricto la primera vez.

Cuando al bebé le faltaba un metro para llegar, el dragón se adelantó y lo levantó, lo contempló seriamente un instante y luego por fin lo acogió contra su pecho, donde el menor se aferró cual koala, riendo.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo.

— ¡Ma!

En su vocabulario, no había más palabras que sirvieran para expresar el estallido de orgullo que había causado esa demostración. El inglés acarició la cabeza de su hijo y se atrevió a sonreírle de esa forma que, ahora, solo dos personas conocían.

Harpía se acercó poco después y Radamanthys pudo notar que estaba tan orgulloso como él. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial que bastó para ganarse toda la atención del juez durante unos segundos; al menos hasta que descubrió que, de hecho, ese brillo lo estaban provocando las lágrimas contenidas.

Una de ellas logró escapar solo para que el rubio la detuviera con el dorso de su dedo índice, gesto que los sorprendió a ambos por igual.

Valentine retrocedió un paso. Radamanthys volvió a sostener a Raphael con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No… estoy seguro. No me di cuenta de que… Lo siento, señor. Qué espectáculo más bochornoso.

Se excusó Harpía, apresurándose a limpiar con esmero sus ojos. Pero la verdad era que sí sabía. Sabía exactamente por qué sus emociones habían vuelto a traicionarlo.

— Hmm, está bien.— Su superior lo disculpó al instante.— Valentine, el Santuario quiere organizar una ceremonia por el aniversario de Raphael y Miracle. Han dejado una invitación abierta al Inframundo. ¿Querrías ir?

La propuesta fue tan repentina que bastó para cortar de raíz la tristeza que estaba sintiendo y la sustituyó por otro puñado de sentimientos contradictorios. Sería su primera vez en el Santuario, por la celebración del primer año de vida de los hijos de su amo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Dégel estaría ahí también.

Su primera intención fue negarse, pero… Radamanthys se lo estaba preguntando directamente, casi como si le pidiera un favor. Y el gesto de hace un momento le había robado un par de latidos; había sido tan natural... Aguardó en silencio a que sus sentidos se tranquilizaran, Raphael extendió sus manitas y no pudo evitar sonreírle con afecto.

— Será un honor acompañarlo, señor.

En su habitual seriedad, Wyvern pareció sentirse aliviado. Harpía tomó en brazos al pequeño mestizo y no permitió que más ideas negativas se le vinieran a la cabeza. Había estado presente en los momentos más importantes de ese primer año de vida, junto con Radamanthys. Había sido el primero en recibir confianza para cuidarlo, el primero en escucharlo hablar y el primero en verlo caminar aferrándose a su mano. No podía no estar en la ceremonia de aniversario.

— Bien. Viajaremos dentro de una semana. Iré a tomar un baño, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Llevaré a Raphael a su habitación. Ya es hora de comer.

— Valentine.

— ¿Señor?

— Gracias.

Antes de que tuviera que pensar en una respuesta, el rubio se marchó, dejándolo con un temblor en las piernas y en la respiración. Nunca se acostumbraría a recibir la gratitud de su amo.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La semana transcurrió a gran velocidad entre los preparativos, los rumores y el trabajo que nunca dejaba de llegar. Una ceremonia de aniversario no libraba a la orden de salir a cumplir misiones, entrenar y, en el caso de Dégel, de estar cada noche leyendo las estrellas en busca de lo que fuera.

La búsqueda realizada con Regulus había dado por conclusión que el mejor sitio para reunir la posible multitud era el coliseo, por lo que habían dedicado cada momento libre a limpiar y ordenar el sitio. Los escombros que solían quedar de los entrenamientos y permanecían intactos como símbolo de las honorables prácticas terminaron finalmente desechados como otro gran símbolo de cambio. En una semana, el coliseo estaba radiante e impecable.

Todos los involucrados sabían que no se trataba solo del aniversario de los gemelos, sino que sería una reunión, la primera reunión de paz, entre espectros y santos en territorio de la diosa. Era imposible no sentir algo de ansiedad. A pesar de la proclamada y exitosa alianza, ambas partes siempre habían estado distribuidas en sus respectivos dominios y solo llegaban a interactuar más en Bluegrad, donde no solía haber muchos de ellos debido a las propias fuerzas del ejército de Poseidón.

Pensándolo estratégicamente, esa ceremonia era la gran prueba de fuego.

Con la salida del sol, se puso en marcha el plan de acción.

Dégel perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces agradeció a sus compañeros y otros miembros del Santuario por su ayuda. Nunca olvidaría que, quisiéralo o no, había gente que no estaba de acuerdo con la existencia de sus dos hijos. Para fortuna de él, sus más cercanos, los otros once dorados, tenían una postura neutral o a favor y habían aceptado de buena manera estar presentes durante la ceremonia.

Atenea y Sage habían dado su consentimiento, pero la diosa no asistiría al coliseo. Prefería quedarse en sus aposentos y controlar todo desde la altura. Sage había aceptado bajar para encargarse de la diplomacia con los invitados del Inframundo y, por qué no, llevaba siglos sin presenciar una celebración.

Cuando el astro rey comenzó su viaje de descenso, todo estaba listo.

Un sinfín de mesas se habían acomodado en la arena y rebosaban con bebida y alimentos. Agua, vino, frutas, pan, queso carne, toda una réplica de los banquetes que la gente común llevaba a cabo para honrar a los dioses. Pronto comenzaría la primavera, por lo que el ambiente estaba fresco, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para mitigar los ánimos. Santos de bronce, plata y oro, incluso soldados sin armadura; la facción ateniense por sí sola ya se hacía cargo de disfrutar y del alboroto después de que la presencia de los dorados dejase de ser la gran novedad. Rara vez se los veía reunidos en un mismo lugar, mucho menores eran las oportunidades que tenían los de menor rango de conversar con ellos; por eso, al descubrir que eran personas tan normales y diversas como el resto, la confianza no había hecho más que crecer. Pronto, la música y el jolgorio habitual se habían apoderado del entorno.

Por si fuera poco, el gran invitado de Rodorio apareció cuando comenzaba a anochecer y su estridente risa dio el toque que faltaba a la atmósfera.

— ¡Señor Hasgard!

El primero en notarlo fue su sucesor. Teneo había estado conversando con sus pares y negando respetuosamente el vino que Manigoldo le ofrecía, pero toda su atención se la llevó la inconfundible presencia del gran toro. Este le sonrió con entusiasmo y se aproximó al grupo con la confianza de siempre.

Como era de esperarse, sus ex compañeros le dieron una efusiva bienvenida, entre palabras de aprecio y buenos deseos, el antiguo Aldebarán se vio pronto con una copa en la mano y un trozo de carne en la otra, charlando amenamente con su sucesor y con el resto.

Dégel observaba todo a cierta distancia, más preocupado de que todo saliera bien que de disfrutar. En cierto sentido, no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo.

Kardia no tardó en llegar a su lado y le ofreció vino. Brindaron y comieron en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Estás martirizándote o algo?

— Más o menos. El sentimiento de culpa no se va.

— Nunca has sido bueno con esto de los sentimientos, por si te sirve de consuelo.

— Brindo por eso.

Volvieron a chocar copas. Kardia suspiró.

— No seas aguafiestas. Si todos tienen la oportunidad de estar aquí ahora es en parte gracias a tus hijos. Míralos ¿crees que alguien te está culpando de algo en estos momentos? Vamos, todos deben sentirse agradecidos en algún grado por poder relajarse. La tensión de no saber qué hacer con el enemigo es mucho más agotadora que estar en una guerra declarada.

— ¿Ahora eres mi consejero motivacional?

— Tengo mis momentos cuando tú no tienes los tuyos. Para eso están los amigos.

— Gracias.

— No las des, mejor hay que aprovechar esto y beber. Por tus hijos y por que esta enferma alianza dure hasta matar a esos malditos egipcios.

— Elá.

Volvieron a brindar. Ahora, quien suspiró fue Dégel.

— Quisiera que Unity estuviera aquí.

— Hm. Sí, yo igual.

— … ¿Qué-

— ¡Aaah! Qué sed tengo, ya se me acabó el vino. ¿Vamos por más? ¡Oi, Hasgard! ¡Brindo por tu cojera, viejo!

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, un sinfín de risas recibieron a Kardia, quien le hizo un último gesto al peliverde para que se uniera.

Después de superar el asombro, el francés se aproximó a sus compañeros.

Las siguientes en llegar fueron las doncellas.

Fue inevitable que llamaran la atención, no por falta de mujeres (pues había bastantes caballeros y soldados femeninos en la orden), sino por sus túnicas blancas y sus rostros de belleza natural adornados con miradas llenas de curiosidad, tan poco acostumbradas a dejar los límites de las doce casas.

Pero, de entre ellas, Dégel solo tenía ojos para una.

Miracle tenía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco que la cubría por completo y las doncellas habían colocado pequeñas flores en su cabeza, las que contrastaban a la perfección con su cabello color esmeralda e iban a juego con sus ojos celestes. Observaba todo a su alrededor con gran atención, pues era la primera vez que estaba rodeada de tanta gente, pero solo bastó que posara la vista en Dégel para que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en sus diminutos labios. El aguador se quedó embobado mirándola, al menos hasta que sintió un golpecito en el pecho.

— Sujeta bien la copa, estás babeando.

Dijo Manigoldo, enseñando su habitual sonrisa burlesca, pero al penúltimo santo no podía importarle menos. Por si acaso, se limpió con disimulo la boca y dejó la copa a un lado para poder recibir a Miracle en sus brazos. Nicole rió por lo bajo y cubrió los hombros de la niña con un velo adicional. Poco a poco, la atención general dejó de estar sobre ellos y la fiesta retomó el vigor previo, esta vez, con las recatadas doncellas sumándose a los invitados.

— Se ve hermosa, no tengo palabras.— Confesó el francés mientras evitaba ya con naturalidad que la pequeña le fuera a quitar las gafas.

— Siempre se ve más hermosa cuando descubre que su padre está cerca.— Añadió la pelirroja.— Señor Dégel, no dude por un momento que usted sigue siendo la persona más importante de su mundo.

El repentino consejo atrapó desprevenido al de ojos violeta, quien no supo cómo contestar al momento.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que hacerlo, pues una distorsión en el arco del coliseo volvió a adueñarse de toda la atención de los presentes.

Habían llegado los espectros.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Decir que las cosas habían funcionado perfectamente era… cómo decirlo: quedarse corto de palabras.

Al comienzo, la tensión y la incomodidad se habían apoderado de la atmósfera. Lo único que había evitado el silencio absoluto eran los músicos, quienes no habían dejado de tocar en ningún momento. Sage dejó de regañar a su sucesor por querer embriagar al joven Tauro y fue el primero en acercarse a los nuevos invitados, una copa rebosando de vino en cada mano.

Desde la facción de Hades, Minos se presentó como el emisario.

— Patriarca Sage.

— Juez Minos.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas silenciosas, Luego, el antiguo Cáncer extendió una de las copas.

— Bienvenidos al Santuario y a esta ceremonia.

— Agradecemos cordialmente la invitación que nos han hecho en nombre de esta… ah, inusual alianza. Seré honesto: ni siquiera yo imaginaba que duraría tanto, pero tal parece que hasta los enemigos jurados pueden colaborar en pos de una meta común. Por la paz de nuestros bandos, al menos en esta era.

— Elá.

El suave tintineo de las copas pareció convertirse en el encanto capaz de desvanecer la tensión. La Guerra Santa se había acabado hace casi tres años, esa había sido su época de conflicto, su época de antagonismo en la disputa de los dioses griegos. Ahora, formaban parte de algo más grande, enfrentaban a un enemigo más poderoso que había aparecido para cambiar el orden que ellos seguían desde la era mitológica.

Una pequeña alianza no sería lo único anormal acerca de esa era que terminara escrito en la historia.

— Bien, espectros, ya lo saben: si algo ocurre que manche nuestra imagen, romperé cada uno de sus huesos todos los días durante los próximos diez años. ¿Queda claro? Ahora ¿dónde está mi sobrina?

Con esa advertencia en mente, el grupo del Inframundo de dispersó con lentitud entre el resto de los invitados después de desprenderse de sus sapuris. Poco a poco, el bullicio volvió a adueñarse y el ambiente de fiesta regresó.

Radamanthys también tuvo problemas para mantener una expresión seria cuando vio a su hija. Dégel hizo lo propio pasmándose un poco ante lo apuesto que se veía Raphael con su toga oscura y sus sandalias de cuero. En general, los espectros, entre ellos Estrellas Celestes, Terrestres y soldados, habían tenido el cuidado de arreglarse para la ceremonia y se fundían a la perfección con los invitados vivos. Quien no los conociera, tendría dificultades para saber a qué bando pertenecía cada uno.

Tan bien se habían dispersado que Dégel se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que incluso Kagaho había asistido y ahora conversaba con el grupo de dorados sin mostrar ninguna clase de arrepentimiento o inquietud.

— A mí también me sorprendió que quisiera venir.

Acotó Radamanthys a su lado, apenas apartando los ojos de Miracle en sus brazos, quien comía afanosamente un trozo de granado.

— ¿Tenía algún motivo en particular?

Consultó de vuelta el francés, quien, por su parte, tenía la consideración de alternar su mirada entre la animada fiesta y su soñoliento hijo. De vez en cuando, se escuchaba el sonido una copa o un plato de cerámica romperse, lo que recibía a cambio un multitudinario y enérgico grito de celebración.

— Dijo que se lo debía a los gemelos. Que si no fuera por ellos y por lo que ha pasado, jamás habría vuelto a su hogar.

El acuariano levantó ambas cejas y giró a ver al rubio, quien le devolvió una mirada confidencial antes de volver a hablar.

— No sé qué habrás pensado durante esta semana, pero cumplo con decirte que no ha sido ni la mitad de terrible de lo que imaginas. Fue una buena época para cometer ese error.

— Error.— Remarcó el caballero con cierto rechazo a la palabra, por mucho que no pudiera negarlo.

— Sí, fue un error. Oportuno y beneficioso para todos nosotros.

El peliverde lo meditó unos segundos; luego, asintió. Había sido la existencia de los gemelos lo que había impulsado al enemigo a revelar su verdadera identidad, justo cuando los términos entre el Inframundo y el Santuario habían llegado a un punto álgido, justo cuando se llevaba a cabo el conflicto por la identidad de Kagaho. La indignación de Ra y la arrogancia de amenazarlos directamente por esa "abominación" había destruido la incertidumbre y la desconfianza entre los griegos y los había puesto en el mismo lado. Sin su presencia conocida, nadie aseguraba que santos y espectros no hubieran terminado matándose entre sí, ahora definitivamente.

— Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no vuelvas a decir que fue un error, a ninguno de los dos le gustaría entender eso.

— Tal vez tengas razón.

En medio de un cómodo silencio, volvieron a conectar miradas y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus rostros.

Al menos hasta que Dégel detectó de reojo un movimiento fugaz.

— Iré a caminar un poco, seguramente Hasgard querrá jugar con Raphael un momento.

— Hm, sí. Iré con Aiacos; mencionó que Behemoth estaba interesada en conocer a Miracle.

Cada uno se fue por una dirección; Dégel dejó a Raphael a cargo de Hasgard y el menor recuperó mágicamente la energía. Un par de metros más allá, Acuario escuchó su risa apenas un poco menos estridente que la del propio Tauro.

Al verse ligero de movimiento, se desplazó a mayor velocidad dentro del coliseo, saludando gente, agradeciendo por su presencia y animándolos a no vomitar ni caer ebrios aún, pues todavía faltaba la parte principal de la ceremonia.

No fue sino hasta que llegó al arco justo al otro lado del coliseo que lo vio. Acomodado de manera tan casual detrás de la muchedumbre y frente a una mesa con bocadillos, de espaldas a él, que si no lo hubiera visto antes, no habría estado completamente seguro de que estaba esforzándose por todos los medios por evitarlo. Incluso con esos metros que los separaban, podía prácticamente leer sus pensamientos: "Por favor, no vengas. No estoy aquí, aquí solo hay gente bailando y rompiendo cosas. No vengas".

— Valentine.


	17. Chapter 16 (Segunda parte, fin parte I)

Al escuchar su nombre, la Estrella Celeste del Lamento se sobresaltó y dejó caer su vaso.

Cuando la pieza se quebró en el suelo, todos a su alrededor levantaron las manos y gritaron un entusiasmado "¡Eeeh!".

— Los alfareros de Rodorio tendrán mucho trabajo.— Musitó Dégel al ver los fragmentos esparramados en el suelo.

— ...Acuario.

Las facciones del espectro se habían endurecido de una forma muy particular, con una mezcla de emociones que Dégel estaba seguro que él mismo no podría soportar. Afortunadamente, había tomado dos copas de una de las mesas en el trayecto y le ofreció una al pelirrosa.

— Por fin nos conocemos. ¿Me concedes unos minutos? Quisiera charlar contigo.

"Antes, muerto, Acuario. Muerto de nuevo. Muerto, masticado y escupido." fue lo que el peliverde leyó en un destello amargo que iluminó los ojos dorados del otro, quien, a pesar de todo, aceptó la copa.

— No sé de qué puedas querer hablar conmigo, pero te aseguro… que…

La tajante respuesta que Harpía estaba dispuesto a ladrar en la cara del acuariano se fue apagando lentamente en su garganta al presenciar que Dégel retrocedía un paso, situándose justo frente a él, solo para inclinar el torso. Por cada centímetro que se pronunciaba la reverencia del francés, los ojos del chipriota se abrían un poco más, hasta que, al final, la escena se convirtió en algo memorable para cualquiera que estuviese prestando atención.

— Gracias por cuidar a Raphael. No tengo cómo compensar lo que has hecho todo este tiempo, ni me alcanzan las palabras. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias.

La Estrella Celeste estuvo a punto de dejar caer su segunda copa, pero consiguió afianzarla antes de que ocurriera. La seriedad que se había estado planteando para tratar con Dégel se hizo humo y desapareció en el viento colmado de música y festejo.

Abrió la boca, movió las manos y frunció el ceño, pero nada de eso le sirvió para llevar nuevas respuestas a su cabeza. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

Finalmente, respiró profundo y emitió un tembloroso suspiro.

— ...No ha sido la gran cosa. Raphael es un muy buen niño. Ehm, ¿ya puedes levantarte? La situación es bastante incómoda por sí sola.

Cuando el penúltimo caballero estuvo erguido, descubrió que el rechazo había desaparecido de los ojos del otro acuariano, dejando en su lugar solo nerviosismo y curiosidad. Dégel se atrevió a sonreír un poco antes de hacer un gesto hacia el arco del coliseo.

— ¿Me acompañas afuera? No estoy seguro de poder escuchar mis pensamientos.

Gracias a alguna fuerza mística, Valentine sonrió. Juntos, se arrancaron un instante de la fiesta. Había más para conversar de lo que sospechaban.

No muy lejos de allí, otro caballero se reprendió mentalmente por no haber tenido la iniciativa de salir antes que ellos.

— Si es alguna norma de ustedes no dejar la fiesta solos, estaría encantado de acompañarte.

— Estás en el ángulo ideal para que mis rosas perforen tus ojos.

— Tan agresivo, ¿no somos aliados ahora?

— Largo.

— Pero, Albafica-

— Acabé contigo en una ocasión; puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Y acabar también de paso con esta simpática unión? Eres tan egoísta, fascinante; me dan ganas de romperte otra vez.

Piscis frunció el entrecejo y la copa en su mano crujió un poco. Sin embargo, solo respiró profundo y se levantó de su lugar en las galerías. Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, un suave tirón en su muñeca lo detuvo.

— Suéltame.

— Oh, pero no te estoy tocando.

— Quítame tus desagradables hilos de encima.

— ¿Ni siquiera hoy que vengo en son de paz tendré una chance de conversar contigo?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría, de todos ustedes, conversar contigo precisamente?

— Porque somos eternos rivales, ¿no has visto lo que ocurre con todos los eternos rivales últimamente? Creí que podríamos limar asperezas.

Albafica rezongó.

— Somos aliados, no quiero ser tu amigo.

— ¡Por fin nos entendemos! Yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo.

El último caballero de la orden se tensó. Solo entonces, se giró para ver al juez a los ojos y descubrió que le estaba sonriendo con malicia. Un pequeño tic atravesó sus bellas facciones y lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir profusamente los ojos, sus labios apretados en una línea recta, señal clara de que acababa de mandar por el retrete la famosa alianza. Dejó caer su copa e, ignorando los festejos de quienes habían escuchado el vidrio romperse, levantó la mano libre, una rosa roja ya preparada entre sus dedos para atacar a su objetivo.

— Eres-

— ¡Albita! ¡Con que aquí estabas!

— ¡Albafica! Creímos que te habías marchado.

Antes de que la rosa alcanzara la altura de sus hombros, dos pares de manos le devolvieron los pies a la Tierra y el sentido a su juicio entorpecido por la molestia. Uno de esos pares lo sujetó de los hombros y lo hizo retroceder dos pasos justo en el momento en que las otras dos manos aterrizaron en su espalda para recibirlo. Curiosamente, ninguno entró en contacto directo con su piel.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Apestas a vino! Santa Atenea nos guarde ¿estás borracho? ¡Shion, llévatelo de aquí! Ya casi es hora, no serás tú quien nos avergüence. Nadie tiene derecho a estar más ebrio que yo.

— Vamos por algo de aire fresco ¿te parece bien? Ven, necesitamos algo de sombra.

La sonrisa de Minos desapareció por completo mientras observaba cómo, en medio de un actuación exagerada, Cáncer y Aries se las arreglaban para apaciguar el mal humor del caballero más hermoso de la orden, evitando un feo desenlace.

Cuando la tensión dejó de ser palpable, Manigoldo volteó a encarar a la Estrella Celeste con una expresión seria.

— Primero hablas de lo maravillosa que es la alianza y después vienes directo a prenderle fuego a la paja. ¿Qué demonios traes en la cabeza? Deberías agradecer que Albita no esté acostumbrado a beber; con algo de suerte, Shion va a convencerlo de que estaba así de molesto por culpa del alcohol. Si es que alguien puede creer que es posible emborracharse con media copa de vino. ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

La expresión de Grifo no podía ser más aburrida. Quizás hasta un poco decepcionado se veía según Manigoldo, pero no le iba a comprar la actuación; Shion y él ya se habían autodesignado como el escuadrón de defensa de Albafica en multitudes. Probablemente tendrían que pensar en un mejor nombre.

Después de encoger los hombros, el juez también se levantó de su lugar en la galería.

— Solo trataba de hacer las pases. Todos se ven tan lindos y felices compartiendo con sus viejos rivales jurados.— Mencionó lo último con un tono de anhelo que el peliazul no supo interpretar como sarcasmo o como genuino.

— Tus habilidades sociales apestan; por algo eres un juez.

— Recordaré esto el día de tu juicio en el Inframundo, Cáncer.

— No serías cruel con un pobre italiano borracho que no sabe lo que dice ¿verdad? — Le hizo ojitos.

— Me harás vomitar.— El albino emitió un bufido.— En fin ¿de qué estabas hablando? ¿pronto será hora de qué?

— Oh, mierda, cierto.— El cancerniano recuperó la vivacidad enseguida y revolvió los pliegos de su ropa hasta encontrar una pequeña vela.— La doncella… esa, la que está buena, la que cuida a los críos, dijo que teníamos que pasarle una a cada invitado porque ya viene la parte importante de la ceremonia. Nos quiere a todos alrededor de la hoguera en una hora.

Dicho eso, Manigoldo le entregó la vela al juez y se alejó para seguir repartiendo las demás entre los invitados.

Minos observó a las personas que comenzaban a dejar paulatinamente sus puestos alrededor de las mesas para dirigirse a la gran hoguera ubicada justo en el centro del coliseo, fuente de la principal iluminación en la fiesta.

Apartó un instante la mirada y buscó a Albafica; lo encontró unido al grupo de dorados, bebiendo lo que seguramente era solo jugo de uva y sonriendo con un aire discreto y casual que le parecía de lo más impropio: demostraba que solo entre sus compañeros se sentía lo más cercano a cómodo. Estuvo observándolo hasta que los santos también se movieron y emitió un bufido: volvería a intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Antes de que alguien más volviera a llamarlo, avanzó también hacia el fuego.

Radamanthys había dejado a Miracle en brazos de Violette solo después de hacer jurar a Aiacos que, si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, se dejaría arrancar la piel, los brazos y los ojos. Después de eso, había ayudado a repartir velas e invitar a todo el mundo a acercarse a la hoguera, lo que en su caso parecía más una orden y hacía que todo fuera el triple de rápido. Por cada invitado al que entregaba una vela, otros dos pedían la suya y se marchaban enseguida. No obstante, había requerido de la hora completa para terminar de acarrear a la muchedumbre.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que casi tropezó con su propio pie al ver que, a un lado del fuego, Dégel y Valentine charlaban animadamente con Nicole, quien hacía gestos y luego apuntaba a los niños que descansaban en los brazos de ambos y a quienes Radamanthys no había notado sino hasta procesar que era Miracle quien observaba con tanta atención a Harpía, entretenida con el curioso color de cabello de su teniente, mientras que Raphael mordisqueaba un higo que Dégel sostenía contra sus labios.

Algo pasó dentro del inglés; volvió a sentir algo a lo que aún no podía poner nombre, pero que no era primera vez que lo hacía estremecerse. Lo mismo que había acontecido el día en que lo vio jugar con Raphael por primera vez; cuando salió corriendo a buscarlo y terminó diciéndole en mitad de una reunión que su hijo había dicho su primera palabra o como cuando, hace apenas una semana, habían presenciado juntos sus primeros pasos solo.

Verlo cargar a Miracle era otro de esos eventos. Como si el mundo decidiera apagarse, como si accediera a perder importancia para que Radamanthys solo tuviera ojos para Valentine.

El último vaso que se rompió esa noche fue el que cayó de su mano, pero ya nadie extendió los brazos para celebrarlo, pues Wyvern era el último en unirse al enorme círculo de gente en torno a la imponente columna de fuego.

Cuando el dragón heráldico llegó a situarse a un lado de Dégel y Harpía le entregó a Miracle, Nicole confirmó que todos los invitados estaban reunidos por fin.

—Primero que todo, les agradecemos una vez más que hayan accedido a venir a esta ceremonia.— Comenzó a decir la líder de las doncellas en voz alta pero solemne, cosa de que se escuchara hasta el último rincón del coliseo.— Ahora, les pedimos que enciendan sus velas con el fuego de esta hoguera y mantengan la llama encendida hasta que el último de nosotros tenga la suya.

Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Dégel y Radamanthys. Uno a uno, todos los invitados hicieron caso a la petición y pronto el coliseo estuvo iluminado con un montón de diminutas luces, como reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Esta vez, Acuario y Wyvern alzaron la voz.

—La fiesta de hoy no solo es por el aniversario de Raphael y Miracle, sino por el segundo año desde que esta alianza se hizo realidad. Por ser la primera ocasión en que en verdad podemos detenernos a admirar y celebrar este suceso.

—Será gracias a la presencia de todos quienes están reunidos hoy que la alianza entre Atlantis, el Inframundo y el Santuario se mantendrá.

Ahora, fue Sage quien tomó la palabra.

—El Santuario agradece y da la bienvenida a la gente del Inframundo y de Atlantis, a quienes saludamos en la distancia por las difíciles circunstancias. Por la alianza y por una nueva página en la historia de nuestros ejércitos.

—¡Por la alianza!

Respondieron cientos de voces a coro y, así, soplaron todas sus velas al mismo tiempo.

Una a una, las líneas de humo se levantaron hacia el cielo y se fueron uniendo, trenzándose, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron en la noche estrellada en forma de una única nube grisácea que, como solía contar la leyenda, llevaría los mensajes y las peticiones de la gente a los dioses.

Mientras más dioses estuvieran de su lado, tanto mejor.

Después del momento principal de la noche, acompañado luego por unos brindis, se permitió indirectamente que la ceremonia perdiera todos los matices de solemnidad y se diera paso al tipo de fiesta por la que los griegos eran tan conocidos.

Sorprendentemente, los gemelos lograron mantenerse despiertos hasta bien avanzada la madrugada, pero fue solo cosa de tiempo para que Raphael bostezara y se acurrucase contra el pecho de Dégel.

—Ya es hora de que los niños vayan a casa.—

Murmuró el aguador a Valentine, quien le respondió con un asentimiento sin quitarle la vista a Miracle, ya dormida hace unos minutos.

—Las doncellas también están listas para regresar a las doce casas. Se han divertido como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo.

Se les unió Nicole, observando con orgullo como sus compañeras, educadas y risueñas, habían conseguido derrotar a cada santo y espectro que las había retado a los más extraños y alcoholizados desafíos, desde quién bebía más rápido hasta apuntar a la copa con una corcho sin derramar vino. Todo, sin perder la elegancia. Esas mismas doncellas, cooperadoras silenciosas del Santuario, se retiraban en honor y gloria de la fiesta, gozando de una inusitada popularidad, mientras dejaban atrás mujeres que brindaban en su nombre y hombres que les aplaudían fascinados.

Valentine emitió una risita y entregó a la niña a su cuidadora. Dégel dejó a Raphael en brazos de Ianthe, quien acababa de unírseles y llevaba una corona de flores en la cabeza, señal de que había ganado alguna competición.

—¿Ya te irás? — Preguntó el francés al acuariano espectro.

—Sí, ya es tarde y mañana debo asumir como interino del señor Radamanthys.

El caballero sintió una punzada de culpabilidad; era cierto, Wyvern se quedaría una semana, como todos los meses, para tener tiempo de compartir con su hija.

—Sí… sobre eso…

—No importa. Ya no importa.— Le aseguró Harpía de forma que el peliverde pudo confirmar la honestidad de su palabras en su rostro, aunque aún quedaba una imborrable mueca de pesar. La conversación que habían tenido horas antes había sido realmente útil para ambos, en especial para Valentine.— Solo es una semana.

—Haré lo que pueda por mi lado.— Aseguró el de ojos amatista, enseñando su puño en señal de confidencialidad.

—Gracias.— A pesar del bochorno, Harpía mantuvo la compostura y respondió al gesto con su propio puño. Era un alivio increíble saber que contaba con el apoyo del padre de los hijos de Radamanthys.

Enseguida, Valentine, Nicole e Ianthe se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, la Estrella Celeste desvaneciéndose en una distorsión de las dimensiones.

Al verse solo, Acuario volteó y contempló la algarabía del coliseo desde lo alto del arco de entrada. Behemoth estaba compitiendo a las vencidas contra Hasgard, con Aiacos gritando a favor de ella y Teneo apoyando fervientemente a su maestro. Más allá, Kardia y Manigoldo se habían aliado contra Sylphide y Alraune en una competencia de comer uvas. Dohko ya estaba semidesnudo cantando con Pharaoh y otros soldados a todo pulmón y, detrás de ellos, Shion y Kagaho suspiraban y negaban con expresiones de paciencia a medio acabar. Al fijarse en una mesa, notó que Minos se las había arreglado para estar a menos de tres metros de Albafica sin causar otra Guerra Santa. El santo de Piscis tenía la vista fija en los quesos que sacaba de una bandeja, pero al menos parecía estar prestando atención a lo que fuera que Grifo le estuviera diciendo. El resto de sus compañeros dorados seguían repartidos aquí y allá, en medio de la masa de atenienses y espectros; todos daban la impresión de disfrutar a su propio modo. Una sensación de alivio reemplazó la tensión que había estado cargando hasta ese momento.

—No dudo que podrían acostumbrarse.

La repentina voz a su lado hizo que apartara la vista, en realidad, sin sentirse demasiado sorprendido.

— Todo fue un éxito. Es motivo para celebrar; nadie creía que fuera posible y nadie sabe si podremos volver a disfrutar algo así. Al menos por una noche, está bien que se acostumbren. ¿No?

Radamanthys gruñó en aprobación.

—¿Raphael y Miracle?

—Con Nicole, camino a las doce casas. No creo que puedan despertarlos a la hora de siempre mañana. Ah, Valentine también se marchó, dijo que debía prepararse para sustituirte. Es un buen compañero.

—¿De qué estuvieron conversando? — No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo al preguntar. Sentía que era algo así como injusto ver a Valentine tan relajado y casual cerca de otras personas, cuando con él era siempre intachable y serio.

—Nicole nos daba consejos para cuando estuviéramos con los niños. Creo que ya asumió que Valentine cuida a Raphael más que tú.— Le contestó, esforzándose por reprimir una sonrisa. A pesar de que su entrenamiento como caballero de Acuario le hubiera dejado dificultades para tratar con todo lo relacionado a emociones y sentimientos, podía notar a kilómetros que lo que Radamanthys sentía eran celos.

—Esa mujer lo que quiere es acabar con mi paciencia.— Sentenció el juez con mala cara por la agresión a su papel como padre.

Acuario emitió ahora sí una risita y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, solo contemplando la fiesta.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Es la oportunidad ideal para largarnos de aquí.

—Largarnos… Radamanthys.— Dégel frunció el cejo, aunque ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada de la fiesta.— No podemos irnos, nosotros ayudamos a organizar la ceremonia. Sería una descortesía.

—Nicole estaba a cargo y ya se fue. Raphael y Miracle eran los celebrados y ya están durmiendo.

—Son unos niños. Acaban de cumplir un año.

—Ese es el punto. ¿Crees que a alguien le importe? Esto ya se está manteniendo por sí solo.

Dégel lo meditó un instante. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, nadie les estaba prestando atención. Estaba a punto de anunciar su acuerdo cuando los labios de la Estrella Celeste aterrizaron justo donde su oreja se conectaba con su mandíbula para dejar una mordida.

—Ya he esperado lo suficiente.— Exigió el rubio.

Dégel se estremeció en silenciosa aprobación.

No sabía si entre todas esas personas habría alguien que pudiera coincidir con ellos o premiarlos por el tremendo esfuerzo que había requerido estar todo el día juntos sin tocarse por precaución a que la revolución de feromonas los hiciera terminar revolcándose en medio de la fiesta.

Después de todo, ya habían transcurrido otros seis meses.

Antes de asentir, el francés miró enfáticamente al ojiazul.

—Tienes que hacer algo con esta mordida.

Le reclamó. A pesar de estar absorto e impaciente, una parte del Wyvern escuchó la queja e hizo una conexión absurda que no se atrevió a mencionar.

De reojo, echaron una última mirada a los que aún disfrutaban del desorden y estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: tenían asuntos más importantes que atender.

Wyvern vistió su sapuris y abrió una distorsión para robarse a Dégel, quien podía declararse el secuestrado más feliz de la temporada.

En medio del viaje, rebuscó en los pliegues de su ropa hasta encontrar una pequeña esfera de color oscuro que se comió de inmediato: la nueva tanda de medicina que Nicole le había dado.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

—¿Qué… es este lugar?

Alcanzó a preguntar el francés antes de que Radamanthys se le arrojara encima con un hambre feroz, la que tuvo que reprimir por las malas un poco más. Gruñó por el súbito corte de inspiración; no que le sorprendiera a estas alturas que la curiosidad de Dégel pudiera sobreponerse al estado de urgencia que presionaba contra su toga. Más idiota era él por no haberlo mencionado antes.

—Cumplí con mi palabra.— Le respondió cuando estuvo seguro de que no le sacaría la ropa a mordiscos por la impaciencia. Se irguió y ambos quedaron sentados en la cama, momento que el alfa aprovechó para quitarse la vestimenta civilizadamente mientras el caballero observaba todo a su alrededor.— Dijiste que no te sentías cómodo en tu templo; yo dije que buscaría otro lugar para la próxima vez. Aquí estamos.— Agregó con un gesto despectivo al entorno; lo que menos le importaba en ese instante era el sitio donde estuvieran.

—¿De verdad arreglaste todo esto? — Claramente, Dégel no opinaba como él, cosa que lo hizo gruñir todavía más.— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Castillo Heinstein. Mi antigua recámara.

A Acuario se le cayó el alma al suelo.

—¿¡Estamos en el castillo de Pandora!?

—Ex castillo.— Enfatizó el rubio, como si lo traumatizara la sola idea de que la mujer pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta.— Quedó abandonado después de la guerra. Cuando vinimos al comienzo del conflicto con Ra, no había rastro de nadie. Nunca volvimos a ver a la señorita Pandora y el señor Hades sugirió que no la buscáramos; que ya había tenido suficiente para ser una mortal.

Acuario escuchó la historia con atención pese a que la mujer no fuera de su agrado. Pero ambos sabían que no habían ido hasta ese lugar solo para compartir historias de posguerra.

—Así que… estamos solos.— Tanteó el peliverde, acercándose a Radamanthys, quien se había sentado a un borde de la cama para terminar de desvestirse. Con aire sugerente, deslizó las manos por su espalda, dibujando sus cicatrices y los músculos que se tensaban al contacto con su fría piel.

—Sí. Ya nadie viene a este sitio.

Wyvern giró un poco e imitó los movimientos del francés: arrastró una mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, justo donde comenzaba la toga. Siguió subiendo, esta vez por debajo de la tela, hasta donde se lo impidió la faja de cuero que le mantenía sujeta la prenda. Dégel suspiró, llevó las manos a su propia espalda y desató la faja para ayudar al espectro con la tarea de desvestirlo.

—Haz ruido.

Fue su última petición. Un destello en los ojos color violeta del aguador le dejó claro que no tendría que mencionarlo de nuevo.

Cuando el aguador estuvo libre de la prenda, el rubio sí se le arrojó encima por fin y lanzó una mordida directo a su cuello, lo que bastó para recuperar y multiplicar la fogosidad con que habían llegado al castillo.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió.

Dégel se retorcía de placer mientras suplicaba, mostraba sus ojos vidriosos y dilatados y respiraba erráticamente contra la boca de Radamanthys, en tanto que al espectro comenzó a asaltarlo una serie de recuerdos muy antiguos, que para él no habían tenido ninguna clase de valor al momento de crearlos.

Recuerdos de otro cuerpo bajo el suyo, que temblaba y aferraba sus manos a las sábanas, pero había un detalle: no podía escucharlo ni ver su rostro, pues estaba de espaldas a él, presumiblemente hundiendo su rostro contra alguna almohada.

El Wyvern sintió un nudo en su estómago a causa del deseo repentino de ver el rostro de esa persona, de escuchar su voz desecha en gemidos y suspiros como los que Dégel le regalaba en ese momento. Quería sentir la piel de sus piernas chocar contra su cintura y saber cómo se sentirían sus uñas en la espalda, aunque fuera posible que no dejara marca alguna, pues había prometido no volver a tenerlas largas después del accidente.

Mientras seguía hundiéndose en el penúltimo caballero, culpó a las feromonas y a la repetida exigencia de Dégel sobre la mordida por las fantasías que estaba teniendo con Valentine.

°o°o°o°o°o°

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar cuando el peliverde despertó. Habían parado casi al término de la madrugada, después de que varios encuentros y tanta acción los dejaran exhaustos. Dégel se volteó y observó en silencio las facciones del dragón que dormía profundamente, como si el solo hecho de estar en su antiguo hogar lo tranquilizara lo bastante como para bajar la guardia.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se llevó una mano hacia el cuello, al lugar donde estaba la mordida que lo convertía en propiedad de Radamanthys.

—Solo un poco más. Si puedes esperar un poco más…

Murmuró en voz baja, aunque fue suficiente para que los párpados del Wyvern temblaran en un amago de despertar.

—¿Esperar…? —Balbuceó el inglés más dormido que despierto.

—Pensaba en cómo despertarte; tenemos que volver al Santuario antes de que salga el sol si no queremos esperar para ir a buscar a nuestros hijos.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos y suspiró, antes de comenzar a desperezarse, lo que le bastó a Dégel para confirmar, con alivio, que se había creído esa conveniente mentira.

Porque ese pensamiento en voz alta no había estado dirigido a sus hijos. Poco a poco, estaba comenzando a dar resultados. Si seguían a ese ritmo, pronto acabarían los problemas; Dégel estaba dispuesto a esforzarse el doble para ayudar a su tocayo zodiacal, sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara.

—¿Te vas a levantar?

La voz del juez lo hizo reaccionar y pararse de inmediato para arreglarse y arreglar el desastre en que había quedado convertida la habitación. Mientras ordenaba, tenía la sospecha y la esperanza de que pronto Radamanthys estaría aquí con otra persona.

Ya que la señal más clara de que el trabajo de los dos estaba funcionando había aparecido justo durante la noche anterior, pues lo único que había surgido de labios del dragón heráldico cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax había sido el nombre de su teniente.

Después de dejar impecable la habitación abandonada, desaparecieron con dirección al templo de Acuario.

El tiempo avanzaba, la vida seguía; les esperaban nuevos desafíos con sus hijos, con sus aliados y con sus enemigos, pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo mientras descubrían todo lo que significaba ser padres en tiempos de guerra.


End file.
